By The Creed
by TheKatDiaries
Summary: From the time I could walk, I've been training. Training so that I could become the royal protector of the heiress of Sector Iota. Now that I'm here, I'd much rather be dead. The royal family tries my patience everyday especially her. Little did I know, it got so much worse. Looks like I wasn't the only one with secrets.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, first off, Happy Freaking New Year! It's 2017 and it's time for me to present a little gift I've been working on. It's been a hassle trying to go back to other stories, which is nothing new to us writers. Right? So here's the first chapter of the new story! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **One**_

 _"She sure is pretty, isn't she mama?"_

 _My eyes lingered on the girl, surrounded by men in suits as another man held her hand. Her blonde hair curled into little ringlets around her head and her stunning blue eyes shimmered like the brightest of diamonds._

 _"That she is my love. As are you," my mother assured._

 _I shook my head, eyes continuing to follow her. For a second, our eyes met and unable to contain myself, I eagerly waved._

 _She didn't._

 _She frowned, forcing her eyes back dead ahead before disappearing into the limousine aside her father. Her response intrigued me but also confused me. "Come now, you must get ready," my mother voiced, ushering me to climb down from the ledge._

 _But I had questions._

 _"Mama?"_

 _"Yes dear?"_

 _"Why didn't she wave back?" I asked innocently, wondering if perhaps I'd done something wrong or offended her in a way I hadn't intended._

 _My mother grew silent, sigh parting her slightly cracked lips. Turning to me slowly, she bent down to me, fingers resting on my shoulder. In a hushed voice, she said, "Because...she's a very important girl, my love. Her father rules our Sector and being his only child, she's going to take over some day."_

 _Shaking my head, confusion etched on my lips, I mumbled, "What does that mean?"_

 _"It means," she began, broken smile on her lips as she continued, "It means, that she is above the rest of us, my dear Sakura. The Sector Families live their lives with elitist attitudes and encourage their children to do the same. She's already been taught to look down on anyone beneath her. She isn't interested in being friends."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Enough questions for one day dear. You must be off to training soon." I rolled my eyes, taking her hand as she guided me back down the alley through which we'd come. Unable to push the girl's unusual behavior out of my head, I turned to glance back at the now empty street. Sidewalks cleared as the girl and her father made their way to some unknown destination._

 _Throughout the day, as I trained, ate supper, lay awake with arms behind my head, I wondered. Wondered if I'd ever get a chance to make her smile._

* * *

Glancing at my now empty room, I couldn't help but feel an emptiness inside me as well.

I'd spent all nineteen years of my life in this place and now, I was leaving it all behind. Forever. Doing my last walkthrough, I found my eyes trailing over each and every imperfection decorating this place. This was my home. The only one I'd ever known.

Now I was leaving it all behind.

A painful tugging in my heart forced me to a standstill. I lingered in the hallway, peeking into the empty room that once belonged to my mother. I hadn't set foot inside in almost ten years and even now, I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I could only tear my eyes away and keep walking.

Everything checked out okay and with a final glance, I locked that door behind me for the last time. Bags slung over my shoulder, I trudged down the stairs, making my way to the residential office. Setting down my bags, I wasted no time in making my way to the office of woman who'd kept an eye on me since my mother's passing.

She'd been expecting me too it seemed.

Graying hair pulled back into a neat bun, glasses adorning her face. She looked very much like her age but I wasn't surprised. Smiling weakly, I handed her back my keys. For a moment, we looked at each other, eyes locked in a silent exchange.

Finally, she pulled me into a hug.

"So this is it, huh kid?"

Patting her back, I released the breath I'd been holding. "Yeah Lina, this is it."

"Your mother would've been so proud," she whispered as I tightened my hold. I knew better than to cry. Instead, I forced my teeth as deep into my tongue as they could go until I tasted blood.

Eventually, I pulled away.

"I can't stay long, a driver should be arriving soon." She followed me to the front, wiping her eyes furiously.

I really wished that things worked out better. That life wasn't always one big game you played, waiting to see how long it took for you to get fucked over. Because you _always_ , got fucked over. That part was inevitable.

Ever since my mother had passed, I recalled my promise.

To train hard enough to beat everyone else in my class. To be the winner that would inevitably become the slave to the Sector heads in exchange for a heaping bit of financial security as well as perks and protection that extended to me and my family. But in this case, it was just me.

My parents were both dead and I was an only child.

I was on my own from here on out.

The sound of a horn impatiently signalling for me no doubt brought me back to the present. With another quick hug, I whispered for her to take care of herself. I shut the door behind me, placing my things in the car as I climbed in.

This was my home.

No matter where I went. This would always be my home.

Even though I'd never be allowed back.

* * *

"We haven't had a female win the competition in years. You're already making headlines."

Eyes shut, I listened to the voice of the driver, offering only a simple grunt in return as we pulled up to the large estate belonging to the Head of Sector Iota. I rolled my eyes, not surprised in the least that they lived in a place like this. Hiding behind all of their expensive material, completely shut off from the rest of us.

Blind and unaware to the real world and it's problems.

Eating quality food made by butlers while the rest of the Sector starved. Having guards protect you while you slept while robberies and murders took place in the night. They'd never be able to understand and they weren't expected too.

They didn't have to understand my world or who I was.

They simply had to pay me to do my duty and I would.

"Come now, the Head Iota is ready to see you. Then you'll meet the girl," the driver exclaimed with a hint of excitement in his voice.

I nodded, accepting my instructions as I climbed from the limo. Climbing the steps, I waited, allowing someone to get the door for me. "Don't forget your manners kid. Lord Inoichi is very generous and kind, the most of any of them, but don't cross him. Stay in your place," a guard warned sternly.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

I was far from stupid, I knew how to respect my higher ups. Given that I wasn't disrespected first of course.

Stepping into the large lobby, I looked for the man of interest. Finding him immediately, I slowly stepped forward, resting on one knee as I bowed my head in respect for the man who held my life in the palm of his hands. Which I'm sure he was well aware of.

"Lord Inoichi. An honor to meet you, I'm ready for my orders sir," I told him, eyes not meeting his until he told me I could stand.

He stood there, suit adorning his body as a cigar hung from his lips. Grin revealing perfect white teeth, he extended his hand in greeting. Nervously looking between him and his guards, I followed suit. Slapping our hands together, he pulled me in and squeezed my shoulder. "No need for formalities kid. Don't think of this as a job but rather a favor of sorts, hm? You won't be treated any less than I treat those that do favors for me. As long as you don't fuck this up, you'll be perfectly fine. Got it."

I nodded.

He grinned, "Perfect. Because I'm sure you're well aware of what happens to people who disobey me?"

"Yes, Sir." I agreed.

Nodding, he redirected his attention to a young woman, perhaps only a year or two older than me. Red hair pulled into a low ponytail and eyes a warm colored chocolate were her most apparent features. "Esmè, have my daughter escorted down. Her things have already been taken care of I'm sure?"

She nodded quickly, "Yes Lord Inoichi, everything is ready for the young lady. I will grab her right away."

My eyes flickered between her retreating form and the parts of the estate that I could see. Clearing his throat and assuming his expected elitist attitude, Inoichi mumbled, "Now, I assure you that compared to my daughter, I'm a saint. I'm afraid she's acquired her mother's temperament, God rest her soul. While this is strictly business, I do recommend that you do try to remain on her good side."

"Noted," I replied calmly.

Of course I needed to be on her good side. If I had any intentions of keeping my head attached to my shoulders, I'd do as she said.

Finally, the young woman named Esmè returned.

Following behind her was none other than the girl who I had last seen thirteen years ago. Her blonde hair had darkened only slightly from her platinum coloring, leaving it with a healthy golden glow. Her blue eyes hadn't changed a bit, still comparing to the most extravagant of jewels.

She had definitely grown up since then.

Filled out in all the right places and everything. However, no matter how attractive she'd grown, I knew what she was like. She completely ignored my presence, as expected. "Daddy," she acknowledged, pressing a swift kiss on his cheek as he returned the gesture eagerly.

Finally, our eyes connected.

Immediately, I could feel the displeasure of seeing my face.

Brow arched and scowl heavy, she mumbled, "You're kidding me…"

Well it wasn't exactly a pleasure to see your face either but I'd keep my comments to myself. I hadn't even officially started yet and I was already off to a horrible start. Her father only chuckled, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"Now now, this one is one of Sector Iota's best. Graduated from the top of the academy with the highest marks in everything. She's the best there is," he marveled, causing me to smirk inwardly at the recognition of my skills.

Unsurprisingly enough, she wasn't impressed.

"Daddy," she whined, " _She's_ a girl."

No fucking shit. So are you. I could see already that this girl was going to be a major pain to work with. Unfortunately for me, I was in no room to complain. I'd have to deal with this girl and her annoying complaining for the next four years of my life, assuming I didn't get myself killed first.

"Why yes, she is. A very _talented_ girl at that. Better her than some idiot boy who won't be able to keep his dick in his pants and while I do love you, I don't trust you with them," he finished.

Ah. The sweet face of defeat.

I could see the loathing in her eyes but it didn't matter. I doubted our next four years together would be any more pleasant than our current interaction.

Taking her chin, he forced her to look at him. In a stern voice, he asked, "Who are you?"

With a sigh, she recited a speech I'm sure she'd given a thousand times before.

"I am Lady Ino Yamanaka. The only heiress to the Yamanaka fortune and the next rightful ruler of Sector Iota. I will perform my duties without question. I will not allow outside influences to impede my studies and work. I will continue to make this family proud and bring honor to the Yamanaka name," she finished, following the tug of her father into a hug.

"That's my girl."

I looked away, allowing them to continue with their moment until Inoichi called for me to come before them. As I approached, the condescending look from Ino never left. The Lord's nod forced me to my knee as I bowed respectfully, reciting my own creed as she had done.

"My Lady Ino. I, Sakura Haruno exist only to serve and protect you as you see fit. I shall do as I am instructed, no more, no less. I will fight for your life, gladly laying down my own life in exchange. I am nothing. I come from nothing. I'll die with nothing. This is my assignment, my oath, my creed. I am bounded to it by death or until you see fit to release me," I finished, keeping my head down.

"Rise then," she ordered.

Biting the inside of my cheek, I did so slowly. We stood, eyes coldly staring into the other's. She hated me, I knew it. But I didn't care. She could go on hating me until the day that I died. Personally, I could give two shits about whether she liked me or not. I was only her faithful bodyguard. Doing as I was instructed to ensure that she was safe at all times.

A chuckle broke the silence as her father rested his hands on our shoulders, "Easy now. You two are going to be spending a lot of time together. I suggest you play nicely, hmm?"

I nodded.

She scoffed.

He laughed, ruffling both of our heads. "Also, Sakura. I hear you're quite fond of animals. It's mostly to help ensure your duties are carried out to the best of your abilities but think of it also as a gift." Clapping his hands, I turned to see a young man walking towards me. In his arms, a small furry dog perhaps only a few months old.

"Sir? What's this?"

Raising a brow, he scowled, "It's a dog. I trust you've seen one before yes?"

Obviously.

"Purebred German Shepherd in fact. He's a little over four months but they grow fast. You'll train him well to assist you in keeping my daughter safe. Name him whatever you like," he finished, bringing the cigar back to his lips. Next I know, the dog is being dropped in my hands, staring at me in confusion.

I voiced my appreciation with a soft thanks.

I wasn't exactly sure what I'd do with the thing, having never actually raised a dog in my life. But I'd figure it out. Hopefully he'd help me out in the long run. I'd only be able to tolerate Ino's behavior for so long before I eventually lost it.

"You two will have your own living arrangements within the same apartment. I've spared no expense and all of your necessities will be taken care of, you need only call. Any wants will also be taken care of but try not to draw too much attention to yourselves. Other than that, you both are off. You'll need to get settled in and ready for classes on Tuesday," he finished with a careful glance between the two of us.

Kissing her cheek, Inoichi dismissed us as he returned behind some door leading to somewhere I didn't know.

Brushing past me with a huff, I followed Ino outside, awkwardly trying to hold onto the squirming bundle of fur in my arms. Climbing back into the limo, I sat opposite of Ino who wasted no time in ignoring me completely.

The ride continued in unbearable silence until we reached campus.

Everything was taken from the car, all that was left was for us to check in. Following her lead, Ino and I continued up the elevator to our floor. A man greeted us, handing over our keys and explaining everything we needed to know.

Sooner than I would've liked, we were alone.

Placing the dog on the floor, I watched him scurry off to God knows where. Turning to face Ino, I was surprised to see her stepping over to me with quick strides. I towered over her by several inches and yet she wasn't the least bit intimidated. Index finger jamming into my chest, she spat.

"Let's get one thing clear," she hissed, "I'm not here to be your friend. You work for me and that's it. I could give a rat's ass whether or not you get killed out there. Don't speak to me unless I tell you and stay out of my way. Is that clear?

Eyes narrowed, I leaned down and snapped just as coldly through clenched teeth, " _Crystal_."

Smirking, she spun on her heel and retreated to her room. Fucking good riddance. Plopping on the couch, I tugged on the necklace hanging around my neck. My last reminder of my mother. If only she were here to talk me through this.

After all, I had the feeling that this was just the beginning of rest of the hell I was getting ready to endure with this girl.

* * *

 _ **Andddd finito! Short intro first chapter. Tell me what you think. Also, per request of Shycadet (Pain in My Ass Bestie), "Thank Shy for pushing me to be a better me and a better mind and sound body and posting this." Lel. Anyways, thanks for reading and Kat appreciates your support as always. Next three chapters dropping soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Also, I apologize now for any errors. I read it over but even I am imperfect so if you see something in these chapters that is a tad off or something, let me know! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

"If I may introduce myself, I am Quartermaster Jonas."

With her on one couch and me on the other, Ino and I focused our attention on the stocky gentleman standing before us.

They had woken the both of us from sleep and while I was used to being up before the sun itself had a chance to rise above the horizon, Ino on the other hand, was not. I watched, masking my amusement the best I could as she glared Jonas down.

If only looks could kill.

And the poor man looked very much like he wanted to die right about now.

Swallowing nervously, he continued, "Lady Ino. Your father has asked me to serve as an emissary for any requests that you and your protector might have. Wants and needs alike, you need only ask and I shall deliver." Fingers tapping impatiently on the arm of the sofa she claimed, Ino sighed and chastised, "First of all, let's be clear of something. Jonah, was it?"

"Act-Actually, my Lady. It's Jonas."

"Unimportant. You work for me, not the other way around. I will _ask_ for nothing. I will simply command and you'll obey. Otherwise, I'll see to it that you lose your job as well as your head. Understand?" She finished, eyes never once losing that heated glare.

He nodded quickly, apologizing wholeheartedly as he bowed his head in respect.

Unable to pretend like her arrogance didn't bother me, I sighed and rose to my feet, completely intent on returning to my room.

"I'm sorry. Did I dismiss you?"

Teeth pressing together until I felt an ache in my jaw, I threw her a look over my shoulder. One that clearly instructed her to piss off. She didn't so much as bat a perfect eyelash. Instead, she pointed an elegant finger at the seat I once claimed in a silent order for me to sit.

Though not without expressing my obvious agitation, I obliged.

Clearing his throat, Jonas continued with his little speech. "Also, Sakura, as Lady Ino's protector, there are some things that you should know."

"Such as?"

"First, you will be attending school alongside Lady Ino. You are required to follow her studies in case she may need extra assistance. The only time you will be apart from her is every Saturday. You will be allowed to explore the Sector within city limits to give you time for yourself. In the event that you are unable to keep an eye on her, another guard will step in until you are able to return," he informed.

I nodded, not entirely thrilled about having to attend school.

But I suppose it would be nice to have a higher education covered at no extra cost to myself.

However, I had a feeling that there was more to this story than Jonas was letting on. As if he could sense my skepticism, he quickly rushed out, "You will be meeting with another today. Sir Kakashi will be your overseer. He will instruct and inform you of any other important duties that you will have. Lady Ino will remain here while you and Sir Kakashi get better acquainted. Time is of the essence."

I didn't move.

Didn't bother budging in the slightest.

Taking the bait like I knew she would, Ino wasted no time in snapping at me. "Didn't you hear him? Time is of the essence." Smirk twitching onto my lips, I cooly answered, "I was simply waiting for your _dismissal_ , Lady Ino."

Nails digging into the innocent fabric of the sofa, she swiftly rose from her seat. Arms folded over her chest, she leaned down until our eyes were perfectly leveled.

"You think you're clever, don't you Haruno?"

I knew better than to answer her question.

Shoving my hands deeper into my pants pockets, I simply held her icy stare as best as I could. Leaning to my ear, she whispered, "Let me be the first to tell you, you aren't. You think these are idle threats, they aren't. All I need is for you to give me a reason to have a bullet put through your skull and it'll be done, no questions asked. So I'll repeat, _time is of the essence_."

And like the obedient dog I was, I rose from my seat, apologized with a bow of my head and retreated to my room to prepare for the day.

And from the looks of it, a rather long day at that.

* * *

"What's the pup's name then?"

"Aris. Short for Aristotle."

"Ah. A lover of the philosophical sciences?"

Kakashi was more talkative than I had expected him to be. He also didn't look quite as I had expected. His silver spiked hair and mask covering the lower part of his face were magnets for my curiosity. However, what I was most fascinated with was the scar running along his left eye.

It was likely that he had gotten it in the line of duty.

Perhaps, if I grew fond of him enough, he'd come to tell me of how he acquired it.

For now, our conversation was light. I had taken Aris with me to meet him, figuring it only made sense seeing as we had decided to meet in some sort of desolate park. We had introduced ourselves and so far, not much information was received regarding my duties.

"Ah," I finally responded to his question, "He was the philosopher I admired the most. We celebrated his studies and ideas back where I'm from."

"Which is?"

Chewing the inside of my cheek, I shook my head, "Nowhere important."

It hurt to admit it but I'm sure Kakashi understood. Once you became a protector of Sector Royalty, you were bound by death. None ever returned home. They either failed their mission and were executed or still worked for the royal family they served.

Looking for a reason to change the subject, I asked, "What exactly do you do anyways?"

Leaning back against the bench, eyes cast upwards, he drew in a breath. "I'm an overseer, for all of the royal protectors. You are not the only one, both fortunately and unfortunately enough for you." Shock evident on my face, I couldn't suppress the slight peak of interest stemming from his words.

"There are others?"

"Of course. Twenty-four of you to be exact."

"How?"

"Well," he began, fingers weaving through his hair. "Best to start with the basics. There are twenty-four sectors, each with it's own head. The heads of each sector will only procreate once every so often. They do so around the same time to ensure that each new heir or heiress comes of age together."

Mind quickly pulling the information together, I took a shot in the dark.

"So the children of the sectors train until they come of age. Whoever completes the exams and beats everyone else becomes the protector of the new heir of their sector?"

Chuckling softly, he ruffled my hair, "They were right. You are a smart one."

Knocking his hand away, I sighed in relief. So there were others like me. I wasn't the only one enduring this hell it would seem.

Picking up on my curiosity, it would seem that Kakashi already had all the answers I seeked.

"Each of the twenty-four heirs and heiresses will attend this university. Rather than placing them in one fancy academy where they'd all be sitting ducks, they are placed here to blend in. With their protectors mixed in with the group, it makes their lives that much easier. As if it were ever difficult to begin with," he finished jokingly.

My lips twitched softly.

Yeah, as if.

"So what do you do with the other twenty-three like me?"

Shrugging, he simply replied, "I keep you all in check. I make sure none of your skills are lacking when we meet up on your day off. I'm an outlet for when you need to vent and I deal with incoming and outgoing reports that threaten the safety of the royal heirs. You all will meet next Saturday so look forward to making new friends and possible enemies."

Rolling my eyes, I called Aris over, securing his harness as I rose to my feet.

Brow raised as Kakashi continued to remain seated, I asked for the sake of asking, "Anything else I need to know?"

Finally, with a grunt of annoyance, he too stood. Nodding, he answered, "While it is currently uncertain as to whether or not this will apply to you, I'll warn you now. It is forbidden to pursue any romantic relations with any of the heirs. Many of them have already been promised to either other heirs from this country or from another. It is cause for immediate punishment and rest assured, they won't go easy on you. As for other protectors, while not forbidden, it isn't recommended. Some of you may die or may not be permitted to see each other after the heirs graduate. Not the best predicament. You're better off alone."

Alone.

As if that was anything new for me.

I'd been alone for years and solitude was something I had perfected. After all, it was written in my creed. I am nothing, I come from nothing and I'll die with nothing.

* * *

 _"Mama?"_

 _"What is it dear?"_

 _I debated for the longest time, if it were appropriate for me to ask such a question. Yet as most children my age were, I was a tad on the curious side. Knowledge was power after all. On the other hand, curiosity killed the cat._

 _I didn't want to end up being the cat._

 _I watched the spoon swirling around in the bowl of lukewarm milk before forcing my eyes to my mother's. Chewing my lip, I cautiously asked, "Mama, why don't we have a lot of money? You know...like the princess' family?" The hardening of her eyes was immediate as was my regret of asking the question in the first place._

 _Ceasing her washing of the few dishes we did have, she closed the distance between us, drying her hands on her dress._

 _"Where is this coming from?"_

 _I shrunk down into my seat, feet dangling a few inches from the floor._

 _I might not have been old enough to understand some things but I understood other things better than most. I didn't hate the princess. I didn't hate anyone. I was just...confused. I simply wanted to know why things were the way they were._

 _Why were we less fortunate than her?_

 _Understanding the conflict going on within the depths of my heart, my mother sighed. Taking my chin, she softly said, "Everything happens for a reason, my love. I believe that the ultimate ruler has a plan for everyone. That we are all a part of something much bigger than we know. But to achieve that, first we must learn our place. Do you remember yours?"_

 _I nodded._

 _Of course I did. How could I forget?_

 _"My place is here. Once my training is complete and I come of age, my place will be beside Lady Ino. Serving her until the day I take my last breath," I huffed, staring hopefully back into my mother's empty blue eyes._

 _Looking at those eyes only made my heart ache that much more._

 _Knowing that she wasn't at all who she used to be was unsettling._

 _She pulled me against her, lips pressing against my temple as she brushed back my hair. I allowed her to hold me, softly whimpering as she fought to pull herself together. It hurt, knowing that I couldn't help her._

 _All I could do was sit here._

 _Helpless and depending on her to be strong for the both of us._

 _I made a vow that night, losing myself to my thoughts shortly after she tucked me in. I made the vow that I would train harder. Day in and day out. Study whenever I could and learn as much as I could. Hoping that maybe someday, I'd get my mom out of here._

 _Put her in a house on top of a hill where she belonged._

 _To repay her for all of the nights she spent wiping away my tears with no one to wipe away her own._

 _Unfortunately for me, life saw it fit that I'd never get the chance to repay her. So at the tender age of eight, I was left to pick up where she left off. Wiping away my own tears with no help from anyone._

* * *

Kill me.

I'd be okay with it.

I'd accept my death with dignity, I needed only someone to deliver the striking blow. Of all the demeaning things I'd ever been subjected to. This was undoubtedly the worst. Looking in the mirror, I sighed, trying to come to terms with Ino's first attempt in pissing me off.

"A collar."

"Uh huh." Kakashi chuckled, leaning in the doorway as I inspected the strap of leather around my neck. The sad part, it honestly wouldn't have been that bad. A simple leather black band wasn't too hard to ignore.

No.

The worst part was the tags.

With every move I made, the silver tags with my name and address for the apartment jingled about. Mocking me. Reminding me that I was nothing more than living, breathing property. And there wasn't a doubt in my mind that Ino knew exactly what she was doing.

She knew the control she had over me and wasted no time in exploiting it.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who has to wear this," I groaned, already planning on ditching the stupid thing the first chance I got.

"Lucky enough for you, you're not. All protectors must wear them," Kakashi informed me, providing me with a small bit of relief. At least I wouldn't look ridiculous alone it would seem. Ridiculous none the less but not alone at least.

Feeling a little less defeated than before, I begrudgingly accepted my newest piece of apparel.

"Where is the little brat anyway?" I asked, knowing fully well that Kakashi wouldn't rat me out for saying anything like that.

Clearing his throat, he corrected, "The Young _Lady_ , has been escorted to a dinner for the evening. All of the heirs have arrived and are meeting for the first time. The protectors will have a similar, though not nearly as extravagant meeting as well on Saturday. You might see a few of them around campus before then however. Should you have the time, you could always try making a friend early."

"I'll pass," I quickly tossed the idea, "I'm not here to make friends."

"You'll need them Haruno. You can't be a loner all your life," he joked with a playful ruffle of my hair.

Brushing away his hand, I shook my head. "Why bother?" I mean honestly. What was the point in making friends? It wasn't like we'd be friends forever. The man had said so himself. We'd either die or get whisked away back with our respectful heirs only to never see each other again.

I'd stick to riding it solo.

Life was a lot simpler that way.

"Well then, if I might make a suggestion?"

Already regretting it, I nodded for him to offer his suggestion. "I assure you, this job gets very stressful kid. You might be made of stone now but even you have urges I'm sure. If you're not going to make any friends, you better enjoy yourself as much as you can. If you catch my drift. You seem like a charmer so I doubt you'll have much trouble. Girls like the dark and broody type for whatever reason. Plus, one night stands seem right up your alley."

Arching my brow, I brushed past him, refusing to respond to his comment.

The last thing I was focused on right now was getting any.

When would I have time for that shit? I sure as hell couldn't bring a girl back here. Not unless I wanted to have her killed for indulging in a little carnal pleasure because I couldn't control myself. Honestly, I'd be better off just sticking to my work. And one night stands? Those things never ended well.

And on top of that? How was I supposed to pick up a girl if I was literally supposed to be at Ino's side every waking moment.

She wouldn't let that shit fly, not while she was around.

After all, I was her property. And whether I wore the collar or not, I was entirely too sure that she'd be keeping me on a _very_ short leash. Little did I know, it was only going to get that much shorter.

* * *

 _ **End chapter two! Also, fun fact, I was high out of my mind when I wrote the first chapter. I thought it was a pretty dope idea but I apologize if the following chapters aren't as good. I've been disappointingly sober as I wrote the others lol.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Next chaptahhhhh! Are we digging it yet!? Don't worry, you will!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three**_

"Nervous?"

Dropping the last of my items into my bag, I cast my eyes over my shoulder to see Kakashi leaning in the doorway. Rolling my eyes and with a slight scoff, I rose to my feet. "Should I be?" I asked casually, exhaustion evident in my voice.

I slept like shit last night.

Well, if you even count three and a half hours as sleep in the first place.

Kakashi had stopped by last night to apparently go over things he'd _forgotten_ the day before. Apparently, in addition to protecting Ino at all times, I'd also be responsible for driving her around. He mentioned that taking the limo would arouse too much suspicion and while I agreed, I wasn't exactly thrilled about having to do so.

On a lighter note, I'd also received a phone and computer as gifts from the Head Iota. Though they would both be predominantly used for work, it was still nice to have. I'd spent most of the night getting them set up and familiarizing myself with how they worked. Nothing too complex and it would seem that Lord Inoichi had spared no expense in the models either.

After a bit of research last night, turns out both items together broke about five grand. Chump change for them no doubt.

I didn't even want to think about how much the car was.

Needless to say, all that fooling around made me a little low on energy. However, I was disciplined enough to know how to fight it. The only thing I was concerned about? The attitude I was sure to catch from Ino for holding her up this long.

With a light chuckle, Kakashi followed me outside, locking the door up behind us, "No I suppose not. After all, you're the best there is, here in Iota."

I rolled my eyes at his casual attempt at trying to stroke my ego.

"Make sure to tell Jonas to keep an eye on Aris. He seems to be teething and I'd rather not have to explain to Head Iota that I can't keep my _gift_ under control," I mumbled when I locked eyes with Ino who didn't look the least bit happy.

I was smart enough to know not to open my mouth to Ino once I got in the car. Equally, she didn't bother with speaking to me anyway. Not directly at least. She mumbled something quietly under her breath but didn't say anything directly.

I didn't bother acknowledging that I had heard her, instead tossing Kakashi a nod as he claimed the car parked in front of mine.

Of course I hadn't the slightest idea where anything was, he figured it was a good idea to drive ahead of me so I could get a feel for where places were along with the campus. So after driving around for like a solid fifteen minutes, we were here.

The campus was stunning, as I had expected.

Unfortunately for me, Ino had no intentions of taking in the sights.

I turned to Kakashi, an annoyed look twisting onto my face. He only shook his head and gave me a curt wave before shoving me off after her. Catching up to her was easy but matching the quickness of her strides was another matter entirely. It was almost as if she wanted me to slip up and lose her only for something to terribly go wrong and I wind up dead.

This early in the game, I wouldn't put it past her either.

Pulling the phone from my pocket, I swiped through the notes I had made regarding our schedule. Our first class was an introductory biology course in a building named Stuber Hall.

Also in my research involving the phone last night, I learned about the different applications you could download. Thankfully, the university had an app of its own with a built in map. I very respectfully encouraged Ino to follow me in the direction of the building and thankfully she did so without too much attitude.

It took little effort to find our classroom and there were already students strolling into the room one by one and claiming seats.

Ino of course told me where she planned on sitting and I followed suit with no argument on my end.

She quickly occupied herself with her phone and I took the chance, finally having a moment to rest, to observe my surroundings. It was a large room, with rows and columns of seats splitting it into about three sections. In the front, a long blackboard with seemingly movable panels and a podium with a small desk attached to the side.

Attached to the ceiling, a long white screen with the display of a desktop flashing.

After a few more minutes of waiting, a man, average in height and build strode proudly to the front. Placing his things down and getting settled, he smiled and introduced himself, welcoming us all to campus as well as his class.

As he continued to speak, the sound of a door slamming shut caught my attention.

I turned slightly, eyes locked on the girl who had not so silently slipped in.

Almost immediately, the rest of the class followed suit. She looked nervous at all the attention, brushing the curls from her face as she looked around for a seat. The professor quickly urged her to find a place to sit and with a careful wave, I motioned for the seat beside me.

Ino wasn't too thrilled but allowed the girl to pass nonetheless. She got settled quickly and everyone's attention averted back to the professor, the whole little ordeal becoming a thing of the past. I too decided to refocus my gaze back on what he was saying until a voice in my ear forced away my attention for the second time.

"Thank you. For letting me sit here," she whispered softly.

I nodded, mumbling softly that it was no big deal.

The soft tug of her lip with her teeth held me for a moment. Slowly my eyes traveled from her lips to her face which I hadn't paid too much attention to before. But now…

Her eyes were green but not nearly as intense as mine. Softer and more muted, like that of an olive. Her skin was browned only slightly, being more on the lighter side and her hair fell in curls, shaping the frame of her face perfectly. And if one looked close enough, they could make out the light brown freckles accenting her cheekbones and nose.

She was downright beautiful in my eyes.

Extending her hand to me, she smiled, flashing her perfect teeth, "Paige."

"Sakura," I managed in spite of my awe.

She pulled away slowly, leaving the warmth of her hand lingering on my skin. But with a clearing of her throat and an impatient huff, Ino managed to kill the moment in all of two seconds. I swiftly tore my eyes from captivating olives to icy blues for Ino to glare me down and hiss, "Pay attention, my father isn't paying you to flirt with girls, he's paying you to protect me. You can't do that if you're not focused. Understood?"

Biting my tongue, I settled for a nod and leaned back in my seat.

I could feel eyes on me from both sides and I knew better than to look at either of them.

* * *

Ino didn't bother taking the time to explain to me why we were simply standing around outside.

We were all done with the scheduled classes for the day and while not totally unbearable, I was strongly favoring being in my bed right after. However, Ino had other plans and unfortunately for me, they didn't include my bed.

So we sat on a bench, her fingers skillfully typing away at her phone and me, arms folded and eyes closed.

I had half a mind to just demand why the hell she was keeping me here waiting but I knew better. Thankfully, my patience hadn't gone unrewarded.

Ino swiftly rose from the bench and I could make out the faintest hint of a smile on her lips. Scowling, I directed my gaze in the path of her own, spotting a group of girls making their way towards us. My eyes immediately narrowed in on two of the girls in particular. To my immediate fascination, I noticed that they too donned the thin leather straps around their neck like the one I was wearing.

They were like me.

All the waiting had finally paid off. Proof that Ino wasn't the only one out here making people's lives a living hell.

A girl, features similar to Ino's approached first, pulling Ino into a gentle embrace. Another girl, golden brown hair and eyes to match quickly pulled Ino into a hug which was slightly more on the aggressive side. Ino seemed to enjoy it all the same.

"Temari...Ayame, forever keeping me waiting," Ino sighed, lips pulling into a small smile.

"I was ready. Ayame on the other hand, not so much," the girl who I presumed to be Temari spoke first. Ayame grinned, giving Temari a playful little shove before her eyes landed on my own. I quickly ripped my eyes away, feigning interest at a boy passing by on his skateboard.

Perhaps, she hadn't caught me staring.

I was definitely smoother than that.

"Ino, who's your friend?" I tightened my jaw, allowing my eyes to travel up to Ino. The frown she gave me wasn't a surprise and knowing better than to open my mouth, I looked away again. "She's nobody important. Just my bodyguard."

Her words hurt but I wasn't sure why.

It wasn't like I hadn't heard it before. That I was nothing. And coming from Ino it should have hurt even less but it didn't.

To my shock and Ino's as well perhaps, Temari scoffed and nodded for me to stand up. I did so hastily, already preparing myself to kneel as I knew was customary when meeting other royalty until she ordered me to stop. "Come on kid, I don't have time for all that shit. Get up, carry yourself with a little more pride."

Confused, I parted my lips to argue but Ino beat me to it.

"Don't get her thinking that she can do as she pleases Temari. They're not our friends, they work for us," Ino snapped but to my amusement, Temari didn't seem the least bit bothered.

With a groan, she gave me a tired look, "What's your name kid?"

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno," I answered.

Nodding, she reached out to squeeze my shoulder and in the most relaxed voice she could muster, told me, "I'm really sorry you got Ino as your heir. She's got the worst attitude. I assure you, we're all not like that, most of us are pretty chill. She's just a bit more on the hostile side for whatever reason. She and I are pretty close but trust me when I say this, she's a bitch plain and simple."

I bit the inside of my cheek, finding Temari's comment pretty funny. However, I hadn't known her long enough to fear her but Ino was another matter entirely and I was in no mood to provoke the beast.

Not wanting to overstep my boundaries, I bowed slightly, "Lady Temari and Lady Ayame, it was a pleasure to make y-"

"First things first, don't ever call me that shit again. It's just Temari, got it?" She mumbled, slipping her hands in her pockets. I nodded, turning to Ayame who gave me a sheepish smile. Biting her lip she extended her hand my way and agreed, "Same for me. Just Ayame." Unable to pull my gaze from her, I nodded softly again, taking her hand shaking it softly.

Ino was fuming at this point, I could tell.

A girl like her, of course she didn't like having her authority challenged.

Fortunately for her, I had no intentions of challenging her in the first place. Ayame and Temari might have seen things a little differently and were clearly more lenient with their power but Ino was a whole other battle. At least on the plus side, she was well prepared for the role of her becoming the ruler of Sector Iota. She'd fit right in with the rest of the elitist with that attitude.

"Since you three will surely become well acquainted soon, Sakura, these are our protectors. Tenten is with me and Rin is with Ayame," Temari explained, finally introducing me to the girls behind them.

They both gave me casual waves and I returned the gesture as well.

Though on the outside I seemed rather unimpressed, they both were points of interest for me. We were the same and I'm sure I'd get a better chance to mingle with them on Saturday, so for the meantime, I'd maintain my nonchalant facade.

"Are we going to spend all day doing introductions or can we go eat already?" Ino mumbled, not even bothering to wait for any answer. I'm sure it had a lot to do with me and to be honest, I didn't feel the least bit guilty. Temari gave me a reassuring look, assuring me that I was fine and Ino would eventually move on once she got some food in her system.

Typical girl. Pissy mood until some unfortunate soul remembered to feed her.

Everyone followed suit, Ayame skipping up to Ino's side as the two of them exchanged words like long lost friends. Perhaps they were and I'd never know. After all, it wasn't my job nor my intention to get to know Ino or who she really was.

Her friend on the other hand? She definitely had my full attention.

* * *

"Wake up."

The command was swift and the tone left no room for arguing.

I winced at the light that stung my eyes when I pulled them open. Fingers reaching, I fumbled around for my phone. When my vision finally focused enough for the numbers to actually be readable, I swear I had never wanted to knock someone's lights out so badly.

Groaning at my her godawful timing, I sat up slowly to see Ino glaring me down so hard I could practically feel it in my soul.

"What the f-"

"I suggest you think _very_ carefully about the next word that comes out of your mouth," she said, abruptly ending my sentence.

Rubbing my eyes tiredly, I settled on fixing her with a tired look. " _Lady Ino_ ," I mumbled, "What's wrong?"

"You. You're what's wrong, Haruno." Oh how badly I wanted to roll my eyes but even at the ungodly hour of three in the morning, I still had enough sense to keep my mouth shut until she finished her rant.

"How so?" I dryly asked, having no real desire for an answer.

"That damn dog of yours, that's how," she bit.

Abruptly, I had completely woken up. Eyes flashing from my bed to the small dog bed in the corner of my room, panic set it almost instantly. "Where is he?" When she didn't answer right away, a nervous pang built in my chest and I threw back the sheets.

I called for him, growing more and more frantic when the sound of jingling tags never came. I whistled and everything, practically on the verge of losing my cool when all seemed hopeless. Then finally, soft whines and scratches led me to the patio door.

Outside was none other than Aris, shaking violently and soaking wet.

You've gotta be fucking kidding me. No way she was that cruel.

I swung the door open, picking him up and ignoring how his dampened fur soaked clean through my shirt. I brushed past Ino, taking him straight to my bathroom. Grabbing a towel, I dried him off the best I could before wrapping him in the towel completely. He was still shaking, though not as violently as before. Whether it was from the cold rain or Ino, I wasn't sure.

What I was sure of? Was that Ino was two seconds away from feeling all my wrath.

I mumbled soft words of encouragement for him, pulling away to meet Ino in the hallway. The second I shut my door behind me, I could already hear her nagging in my ear. This was only my second night in the house with her and I was already at my limit.

Unable to deal with it, I lashed out right back.

"You must be out of your _goddamn_ mind Yamanaka."

"Excuse me, wh-"

"I don't give two fucks who you're going to tell," I hissed, closing the distance between us until I had her backed against the wall. "You can talk shit about me to my face or behind my back all day long and I'll be just fine. What you're not going to fucking do, is sit here and punish him because he doesn't know any better!"

"He chewed on my shit!"

"So fucking go out and buy more! For christ's sake Ino! Stop pretending you aren't loaded and that Daddy can't have it replaced it a heartbeat. Step off your high horse for two point five seconds and think about someone other than yourself. I did some thinking and you know what, there's going to be ground rules. For now, we'll start with just one. Don't fuck with me and I won't fuck with you. Now carry your prissy ass to sleep, we have class in five hours."

She was at a loss for words.

And I felt amazing for having managed to make it all happen.

A second later, she spun on her heel and left, slamming her door shut in the process. Content for now, I retreated to my room, collapsing onto my bed with a tired sigh. Right before I could close my eyes, a text message came through.

It was from Kakashi.

I read over it, frown sliding onto my lips as it taunted me.

' _You fucked up kid. Big time.'_

But at three in the fucking morning, I couldn't find it in me to even pretend that I cared. Effortlessly tapping on the screen, I replied with a simple answer, knowing already the amount of trouble I'd just gotten myself in.

' _Yeah, I know.'_

Day Three. Off to a great start.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 is finished! On to the next one!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**End of the first little bundle. Hopefully you guys are feeling it. 3**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four**_

"Haruno. He wants to see you."

I nodded, following Kakashi out the door. Stopping me just short of the kitchen, he gripped my shoulders and looked me dead in my eye. His voice heavy with concern, he whispered, "Stay calm, be honest and you'll be fine. It's your first offense and I doubt he'll be too drastic but I'd advise you not to make a habit out of this. Understood?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "I understand."

Patting my shoulder, he ushered me forward.

Hands behind his back, the Head Iota took slow strides around the dining room table. I noticed the various rings adorning his fingers as they glided over each piece of furniture. Then finally, his eyes met with my own.

Extending a hand in my direction, he motioned for me to take a seat.

I looked to my left and right where I saw men watching me intently. No doubt they were guards of some sort. I carefully took my seat at one end of the table while he did the same at the other end. He clapped his large hands summoning one of the men to step forward. In his hands a medium sized rectangular box with an intricate black and gold design.

"Do you smoke, Sakura?"

Brow furrowing, I ignorantly asked, "Sir?"

His eyes hardened, giving me an impatient look before pulling a small cylindrical substance from the box. He rotated it in his fingers, twirling it about as I watched. I recognized it immediately. It was the same sort of cigar he had perched from his lips the first day we'd met.

Understanding his question, I shook my head, "No Sir."

Leaning back in his seat, he allowed the man to clip one end before offering it to him. A lighter made its way to the other end, a flame flickering to life and fading in a matter of seconds. He took a few drags, pulling it from his lips as smoke hazed out into a thick cloud before dissipating around us. With a sigh, he asked, "You know why I'm here?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good, for a moment I was worried. You see," he began, taking another few puffs of his cigar, "I don't like to have my time wasted. Let me stress that to you, very _very_ clearly. I do _not_ like to have my time wasted. Do you know, what this is Sakura? What this is we're doing right now?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, knowing the answer to his question yet not wanting to openly say it. Drawing in a steady breath, I nodded, "Wasting time?"

It was his turn to nod as he tapped the cigar, loosening the ashes as they fell to the floor.

"It would seem, Sakura, that you have forgotten just what it is I'm paying you to do. So I'll remind you. You are here, to protect my daughter, not to discipline her. That is my job, along with a million other things. More importantly, your job is to make my life easier," he continued, rising from his chair as he slowly strolled towards the large window.

He snapped his fingers and I turned slightly in my chair to see Kakashi escorting Ino from her room.

She claimed the middle seat at the table, eyes not once making contact with my own.

"Right now, you aren't making my job any easier. We need to fix that, any suggestions?" He asked, turning to face me once more. I shook my head, lowering my eyes to my lap, wishing for nothing more than for this to all be over. His footsteps echoed across the hardwood floor, creaking at the slightest pressure.

Before I knew it, he was right behind me.

A large hand squeezed my shoulder as a deep voice invaded my ear.

"No worries then. Lucky for you, I've already got one figured out," he said with an exhale, releasing a stream of smoke by my cheek. It slipped up my nostrils and I resisted the urge not to cough. The scent was disgusting but inhaling it and feeling it penetrate my lungs simply made matters worse.

But I'd mind my tongue, for now.

"Kakashi, bring it in," he commanded, patting the top of the table in front of me. My eyes followed Kakashi as he picked up a laptop, bringing it over and sitting it in front of me. Once everything was set up, he stepped aside and stood silently against the wall.

I scowled, trying to pick up the emotion in his face but it was a waste of time. Instead, he kept his eyes focused straight ahead, avoiding my gaze effortlessly.

Ino, on the other hand, found her eyes wandering. Ever so often, I could feel her gaze burning against my skin but when I would look, her eyes would be elsewhere.

Before my thoughts could run any further, the screen flashed as a small video opening up. I scowled deeply, trying to make heads of what it was I was seeing. A woman, sitting in a chair surrounded by men in masks appeared. I squinted my eyes, leaning in a bit before a sickening realization dawned upon me.

The woman, she was no stranger.

It was Lina.

Pressing a button on the keyboard, another screen popped up with a reflection of myself. Every movement and shift of my body, it captured. Chest tightening, I mumbled coldly, "What is this?" A soft chuckle was his initial response. Slapping his hands down on my shoulders forced me to jump slightly. "This," he began, "This is nothing, if not a lesson."

My heart began to race.

My palms were sweating profusely and no amount of drying them against my jeans could stop it.

"Sir…"

"Now, how about some introductions. Boys, remove the tape."

One of the men ripped the tape from her lips and I could just faintly make out a gasp for air. That alone was enough to force my jaw to tighten. Her hazel eyes flickered back and forth frantically before landing on the screen. Eyes wide with panic, she screamed my name, "Sakura! Sakura is that you?"

Before I could purse my lips to form words, Lord Inoichi spoke first. "That's right Lina, was it? We've got Sakura here. Reunited once again, how touching."

Pulling up a seat beside me, he spoke again. "You see, Lina. Sakura here, has made a _terrible_ mistake. And while I am a _very_ generous man, I can't in all good consciousness allow her to get away with it without any repercussions. So that, is why you are here."

My eyes fell back to my lap. I tried to make sense of what was happening but it wasn't coming as easy as I'd hope.

"I'll admit," he paused, eyes challenging me to look at him, "Pulling this off was harder than I expected. After all, typically we'd go straight for the loved ones. A brother or sister. Lover. Father or... _mother_." The way the word rolled off his tongue had me biting my own, knowing fully well that he was trying to coax a reaction out of me.

He licked his lips before pulling them into a crooked smile.

He took several quick puffs of his cigar and exhaled right in front of my face.

"But we can't exactly do that when that person has no one left, can we? No family, no friends. No one that cares. A tragic story really. But you see Sakura, my men are professionals. Once they got a little whiff about Lina, they jumped right at the opportunity. Doesn't get more loyal than that," he finished, coming to an abrupt halt.

In the short time, I found my eyes traveling to Ino's and for once, she didn't look away. Her brows were furrowed and jaw tight. This time, it was I who pulled away first. Unable to take her staring anymore, I forced my attention back on the screen.

"Now, we're going to make this really quick. I have a meeting to get to and I'd rather not be late. Since this is your first strike, we won't kill her. But they will, beat the living hell out of her, and you have yourself to thank for that."

He rose from the chair, sliding it back into it's place.

Suddenly a hand latched onto my head, gripping my hair tightly.

His voice was at my ear once more. The scent of his cigar emanating from his clothes and hair. "I want you to look, very carefully Sakura. Understand that in order for things to run smoothly, you need to learn your place." He stepped away, strolling over to Ino to press a gentle kiss upon her temple.

"If you cry…"

The beating of my heart picked up slowly.

"...if you scream…"

My teeth grinded together, almost ready to crack at any extra pressure.

"...if you close your eyes for one second other than to blink…"

I could feel my entire body trembling, almost as if I was freezing. As if I'd been cast out into the Arctic, no clothes on my back to protect me, almost as if time was ticking down until the last moment I drew breath. Time slowed down and the only indication I had to keep track of it was the rapid thumps reverberating in my chest.

"I'll have her killed," he finished and with his words, everything came back at once.

A shattering scream fill the silence around us as knife found its way into her thigh.

I wanted to look away. The sound of bones snapping one by one and blood pooling in her mouth was easily the worst thing I'd ever heard. The force of a punch sent her tumbling to the floor and I wanted nothing more than to rush back home and kill them myself.

I could feel the stinging in my eyes, tears devilishly creeping their way to the surface.

Lord Inoichi was in front of me in an instant. Patting my cheek with a sadistic grin and eyes wide with a sickeningly sweet pleasure, he uttered, "Ah ah ah. No tears, remember?"

I swallowed the bile building in my throat as I watched. Each strike seemed louder than the last, echoing off the walls surrounding us.

What made it worse?

How my name sounded falling from her lips.

Every punch, every kick, every crack. She whispered my name. Pleading with me to make them stop. But how could I? After all, this was my fault. As far as this man was concerned, my side of the story held no value here. He was teaching my place and I was learning it. Every trickle of blood down her pale skin, every purplish bruise tainting her body would forever be embedded in my mind.

"You're a tough one...I like that," he remarked cooly.

Next I know, there's a gun at my head.

I bit the inside of my cheek, watching with rage boiling beneath the surface of my skin as they all but threw Lina back into the chair she'd been sitting in. One of the men gripped her frosty colored locks in his hand, forcing her to hold her head up. She continued to mumble my name but the words that fell from her lips next struck me hard.

"Please...please…" she managed through the blood pooling in her mouth, "Don't kill her. Just kill me...I beg of you."

"How touching...even like this, she would rather plead for your life than her own," Inoichi chuckled.

He kept the gun aimed at one side of my head as he dipped to my other ear. In a chilling voice, he whispered, "Are you afraid yet? Have I made my point clear?" I decided against answering his question. Feeling the bile rise higher and higher in my throat burned and I knew it was a matter of minutes before my attempts to keep it down failed me.

"No?" He asked.

Trying desperately to stop my body from shaking, I bit my bottom lip, reveling in the taste of my own blood as it calmed me.

Piece by piece, I rebuilt myself until my body was once again still.

He scoffed and I shut my eyes.

He pulled the trigger but instead of my body growing limp, all I felt was the mimic of a gunshot sound in my ear as he pulled away slowly. "Like I said, I'm a man of my word. I'm glad we could have this little talk. Surely we won't have anymore of these _problems_?"

"No Sir." I blankly replied.

Patting my cheek, he grinned, "Thatta girl. Thanks for being a good sport too Lina, you did great. Fellas get her cleaned up and treated. Sweetheart, come here." Ino rose from her seat moving to stand beside her father. Gripping her chin lightly, he sternly voiced, "I love you sweetheart but don't call be down here again for anymore foolishness. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir…" she whispered softly, eyes avoiding his.

"Good," he mumbled, kissing her cheek and ruffling her hair, "Kakashi, I trust you to keep them both in line. I'll be off now and I'd like to leave a large gap between now and my next visit, hmm?" He patted Kakashi's shoulder and turned swiftly on his heel. I waited for the door to lock shut before I bothered to move.

Jaw tensing, I managed to croak out, "Lady Ino...might I be excused?"

I rose from my seat, turning to face her. She didn't so much as look my way. In the softest voice I'd ever heard from her, she whispered, "Yes...you may." I bowed, giving her my thanks, brushing off Kakashi's hand from my shoulder as I retreated to my room. It wasn't until I had heard everyone else retire to their own rooms that I dragged myself to the bathroom and heaved up the contents of my stomach.

And with my nails digging into my palms, I allowed my body to shake and shiver because that was the only method of coping I had left. Tears weren't allowed back in the Academy and I sure as hell wasn't about to start them now.

* * *

"Who's watching Ino if you're with me?"

Kakashi shrugged as he drove us to some unknown location. "I'm honestly not sure but it's definitely someone whom Lord Inoichi trusts completely for him to leave the young lady in their care." I nodded, returning to staring out the window with my chin resting in my hand.

As we approached a stoplight, Kakashi dimmed the music a bit.

I flickered my eyes over to him briefly before pulling them away, already knowing where this was headed.

"I don't want to talk about it," I responded tiredly. The images from a few nights ago was still fresh in my mind and I wanted nothing more to forget them. Drawing in a slow breath, I exhaled just as slowly, trying my best to pretend like the wound wasn't still fresh.

Thankfully, he let it go.

Switching the subject entirely, he asked, "Ready to make some friends?"

"About as ready as I'll ever be," I commented dryly. He chuckled, turning into a large parking lot. My eyes trailed off to the large tower in front of us. Was this where we'd be meeting everyone? It was definitely larger than I expected and if the outside looked this nice, I could only imagine the inside.

We walked up the steps, pushing through the revolving door. I followed Kakashi's quick strides as he made his way to the front desk. Scanning his badge at the front desk, he motioned for me to follow him behind a small door.

"Listen, I won't always be accompanying you hear so you'll need to remember this. You'll get your badge today after introductions and such. You will scan at the front desk twice, once the light flashes blue, you'll get clearance through this door. It will remain unlocked for fifteen seconds before relocking. When it does, scan here," he gestured to another car reader attached to the wall. "Then, scan three times until the light flashes green. It'll open up the secret elevator to your floor."

Sure enough, a bookcase shifted slightly to the left revealing an elevator.

Hopefully I'd be able to remember all this when I had to come here on my own.

"Scan once more and it'll bring up the scanner for your floor," he told me. Removing his glove, he placed his hand on the scanner and next I know we're moving. After a minute or so, we grew still. The doors slid open and I had to resist the urge to drop my jaw.

There were kids everywhere, lounging around and joking.

However, my attention was far more focused on the decor.

It was like some sort of luxury penthouse. No, scratch that, this was a pent house.

To the left was a large sitting area with a large screen projector hanging from the ceiling. Behind it, large open windows leading to a patio with an insane view of the city. Sofas, black and white lined the room with a large coffee table in the middle with magazines strewn about. I turned, spotting on my right perhaps the largest kitchen I'd ever seen.

Marble countertops accented with black appliances tied it all together. The kitchen curved, turning into a bar area with a shelf of all kinds of liquor.  
That wasn't even all of it. I could tell from here that there was so much more but Kakashi's hand squeezing my shoulder brought me back to focus. Aware of my fascination, he chuckled, "No worries, you'll get to explore soon enough. For now, a quick meet and greet and some housekeeping rules."

I nodded, following him to the center of the room.

Bringing his finger to his lips, he effectively caught the attention of the others, motioning them to come and sit. I plopped down at the end of one of the sofas , slipping my hands in my pockets. A boy plopped down beside me, the first thing that caught my attention was his intense blond hair and sparkling blue eyes.

Just like Ino's.

Shaking her from my mind, I tore my eyes away back to Kakashi.

Once everyone was settled, he began with a clear of his throat. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Kakashi Hatake. I'll be in charge of you all during the next few years. We're going to go over some basics and then I'll allow you all to go around the room for introductions. Understood?"

Silent nods circled the room giving him the okay to continue.

"Alright. So this place is called, The Tower. Nothing fancy because after all, it's just a tower. You all will report here every Saturday for work purposes such a briefing, training and things of the like. After that has been completed, you all will have the rest of the day to do as you please here. In the event that your heirs have other priorities, you all will be staying here until they return. There's plenty of rooms and amenities for you all so no one will have to share, unless you decide to. You all have full access to every room here minus each other's rooms which you will need permission for. Questions so far?"

Again, more silence.

He nodded, continuing on.

"Good. There's a map that lets you know what levels contain what against the wall there. This place is a lot bigger than it looks and we'll go on a more formal tour later but in case you forget, that's where it is. Let me stress this next part _very very_ carefully. You are not, under any circumstances, to bring anyone unaffiliated with our cause to this area. Should you do so, both you and whomever you bring will be executed on site, no questions asked. The heirs also have access to the other half which is exactly the same as your side, minus a few design alterations. The two sides may venture over but let me remind you that no romantic involvement between you and them is allowed to take place. Other than that, anything goes. Thrown your own parties, help yourself to drinks and whatever else. Just...try not to trash the place too much. If there are no further questions, we'll go ahead and introduce ourselves."

He looked around the room, though he didn't fool me.

I already knew that he'd pick me first.

With a toss of my hand and nod of my head, I spoke, "The name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno of Sector Iota."

The blonde kid next to me spoke next, "Sup guys! Naruto Uzumaki is the name!" I scowled at his peppered enthusiasm, rolling my eyes gently. What the hell was he so excited about? I suppose it wasn't his fault. Maybe that's just the kind of person he was, overflowing with excitement at all times.

More names followed, none of which captured my attention.

Though two names in particular did come up that I recognized.

Rin and Tenten. Those two I had met the other day. At the most, I'd probably come to get along with them. I couldn't say the same for the others but I was open to giving them a chance I supposed. After all, that stunt Ino pulled the other day sure as hell didn't put her at the top of my friend list. Not that she was interested in being friends anyway.

It didn't matter, after all, there's no way she'd be able to make it up to me anyway.

I didn't think she was that cold but I guess I was wrong, she had a whole other side that I never wanted to see again.

* * *

 _ **Hopefully that's all for the little bit of setup. Soon I think we can start getting into the real shit. Soon, we will allow chaos to take its rightful place in this story. Can't wait to get my hands dirty! Remember to review because I do take suggestions, feedback is very much appreciated. Time to play the Sims 4 because they have toddlers now and we all have been waiting for this, yes? xD Kat loves you all!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the little delay guys. This chapter was literally almost done for a while but everytime I tried to come back to finish it up, something came up. Still starting off kinda slow but I've gotta get these characters and such introduced so you all aren't terribly confused. Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five**_

"Well...that was some first impression."

I cast a look over my shoulder, bringing into view the person who had disturbed my peace. Hands shoved in the pockets of her olive green jacket was Rin. Her chocolate colored hair cascaded down her right shoulder, framing her face perfectly.

I watched her as she approached slowly before shifting my gaze back at the view of the city. I didn't respond to her comment but she didn't seem to mind any.

We stood there, enjoying the silence for a bit until she decided to disrupt it once more. "What's eating you kid?" She asked me.

Scowl creeping onto my lips, I observed her from the corner of my eye. Shaking my head, I brushed it off, "I don't know what you're talking about." She didn't buy it. A soft snort fell from her lips as she leaned against the rail alongside me. Snidely, she tossed, "You're a bad liar."

"And you're annoying," I replied with a tired sigh, "What do you want?"

"Just...trying to figure you out," she replied with a genuine sense of curiosity.

Finding her comment slightly amusing, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Don't bother, I'm not very interesting," I half joked, finally facing her completely as she did the same. With a small smirk pulling at the corners of her lips, she teased, "Well with a comment like that, I can't help but think otherwise." I shrugged, mumbling simply, "Believe what you want, I don't care."

Pivoting on my heel, I turned to leave but her hand quickly caught my shoulder.

Unfazed, I allowed my eyes to travel where our bodies connected, eventually locking my eyes with hers.

"What?"

Extending her hand out to me, she said, "Rin. Rin Nohara of Sector Alpha." I stared at her hand with a frown. She continued to wait expectantly until I finally obliged and reached for her hand in return. "Sakura Haruno. Sector Iota." She nodded, her fingers lingering in my palm before she carefully pulled them away.

Nudging me gently, she began a soft pace and encouraged me to follow.

With nothing else to lose, I did.

I chased her steps, weaving in and out of the masses of the others. It would seem that they had all found ways to keep themselves occupied. Immediately taking advantage of the various gadgets and treasures our place had to offer. I followed Rin down the hall, being sure to keep close considering I hadn't the slightest idea as to where I was going. I think she caught onto my suspicions, throwing me a small smile over her shoulder as she informed me that we were going to explore.

I nodded, eyes taking note of every turn we made. Soon enough, as turns began to rack up, I lost the enthusiasm to continue counting. Surely getting back wouldn't be that hard. Soon, we stumbled upon a large pool. It seemed to go on forever but perhaps only extending a few yards in each direction. The water was clear enough to see the intricate designs running its length beneath the surface.

I stood in the doorway as Rin approached it slowly.

She crouched down, allowing her fingertips to skim the surface, causing it to ripple before becoming stagnant once more.

For some reason, my gaze shifted from the water back to her face. Watching her brown eyes soften and lips curve slightly. She turned to me suddenly, motioning me over. I took carefully slow steps towards her, standing slightly off to her left. "Have you ever seen a pool before?" She asked, voice soft as if she was deep in thought.

"No," I shook my head, "Just in pictures."

"Where did you practice your swimming?" She asked next, sitting cross legged upon the floor.

I continued to stand, not wanting to sit lest she decide to move soon. "We had a lake near our Academy," I told her, reflecting on the time I first learned how to swim. She nodded, pushing herself onto her feet. "Come on," she instructed and yet again I continued to follow without voicing a complaint.

This place was definitely bigger than I imagined.

There were all sorts of rooms and things of the like here.

However, right about this time I was more interested in eating than exploring. Much to my immediate embarrassment, my stomach growled right as we turned another corner. Tossing me a knowing smirk, she smartly commented, "If you were hungry Haruno, all you had to do was say so. I wouldn't have minded making the trip myself."

"Whatever. I didn't mind," I rushed out, feigning a sudden interest in the portraits hanging upon the walls.

Rolling her eyes, she leaned against the wall across from me, folding her arms over her chest. "I doubt there's anything in that extravagant kitchen upstairs. If you're down, we could ride out and grab a bite?" I pondered over my options, knowing that she was probably right. We had a kitchen, though it was empty which wasn't much help. I wasn't exactly going to cook with an audience either. Finally, I agreed.

"Fine," I huffed quietly.

She laughed, already moving past me in the direction we came, "Don't sound so miffed about it. I promise I'm not that bad of company."

I was silent, my only response being a simple roll of my eyes. For a second , I began to doubt that she knew where she was going until I heard the sounds of conversation and laughter fill my ears. Sure enough, she'd gotten us back.

She stopped at the kitchen, waving over the other girl whose name I recalled to be Tenten. She was amongst a small group gathering in the kitchen.

She forced her way through, looking slightly relieved to be free from the crowd. "What's up?" She asked Rin, yet throwing a nod my way in a casual greeting which I returned. "Sakura and I are going out. Gonna check out some food spots, wanna go?" She seemed to think over the offer before agreeing with a nod. She then motioned over two others, the blonde boy from before along with another boy. He had black hair pulled into ponytail along with soft brown eyes.

"This is Naruto and Shikamaru," Tenten introduced the two of them respectively, "Just met 'em but if it's cool with you guys, I figured they can tag along too."

I tossed my head as a greeting, to which they both returned.

I personally didn't care about making a bunch of friends but at the same time, I guess it couldn't hurt.

"Fine by me," I shrugged, already making my way towards the elevator. I felt a slight nudge at my waist, turning to see Rin fixing me with a stern look. "Quit with the broody shit. It's so cliche," she muttered silently so that only the two of us could hear. I scoffed, slipping my hand into my pockets, scowl deepening at the light laugh she gave me.

I could see now that she was going to be trying my patience a lot over the next few years. As if Ino wasn't enough already.

* * *

As we all sat around some table, laughs circulating between the others, I couldn't help but feel incredibly out of place.

What was I doing here?

Pretending to be interested in their conversations when I all I wanted was to drag myself into a bed and relax.

A quick glance at my phone confirmed it was still rather early so perhaps calling it a day now would be a bit much. Still, I didn't exactly feel like hanging out with strangers and pretending to have a good time. In reality, I wasn't the least bit happy.

I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to Lena. All of it was suddenly weighing heavily on my mind and before I could realize what had happened, the abrupt stinging of my hand had me hissing in pain.

Glancing down, I saw that I had crushed my glass. Small shard dug into my palm as blood began trickling through my fingers.

I didn't bother making eye contact with the others. I only mumbled an apology and excused myself to the restroom. Rushing to the sink, I winced at the blood steadily pouring from my hand. I didn't even know I had been squeezing the thing so damn hard.

The door opened behind me but I knew who it was long before she spoke.

She approached me slowly, fingers skimming across my hand briefly before I snatched it away. "What do you want Rin?" I sighed, not wanting to deal with any unnecessary attention right now. She only rolled her eyes, snatching my hand and holding it one of her own. I watched as she pulled a small box from her jacket pocket, resting it on the sink.

Inside, several small tools that I recognized. Immediately, she pulled out a small pair of tweezers. Carefully, she pulled the small shards from my hand and flicked them into the trash.

Everytime I hissed or sucked in my breath, she'd pause, fix me with a look and then continue. Eventually, they were all out. She rinsed the blood from my hands, keeping pressure on it with a damp paper towel. I couldn't help but allow my eyes to linger on her face. Her eyes specifically, noticing how they grew hard as she focused on nurturing the wound.

Her lips twitched into a frown as she held onto my hand, until finally, she pulled them away.

"Listen kid," she began, annoying me slightly considering I'm sure we were about the same age. However, the softness in her voice resembled that of a small child, rather than that of someone claiming to be my senior. "Something is on your mind, I can tell. It's probably personal and we don't know each other very well but bottling it in doesn't do you any good. You're going to need someone to talk to," she finished, arms folded over her chest as she waited for my answer.

I mulled her words over in my mind, knowing that her words did hold some truth.

It was obvious that Ino saw me as nothing more than an expendable pawn.

I knew I had a limit and Ino was far closer to finding it than anyone else I'd ever encountered. I wasn't the sharing type and rather than bottling up emotions, I simply pretending like they didn't exist. That way I didn't have to worry about it all blowing up in my face later on down the line. That way, no one could have the upper hand over me.

Still, having at least one person to confide in our with whom to keep secrets could make this hell a little more bearable.

Perhaps taking her up on her offer could prove to be effective in the long run. After all, what else did I have to lose?

Running my non-injured hand through my hair, I nodded. "Alright," I mumbled. The slight twitch of her lips into a grin unsettled me. It was almost as if she had known I was going to give in long before she even asked me the question. Pushing the idea that she had planned all of this from the beginning to the back of my mind, I allowed her to lead me out the bathroom and back to the table to rejoin the others.

When prompted with questions as to what had happened, I simply brushed them off and poked at my food, meanwhile, trying to figure out why Rin and I couldn't stop locking eyes.

* * *

"Man, I'm beat," Naruto huffed, slouching back onto my bed looking way too comfortable.

"So go to your own room," I mumbled, walking around and inspecting every little detail.

It would seem that they spared no expense on anything surprisingly enough. It would seem like we'd be getting the short end of the stick but I guess when your job is literally to protect royalty with your life, there's gotta be some upside to the story.

It was fully furnished, queen sized beds, TV's mounted to the wall, walk in closets, the whole nine yards. They even had their own bathrooms.

It would seem like my room had become the sneak peek for everyone else. Rin and Tenten walked about freely, eyeing any and everything. Shikamaru claimed the small couch off to the side and Naruto casually stretched out across my bed. Figuring they'd all just up and leave eventually, I plopped onto the other half of the bed, stretching out with a relaxed sigh.

"Well, now what?" Shikamaru yawned out, flipping through channels as he settled into the couch.

"You all could leave," I half joked, secretly wanting them to actually leave so I could have a minute to think to myself.

Scoff tossing from her lips, Rin stretched out beside me, resting her feet on top of Naruto's back. Seriously. They were all getting a little too comfortable. And yet, I couldn't find it in me to actually tell them to flat out leave. Maybe I was just more exhausted than I realized. On the other hand, it could be something deeper. Perhaps deep down I was just lonely and craved the presence of others, though I wouldn't admit it to them.

"I know!" Naruto perked up immediately from the foot of the bed. "How do you guys feel about your heirs? Shikamaru, you first!"

Scowling at being put on the spot, he shrugged and answered briefly, "The kid's name is Choji from Sector Gamma. He eats way too much and he's messy as hell. Still, he's a good kid. Hard to believe he's the heir to anything though." I couldn't help but smirk while the others laughed openly. So far, I liked Shikamaru. He had a chill personality but it made me question how strong was he. He didn't exactly give off bodyguard vibes.

"Alright me next!" Naruto practically screeched though we were all in perfect hearing range. "I've got Sasuke Uchiha as my heir from Sector Sigma. He's such a pretty bow, know-it-all, asshole! He thinks he's perfect and talks down to everyone. I hear he's got an older brother in jail though, they've got a pretty dark history." I rolled my eyes, not very surprised. I had heard briefly about the Uchiha, knowing only from stories of the elite sector. They produced some of the strongest heirs ever in history. Hard to believe that they actually hired a bodyguard for a family full of warriors.

Tenten shrugged, claiming an empty spot next to Shikamaru. "I've got Temari from Sector Theta. She's pretty chill and doesn't give me a hard time so she's good in my book. I know she's got two brothers but she's the only one of them with enough business sense. Guess it makes sense for her to be heir."

"Honestly, sound a lot like Ayame," Rin began with a soft smile. "She's pretty laid back too. She might not give off the vibe but she's smart as hell. She's also a pretty amazing cook. She's let me try so much food in the past few days it's ridiculous."

Lastly, everyone's eyes focused on me.

I closed my eyes, completely aware of the tensing of my jaw.

Breathing out slowly, I mumbled, "Ino. Sector Iota. I've only been with her a few days but she's easily my least favorite person I've ever met. I have no doubt that Sasuke is probably a shitty person but Ino takes the fucking cake. She hits so low below the belt she might as well break your damn ankles while she's down there. I hate her, plain and simple."

The room was quiet.

Not that I was surprised. I mean. What was there to say after that?

Running his fingers through his messy blonde hair, Naruto openly joked, "Ya gotta admit though. She's pretty fucking hot." I scoffed, rolling my eyes as a sudden vibration in my pocket drew my attention elsewhere. I could care less if she was hot. If you're a shitty person then you're a shitty person. No amount of makeup could get rid of that. Fishing my phone from my pocket, I glanced at the screen to see who the text had come from.

Kakashi. Of course.

 _'The young lady has complained about Aris. She demands that you come retrieve him during your stay for the weekend.'_

The sigh that followed was only a glimpse of my frustration. Of course she couldn't deal with anything slightly inconveniencing for more than a few minutes. Slipping my phone back into my pocket, I rose from the bed and snatched my keys from the bedside table.

"Where ya going?" Naruto nosily asked as he continued to lie down, sprawled across my bed.

"To waste gas on something that could've waited till tomorrow night," I breathed in annoyance. He made no move to get up. Same for the others. Rin, however, rose to her feet and slipped past me out the door with nothing but an easy smile as she followed me to my car. I couldn't help but wonder why she seemed to follow me around or more importantly, why I hadn't bothered to stop her yet.

Nevertheless, I let her make the brief drive back with me to pick up Aris.

The conversation was brief. If you could even call that a conversation, that is. It was more of a solid five minute lecture about how it was my dog and therefore my responsibility. How I shouldn't leave others to do my job for me. Thankfully, I had enough sense by now to ignore the hypocrisy and simply nod and apologize with the fakest smile I could muster.

"Wow," Rin voiced breathlessly, "What a bitch."

Smirk twitching onto my lips, I leaned back in my seat with my right hand steadily squeezing the steering wheel as I chuckled, "Trust me. You have no clue."

* * *

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review so that I may learn to please your sweet faces. Kat craves your approval. Love you guys!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Terribly terribly sorry for the late update everyone. I had like 95% of the chapter done, read it, and was like nah. Scrapped the whole thing and started over. Came out a little better than the previous one so hopefully it is to your liking. Be gentle ples.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Six**_

"Rough weekend?"

I looked to my left seeing Paige gleaming happily at me as she sat down. Moving my things over to give her space, I nodded, "Something like that." She laughed softly, flashing me those perfect teeth of hers. I couldn't help but smile in return, settling deeper into my seat. I could feel Ino's gaze burning against the side of my head, though oddly enough, I couldn't bring myself to care.

She could get me to do just about anything she wanted but I refused to let her control every single aspect of my life.

If I wanted to talk to other people, I would.

So Paige and I continued to slip little jokes to each other throughout the class. Talking about the professor and his crazy stories he'd slip into the lecture to keep us awake. She was genuinely entertaining and I could probably spend all day listening to her go on and on. It was annoying that I couldn't invite other people over. It wasn't for my safety but rather for Ino's and while I didn't enjoy her company, I wasn't going to let anyone hurt her.

"Something wrong?" Paige asked innocently, her olive colored eyes showing heavy concern.

I shook my head, giving her a weak smile, "I'm fine, don't worry."

I could tell she didn't believe me but with our relationship still sitting at an acquaintance level, she knew not to pry. That didn't stop her from trying to work her way deeper into my life. "Give me your phone," she instructed. I watched her for a moment before hesitantly unlocking it and handing it over. I watched as she typed in her number, saving it to my contact list before returning it to me. "Now you can text me if you need to talk or if you're bored, I won't mind. You have to promise to text me though, okay?"

I swallowed the lump traveling up my throat, using every ounce of strength I had to fight off the blush I knew was forming.

She held up her pinky for good measure and without warning, laced it with mine. "Promise?" She repeated. Finally, I responded with a nod, mumbling out that I promised to text her later today.

Happy that she had gotten what she wanted, she pulled away slowly, biting her lip before focusing her attention back on our professor. I shut my eyes, repeating over and over in my head for me to calm down. She was just a girl. An undeniably attractive, funny and kind girl. She was a complete contrast to Ino, not in looks but in personality.

Why couldn't I have gotten a girl like her instead of Ino?

Perhaps it was for the best.

The more Ino gave me a hard time, the less likely it would be that I would be attracted to her. It made my job far less complicated and even if only a little, safer. Still, it was obvious that Ino wasn't too fond of me being too friendly, so the contact I'd have with Paige would have to be kept at a minimum.

I remained in my thoughts for the rest of the class, helping it to pass by a lot faster than I expected.

Standing up to leave, I felt an arm swing around my neck, pulling me in. My chin rested atop soft brown curls for a moment before Paige let me go. "I'll see you later, don't forget!" She tossed, rushing off to her next class. She had just hugged me, out of nowhere. While I would have liked to dwell on it longer, Ino had other plans, choosing to storm off without me.

Rolling my eyes at her immature behavior, I closed the gap between us with quick strides.

I didn't ask her what was wrong, already knowing from her actions. It was amusing to watch, I'd amit truthfully. How she tried to increase the space between us with no avail. She couldn't shake me, no matter how badly the both of us wanted. Unfortunately, the fun came to an abrupt end as a leg quickly extended out forcing Ino to the ground.

She managed to catch herself on her arms, just barely, glaring to her right at a girl with deep red hair and glasses.

I rushed over, taking her arms and helping her up, only for her to push me away a second later. "What the hell is your problem?" She hissed at the girl, shoving her back forcefully. The nameless girl only took a challenging step forward, forcing me to step between them with a scowl. "My problem is you," the girl spat harshly, "You rich brats don't belong here."

My scowl deepened, mumbling for the girl to back off.

She wasn't fazed, instead trying to step closer.

The look the girl gave me made me pause for a second. The words that followed next had me shook. "Why? Why the hell are you working for them? Have you fallen so low that your only option was to work for people like them? People who only care about themselves…" Her words were causing a spectacle and people were beginning to flock around.

I watched Ino, gauging the tensing of her jaw and to my slight surprise, the stinging of tears in her eyes.

"That's enough," I told the girl. "What I do and why I do it is none of your concern. You touch her again and I promise you'll wish you hadn't. The rest of you clear out of here there's nothing to see." The crowd separated, leaving room for Ino and I to push through. I managed to find a restroom, grateful to whatever god that existed to find that it was empty.

I took her chin, twisting it gently and eyeing the rest of her to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Stop," she ordered.

I did, not because she had told me too but rather the tone she had used was unlike any I'd ever heard from her before. It was soft, too soft for someone as headstrong and assertive as she was. I could tell from the way that she avoided my gaze that something was off but she wouldn't allow me to pry. "Take me home," she said, not waiting for an answer.

"You're going to miss a whole day's worth of lectures Ino," I mumbled, "I can't do that."

"That's an order," she sternly warned and I knew that was the end of it.

With a sigh, knowing that arguing it any further was futile, I nodded, following her out of the bathroom. She didn't even wait for me to get the door for her, getting herself and slipping her earbuds into her ear as she shut her eyes. I eyed her carefully on the silent trip home, trying my hardest to gauge just what was the problem only to come up empty handed.

Once we made it back, she swiftly strode up the steps and disappeared inside. By the time I had made it up myself, I wasn't surprised to see her door shut. With a careful twist of the knob, I confirmed that she had in fact locked it. Rubbing the back of my neck, I retreated to my own room, plopping on the bed as I whipped out my phone. Thankfully, Tenten was in the rest of our classes so I could get the rest of our assignments for the day from her.

With nothing else to do, I figured now would be as good a time as any for a nap. However, my mind began traveling off to places that I hadn't intended, remembering once face in particular that I had hoped to forget.

* * *

 _"Sakura, you've been inside all day. Why don't you go out and look for something to do?"_

 _Pulling my eyes up from the book I'd been familiarizing myself with for a test in two days, I guided them to the concerned gaze of my caretaker. It was true. I had woken up early this morning to go outside and train only to come back and force myself to study this material._

 _Even at eleven years old, I was always taking my job seriously. After all, I wanted to win._

 _Even if that meant depriving myself of a normal childhood._

 _Rubbing my eyes and setting down my book, I sighed, "I have to study Lina. I don't have time to play right now." I watched as a scowl crept upon her lips. I could tell she wasn't happy with my answer, not that it was anything new. She sat down beside me, pushing my hair back from my face as she took my chin._

 _"I know what this means to you sweetheart but I also don't want this to be your only dream. I want you to go out, have fun and try new things. Find someone or something to make you happy besides this, just in case it doesn't work out. It's what your mother would have wanted, don't you think?" She finished, fixing me with a stern look._

 _Rolling my eyes, having heard this speech a million times before, I nodded._

 _With a soft smile, she pressed her lips to my temple and rose from my bed. "Go on, dinner will be ready by the time you get back."_

 _I nodded, watching her leave. With a sigh, I reluctantly hopped up from my bed and picked through my clothes. I knew it was tad bit cold but not terribly so. Shrugging on a black jacket and jeans, I pulled on my favorite sneakers and slipped out the door. I shoved my hands in my pockets as I walked down our street, occasionally waving at the people who recognized me._

 _I began mulling over just what to do, having no clue where any of my classmates lived or how to get in touch with them._

 _I knew there was a run down park a few minutes from my home, figuring that it would be a good place to start my search. Upon arrival, I wasn't shocked to see that it was completely empty. Not many kids came here and if they did, it was only to challenge one another to take on the deathtrap of broken slides and swings._

 _Nonetheless, I decided to stick around._

 _Settling on the cold ground under the slide, I fished a small book from my jacket pocket._

 _I felt bad for not listening to Lina sometimes but ultimately, I just didn't care. I was outside which had to account for something but in reality, I was just being stubborn. I didn't have time to fool around what with preliminaries just around the corner. I had to take every opportunity available to study and train so that when the time came, everything would be a breeze._

 _I suppose karma was bound to catch up with me sooner rather than later._

 _It just so happened to come in the form of another child's laughter resonating from behind me._

 _Peaking out from behind the slide, I spotted a girl running after a small dog. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled into a neat bun and green eyes glimmered in the faint sunlight. My eyes slipped down to the small dog she'd been running after. It was white, with pointed ears and black spots littering its fur. It would dart back and forth, tongue flailing about as he forced the girl into several abrupt twist and turns._

 _Slowly peeling my eyes away, I refocused on my book, lips parting as I mumbled the words to myself._

 _Suddenly, a soft whine brought my attention back to them. The girl is on the ground, holding her ankle with a pained expression on her face. I sighed, knowing fully well that I couldn't just ignore her. Hopping up to my feet, I slipped my notebook in my pocket and jogged over to her. With a small whimper, she tried to stand up only to let out a cry of pain. "Don't move just yet," I instructed her softly, dropping to my knees as my training suddenly kicked in._

 _"This might hurt a bit," I warned, putting slight pressure on her ankle as I slowly straightened it out._

 _She drew in a sharp breath, tears lingering in the corners of her eyes._

 _She was trying to hold it in, I could tell. It didn't matter to me whether she cried or not. Pain was a part of life and everyone has their own response to it. Softly, I mumbled, "It's okay to cry ya know?" She shook her head quickly, "I'm not gonna cry! My big brother said that big girls shouldn't cry." Rolling my eyes, unable to stop the comment from flowing past my lips, I uttered, "Your brother is stupid."_

 _I looked to her face, watching as it scrunched in annoyance._

 _I definitely should've kept my mouth shut._

 _"Hey...look my bad. I didn't mean to say-"_

 _"You're rude." She sharply interrupted. I frowned, knowing fully well that her comment was technically true but feeling offended nonetheless. Choosing to ignore it, I returned back to her ankle. It wasn't broken, that much was obvious. However, there's no way she'd make that trip back on her own. Knowing that there was only one way to solve this, I turned around, settling onto my knees._

 _"Get on," I instructed._

 _"Why?" She asked._

 _Another irritated sigh. "You won't be able to walk back home. I'll carry you back," I responded simply. She was hesitating, that was obvious. I didn't blame her but it wasn't exactly common for a kid to kidnap another kid. Not that I was aware of at least. Finally, she relented and managed to drape her arms over my shoulders and with a huff, I stood._

 _I glanced down at the surprisingly well behaved dog. He stood when I did, eyes watching me carefully as he tagged alongside me._

 _After a bit of investigating, I discovered that she didn't live terribly far from my home. The walk was pretty quiet, the only noise coming from my feet hitting the pavement. It was midway through our walk that she asked my name. "Sakura," I answered coolly, making a left at the corner when she instructed me to do so._

 _"Sakura huh? That's pretty, like the flower," she slipped casually._

 _Me on the other hand, I couldn't stop the burning of my cheeks at her comment. I forced my teeth together, swallowing nervously as her arms squeezed me tighter. "My name is Reika but you can just call me Rei. Okay?" I nodded, thankful to see her home appear off to the right. The dog rushed past me, yipping as he ran up to their door and scratched softly._

 _I took her up the three brick steps, keeping her arm around my shoulder for support._

 _Within seconds, the door was opened, revealing a boy, perhaps a few years older than myself. His tousled black hair drooped over his face as his piercing green eyes stared back at us. "What happened to you Rei?" He asked with concern. "I fell after chasing Miko and I hurt my ankle but Sakura carried me home!" She exclaimed excitedly._

 _He stared back at me making me feel completely uncomfortable. With a sigh, he mimicked my actions and placed her on his back. "I can't exactly let you leave without thanking you, how about you stay for dinner?" He offered. I shook my head, giving him a slight bow, "That's alright, dinner's almost ready back home. I should be heading there soon anyway." He nodded in understanding but Rei gave me a pleading look instead._

 _"I'll see you around," I tossed with a wave as I made my way down the steps. She called after me, telling me to promise that I'd come by again. Little did I know, I'd end up sneaking off to come see her everytime she asked. She was my first friend. My only friend. My first everything. Yet no matter how special she was, I never stopped by to tell her I was leaving._

 _What was worse?_

 _I'll never get the chance to tell her I'm home._

* * *

It was the sound of screaming that had snapped me awake. Ripping me from my blast from the past.

Of course her door was still locked and no matter how hard I screamed her name, she couldn't hear me.

Backing up, I kicked the door hard enough for it to open. I didn't have time to take in the layout of Ino's room, my first instinct was rushing to her side as I tore the covers from her body and pried away her clawing hands. She was covered in sweat and her eyes shut tight. Nothing physically seemed to be wrong; no bruises or anything like that.

However, it was clear that she was a victim of her own thoughts, trapped in some nightmare with demons I wouldn't imagine.

I shook her gently, calling her name and hoping for some sort of reaction. She didn't budge. A more forceful shake caused her eyes to shoot open and a gasp for air to jump from her lungs. She was trembling, eyes darting nervously to each dark corner of her room before focusing on me.

I shifted back slowly, giving her space to breathe as she came to. I looked on, concern evident on my face.

She looked down at her hands, shock crossing her features as if she hadn't expected them to be there. "Ino," I whispered. Her eyes carefully looked to mine, breath still releasing in short gasps. I reached for her slowly only for her hand to dart out and strike me across the cheek as she screamed for me not to touch her.

Something was wrong.

I could tell by the way that her eyes seemed to look past me rather than at me that something was amiss. Then suddenly, everything seemed to refocus. She ripped her eyes away, snatching her phone from the nightstand and typing a number in before bringing it to her ear. Her voice was shaky and nervous as she called for someone to come over.

The conversation ended abruptly as she dropped the phone at her side. Pulling her knees to her chest, she drew in a long breath.

"Ino...what ha-"

"Get out," she ordered hastily, eyes glaring at me coldly. If I wasn't sure she hated me before, I was sure of it now. "Ayame will be here soon, get the door for her and show her to my room. We are not to be disturbed, understood?" With an annoyed acceptance, I nodded, "Yeah, got it."

I left her room without a moment's hesitation, finding Aris standing there and waiting for me with his head tilted to the side in confusion.

I sighed, motioning for him to follow as we hung out in the common room. Flipping on the TV, we sat there comfortably, me scratching Aris' ear as his tail thumped happily against the couch. The time spent waiting was brief, perhaps only ten minutes had passed before the doorbell rang. As expected, Aris erupted into a fit of soft barks, forcing me to roll my eyes as I followed him to the door, scooping him up as I opened it.

Ayame was there, Rin as well. Ayame gave me a weak smile as she nodded in the direction of Ino's room, "That's it?" I nodded, watching her go as she disappeared behind the door, shutting it and locking it without another word.

"What was that about?" Rin asked, taking Aris from my arms as he excitedly whined.

Staring at the shut door, I sighed, "Hell if I know. She just kinda spazzed out of nowhere and I went to go check on her. She woke up, called Ayame and here you guys are."

She nodded, following me into my room, claiming my bed as she stretched out, kicking off her shoes. "You're making yourself a tad bit comfortable, don't you think?" I huffed, slipping my hands into the pockets of my sweats as I eyed her warily. Smooth smirk slipping onto her lips, "Why shouldn't I? Ayame said we were staying here for the night."

Staying here?

What would they need to stay for?

"You guys didn't even bring any extra clothes or anything," I replied with a scowl, not completely understanding what was happening. "Well, Ino and Ayame are pretty close so I'm sure they'll just share whatever Ino has, not like she can't buy more," Rin tossed tiredly, settling further into my pillows.

"And as for you?"

"Oh, I can't borrow yours?"

I blushed. Taking notice of her shape, I had no doubt that she could fit in my clothes, though they'd be a little loose perhaps. Nervously rubbing my neck, I nodded, "Fine. Pick whatever, I'll come in when you're done." She scoffed, hopping up from my bed and shoving me to the side, "Don't be a prude Haruno."

I ripped my eyes away as she peeled off her clothes one by one.

I didn't dare open them until she said it was okay..

And when I did, I swore my heart skipped a beat. Hair tied into a messy bun and donning only my favorite hoodie. Climbing back into my bed, she stretched out with a yawn, "Don't mind me, I'll be out in seconds." She settled in under my sheets, Aris curling up beside her as they both made themselves comfortable.

And I had to admit, I liked the view. I liked it a lot.

* * *

 _ **I apologized if I missed something when trying to edit this. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. The reviews give me life and help me stay motivated. To Copper, this was an original idea that popped in my head when I was high out of my mind lol. One time experience that gave me plenty of good vibes and inspiration for this story. I honestly don't think I'm anywhere near good enough to turn it into a book but I'm glad you think it'd make a good one. Much love! And to sweetdeadlyangel, of course! We are simply building the relationship slowly. There will be plenty of InoSaku forbidden love and fun times. Don't worry my precious!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Whew. Okay. A little longer but no by much. Sorry about the wait guys. I really want this story to be as close to perfect. I refuse to post anything short of amazing for your sweet faces. Unless in fact, this chapter turns out to be trash, then in that case, I am sincerely sorry and will go cry in my corner. ;-; Lol but really, I hope you guys like it. Your reviews keep me going!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

"Can't sleep?"

I quickly turned to see Ayame leaving Ino's room, shutting the door softly behind her.

Relaxing slowly, I returned my tired gaze to the television. I had offered to sleep on the couch so that Rin could have my bed, however, she kept mentioning how she didn't wish to impose. So I indulged her, claiming one half of the bed long enough for her to fall asleep, only to slip out a moment later. Surprisingly enough, Aris hadn't noticed my departure either, instead remaining equally passed out with her in my bed.

Ayame was right on the mark with her acknowledgement.

I couldn't sleep and I'd hate to admit that it was all because of Ino.

I didn't care for her, not anymore than my position deemed necessary. Still, I was human and seeing her like that only concerned me. Whatever it was seemed to mess her up pretty bad and if it was something serious, she needed to get help. Still, after that little stunt she pulled, it was hard for me to put forth any real effort in seeing that she was alright.

That wasn't my job.

I protected her from everything physical that the world threw her way. Her personal demons weren't any of my business.

Needless to say, the nagging voice of doing what was right had forced me from my sleep and into a space where I could think more freely. I wouldn't admit it to her but Ayame came in at just the right time. Just as the thoughts were beginning to suffocate, she broke the silence. Without permission, not that I would've said no, she claimed the free space beside me on the couch, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Why are you up?" I found myself asking, addressing her with no formalities.

She didn't seem to notice, or rather, she just didn't care. Casual little smile on her lips, she tossed, "Same as you."

I arched my brow, taking note of her tired eyes and disheveled hair in the faint glow of the television. She looked like she had a rough night, at least from where I was sitting. She noticed the way my eyes lingered, suddenly aware of her current state, she reached up to brush the hair from her face. "Sorry, I must look a mess," she joked faintly.

Before I could catch myself, I slipped and muttered, "You look fine."

She offered me a light smile, whispering a thanks.

"Do you drink?" She asked next, catching me off guard. I arched my brow, watching as she rose to her feet. With a mischievous smile pulling, she slipped into the kitchen, navigating as if she'd lived here her entire life. I frowned, following her steps and asking the first question that ran through my mind, "Are you even old enough to drink?"

She hummed, reaching into the fridge as she called out, "Depends. In _this_ country, no."

I scoffed, finding her joke to be only slightly amusing, "Unfortunately for you, we're _in_ this country. You could get in trouble for that."

Pulling out a large bottle of some dark colored substance, she spun to face me, kicking the fridge shut with her foot. "What gonna rat me out kid?" She teased, bumping my hip as she passed by. "I'm not a kid," I corrected, following her as she returned to plop down on the couch, patting the empty space beside her. I eyed it hesitantly, every ounce of sense I had urging me to say no.

"I don't bite, not very hard at least," she joked again.

The roll of my eyes came almost like second nature.

Eventually, I sat beside her, relaxing as I had been prior to her arrival. She removed the cap from the bottle, taking a long swig of the liquid. Her face scrunched up tightly before a satisfied look crossed her features next. "So I take it, you don't drink?" She asked, extending the bottle towards me questioningly.

"I tried once," I admitted with a nervous rub at my neck, "It tasted awful."

Her laugh was soft as she shook her head, "Yeah they're not all amazing unfortunately. You seem like you'd like this one though. Dark seems right up your alley."

She made another little push for me to take the bottle but I still wasn't a hundred percent sure. I had tried liquor once and couldn't stomach the taste long enough to so much as take another sip. It was foul and it burned my throat before making the rest of my insides feel like fire. Perhaps I just hadn't had enough but I failed to see why others my age found it so damn enjoyable.

Maybe...a little taste wouldn't be so bad.

I took the bottle, eyeing it suspiciously before fixing her with a look.

She grinned, eyes wide with excitement as she waited. "I promise my mouth is clean, don't worry about catching anything," she joked, actually forcing my lips to twitch into a small smirk. Funny. Of all things, the last I was concerned about was drinking after her. She didn't seem like the type to do anything too _bold_.

With nothing else to lose, I nodded and took my first sip.

My first reaction? It burned like holy hell as it raced down my throat.

Burned so bad that it forced me into a fit of coughs. Her hand was on my back immediately, patting to help ease my coughs. I could see that she was trying her best to hold in a laugh, her teeth biting her lip so hard I'm surprised she wasn't drawing blood yet. Surprisingly, she kept her hand on my back as I slowly began to calm down.

In a cheeky little voice, she asked, "Good?"

I couldn't deny, it was pretty good. The slightly sweet sensation I picked up at the end made it a little more bearable.

"What is that?" I asked, handing the bottle back over.

"Rum. Captain Morgan to be precise," she grinned, downing another gulp before setting it on the table beside us, "One of my personal favorites. I had a feeling you'd like it." She was right. It wasn't overwhelmingly strong, not in taste anyway. As for whether or not I'd start to feel anything from that one swig alone was another matter entirely.

She settled back into the couch, pulling her knees to her chest. She looked slightly off, as if something was troubling her.

So of course, I asked, "Are you alright?"

Her lips twitched into a broken smile as she stared emptily at the television. "Me," she began in a hushed voice, "I'm fine. Ino on the other hand, not so much." That little piece of information held my attention. "What do you mean?" I asked curiously, figuring that this was the perfect opportunity to get details about what happened last night.

She ran her fingers through her hair, reaching for the bottle again.

Bringing it to her lips, she took a long gulp, her eyes squeezing shut as a breath of relief escaped her lips.

"She's having nightmares again."

"Nightmares?" I mumbled.

She nodded, rubbing her neck tiredly. "She's been having them for years, even back when we were kids. They weren't as bad back then but after a while we both got so busy so I couldn't visit to check on her as much as I would've liked. Poor thing."

Poor thing?

Did she not have the slightest clue as to what Ino was like?

I guess my skepticism must have caught on as she gave a light laugh. "Don't get me wrong, she's a handful for sure. I promise you, she's not the bad guy here," she stated, eyes holding a certain seriousness about them. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose as I leaned into the couch. Unable to hide my scowl, I mumbled, "Sorry if I don't buy it. I'm just having a really hard time seeing her as anything more than a spoiled brat who abuses her power."

"You don't know her," she whispered, "You don't know a single thing about what she's been through."

It was the softness of her voice and narrowing of her eyes at her trembling fingers in her lap that forced me quiet once more.

Why was she defending her so hard? Something told me that whatever it was, it ran a lot deeper than simply her looking out for her equally rich friend.

I stared her down, lips parting as a question hung upon my tongue. However, I couldn't bring myself to actually force any words out. Then again, it would seem I didn't have to as I felt her fingers slip silently over to mine. She laced them together, thumb brushing over my knuckles as she gave a small laugh. Warm honey colored eyes held my nervous green ones. She whispered low just between the two of us, "She told me about how you stuck up for her yesterday. About the girl who tripped her up and called her out."

I was grateful that it was dark enough to hide my blush as I pulled my hand away to rub my burning neck, "I'm her bodyguard, I did my job. Don't read too much into it."

"Mm, how can I not? You claim she's nothing more than a rotten brat but according to Ino, your words yesterday makes me believe otherwise," she challenged with a knowing smile. I reached for the bottle and she didn't bother to stop me. Feeling more daring, or perhaps just looking for a way to escape, I took a longer pull, not setting it down until the burning sensation became too much to bear.

"I just...don't like to see people attacked over things they have no control over," I admitted, the words flowing loosely from my lips. "She didn't ask to be born into a rich family. Still, she shouldn't walk all over everyone."

The silence that followed my answer was needed.

It gave me time to silently regret allowing myself into this situation in the first place.

It seemed it wasn't over just yet. Very carefully, Ayame crept over, resting her head on my shoulder as she hummed peacefully. "There's something I want you to know but it has to stay between us for the time being, alright?" She asked with a hint of exhaustion in her voice. I nodded, trying to ignore the feel of her being so close. I wasn't too fond of have my personal space invaded but under the influence of alcohol and the fact that she was incredibly attractive, it was hard to say no.

"Ino," she breathed out nervously, "She's...suffering from PTSD."

Wait...what?

I snapped my eyes down to meet hers to gauge her reaction but she refused to look at me. Instead, she slid her arm across my stomach, holding onto me tightly and fisting the fabric of my shirt. "I trust you and I think you might be able to help. She has these nightmares and she calls me to come help. I just...worry that I might not be able to get to her in time one night. So I need you to know this."

Her voice was so desperate, practically pleading for my help.

God, I wanted to help so badly. Before I could, I would need answers.

"Ayame," I called softly, tightening my arm around her, "What happened to Ino?" She squeezed me tightly, cheek rubbing against me. "Sakura...Lord Inoichi murdered Ino's mother when she was a little girl. It happened right in front of her but she was too afraid to say anything and they couldn't find enough evidence against him."

My heart dropped from my chest straight into my stomach.

No way. No way did Ino have a reason as to why she was so messed up.

My throat was tight and I could feel my blood run cold. Was she messing with me? No. No one would joke about something like that. That was far too dark a topic to just use for a means of fucking with someone. I carefully detached myself from her arms, only to grip her shoulders and force her to look at me.

That way I could see.

See for myself that she wasn't trying to trip me up.

That she wasn't just trying to justify Ino's actions so I'd think nothing of it.

But with the way her eyes were so glossed over with tears and she kept fighting to look anywhere but me, I knew. She was serious. "Why?" I asked, dropping my hands slowly into my lap. "According to Ino, her mother and father never saw eye to eye. She didn't want Ino growing up in their estate. She wanted her to live a normal life where she could be happy."

"And her father?"

She laughed. "He wanted what all rich doting father's want for their little girls. To stay with him until she came of age so he could marry her off and increase his fortune. He doesn't want her to take over his business, simply marry and pop out kids to take over another, thus creating a wealthy chain of Yamanaka industries with him as the head."

Fuck man.

The last thing I wanted was to see Ino come out as the good guy here.

Man, sitting here trying to take it all in was heavy. I hated her after the stunt she pulled but damn, even I wasn't cold enough to think she deserved something like that. Leaning forward, I gripped my head, massaging it as I tried to think of the right way to go about this. On one hand, this information had the power to change the whole dynamic of Ino and I's mangled and twisted relationship.

On the other?

I could go about, pretending as if Ayame and I had never had the conversation in the first place.

I'm sure that the last thing Ino wanted was some pity party from the likes of me. She didn't need my sympathy with the crushing amount of support she had from Ayame. Then, sooner than I would've liked, Ayame had asked the question I'd been struggling to answer myself.

"What will you do?"

"I don't know," I admitted through a broken sigh, "For now, I think we should both try to get some sleep."

I stood first, grabbing the bottle to return it to the fridge. When I returned, Ayame stood there, nervously fidgeting with her fingers. Her sudden behavior was unsettling and for some reason, I found myself closing the distance as I slipped my arm over her shoulder and pulled her in slowly "Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret."

Her fingers slipped to my shirt, clutching it tight as she mumbled against me, "Promise."

"Yeah," I assured her.

It wasn't enough. She was still holding on and I wasn't so sure of what to do. Yet, the slow venture of her fingers to my neck was nerve wracking. She scratched softly before tugging me down. It happened so fast that I wasn't sure it had even happened in the first place. But just like that, her lips were teasing and brushing against my own.

It ended just as soon as it began as she slipped softly, "Sorry, I might've drank a little too much."

I was far too speechless to even think of a way to come back from that.

She didn't leave me enough time, scratching my waist gently before whispering a "good night." With that, she slipped back into Ino's room, shutting the door and leaving me to plop onto the couch as I mumbled to myself over and over again to get a grip. She was stunning, terribly so. Mysterious and tantalizing. The kiss? Addicting even though it only lasted seconds.

But in spite of all of that...she was still off limits.

All I could think about was how I really wished that weren't the case.

* * *

Ino had been pretty quiet the past few days.

If I hadn't seen the other side of her, I would've thought things were perfectly fine.

But I knew better.

I had seen what had happened that night and Ayame had given me the specifics. Things had definitely changed though whether they were for the best was still up for debate. She kept our interactions to a minimum and when we did speak, she'd use that hushed little voice of hers.

It was weird to see her like this with me and then go and fake with her actual friends. I'm almost certain it was because I had seen her at a weak point. One she had never intended me to see. Perhaps she was concerned that I'd use that against her or belittle her for it. If so, she couldn't be more wrong.

If there was any message that I lived by, it was to never stoop to another's level.

Forgiveness was the ultimate payback and though it was hard, it was rewarding.

So her secret was safe with me. Then again, the more I thought about it, there was another reason I didn't bring it up. It was because of a certain girl who I was trying to get out of my head. Every time Ino dragged me out and we met up with her friends, I found my eyes slipping to Ayame from time to time.

She'd look and made it painfully obvious that she knew what was going through my mind.

The little bite of her lip and smile she'd flash before returning to whatever pointless conversation they were having was torture.

I needed to get it together. Thankfully, Ino's excusal from her friends provided the perfect cover. I did the same, following her away from the table she and her friends had been crowded around, making our way to the restroom. So I stood off to the side while she entered a stall taking a moment to get herself together before exiting.

She stood there, fingers clutching the sink as she drew in a shaky breath.

I frowned, watching as she splashed water over her face and mumbled something inaudible to herself.

Abruptly, she commanded, "Wait outside. I'll be a minute."

My frown only deepened as I remained glued to my spot. If she thought she was going to get rid of me that easily then she was terribly mistaken. But then I caught it. The stinging red of her eyes as she rubbed at them with the base of her palm furiously. She was crying.

I made a move to close the space between us but she shook her head and pleaded once more for me to wait outside.

Reluctantly, I did.

Leaning against the wall, I allowed my mind to wander back to a few nights ago. Everything seemed to remain fresh within my memory. The flavor of the rum I drank. The hushed whispers Ayame and I shared. The brief feel of her lips on my own. All of it sat there, practically begging to be remembered.

How I had managed to find myself in such a twisted position in such a short time was beyond me. There were clearly more cons to outweigh any possible good that could come of this but the few pros in between seemed to nearly bring them into even odds. I couldn't get too comfortable here. Kakashi's advice about not getting too attached was wisdom in its purest form. For now, I'd just settle on taking everything in stride and hoping for the best.

A few minutes later, Ino slipped out of the bathroom.

We stared each other down briefly only for her to pull away first, "Let's go for a walk. I don't want to go back."

She didn't wait for my answer or approval. She simply walked off and knew that I'd follow. I didn't bother to speak, knowing it wouldn't do any good. Instead, I familiarized myself with some of the other places on campus I have yet to visit. Some were obviously lecture halls while others were local eateries and various shops.

It was interesting place to have a campus but whoever had planned its structure, definitely had the right idea.

"Hey! Ino!"

We both paused, turning around to see a boy and girl boarding towards us. The boy came to an abrupt stop, tapping the board with his foot before snatching it up in his arms. I didn't know the kid but for him to know Ino and address her so formally, he must've been one of the heirs. I notice of his boyish charm and relaxed air looming about him. His tousled brown hair hung in strands underneath a charcoal colored beanie. His fitted shirt revealed strong muscles, not something I'd expect from a skater. Of course, the tattoos. The ran the length of his arms, each telling a story of their own.

"Kiba? Shouldn't you be in class?" Ino asked though I could make out the smallest hint of a smile pulling on her lips.

Rubbing his neck with a charming grin, he laughed, "Not right now. I've got a few hours to kick it. Plus, I can always make time for you, Princess."

Princess?

Give me a break.

Of course. Ino just had to be swarming with attention from guys and this kid was hooked. I slipped my eyes over to see the faintest hint of a blush on her cheeks. I found myself instinctively rolling my eyes as I watched their little interaction. God they were like kids. Honestly, the whole scene was a tad disgusting to watch.

So it was that little scene that forced my attention the girl who had strode over with Kiba.

Long red hair draped over her shoulders, the top covered by a backwards cap. Her figure was slender without looking too frail. Tattoos covered her arms and the upper portion of her thighs. Her eyes were warm like Ayame's, though slightly darker. She stood there, eyes seemingly locked in Ino's direction. I frowned, wondering what her deal was but decided to keep my mouth shut.

In an instant, her eyes were on me.

And I swear I had never felt more vulnerable.

Extending her hand, she waited for mine to grasp hers. "Tayuya," she introduced, a small smirk producing itself on her lips. Hesitantly, I reached my hand in turn, grasping her fingers lightly and feeling my skin burn a second later. "Sakura," I whispered, surprised that I managed to find my voice in the first place.

I snapped back into focus, feeling a hand tugging on mine.

With a tight frown, Ino mumbled for me to follow.

And I did, but not without giving the girl a final glance over my shoulder and praying that the weekend would come again soon so I could find her. I didn't know what it was or how to explain it but I just had to see her again.

* * *

 _ **Shy, did you catch your surprise? Nothing epic but I decided to introduce your favorite character into my story. A never before seen feat lol. However, I added a little twist in there. I am hoping to crush everyone's dreams for certain pairings and actively pit them against each other. Sigh, sometimes I wonder if I will come to regret my decisions. Then I realize, I don't care! Muahahaha! :D Lol but no, just wanted to toss that little curve in there and get the ball rolling! Hope you all enjoy! Remember to read and review! Kat loves your faces! 3**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm loving how there's already teams forming. You wacky kids and your rivalries lol. I should probably clear some things up too while we're here. Tayuya won't be a romantic interest for Sakura, as for other characters, we'll just have to see. ;D I feel that last part from the previous chapter may have given off that vibe but in actuality, Sakura just finds Tayuya intriguing. But, that doesn't mean you can't root for your faves anyway. Lots of potential to find a favorite pairing within the story. Loving the feedback you all are giving and that this story's reception is going very well. I was hella nervous but you guys keep me going!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eight**_

As I sat here, out on some isolated beach with Ino at half past five in the morning, I came to some conclusions. More specifically, conclusions about Ino.

The first? That the girl I'd met on the first day wasn't her.

The stubborn, bratty and self righteous kid who seemed to be out to get me, wasn't her.

It was hard to label these conclusions as solid facts after only being with her just under a month. Still, I was almost certain that I was right. Instead, the girl who sat beside me, eyes cast forward out at the sun gleaming just over the oceans edge, knees pulled to her chest was in fact, the real Ino. A quiet girl who kept to herself and was constantly lost in her own thoughts as she tried to find herself.

That was the real Ino Yamanaka.

And it was in knowing that, that I found myself more and more interested in getting to know _that_ girl.

It was obvious by now, between the two of us, that she was done holding up her front for me. I had seen her at her weakest so any chance of me sitting still like some obedient little dog was over. Even still, I wouldn't go out of my way to agitate her on purpose. If she asked, I'd do it, just as long as she didn't get too arrogant with the way she asked.

For instance, this morning.

She had gently slipped into my room in the middle of the night, shaking me gently as she asked if I could take her to go see the sunrise. Though I was incredibly tired, I agreed and drove us to the beach she'd instructed me about, taking Aris along for the ride. So here we were, sitting here in complete silence, enjoying the view and thinking about something the other would never know.

That is, until Ino abruptly decided to speak what was on her mind.

In a soft voice, eyes set dead ahead, she asked, "Do you hate me?"

My eyes studied her for just a moment before facing off into the distance as well. I pondered her question, brief memories of everything that happened up until now floating around in my head. I had to think very carefully about my answer but at the same time, I knew what it was the moment she asked. Shaking my head as I leaned back on my palms, I answered just as soft, "No, I don't hate you."

"Why?"

This time, I allowed my eyes to linger on her frame. She didn't return my look but I didn't need her to. I could see from here, the frown etched on her lips as her brows furrowed in confusion. ' _Why?'_ She asked me. Hell, even I didn't have an answer. After everything, I had plenty of reasons to want nothing more than for her to simply stop existing in my life, all of them completely justifiable.

But I couldn't do it.

And I suppose a deeper part of me understood why.

I didn't hate her because I knew it wasn't her who was behind everything. While she may have been directly involved in the attempts to make my life hell, I knew now that she was simply putting up a front for her father. Perhaps I was just being tad too optimistic and I simply wanted to see her in a better light than before. I wouldn't hate her at the end of the day because I knew that in the end, she was just like me.

Just two kids trapped in a shitty situation beyond their control.

So I sympathized with her.

Reaching up my hand to weave through the tangles of my hair, I mumbled, "We're the same. You and me." I waited for her eyes to flicker over to my own before I continued, "I won't hate you for things you have no control over Ino. Our only real difference is that we grew up in different places but at the end of the day, we both come from a pretty messed up childhood."

"She told you…"

"Yeah, she did."

For a little while longer, we were silent once more. She sat there, taking it all in while I focused my attention on Aris. Clearly this was his first time in the sand, rolling around on his back while flicking it about. Then just as quickly, he hopped up, shaking the grains from his fur before playfully bounding up to Ino.

I watched as she slowly reached her hand out towards him, fingers slipping to scratch at his ears and like clockwork, he was wagging his tail contently.

"I don't want to hate you either," she added in finally.

"You hate me?"

"Not for reasons you might think," she whispered. "I hate you...because I want to _be_ you. I hate that you grew up outside a mansion. That your friends were just ordinary kids like you. That everywhere you went people didn't look at you like you were some sort of freak just because you're royalty. I get that your life wasn't amazing but...I'd choose that over this any day."

Literally, I was speechless.

One, because I hadn't expected her to openly state her feelings to me like that. Second? The fact that she thought of my life as being more desirable than her own spoke volumes about how little I actually knew about Ino. Tightening my jaw, I fought with myself for a moment.

How was I supposed to respond to that?

At one point in time, I truly used to think that my life was hell. But now?

For someone with way more money, opportunities and potential to look me in my eye and say that they wanted my life? It hit hard. Just what kind of life was so cruel that you'd prefer to be poor. A life where you watched your single mother struggle to make ends meet to take care of you and her. A past where from day one, you were nothing but a number on a list waiting for the moment to become more than that by becoming a guard dog.

Was that really what she wanted? Was that really any way to live?

I suppose I had taken too long to think it over.

"Let's go home," she voiced through a shaky and nervous breath. I was up first, extending my hand towards her. She eyed it for a second before slipping her fingers into my hand as I helped her up. We walked back slowly, me getting the door for her to which she replied with a soft thanks. We sat in the parking lot for a moment, neither of us speaking, neither of us moving.

The only reason I hadn't pulled off yet was because of the pained expression sitting on her face. Eyes shut tight, I watched as her hands anxiously twitched in her lap. I didn't want to overstep my boundaries. I might not have hated her and I knew she didn't hate me, not in a literal sense, but we weren't exactly friends. And yet, I wanted to help. It went against everything I believed in to sit and watch someone suffer silently with the ability to help.

Carefully, I slipped my hand over and rested it on top of her trembling ones.

Instantly, her eyes shot open as she warily eyed my hand before her eyes slipped up to mine. They were confused but also desperate. Uncertain yet grateful. I gave her a small nod and with that, she laced her fingers together with my own and shut her eyes once more. Slowly but surely, she began to unwind. There was no smile on my face, just a worried frown as I waited before asking her if she was ready.

A single nod was all I needed before I took us home.

And even though I didn't smile, I couldn't deny the pride I felt in keeping her grounded the whole trip back.

* * *

"This place is pretty huge for it to be all outdoors, dontcha think?" Naruto practically screeched in my ear.

I shoved him away with an annoyed scowl, meanwhile, silently admitting to myself that he was in fact right. With most of Ino's friends having finished up early with their classes, they had decided on little outing to an outlet mall. It was definitely pretty amazing considering we didn't have any back home. All of our items were purchased from a mall on a much smaller scale than this with only a few stores making up the place.

But this? This was pretty damn huge.

I'm sure the rest of the heirs were used to things like this but as for me and the rest of the few protectors, this was a brand new experience. Ino, along with Temari, Ayame, Kiba and Sasuke walked in front while the rest of us stayed back at a fair distance as to not get in their way. Even though we were stuck on guard duty, I had to admit, the little outing was nice.

There was plenty to see and should I decide to pick up something, I had a nice little bit of spending money. Unfortunately, I couldn't just leave. Ino had to be in my sights at all times while we were out so wherever she choose to go, I'd follow. And though I knew it was my job, I never allowed my eyes to leave her for longer than a minute.

"What's with you?"

Rin nudged me in my side, effectively snatching my eyes from Ino but only for a second. Shaking my head, I brushed off her comment, "Nothing." She scoffed, keeping up with my long strides as we followed the others into a store, "That's bullshit. You're being awfully quiet."

"I'm always quiet."

She huffed, cheeks turning red slightly. I found my lips twitching into a smirk, realizing that I had won this round. Still, I wasn't _too_ proud in my victory to leave her hanging. Ruffling her hair, I reassured her the best way I could, "I'm fine, don't worry." The burning in her cheeks only intensified as she swatted my hand away, earning a loud laugh from Naruto.

I rolled my eyes as Rin proceeded to snatch him into a headlock, quickly favoring looking for Ino amongst the rows of clothes. Spotting her, I relaxed immediately. That was, until Tayuya suddenly appeared beside me putting me on edge for reasons I couldn't quite explain. "Something catch your eye Haruno?" She asked slyly as I kept at a good distance, watching Ino laugh at something Sasuke whispered in her ear. Unintentionally, I felt the scowl slip onto my lips.

"No," I rushed out quickly.

Her soft laugh caught my attention, watching as her fingers removed the cap from her head, smoothing her hair before placing it back on her head. "You're a terrible liar. You look like you're ready to bite Uchiha's head off," she said calmly yet I could make out the teasing tone in her voice. Having no reason to lie, I countered, "I'm doing my job. You should be focusing less on what I'm doing and more on Kiba."

Unfortunately for me, she didn't seem the least bit phased by my comment.

"Oh trust me, I don't need to worry about my boy. He might not look it but he can hold his own. Now you, I can see. Ino's got a whole fanbase out there. Guys and girls alike would kill for a chance to be in the same room as her. She's got the most business knowhow, the third wealthiest of all the heirs and easily the most attractive. You got your hands full Haruno," she finished with a grin.

What the hell was with her?

Why in the hell did she make my blood run cold as soon as I looked at her?

Patting my cheek, she chuckled, "Tighten up Haruno. Can't get cold feet with a job like this." With that last piece of advice, she turned and left me alone. An annoyed groan slipped my lips as I tried to figure out where Ino was again. This time, I only caught a glimpse of her hair before I was practically tackled into a hug.

Glancing down to see whose arms were wrapped around my neck, I relaxed when I saw that familiar curly brown hair.

I didn't bother fighting the smile that was begging to be seen as I joked, "Were you trying to take me out Paige?" Her laugh was infectious as she pulled away slowly, "Consider it payback since you never texted me back you jerk!" I could see that she was kidding but I still felt guilty nonetheless. In the span of a second, my grin had faltered as I tried to apologize.

She shook her head, easy grin still there as she assured me, "Relax, you were probably busy. No worries. At least put your number in my phone so I have someway to reach you. I was going to invite you out but it looks like you managed to find your way here on your own." I nodded, taking her phone and adding my number quickly, "Something like that. I'm here with a few others thought I'm not too sure where they are right now."

A quick glance around confirmed that I was in fact alone with Paige.

There was no sign of the others anywhere and I was almost certain they had slipped away to another store. A situation that wasn't exactly good for me.

However, Paige seemed to want to keep me here. Tugging her hair behind her ear, she fixed me with a look, "Are you in a hurry? I was going to see if you wanted to walk around a bit, maybe grab a quick bite to eat?" I could hear her question but my mind was elsewhere as my eyes darted back and forth the outside of the store, Ino nowhere in sight.

She followed my desperate eyes, craning to see what I was looking for.

Then, out of nowhere, she asked, "Are you looking for your girlfriend?"

Pause.

Girlfriend?

For a second, I forgot about any and everything that was on my mind literally a minute ago. Confusion etched onto my face, I dumbly asked, "What?" She stared me down before shaking her head, "The blonde girl you're always with. The one who gives me a clear look to fuck off whenever I talk to you in class. Is she the one you're looking for?"

Odd.

I only ever noticed Ino giving me death stares in class rather than Paige herself. How long had that been a thing?

"Yeah," I admitted, "She's the one I'm looking for but she's not my girlfriend." I whipped out my phone, mentally berating myself for not thinking to do it sooner as I quickly texted Ino to ask her where she was. "Ex?" Paige asked curiously, following me as I walked down one row of storefronts. "You're awfully curious," I stated, relaxing when I saw Ino had texted back with a clear direction of how to get to the store they were in.

"I just don't want to overstep any boundaries," she told me, voice softening.

I rolled my eyes and offered her another smile, slowing down so she could keep up, "You're fine Paige. It's hard to describe our relationship but it's nothing like that. We aren't dating and we weren't ever dating. It's just complicated but that doesn't affect anything you or I do. I promise." She eased up a bit, sheepishly rubbing her neck, "Watch yourself with the promises, you don't exactly have a good track record right now."

I laughed, finding her slight jab to be a bit amusing, "Just let me know how I can make it up to you."

I meant it as a joke but when I felt her hand lock with my own, I stopped. Her eyes avoided my own for a bit until I called her name softly. A second later, words were practically spilling from her mouth, "My friends are having a little party this Saturday night and I'd love for you to make it if you can. If you don't want to then that's okay too! I just...I thought it would be fun to hang out with you outside of class because you seem really fun and-"

"Paige...slow down. Text me the details and I should be able to swing by for a bit, okay?" I quickly cut her off with a single finger placed on her lips. She nodded frantically and with that, we continued down the sidewalk until I saw the store Ino had mentioned they were in. For the upteenth time today, I had Ino back in my sights and I was finally at ease.

"The hell have you been?" Tenten asked, alerting everyone else to my presence.

A second later, everyone's eyes were on Paige who looked nothing short of uncomfortable.

"I was with a friend," I responded in the dryest voice I could muster. There was no need for introductions. Like Kakashi had said, anyone who wasn't affiliated with the system, wasn't exactly ideal to keep around. I didn't want her to feel like an outcast, something I was far too familiar with. Seeing Sasuke stroll over immediately put me on alert, pushing Paige back behind me.

Arching his brow, he leaned to my ear and whispered arrogantly, "I'll say it once and _only_ once. Ino, is the only girl who you need to be focusing on. Whatever _this_ is, you need to shut it down, _now_ before people get hurt. This isn't a line of business people like her need to get mixed up in. Understand?" I nodded but I should've known what to expect from someone like Sasuke. He wasn't just all talk.

Grabbing the front of my jacket, he repeated again, "I asked, if you understood…"

"She doesn't belong to you Sasuke," I heard Ino hiss from behind him, "Let her go. She knows what she's doing."

He released his hold, brushing past me, being sure to bump me on purpose. He didn't even have to say anything but with an annoyed look, Naruto was following him out of the store. I felt Paige tug on the back of my jacket, forcing me to turn and give her an apologetic look to which she returned with a half smile. "I'll text you the details. Sorry to hold you up, I'll see you later." And with a quick hug, she was gone too.

The silence was awkward but I think we all knew that this little outing was over.

Weak goodbyes were exchanged as we all went our separate ways. I escorted Ino back to the car but this time she didn't bother waiting for me to get the door. She was annoyed and I wasn't about to go poking at her just to get a reaction. I took us back to our place but an incoming text kept me from following Ino immediately upstairs.

 _ **Hey so that was hella awkward, sorry to dip on you like that! :/ Here's the deets for Saturday's party!**_

 _ **2839 West Olen Dr**_

 _ **Suite J**_

 _ **Kerian, Iota 9-115189114**_

 _ **Starts at 2100**_

 _ **Really hope you can make it! (;**_

I smirked, texting her back that I should be able to make it but I'd let her know closer to Saturday. It was only Tuesday so I had plenty of time to figure things out. Slipping my phone back into my pocket, I made my way upstairs, noticing that the door was locked.

What reason would she have to lock the door?

Granted she wasn't in the best mood when we left but that didn't seem to be directly aimed at me.

Fishing my keys back out, I unlocked the door, tossing them onto the coffee table. "Ino?" I called, tapping her door gently as I waited for an answer. It was completely quiet on the other end, making me a little wary. I twisted the handle of her door, not surprised to find that she had locked that too. Perhaps she just needed a moment to herself.

As I turned to my room, I noticed something off.

Where was Aris?

I had left him out so he could eat while we were gone and he could use his training pads in his crate. But he wasn't anywhere to be seen. It wasn't until I drew closer to my room that I heard his soft whines and scratches from inside my room. Opening the door, I watched as he rushed past me to Ino's door, barking and seemingly desperate to get in.

Confused as to what had gotten into him, I moved to grab him, not wanting to put Ino in a mood worse than the one she was currently in.

Then all of a sudden, I heard noises from inside.

It sounded frantic but it was too muffled for me to make out any words.

Jiggling the handle more, I called Ino again. Still no answer but the noises on the other end of the door weren't reassuring. Getting impatient, I pounded on the door, commanding her to open. Still, nothing. For a second, I thought she was being a brat but a loud thud and scream from the inside had me kicking the door open a moment later.

I didn't know who it was and I didn't have time to think, rushing over as I punched whoever it was that was holding her down onto the floor.

I was on top of them, unable to see their face that was covered by a black mask. We struggled for a bit before he slammed me into the wall. His hand darted to his waist and I was able to make out the faintest gleam of a blade being pulled from it's holster. Knowing I needed to move quick, I brought my heel against his shin hard. Waiting for the right moment when he dropped his head in pain, I brought my elbow up against his chin.

In seconds, he was pinned and I had his blade against his own neck.

Before I could make my next move, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Kakashi.

He didn't give me time to ask questions, simply pulling me off the man whose life I was only seconds away from ending. Helping the guy up, he tugged off his mask, revealing tanned skin with a neatly trimmed beard and well kept black hair to match. "Damn," the man groaned, rolling his shoulder, "The kid hits harder than you do Kakashi and that's saying something."

"They only pick the best of the best Asuma, you oughta know that by now," Kakashi answered cooly before finally looking at me, "You did good kid."

If looks could kill, I swear Kakashi would've been dead a second ago. In a flash, I had him pinned against the wall as I hissed, "Explain. _Now Kakashi._ " He didn't seem bothered, pulling my arm away with ease, "Assessments. This was only the first. A small one but a lot can happen in a short time. We need to be sure you can shut down things like that in a heartbeat. You did good, four minutes."

"Can we get a fucking heads up next time!" I snapped, losing the last bit of my patience.

I guess that was as much as he was willing to take. Next I know, I've got a knee in my stomach, forcing me to the floor as I fought the urge to heave what was in my stomach. Snatching the collar around my neck, he spoke sternly, "First, I like you Sakura but don't test me. I'm still your higher up, don't forget that. Second, you don't get a warning in real life. You don't pay attention and she's as good as dead as well as you. Wisen up."

He let me go, letting me slip to the floor as he and Asuma left.

I waited until I heard the front door shut before I finally looked at Ino.

I knew Kakashi was just doing his job. I knew. But even still, I couldn't deny the rage fueling in me as I watched Ino tremble in her bed. What kind of father, who was the primary cause of his daughter's trauma, put her through some shit like this? I knew now, that I didn't hate Ino. I couldn't hate her. But I could, without a fucking doubt, hate her father for putting us both through this mess.

Struggling to my feet, I took a step towards her, calling softly.

She shook her head, asking me to leave.

But I couldn't leave. I knew when I wasn't wanted, so it didn't take a lot for me to realize that she didn't want me near her. At the same time, I also knew when I was needed. The way she brokenly asked for me to go was the only indication I needed to know that she needed me to stay. Shrugging off my jacket, I slipped into bed beside, slowly lowering myself onto my back.

I slipped my fingers to hers, gently coaxing until she curled against my side. Then, I repeated the words that I had once whispered to the very first girl who needed my help.

"It's okay to cry Ino."

And she did.

She cried until there were no tears left and even when it was over, I didn't dare leave. I stayed because for the life of me, I couldn't figure out how in the hell she managed to live like this for so long without anyone to calm her in times like these.

It seemed like today, I'd be chalking up another responsibility to my steadily growing list when it came to Ino.

* * *

 _ **Alright, all done. It's two and the morning and I'm hella exhausted. The things I do for you kids. Finally got some slight work with the SakuIno pairing developing which is precious as always. Hope you all enjoyed and remember to leave reviews for your friendly neighborhood Kat! xD I wuv all your faces!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Finally, I managed to get this chapter out. I know I say this a lot but I really would've had it uploaded sooner I'm sure. I've been slightly stressed with the semester almost over, allergy season kicking into high gear (kill meh ples) and the computer I normally use to write at work is having technical difficulties. I promise I've been thinking of your wonderful faces so please don't hate me. ;-;**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Nine**_

"I wasn't invited Sakura, stop asking."

"Rin…"

"Sakura, enough," Rin silenced me with a soft hand placed carefully over my mouth. Her eyes were as stern as her words as she released a sigh. Lowering her hand from my lips slowly, she took a second to weave her fingers through her hair, mumbling, she said, "I get this is a little nerve wracking but I can't go. It'd be rude to crash a party I wasn't invited to. I'm sure you'll do just fine without me there to bother you."

I frowned, following her from her room as I shut her door behind me.

I had to admit, after finally agreeing to go to Paige's party, I was getting terribly nervous.

It had dawned on me that aside from Paige, I wouldn't know anyone there. While that wasn't a bad thing considering she was great company, I didn't exactly want to follow her around like some lost kid the whole night. My solution? Asking Rin to tag along considering she was the only other person whose company I thoroughly enjoyed.

Unfortunately for me, she wasn't a willing participant in my plan.

"Let me at least text her and ask if it's alright if I bring one person," I suggested, following her into the elevator as we descended until we reached the first floor. I followed each step as we made our way to her car. She had offered to drive me and pick me up so that way she didn't have to worry about me being behind the wheel drunk, not like I had planned to drink anyways. Or rather, not very much.

"No," she abruptly stated, adding the address to her GPS before taking off. So I suppose that was the end of it. She wouldn't go with me no matter what excuse I tried and now we were heading to Paige's place and I was getting anxious. Literally, I'd be trapped for hours surrounded by people I didn't know. Forced to make small talk as to not come off as rude to her other guests. Honestly, just thinking about it was exhausting.

Before I knew it, we were here.

Even with me just sitting outside in the car, I could see from here just how lively it was.

The house was huge enough, at least compared to my old home. There were a group of guys hanging out on the front porch, beers clutched in hand and cigarettes dangling from their lips. I could hear the loud bass from the music all the way out here and with it, the sounds of screaming, cheering and laughter.

If I had to describe it with one word? I'd have to say overwhelming.

I gave Rin a nervous look to which she replied with a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine Sakura, I'm sure," she soothed, giving my hair a quick fix before shoving me out the door. "Stay for at least an hour and if you're still having a shitty time, call me and I'll come back to get you. Alright?" I nodded, still not completely happy with my circumstances.

Literally, the second I exited her car, she was pulling off, literally leaving me stranded.

Feeling extremely nervous, I shoved my hands in my pockets and made my way to the front door. The guys hanging around paid me little attention other than acknowledging my presence enough to move from the door. Stepping inside, it took everything in me to not snatch my phone out and call Rin back right away.

The place was literally crawling with people, some dancing, some drinking, others simply chatting away with other guests.

Scowl on my lips, I pushed my way through the crowd, looking for a space anywhere that would give me enough breathing room. Spotting a vacancy near the back wall, I pushed my way through bodies, pressing my back firmly against the wall the second I made it there. Relieved, I pulled out my phone, texting Paige that I was here just in case she happened to be looking for me.

Nearly a minute after I sent the text, she was messaging me back.

 _ **.:Omg! I'm outside in the backyard, come find me!**_

I scowled, spotting the backdoor instantly. Reluctantly, I pushed my way through the crowd, muttering apologies until I managed to slip my way outside.

Immediately, I was greeted with the sight of girls and guys alike hanging around in the spacious yard. A few of the guys were posted up against the fence talking to girls while a few of them were playing some sort of game involving a small ball and red plastic cups on a table. People were spread everywhere but I didn't have to wait long before I was being tackled into a hug.

I relaxed, slipping my arm around Paige's slim waist.

"There you are! You made it," she squealed, squeezing me tighter. She pulled away and I could make out the flush of her cheeks and the faintest trace of what I knew to be beer on her breath. Tugging her hair behind her ear, she grinned excitedly, "Did you find your way here okay? I know our house is kinda out the way in these sketch ass woods."

I shook my head, offering her a small smile, "It was fine. Nothing too crazy."

"Good. Want a drink; hungry?" She asked, already tugging my arm to follow her down the back steps and further into the yard. "I ate before I left," I told her, eyeing the other activities taking place in the yard as we approached a table. It was huge and round and in the middle sat a small fire pit. Also at the table, unfortunately for me, were a group of kids, obviously none of whom I recognized. As we drew closer, their eyes shifted from each other to me, making me feel incredibly self conscious. Being the amazing host she was, Paige took it upon herself to introduce me.

"Guys! This is Sakura. We're in our Anatomy class together and she's super chill so I invited her out to our party," she beamed, still holding onto my arm tightly. "Sakura, these are my friends. The guy and girl at the end are twins, Raiden and Ryu. They're on the track team here and Ryu is in my sorority. Lucas is the guy there with the red hair, plays for our football team. Then there's Darius there with the curly black hair and his girlfriend Kristina there, obviously the girl in his lap. Then the other two girls are Haley and Lera, also in my sorority. The guys are all in the same frat so you can see why we all hang out together."

I gave a nervous wave, introducing myself and much to my relief, the others waved back with relaxed expressions.

"You drink Sakura?" Lucas asked, pulling a beer from the cooler beside his feet. I eyed it warily, unsure if I should take it when the girl Kristina shoved him with a scowl. "Dude, peer pressure isn't cool," giving me a grin, she assured, "Don't worry, we're not gonna hound you for not drinking if you don't want."

Feeling slightly relieved, I shook my head, "I'll take one. I don't mind."

"See! I knew she was a trooper," Lucas grinned, cracking open the beer for me before shoving it in my hands. I took a quick swig, feeling it quench my dry throat before nodding. "Good stuff," Lucas added before clearing his throat. "Well, since you're here Sakura, maybe you can help us settle a debate." I arched my brow, eyeing Paige warily but she only gave me a playful grin. Nervous, I asked, "What's up?"

"Okay so listen to this. Our boy Darius here has this dope ass lake house that his parents have as a timeshare. We're trying to convince him that it'd be sick as hell if we could all go up there one weekend and throw a dope ass party. The dilemma? He's not on good terms with his dad so he thinks he'll say no and doesn't want to bother asking," Lucas finished, downing the rest of his beer as he slammed it on the table.

"I told you idiot, there's no fucking point. We can just have it at your place since your parents will already be out of town that weekend for business," Darius mumbled, sipping his beer lazily while squeezing his arm around Kristina's waist. "Yeah but the lake is _sooo_ much better than my parents' place. More room and definitely more to do!" Lucas chimed in.

All eyes were on me as they expectantly awaited my answer.

A scowl pulled onto my lips as a thought raced through my mind.

Of all the things in the world, their biggest concern was figuring out where to have a party? It said a lot about what kind of homes people grew up in. Obviously they grew up probably in a home a lot similar to Ino's. While probably not nearly as wealthy as she was, it was obvious that they came from upper class homes, parents probably doting on them hand and foot for the most part and showering them with money and expensive items they didn't necessarily need.

I suppose it was truly none of my concern. So, pushing the thoughts to the back of my mind, I sighed, "It's probably worth a shot. The least you can do is ask and if not, then you have Lucas' place to fall back on."

"See!"

The others erupted into laughter, minus Darius who only rolled his eyes and drank more of his beer. Lucas reached out his fist, bumping it with mine with a loose grin, "Hey man, you're cool with me!" I couldn't help but grin, eyeing Paige who beamed excitedly and whispered that her friends seemed to like me.

That came as a huge relief. I wasn't too fond of meeting new people and despite our obvious differences, they didn't seem like bad people.

Swirling my beer around, I pulled it to my lips as I half listened to the rest of their conversation. As their words eventually faded to the background, I found my eyes trailing over to the table with the kids playing their game involving the plastic cups. Out of nowhere, a hand slipped into my free one and I turned to see Paige offering me a small smile, "Wanna check it out?"

I blushed, taking another sip of my beer to avoid answering her.

Instead, she laughed and simply tugged me along over to the group of kids at the table.

We stood off to the side my eyes intently following every move of the game. After a while, I think Paige began to notice my frustration. Leaning into my ear, she whispered, "It's called rage cage. Pretty fun drinking game for nights like this. Essentially, you play like this. You fill up about ten or more with a third of beer and then one in the middle with a full beer. Two people start off with ping pong balls and drink from one of the cups. They have to try and bounce the ball into the cup and then pass it around. If you get yours into the cup before the next person gets their's in, you can stack it and they have to drink. Then you just keep it up until someone has to drink the full cup in the middle. Got it?"

Taking it all in, I nodded slowly, "I think so…"

"Well then...go ahead and give it a shot," Paige grinned, shoving me towards the table.

I gave her a pleading look but she only grinned and wiggled her fingers as one of the guys patted my shoulder. "No worries, it's a pretty easy game to pick up. I'll start of along with Liam at the other end down there and it'll make sense," the kid reassured me with a loose smile. I nodded and watched as they set up the next round. They started the countdown and then the game began. I watched as they drank a respective cup and proceeded to bounce the ball in before passing it around.

Slowly, it all began to make sense and by the time it got around to me, I had it figured out. I quickly made my shot on the first try and passed it around.

The cheers hyped me up and I had to admit, I was feeling pretty good.

The game rolled on and I drank my share of cups meanwhile getting others to do the same. In the end, I ended up getting the last guy to drink and taking a win for the night. The guys told me I played well and asked me to play another round but Paige told them otherwise and managed to drag me away again.

Her fingers remained locked with my own as she pulled me back towards the house, "I'm really glad you decided to come. I know it's probably a lot to take in but most of our parties aren't so wild." I laughed and shook my head, "It's alright, I'm glad I came too." She smiled and tugged me inside. She made sure to hold on tight as we weaved in and out of the crowd until we were heading upstairs.

I didn't think much of it, nearing the end of my beer as she pulled me into what I presumed to be her room.

Shutting the door behind me, she walked over to her window and opened it before crawling through onto the rough. I scowled walking over as I eyed her nervously, "Is this safe? You've been drinking a bit haven't you?" Rolling her eyes, she reached for my hand, "Come on, don't worry. I do this all the time. There's a nice little breeze going up here and plenty of room."

I'm sure it had a lot to do with the beer rushing through my system but regardless, I followed her out onto the roof.

There was plenty of room to sit on so I wasn't exactly concerned about falling. I made sure to sit as close to the window as possible and without wasting a second, Paige crawled to sit between my legs. I began to feel incredibly aware of how close she was, feeling her shift to get closer only made me that much more anxious.

I liked Paige. I thought she was well rounded, funny and undeniably attractive. Still, my job didn't allow me the luxury of indulging in such activities. Sure, it was my weekend off but getting mixed up this early on would only cause problems later on down the line. But damn… she wasn't making things easy for me. She tugged my free hand to wrap around her waist and as I downed the rest of my beer, I found myself in desperate need of another.

We sat in silence for a while, me simply holding her as the light breeze tousled our hair and nipped at our skin.

Finally, she decided to speak, "Can I ask you something? Promise you won't get mad at me?"

"Go ahead," I nudged, closing my eyes as I leaned against the wall by the window, "I won't get mad." She shifted nervously, her hand squeezing mine as she finally asked, "The other day I asked you about that girl, Ino. You said, you guys weren't a thing. You weren't...lying were you?" My hands unintentionally squeezed at her waist as I pulled her against me, "No...I wasn't lying."

"What is she to you then?"

"Where are these questions coming from Paige," I mumbled tiredly.

She was quiet again but I wasn't exactly fond of having this silence anymore. Taking her hand, I turned her around so she was straddling my waist. Her eyes cast off to the side but I wasn't having it, " Look at me," I ordered, taking her chin lightly as I forced her eyes to follow. She bit her lip, eyes slightly unfocused as she voiced softly, "Just tell me. I don't want to overstep my bounds."

Adorable. It was nice that she was being so considerate even though there was no need to be. I wasn't tied down yet and I doubt that would change anytime soon.

"You've got nothing to worry about Paige. You've got all my attention right now," I assured her with a weak smile.

"Prove it…"

I blinked slowly, frown slipping onto my lips. The challenge came as a surprise and yet oddly enough, I felt as if I had almost hoped for it. I could feel my chest pounding as her hands slipped over my shoulders. I squeezed my hands at her waist, pulling her close as I narrowed my eyes. It took little time for me to pull her down and tease her lips before pulling away with a nervous smirk. As I expected, she scratched my neck and pressed her lips against me again with a small whine.

I waited for her to pull away, feeling myself if just a little when she bit her lip and flushed her cheeks.

"I want to go inside," she whispered softly.

"Lead the way," I motioned to the window with a nod.

She climbed through first, waiting for me to follow suit. I watched her with dark eyes as she crept over to her door before locking it shut. I felt my pocket vibrate, pulling out my phone I saw a text from Rin.

 _ **.:Haven't heard from you yet. Having a good time?**_

"Awfully popular aren't you?"

I glanced up to see Paige closing the gap between us. I gave a sheepish smile, responding to Rin's text before placing my phone down on her dresser. "Jealous?" I teased. She hummed softly, moving her fingers to shrug off my jacket. I helped her, tossing it to the floor before she worked my shirt off next. Biting her lip, she scratched slowly at my toned stomach resulting from years of unnecessary yet appreciated training at the academy.

When her hands began to wander lower, I caught them.

"You next sweetheart," I teased.

Sitting on her bed, I nodded for her to go. Slowly but surely, she began peeling of each article of clothing. Perhaps the alcohol was wearing off because I could see the shift in her demeanor. She suddenly wasn't so bold but we were far past the point of being shy. "All of it Paige," I ordered. Carefully, she began to obey.

I had to say, the end result was definitely impressive.

Before I could make my move, however, another text came through. Then another.

Frowning, I started to go check my phone only for Paige to press me back onto the bed. With a tired sigh, I mumbled, "It might be important." She shook her head, sitting on top of my waist as she pressed her lips against mine in a teasingly slow kiss before moving them to my neck. A weak spot I hadn't quite gotten used to yet.

"Paige," I warned when she started to suck on my throat, "It'll take two seconds."

Voice dripping with a tone that chilled my very core, she whispered, " _Baby_...I don't think I can wait that long."

My eyes were hard as I had her pinned beneath me in seconds. Like clockwork, she was at my ear again, telling me everything I wanted to hear. How wet she was. How badly she wanted me to touch her. How from day one she'd had these outrageous fantasies about the two of us brewing in her mind. Fantasies of me making her scream my name over and over again. And the longer her words continued to spill out, the more eager I was to make it all her fantasies come true.

I was never known to disappoint after all.

I surely didn't plan on starting now.

* * *

"You're loud. Just hold on a second and I'll be down," I managed to say through a large yawn.

Rin had called and I had rushed up to grab my phone so that I could silence it before it woke Paige because while I was nothing short of savage in my pursuit last night, I was a firm believer in having some sort of manners. After all, it was _my_ fault she was so exhausted in the first place. Not that either of us were complaining.

Slipping my jeans back on and shrugging my shirt over my head, I snatched the remainder of my things and made a reach for the door, only to be stopped by the most seductively exhausted voice I'd ever heard. "Just going to leave without a goodbye?" Paige called softly, eyelids peeling to reveal her olive green eyes revealing a faint golden tint from the sun beginning to peek through her window.

"Goodbye?" I grinned, watching the scowl slip onto her lips.

"You know what I mean Sakura…"

Funny how after just one night, she was already making it clear that she held some sort of hold over me. Sitting my stuff down for just a moment, I strode over slowly, resting one knee on the bed, feeling it dip beneath my weight. Glancing over her shoulder, she grinned and bit her lip as she was so accustomed to doing in front of me, attracting my attention to them instantly.

My phone began to ring again but the feel of her soft lips against mine had me far more occupied.

She smirked against my lips, gasping when I slipped my fingers between her legs.

It was short but effective and instantly I felt the desire to relive last night all over again. "I gotta go," I mumbled against her neck before pulling away altogether, "Rin only has so much patience when it comes to me." Her irritated huff only forced me to laugh before I finally managed to slip out completely.

Making my way downstairs, I was almost disgusted by the amount of trash left over. Bottles and cans, boxes of pizza and things of the like were strewn about everywhere. Guess Paige and her roommates would spend the rest of the day returning the place to its normal state, a task I didn't envy one bit.

Shutting the front door behind me, I spotted Rin looking none too happy with me, as expected.

I climbed in, offering her an apologetic half smile as compensation but she only rolled her eyes and pulled off.

"Fun night I'm assuming?" She finally asked, halfway through the ride home. "Obvious?" I curiously asked, brow raised slightly at the suggestion. Not even including the more _intimate_ moments of last night, overall, I had a pretty good time. It was nice, to experience a college party, and though slightly overwhelming, once I found a group to hang with, things ran pretty smoothly.

"Yeah, it was pretty good," I admitted.

She nodded, saying nothing further but the frown on her face left room for belief that there was something I was missing.

"You good?"

"Fine," she answered curtly, bringing us into the parking lot of our base before getting out without another word. Seriously? I had to be onto something here because obviously she was a little upset about something. What? I had no clue and if she was just going to continue to be like this, then figuring out what, was essentially a lost cause.

So we rode up the elevator, exchanging no words to each other. We took the same route, ignoring the onlooking stares from the few people fooling around in the kitchen as we headed to our rooms. Mine was first and before she could storm off, I snatched her arm and asked, "What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem. Let go," she hissed coldly.

Of all the people here, she was the number one I wanted to keep on my good side. Reluctantly, I let her go.

She stared at me for a while, frown deep as she shook her head with a sigh. Finally, she mumbled, "What are your intentions with that girl?" Eyes narrowing, I parted my lips to ask her what she meant but she gave me a look that challenged me to try and play dumb. Voice low, I replied, "Nothing you need to concern yourself with. I didn't force her to do anything and I'm not using her if that's what you're hinting at."

She was quiet once more, our eyes locked in a silent debate before she pulled away first.

"Training is at 1200, if you didn't get any sleep, I advise you to do it now," she added, turning on her heel and disappearing around the corner.

I let my eyes linger for just a moment, rolling them at her childish behavior. Something completely out of character for her. Once in my room, I glanced over at the clock, noting the bright green neon colored numbers reading 07:38. Feeling a tad bit tired, I collapsed on my back, checking my phone for messages. I responded to one from Paige, feeling my ego inflate more than it already was.

In the process, I noticed a missed text from last night.

It was from Ino.

Opening it with a frown, I read it feeling my heart picking up speed at the same time.

 _ **.:Hey, are you busy? I have a favor to ask…**_

 _ **.:Nevermind, pretend I didn't say anything.**_

I could only have one guess as to what she could have possibly needed me for that no one else was capable of doing. The thought alone made my stomach churn anxiously as I texted her to ask if she was okay. As I continued to lay there, hours passing by until I was getting whisked away for training, I could only hope that she hadn't allowed herself to spend the night alone.

I needed to get back, fast.

* * *

 _ **Hopefully, that was sufficient enough for the time being. Please forgive me once again because I'm clearly a lost cause. I clearly don't deserve them but feeding me reviews might help me become a better person for you all. ;D Or not lol but you should do it anyway! Kat loves all of your faces and I'll see you in the next chapter! (Also, any of you guys check out the new Boruto anime yet? Thoughts? I personally like it so far, even though it's just one episode right now. Feel like it has potential!)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys, I've been trying to crack down hard on these finals. The end of the semester is so damn stressful I swear. I finally cleaned my room after like two months and now it's all over. Summer break which means I can commit to this story full time. I made the chapter a little longer to make up for my absence and hopefully it's to you liking. Remember to read and review and get ready for way more updates!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Ten**_

I noticed several things wrong when I returned to our apartment.

The first? Aris didn't greet me at the door as he was accustomed to doing.

The second? It was quiet, eerily quiet.

I called out, alerting any occupants that I was here just in case someone wanting to try something. Growing slightly restless when I didn't hear anything, I relaxed when I spotted Jonas napping on the couch. I crept around, softly tapping his shoulder as he began to stir. Almost immediately, he remembered where he was as he shot up with wide eyes and bowed before me.

"Forgive me! I was a little exhausted is all and I meant to only shut my eyes for a second when-"

I quickly placed my hand over his mouth, giving him a tired look. "Relax Jonas, I'm not here to rat you out. I could honestly care less about you taking a nap. Where's Ino and Aris?" I asked, lowering my hand slowly as he began to settle back down. Nodding, he offered a thank you and pointing a stubby finger towards my room, "Ah, I believe the young lady fell asleep in your quarters last night. Aris must've accompanied her inside. I don't think either of them have woken yet."

Knowing Aris, I knew there was no way that he had slept for that long. The little monster could barely sit for a few minutes at best.

The part I was more intrigued about, however, was the fact that Ino had fallen asleep in my room.

I bowed to him, turning on my heel as I made my way back towards my room. Twisting the knob slowly, I peeked inside. Sure enough, Ino lay wrapped in my sheets her back facing me as soft breaths filled my room. Suddenly, I managed to spot Aris' head resting on top of her hip as he watched me. It was amazing, he didn't so much as move a single muscle to greet me. Instead, he blinked softly, keeping his head propped on Ino as I neared the bed.

I couldn't help but smile softly, running my fingers through his fur as I scratched at his ears. "You kept an eye on Ino for me last night, huh? Good boy," I praised him, watching as his tail wagged only slightly as he nuzzled my hand. From what I could guess, Ino must've slipped in my room at some point and found Aris. Perhaps in the midst of an episode, he had soothed her until she fell asleep.

Rather than running off or making a bunch of noise, he must've understood what was happening. So for hours it would seem, he had simply stayed put by her side.

Surely he had to be hungry, or perhaps he needed to relieve himself.

I nodded towards the door, motioning for him to follow but he didn't budge.

He sighed, shifting his head only slightly before fixing me with that same bored look. Frowning, I reached for his collar, tugging only slightly when a soft growl passed his lips. I drew my hand back, chuckling softly when I understood what was happening. He was protecting her already. A half pint pup like him was already willing to fend off anyone who so much as disturbed her from a little nap. Scratching my neck, I gave in with a small smile, "Alright boy, you win."

Dropping my bags softly on the floor, I lay down beside Ino, careful not to move too much. I wanted to check and make sure she was alright but that could wait until she woke up.

I pulled my phone from my pocket, thumb swiping across the screen to check my messages.

Sure enough, I had one from Paige.

 _ **.:Last night was...amazing. ;) I'm getting wet just thinking about it. Let's hang out again soon, okay?**_

I groaned softly, unable to think coherently enough to form a response. Though I had to admit I thoroughly enjoyed myself, I couldn't help but think of how I had left Ino hanging like that. Of course, had I known the texts coming in last night were from her, I would've quickly called Rin back around but Paige wasn't having it and I was a little caught up to give it too much thought.

All of a sudden, a small whine beside me had me shooting up.

I pressed my hand against Ino's waist, pulling her against me as I whispered that I was here.

Slowly, her eyes peeled open as she craned her head to face me. "You're back," she rasped out tiredly. I nodded, eyes hard as I watched her roll over to face me. "I'm sorry," I quickly apologized, chest tightening as dried tear trails appeared on her cheeks. "You were crying," I whispered back, unable to stop my fingers from reaching for her face.

She stopped them, her grip on my wrists firm, "Don't. Please."

I dropped them, albeit reluctantly.

Drawing in a slow breath, she apologized for intruding in on my room. Climbing over me, she made a move to leave but I stopped her again. "When did you last eat?" I asked, frown etching onto my lips when she didn't respond immediately.

"I'll eat when I'm hun-"

"Ino. When?" I abruptly cut her off.

"Around noon yesterday…"

Fuck. She needed to eat, soon. Hopping up, I snatched my car keys and mumbled for her to follow. She shook her head, resisting when I tugged on her arm. "Ino, you need to eat. _Now,_ " I warned. She kept resisting and I kept tugging until I began to feel her tremble under my grip. Surely I wasn't pulling her hard enough to hurt her. Her eyes were pleading as they began to gloss over and I immediately let go. "Please," she begged softly, "I don't want to go out. I just want to stay here, please?"

"Ino," I started, tossing my keys back inside my room, "You need to eat."

She fidgeted there, eyes cast upon the floor. Rubbing my neck, I sighed as I offered up another idea, "At least let me make you something. It's going on damn near three and you haven't eaten in well over twenty four hours Ino. Something small, that's all I ask. A sandwich? Soup? Something?"

Thankfully, it seemed she wasn't against the idea of eating as a whole. Just going outside.

With a slow nod, she gave in. "Sandwich okay?" I asked, motioning for her to sit on the couch.

She nodded again, claiming that she wasn't picky when I asked what kind she wanted. Feeling a little famished myself, I decided to make one for me as well. The entire time I worked, I would flick my eyes back to her stiff form. It made me restless but I wouldn't force her to behave a certain way if she wasn't feeling up to it.

Setting a plate in front of her, I made sure she took at least one bite before I bit into mine. I assumed it wasn't awful considering she ate most of it but she didn't seem thoroughly amazed. Oh well, it's not like I had inherited any of my mother's cooking skill. Simply recipes that I had remembered bits and pieces of that had managed to get me by before Lina took me in.

Finishing my plate, I found my eyes resting on Ino once more.

She no longer seemed hungry but I'd settle for the fact she ate most of it. Better to have something in her stomach than nothing at all. However, I just couldn't get past the fact that she seemed so out of it. She seemed like she wanted to say something but it wasn't easy to read. Finally, I asked, "Are you still tired? I didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm...just not feeling well," she admitted, rubbing her arms slowly as she stared blankly at the half eaten food in front of her.

"You can go back to sleep if you want Ino. Take my bed again if you need to, I'll clean up in here and kick it while you rest." Standing up, I picked up our plates and made a move for the kitchen but her hand kept me in place. I frowned, watching her bite her lip as she avoided my gaze. Before I could ask, she begged softly, "I don't want to sleep alone again."

My heart ached knowing that it was my fault that she was feeling like this.

Sitting the plates back down, I took her hand and pulled her up. I moved towards her room but she tugged me back to my own.

Aris hadn't moved from my bed, watching us with a curious look as Ino climbed in first. I told her I'd join her but I desperately needed to shower. I'm sure I reeked of sweat and other things and that was no way to share a bed with a girl. She looked slightly upset but allowed me to go when I promised to be quick.

A quick scrub down and wash of my hair took only a few minutes and I dried my hair the best I could without messing around with a dryer.

Finally, I emerged, finding her sitting there, eyes on me as I shut the door to my room. She waited for me to crawl in and immediately, pressed herself against me. I slipped my fingers against her waist, chin resting atop her head as she bunched my shirt in her fingers. For some reason, I found myself apologizing again for missing her texts last night.

She assured me that it was fine but I knew otherwise.

Her words that followed afterwards made my chest tighten tremendously.

"I just...I sleep better with you here. I don't have the nightmares when you're with me. It's selfish to ask that of you so I tried to brush it off last night. You shouldn't have to deal with me when you've got other things to worry about," she mumbled into my neck, causing me to swallow tightly.

Fingers tightening against her waist, I replied softly, "Things are different now Ino. Sure, I get paid to protect you but even now, I'm doing this because I want to." Eyes narrowing at the wall in front of me, I whispered, "Anytime you need me, I should be there. I'm saying this, not as your guard but as a friend."

"We're not friends Sakura," she sighed against me.

I didn't answer, relaxing my grip only slightly.

I knew what she meant. I didn't find offense in her words because what she said was technically true. We weren't friends. Even this little act proved nothing more than a simple dependence that she had on me that I gave into. I wasn't even sure that our relationship could progress past us being nothing more than me being her guard and she the girl I was hired to protect.

Eventually, I felt her lips near my ear as she admitted again, "We're not friends but...I want us to be more than what we are now."

Scratching her waist, I waited for her soft snores to fill the room before I whispered into her hair, "Me too, Ino."

Everything else faded into the background as I followed her lead and gave into my own exhaustion.

* * *

"How's she been?"

"A little spacey here and there but other than that, I think she's okay."

Ayame and I hung back, our steps slow as Sasuke and Ino walked ahead of us. Ayame had mentioned she wanted to talk to me and while I was hesitant to be anywhere too far from Ino, I agreed, knowing it was important. They were friends dating far back so it made sense that she would be concerned what with them only being able to meet every so often.

After classes, they all decided to go for a little walk and explore some of the sights around campus. I could tell Ino wasn't up to it but some air would do her some good.

So I allowed her to walk with Sasuke, knowing that other than me, he was just as qualified to fight off anyone who threatened her. Meanwhile, Ayame and I kept our distance, catching up and talking about how Ino had been faring. As we talked, questions began pooling in my mind and with the perfect source standing right beside me, who better to ask?

"Hey...Ayame. What was Ino like, growing up? Before everything happened?" I asked softly so that only she could hear.

Her eyes flickered up to Ino, a small smile pulling as she whispered, "She was your average kid. She was Daddy's little girl and she adored her mother. Friendly, compassionate, really bubbly personality and always fun to be around." I watched her expression darken, no doubt, thinking about the tragedy that had unfolded.

"After everything went down, she became quiet and distant. As she got older, she became cold-hearted. She stopped letting people in and would use that fake snobby personality to make people hate her. For some it worked in keeping them away. For others, like you, it didn't," she finished.

"I'm no one special, I only witnessed her having a moment. If anything, I figured she'd hate me more," I admitted.

"With Ino, it's a little different. You saw her at her lowest and therefore, you have more of a hold on her than you think. She can't pretend to be all big and bad when in her eyes, you've already seen her biggest flaw," Ayame finished with a sigh, "But for what it's worth, whatever it is you're doing for her seems to help. I can tell she finds your company soothing. I'm sure she'll open up a bit more in due time."

I nodded, having little to say.

Granted, she did admit that me being there put her at ease but I didn't read too much into it.

I did manage to catch how she said she wanted us to be friends. Perhaps...perhaps that was something I could work with. I could get to know her, open up a little about myself and maybe she'd be inclined to follow. After all, if we were going to be spending the next four and half years or so together, it'd be a little easier if we actually had some sort of title to put on this relationship.

"I can tell you're thinking," Ayame chimed in, interrupting my thoughts with a small giggle, "I have a little hint for you. Ino's really into music. Maybe if you're lucky, she'll sing for you. Girl's got an amazing voice. Her father discouraged it since it wasn't going to benefit the family business but it was something she did with her mom so it means a lot to her. Keep that in mind, hm?" She patted my shoulder before bounding up, pressing herself between Ino and Sasuke.

Sasuke was clearly annoyed but Ino looked nothing short of relieved.

Of course Ayame had been picking up on her signals of distress and had immediately come to her aid.

God knows what kind of trash he was whispering in Ino's ear. Of all things, I'm sure flirting around was the last on her to do list. The girl had a million and one other things going on and I'm sure she didn't need that crap. Suddenly, Ayame gave me a look, nodding her head towards Ino.

Taking the hint, I moved to her other side, leaning in to whisper if she was ready to go home.

Giving me a small smile, she nodded.

"Alright, I'm gonna get Ino home. It's starting to get late," I told Ayame and Sasuke. Scoffing but otherwise accepting the plan, Sasuke pulled Ino into a soft hug, his lips pressing against her cheek before he beckoned for Naruto to follow. I had almost forgotten he was there, along with Rin. Neither of them had really spoken to me this whole time which was fine. Ayame proved perfect company and with my eyes on Ino the whole time, everyone else didn't matter right then.

A slight tug on my jacket forced my attention as Ino gave me a concerned look. I gave her a reassuring smile, letting her know I was fine as I guided her back to the car, giving only a nod at Ayame and Rin as a farewell.

As we walked back, I would take note of the way Ino's brows would furrow as she seemed to ponder something.

Curious as always, I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

A small pause, "Sasuke."

I frowned, wondering what had brought that on. I didn't exactly care about the small details as to why he was on her mind but I encouraged her to voice it anyway. "He makes me nervous," she admitted silently. "How so?" I asked, genuinely becoming intrigued by her response. She bit her lip, stopping me with a pull on my arm.

"I don't know what his motives are. He texts me all the time and always tries to hang out but I can't bring myself to respond some days. Does he just want to sleep with me or is he simply interested in cutting a deal to get part of my father's company? It could be either and neither of the two are exactly a good thing," she finished in one breath. Her eyes seemed to look to my own for some sort of answer. I didn't have anything that I think would help but it couldn't hurt to try.

Rubbing my neck as we wandered aimlessly, I chimed in, "I'm in no position to say this but something doesn't sit well with me about him. Uchiha's in general are the kind you need to be careful with. It makes sense that he unsettles you. Kid makes my skin crawl too. Doesn't matter either way because you're not going to be anywhere near him without me watching him like a hawk."

I gave her a stern look following my words, watching with confusion as she quickly looked away, her neck turning red slowly.

Shrugging it off, I asked, "Is that all? Anything else on your mind?"

She avoided my eyes for a little longer before she asked, "There's one store I want to check out, if it's not too much trouble?"

Shaking my head, I urged her to lead the way. I kept my hands nestled in my pockets as I walked beside her. We didn't have to walk far and when I looked around the store, I almost laughed. Ayame was right, of course Ino had walked me right into a music store. It was actually a lot bigger than I expected. Two levels, filled with CDs, tapes and all kinds of instruments.

I watched Ino, noticing her eyes grow wide with excitement.

Almost immediately, she walked off forcing me to keep up with her quick steps. She made her way to the back corner where several guitars were strung up. We walked through the aisles, Ino's pace slow as her fingers traced over them. "They're beautiful," she whispered, plucking the strings on one of them with a smile.

"Do you play?" I asked curiously.

She paused, drawing her hand back slowly with a frown. "I don't think I can, not anymore. It's been so long," she voiced softly.

Well that had me curious. Not only did she have some experience with instruments, according to Ayame, she had a voice on her as well. I was pretty curious to witness both but I knew the chance of witnessing either was incredibly unlikely.

Her eyes seemed to linger on one guitar in particular. It was wooden with a glossy mahogany finish. "Doesn't hurt to try," I offered the idea loosely, watching her eyes narrow as she shook her head. It seemed that she just wasn't up to it and I was starting to think it all had something to do with her parents. After all, Ayame had mentioned that it was an activity that she liked to enjoy with her mother but her father didn't condone.

Bittersweet memories I'm sure.

Before she could get too deep in thought, I gently pulled her along outside the store. The car ride back home was silent but not awkwardly so. I convinced Ino to let me go inside first. After the little stunt Kakashi pulled last time, I refused to let her go in before me. It would have all been the same had I actually killed someone but knowing Lord Inoichi, I'm sure he'd have no problem with that when it came to Ino's safety.

I motioned for Ino to keep close to me as I did a quick check over our rooms. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, I relaxed when Aris came bounding around the corner excitedly.

Of course he completely bolted past me and straight into Ino's arms as she lifted him from the floor with a smile.

Rolling my eyes, I paused when I heard a stern voice from the living room. I recognized it immediately and watched as a nervous look crossed Ino's face as well. She quickly placed Aris onto the floor and smoothed out her clothes before heading in. I followed behind her quietly, both of us halting as Lord Inoichi sat upon the sofa, swirling around a brown liquid in a small glass.

He smiled slowly, rising to his feet as he closed the distance between himself and Ino.

He pressed his lips against her forehead, brushing her hair behind her ear as he asked, "There you are, I was wondering when you'd get back. How's my little girl?"

"I'm well Daddy. I'm sorry to keep you waiting," she apologized tightly.

"Where were you?"

Ino gave me a pleading look and I understood immediately. Surely we couldn't mention that we were just out checking around stores and whatnot. Her education was his only concern and he wouldn't tolerate hearing that she was doing anything other than that. Clearing my throat, I bowed my head and mumbled, "The Young Lord Sasuke Uchiha wished to meet with her to discuss business proposals, My Lord. I accompanied her and she requested time to think over their meeting. I brought her straight home afterwards."

I could feel his eyes burning through me as I rose once more. Facing Ino, he asked if my words were in fact true.

"Yes Sir," she nodded, "I'm still thinking on some things and I'll write out a report and have them sent to you for your advice." Taking a swig of his drink, he smiled and squeezed her shoulder. "That's my girl. The boy would definitely be a good asset to the company. I'll look forward to that report," he finished, "Sadly, I cannot stay. I've got a flight in the morning so I'll need to make my way back to the estate."

They bid their farewells but before he left, Lord Inoichi stopped me.

Leaning into my ear, he mumbled, "I heard you did well in protecting Ino the other day during your assessment. A bonus has been added to your pay and if you keep up the work, there's more where that came from. However, I have another request for you."

"Sir?"

"Under any circumstances, you are to make sure that the proposals between the Yamanaka and Uchiha corporations are a success. Understood?" He asked.

Throat dry as I forced my argument, I said, "My Lord, I have reason to believe that Lord Sasuke's interest in your daughter extends far past that of business. Perhaps it would be in her best interest if we kept their conversations strictly related to business so that she may focus on her studies."

He stared me down for a long time.

Licking his lips, he chuckled and in a voice that made me sick, whispered, "I'll repeat myself only once, Sakura. Under _any_ circumstances, you are to ensure the proposals go through. Either get it done, or I'll find someone who can. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Sir." I bit through clenched teeth.

Nodding, he pulled away and left us alone. It took me only a few seconds to snap back but Ino remained glued to her spot. I'm sure she had caught our conversation and with a sigh, I ushered her to her room. She crawled in bed, curling on her side as I sat at the end of her bed. I could tell she was thinking and while I wanted to help, I didn't think there was much I could say at this point.

Sigh parting my lips, I pulled out my phone and texted the only other person I could count on to help.

* * *

"We'll crash here again tonight, if that's alright with you?"

"Yeah. Thanks for getting here so fast. Hopefully I didn't bother you," I mumbled, holding the door open for Ayame and a tired looking Rin. Other than myself, Ayame was the only person I trusted with Ino. This seemed like something the two of them could talk about and hopefully she could make her feel a little better than I could.

Rolling her eyes, she gave me playful nudge, "Ino's practically a sister to me. It's no trouble at all when it comes to her. Plus, it's the least I can do when you deal with her more regularly than I do."

I nodded, allowing her to move past me into Ino's room, shutting the door behind her carefully.

Rin didn't speak to me, moving to the living room as she stretched out on the couch. With nothing better to do, I followed behind her, hands shoved in my pockets as I stared her down. "What's with you," I mumbled, frown on my lips when she didn't answer.

"Rin…"

"I'm not in the mood Haruno," she mumbled tiredly.

Ever since she'd picked me up from Paige's place the other day, she'd been giving me a hard time. I wasn't sure exactly but with the circumstances surrounding it, I felt like it had a lot to do with Paige herself. I should've bit my tongue and ignored her but she was the first person I spoke with when I got here and I didn't want to get on her bad side just yet.

Shifting on my heels, I asked, "What do you have against Paige?"

Her eyelids peeled back slowly but the look she shot me was intense, "What are you talking about?"

I wasn't in the mood for playing games and this attitude was starting to rub me the wrong way. "Rin, you've been giving me the biggest fuck off vibes since I came back from Paige's house. I don't know why but the only assumption I have is that you have something against her. Why?"

Sitting up slowly, she stood from the couch, fishing for something in her jacket pocket. I saw the pack of cigarettes, nose scrunching immediately as she brushed past me out to the patio.

Surely she didn't think that this was over?

I followed her steps, shutting the door behind us.

She took a drag, pulling it from her lips as a trail of smoke blew forth into the cool evening air. It was only early September or so but it was already starting to get chilly. I'm sure it had more to do with the fact that we were up north and things always seemed to get colder more quickly up here. Still, no amount of chilly air could compare to the damn near freezing shoulder I was getting from Rin. Whatever her deal was, we were going to figure out tonight and end it.

"Am I right or not?" I asked plainly.

"No. You're not," she replied with the same lack of enthusiasm.

"So enlighten me," I said, leaning beside her against the rail, "What did I do?"

She sighed, shaking her head as she avoided my gaze. Finishing up her little smoke break, she turned to leave but I refused to let her walk away from this. I pinned her back against the rail, eyes hard as I repeated again, "What did I do, Rin?"

"Let it go," she mumbled tiredly, trying to push me away but to no avail, "It's nothing important." Despite the situation, I found myself smirking as I joked, "I highly doubt that. Otherwise you wouldn't be giving me such a hard time. Just say it." She chewed her lip, looking away from me. I found myself taking her chin, carefully guiding her eyes back to me.

"Rin…"

"I...I just didn't want to be wrong about you. I didn't think you were the type to just hook up with girls like it was nothing. I...I don't know," she whispered softly and I dropped my hands slowly. Is that what this was about? I suddenly recalled her words from the other day, asking me what my intentions were with Paige.

I didn't know why but I felt the need to explain myself a bit to her.

With a sigh and a nervous rub at my neck, I told her, "I'm not some sort of sex crazed deviant Rin. I don't sleep around with anyone just for the sake of it. She's literally the second girl I've been with ever. I assure you that those weren't my intentions when you dropped me off. I honestly expected to call you sooner. She introduced me to her friends. I drank a little bit but I'm pretty much a lightweight and she started to get really close. Things just kind of happened. I doubt she'll get attached and even if she does, I'll be straightforward. Nothing can happen with me and her. I'm with Ino everyday of the week except Saturdays and then with training and such, it's a recipe for disaster."

She didn't say anything and that unsettled me.

I didn't want her to think I was some sort of player like many people seemed to be these days.

With this kind of job, hormones had to be kind of reigned in and even then, I didn't have a very high drive unless things just escalated to that point. However, what I was concerned about from all this was that she was so worried about me being that person. But why? I didn't get the vibe that she was into me. I figured we were just borderline developing friends. I didn't see a reason to bother with the sex lives of my friends and saw little reason for her to be concerned with mine.

Unless there was more to the story that she wasn't letting on.

Regardless, she simply mumbled an okay and walked back inside.

She made a move to lie down on the couch but I stopped her, "Just use my bed." She shook her head but I wasn't going to be putting up with this stubborn attitude all night. If I had to admit, I was pretty beat myself. Today wasn't exhausting in particular but I was suddenly feeling pretty drained. I pulled her back up, tugging her along and ignoring her complaints the entire time.

I shut my door behind us, nodding for her to help herself to any of my clothes so she could have something to sleep in.

Again, she went for the jacket I had hanging up that she had worn last time. However, unlike last time, I didn't look away as she changed. Yet, just like last time, she didn't seem to mind the attention.

I waited for her to climb in, sliding in beside her. We locked eyes the whole time and I couldn't say I was surprised when she reached up her hand to scratch at my neck. It was beginning to dawn on me that maybe, just maybe, the reason for the sudden harsh treatment was because she was perhaps just a little jealous.

And that was dangerous.

I didn't need my ego boosted any further.

Yet it was clear that I loved to torture myself. It took less than a second for me to pin her down, lips descending to her neck. Her soft gasps and scratches at my back were bliss and every whine and shaky intake of breath were driving me insane. It took everything in me not to keep going but neither of us were disappointed.

We understood that we didn't need to rush anything. We were just glad the air was clear. All that was left? To figure out where things between us were going to go from here. And if I were being completely honest?

I wasn't the least bit opposed to the route they were headed.

* * *

 _ **Let's end it there. Hopefully it was okay for not having posted in a while. We are building some relationships here which is always a good time. Remember to leave a review and let me know your thoughts or PM me any suggestions or anything. Or if you just want to strike up a convo, I'm friendly lol. Love you all and thank you so much for your continued support! See you soon in the next chapter! (I promise this time lolol xD)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Oh hey there. Long time no see. A thousand apologies for no updates in forever. I won't leave a super long AN just cause you guys probably just want something to read. Sorry if it's not great, I'm kinda rusty but I'm attempting to come back. Here ya go!  
**_  
 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eleven  
**_

"What are you doing out of bed, Ino?"

The abrupt pause of footsteps behind me confirmed that it was in fact Ino who had crept out from her room a short while ago. Had I not been on the verge of exhaustion, I probably would've laughed. No matter how amusing I found the situation to be, I knew that she had come out here for a reason. With a tired wave of my hand, I motioned for her to come over.

I had the lights dimmed around me as I sat in the living room alone, eyes burning as a result of the near hour long staring match I was having with these damned files.

Only Kakashi would come over at three in the morning to drop off a report. To make matters worse, it was ten pages long, front to back, and it had to be read before Ino and I left for class later. That left me with four hours to read it and possibly crawl back in bed. Who was I kidding? No way in hell was I going back to sleep.

Either way, the files could wait a little longer while I tended to Ino who had finally claimed the empty space beside me.

Drawing her knees to her chest, she turned to face me. She rubbed her already bloodshot eyes, whispering softly, "Why are you out here?" Blinking slowly, I leaned back against the couch, forcing my eyes to stay open lest I fall asleep and forget the files. "Working," I answered blankly, a yawn breaking past my lips without permission. "Couldn't sleep?" I asked with the most amount of curiosity I could muster at this point.

I instantly took note of the way she pulled her knees closer to her chest as she nodded. I had figured Ayame would've been able to keep her asleep well into the morning, so the fact that she was up and looked like she hadn't slept a wink was concerning. Reaching my hand over, I felt her forehead for any signs of warmth.

She was freezing. Understandable considering the air was practically on full blast. Well, at least she wasn't sick.

"What's wrong then?" I asked, rising to go fix myself some coffee.

It wasn't something I partook in often, having never really acquired a taste for it. However, it got the job done when I needed a quick boost to stay up. Leaning against the counter while I waited, I looked back out the the living room, watching Ino sit there, motionless. With a frown, I cleared my throat, noting the way she flinched and turned to peek at me over the couch.

Finally, after staring me down for what felt like forever, she mumbled just loud enough for me to hear, "I...I wanted you to sleep with me."

I bit the inside of my cheek, noticing the way her cheeks flushed immediately. I was far too tired to be hearing things like that. No matter how innocent those words were coming from her, It got me thinking about another time when they used to make me feel...vulnerable.

* * *

 _"If your brother finds out I've been been sneaking you out here every other night, he'll kill me."_

 _A soft, bubbly laugh was the response I received, not improving my sour mood any. Taking my hand in hers, Reika pulled me down the length of the pier. Grin plastered on her lips, she shook her head, "You know my brother loves you. Why would he even consider something like that_ _?"_

 _With a careful glance around at the dark sky, dimly lit by stars, I couldn't help but scoff. Eyes taking a quick look behind me to make sure we were alone helped me to relax a bit. With a defeated sigh, I mumbled, "Because any overprotective sibling would kill someone for dragging their little sister out to a sketchy ass pier every other night, unsupervised might I add."_

 _Coming to a complete stop at the end of the pier, Rei pulled my arms to wrap around her waist. "Who needs supervision when I've got all the protection I need right here?" The suggestive tone in her voice along with her guiding hands forced my lips to hers, smirking at her attempts to stroke my ego. "Maybe I'm the reason you need supervision in the first place," I joked, taking her chin, loving the mischievous light in them._

 _Tugging her chin away, she laughed breathlessly, "Sak, don't look at me like that."_

 _Like what? Like you're the best damn thing in the world," I teased, ego rising even more at her blush._

 _"God," she breathed against my neck, "You're so reckless with your words." I couldn't help but laugh, curling my arm around her waist, allowing her to lean against me as I pressed my back against the rail. This had become a regular occurrence for us. Sneaking out to hang out at the pier per Rei's request. I had to admit, it was a pretty soothing place._

 _Still, it wasn't safe at night. Even though I'd been training at the academy and I know I could protect her, I wasn't going to go out looking for trouble._

 _But she was so damn hard to refuse._

 _The way when she bit her lip when she asked if we could go every other night. The way she'd whine and call me 'baby' when I said no. How exactly was I supposed to counter that? I mean, it wasn't all bad either. I liked the thrill of sneaking her out, getting her to myself. On top of that, I always wound up well compensated for my time at the end of the night._

 _Of course, tonight would be no different._

 _Or so I had thought._

 _"Sakura, I want to ask you something," she whispered into my chest, bunching the fabric of my jacket. Humming my approval for her to go on with her question, I rested my chin atop her head, watching the end of the pier carefully._

 _It's...more of a favor actually," she squeaked softly._

 _That came as a shock. She very rarely asked me for anything, not wanting to come off as selfish even though I told her I didn't mind. Me bringing her here was probably the most she'd ever asked of me in our years knowing each other. Curious, I rubbed at her back, encouraging her to go on._

 _She was silent for a bit but not too long. With a shaky breath, she pulled my away to catch my eyes. Biting her lip, she asked with a small blush, "I...I want you to sleep with me tonight. Not like, you know...just sleep." Despite her serious attitude, I couldn't help but chuckle, "I always sleep with you regardless Rei, how is tonight any different."_

 _She scowled, looking off to the side. She looked deep in thought about something or another and of course I wasn't going to let her end the night upset with me._

 _"Hey now," I mumbled, taking her chin to guide her wavering gaze to mine, "What did you mean? Maybe I was just a little confused."_

 _"It's nothing Sakura…"_

 _"Reika," I warned carefully._

 _Relenting, she sighed and with a cold stare, she muttered, "I know you don't sleep through the night. You never do. You'll close your eyes long enough for me to fall asleep and then you'll get up and do God knows what and then sneak back. You're always tired these days and I'm getting worried."_

 _I met her admission with silence, dropping my hand from her chin to slip into my pockets. One thing I knew better than to do was to lie to her. We didn't keep secrets about anything. This, however, I didn't see a reason to admit that I hadn't been sleeping. As long as she was resting and safe, I could care less about myself._

 _But I was foolish._

 _Of course she'd figure it out._

 _Pulling my hand to rub at my neck, I admitted, "You caught me. I didn't think it was a big deal so I didn't tell you. You were always the clever one though, I should've known that it was only a matter of time. Either way, I'm guessing you just want an explanation." Her careful nod was more than enough confirmation._

 _I turned to face the sea before us, the midnight blue waves rocking gently. "To be honest Rei," I began with a frown, "I honestly don't know why. I just...can't sleep these days. I try, I promise I do. Eventually, I just get up because I'm restless and I don't want to wake you with my constant fidgeting. I'll go out for a little walk or read or something and then I come back so I'm there when you wake up."_

 _"Nightmares?" She inquired, taking my hand and guiding it to her cheek._

 _With a soft smile, I brushed my thumb along her skin, "Nah, nothing like that kiddo."_

 _Rolling her eyes, I could make out the small smile working its way onto her lips at the name. "So what is it then? I worry about you too you know…" Pulling her against me, I leaned down to press our lips together. Her arms snaked around my neck, scratching my scalp gently. Pressing my forehead against hers, I sighed. Carefully choosing my words, I spoke, "Rei, I know you worry and I can't ask you not to. However, me losing sleep should be the least of your worries. I need you to trust me. Know that I'm alright. Still, for you, I'll do my best to sleep through the night. I'll force myself if I have to."_

 _"I don't want you to do it for me Sak. I need you to do it for you," she huffed, raking her nails down to my neck._

 _God, she was adorable. Shaking my head, I pushed down the urge to laugh because I knew she was being serious. She always got so worked up over me, no matter how small. I guess that's why I fell for her in the first place. Bringing my lips to her forehead, I placed a brief kiss there before pulling her hands from my neck to lock with my own, guiding her back to my home._

 _"You got it kiddo. I'll try for me cause God knows there's no way I'll pass that exam if I'm running on fumes," I joked. The glistening in her eyes warmed my chest as she eagerly tugged me along. And oddly enough, for the first time, in a long time, I was able to close my eyes for at least half the night. Even then, one shift of movement from me had Rei coaxing me back to sleep with soft scratches at my back and gentle hums by my ear._

 _It was then, at that very moment, I had my first doubts about joining the academy. It was then that I realized that by winning, I'd lose my chance of ever getting a full nights sleep ever again. That this girl whom I'd come to love more than words could explain, would no longer be a part of my life._

 _And I couldn't deny, I was afraid._

* * *

"Sakura?"

Ino's voice broke me from brief recollection, returning my gaze to the now finished coffee. It's smell was overwhelming and made me feel alert just being near the stuff. Suddenly, Ino rose from the couch, fists rubbing at her eyes. "Sorry," she whispered, "I didn't know you were working. You must not plan on sleeping soon if you're making coffee. I'll see you in the morning."

But something felt wrong.

Just looking at Ino, I was suddenly overcome with an exhaustion I had never known before.

"Wait," I pleaded. She did. Turning to face me, she eyed me nervously. Eyeing the coffee, I shook my head and pushed off the counter. Reaching my hand, I patiently waited for Ino to take it as I pulled her with me to the couch. I lied down first, carefully pulling her between my legs to lie on top of me. She wasted no time in resting her head in the crook of my neck and bunching my shirt within her fingers.

I reached for the spare blanket draped over the back of the couch, tugging it over us effortlessly. "Comfy?" I asked, shifting under her just slightly. She shook her head and when I gave her a confused look, she reached for my hand and guided it under her shirt to rest on her back. Slowly, I began rubbing at her back, relaxing at her content sigh.

I felt her fingers at my waist, gently scratching as she asked, "What were you looking at before? In the files?"

Finding one spot on her lower back to rest my hand, I countered, "I thought you were tired?"

"I'm curious," she inquired, pulling away slowly as she moved to sit between my legs. Her eyes were intense, despite being red from exhaustion. Sitting up slowly, pulling myself to rest on my elbows, I motioned for her to pass me the folder. She did so eagerly, tugging a strand of her hair behind her ear as she waited for me to open it.

So much for sleeping soon it would seem.

Spreading the files out the best I could in my lap, I allowed her eyes to scan over the papers. She had a right to know since it did pertain to her but I didn't want her to worry about it, that was my job. Picking up one of the papers, I watched the frown creep onto her lips as she studied its contents before asking, "What is this?"

"A record," I responded simply. "There's a kid that, according to his file, might pose a potential risk. His name is Myron Coy, a twenty-one year old junior from Sector Upsilon. He's studying Electrical Engineering and has a solid 4.0 GPA." It was clear that she was a bit confused. Confirming what I already knew to be true, she asked, "So why is he relevant?"

Taking the opportunity to look back at the documents, I began recalling what I had learned before Ino first came in.

With a sigh, I stood, figuring I just might need that coffee after all. FIxing my cup, I took a sip, grateful that it was still hot for the most part. Making my way back over, I motioned for her to move over so we could read through the documents together. I suppose this was just as good a time as any. "From what I read so far, he's already been arrested once for breaking and entering into another student's' apartment."

"Seriously?"

"Mhm," I answered, flipping through the other pages. "According to his file, he's pretty notorious for stalking and harassing girls. Apparently he's incredibly awkward so his only option for talking to girls is to watch them from afar and creep on them."

I looked up from the files for just a moment, taking note of the way Ino's brows furrowed in confusion. Mind reeling with something I didn't know, she took his picture and scanned over it carefully. In a nervous voice, she asked, "So why did Kakashi feel the need to give you this? Why not any of the others?"

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair as I recalled the piece of information that contained the answer to her question. Carefully, I chose my words and answered, "Apparently the kid has this whole mindset of a purist world. Ideally, his type are the blonde haired, blue eyed, wealthy girls with their virginity still intact. It's an obsession that has the potential to turn bad if not dealt with properly." The grimace on her lips was expected.

It was definitely a serious situation and chances are, he already knew Ino was somewhere in the school. Perhaps he had another girl in his sights already. Perhaps he wouldn't even attempt anything, knowing how well she was guarded. Or maybe he had changed or wouldn't care enough about her. Regardless, I wasn't taking any chances. I had all the information I needed and I wasn't going to sit here and let Ino stress about anything unnecessary.

Taking the files and placing them back in the folder, I leaned back into the couch, mumbling for Ino to go back to bed.

Draping my right arm over my eyes, I sat in quiet, hoping that if I shut my eyes I could ignore the caffeine rushing through my system and squeeze in another few hours of sleep. However, I could only focus on Ino's shifting movements as she hovered over me, a cautious hand reaching to tug my own from in front of my face.

"I'm nervous..."

Unable to contain my sigh, exhaustedly, I reached my hand up to her face, taking her chin. Her cheeks burned intensely but she didn't pull away and neither did I. "Why?" I asked calmly, taking note of how roughly she bit her lip, looking like she was practically on the verge of tears. "What if that kid come looking for me? What if he tries something?"

"I wasn't expecting you to be so shaken up over it. Losing your nerve?" I joked dryly, relaxing when I noticed the annoyance replace the fear on her face.

"It's not funny," she huffed, "This is serious Sakura. What if he -"

"Ino," I warned in a low voice, "You're worrying about nothing." Dropping my hand from her face, I dropped back onto the couch with a sigh as I shut my eyes once more. "I was hired to protect you for a reason. I'll be damned if I let anyone who I haven't authorized get within fifty feet of you. The only time you're allowed out of my sight is when we're here or when I go away on weekends and even then, you're safe with other guards. I take my work and your life seriously, anyone who jeopardizes that can answer to me. Now, either go get back in bed or stay here but we're both gonna need some type of sleep before we head out."

She didn't answer but rather moved closer and brushed her lips against my cheek softly before moving to lie on top of me once more. I bit the inside of my cheek, remaining silent as I tugged the blanket back over us once more. Her hand moved my own under her shirt to rub at her back once more and with a contented sigh, she whispered a thank you against my chest.

Needless to say, I didn't sleep a wink.

* * *

 _ **So there is the eleventh chapter. Again, sorry for such a long hiatus. Things have been kinda hectic and school just started back up. I only have class two days a week so my hope is that I can use some of my days off to write for you guys. I know it doesn't seem like it but I really do like writing and posting for you guys. Here's hoping and thanks for sticking around! Kat loves and appreciates you all, be sure to read and review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Three updates in such a short time. Can you see how hard I'm trying for you all lol. Can you feel it! For those of you who haven't read it, the latest update was for my other story Freestyle. I left it on kind of a cliffie and there were 19 chapters so I figured I'd go ahead and make it 20. But this is my baby right now so I'll be trying to mostly update this one for you all. Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twelve**_

I was probably halfway down the steps, keys in hand before I realized that Ino wasn't following me.

A quick glance confirmed as much when I spotted her, firmly standing by the door as she nervously glanced between me and the front door. A sigh slipped from between my lips as I called, "What's the problem Ino? We gotta go or we're going to be late." I continued down the rest of the steps, opening her door only to discover that, _yet again_ , she had not followed.

I dragged my fingers along my neck, a groan of frustration sounding as I shut the door and strode back up the steps, two at a time.

"We're going to be late," I mumbled, reaching out my hand expectantly.

Eyes reluctantly meeting my own, she whispered, "Can you do me a favor?"

I spared a quick glance at my watch, the numbers only making me that much more determined to leave now. "Can it wait?" I rushed out, a helpless feeling washing over me as I realized that any chance of making it on time was practically over. I turned back to see her shake her head no and with that, I knew there was no point in bothering to convince her otherwise.

"What is it then?"

"Can you...stay here today?" She asked me, dropping our eye contact the minute she said it.

I frowned, slipping my hands into my pockets as I replied dryly, "You can't go alone Ino. Either we both go or we both stay here and you need to be in class so that isn't an option." Tugging her bottom lip with her teeth, she mumbled, "I can get one of the other guards to take me. It'll just be for today."

"Why?"

"Because…" she began quietly, finally meeting my eyes before she continued, "Because it's my fault you didn't sleep last night. You look like you're on the verge of passing out and you can't protect me if you're that exhausted. Please, just stay here today and rest."

I wanted to argue. I really really did.

And yet, her look was far too sincere. Her words far too desperate.

She was genuinely bothered by the fact that I hadn't slept and while I wouldn't say she was the direct reason behind it, I wouldn't deny that she played a particular role.

But I had been training for this for years. What did that say about me if I didn't have enough discipline to at least make it through the school day. I had gone longer without sleep and I could always take a nap after. But Ino was adamant. The look on her face was a mixture between a very deep concern and the stern lecturing look of a parent reprimanding their child.

But there was another reason I was reluctant to go through with her suggestion. Unfortunately for me, I didn't manage to catch myself before I allowed it to slip out.

"I don't want anyone else taking you anywhere Ino. I don't know them and I don't trust them around you alone," I muttered, biting the inside of my cheek when I realized my mistake.

To my surprise, she agreed.

Slipping her fingers with mine, she whispered, "I know, me too. But...I need you to be in top shape and that means you need your rest. I promise, I won't ask this of you again so just for today, stay in. Please?" My eyes dropped to look at our intertwined fingers and despite already slipping up once, I found my thumb brushing against her knuckles smoothly.

Hesitantly, I nodded, "If that's what you want Ino."

She managed a weak smile, muttering a thank you as she pulled me into a soft embrace. I pulled back slowly, handing the keys to another guard standing by the door. I watched Ino's retreating figure as she headed down the stairs and before the guard could follow her, I gripped his shoulder.

"Don't you let _anything_ happen to her. You better be prepared to die for her at anytime and if she's hurt and you come back without a scratch, I'll kill you myself. Am I understood," I said, noting the dangerously low drop in my voice.

Eyes wide, he nodded dumbly and bowed before me before rushing to get the door for Ino before scrambling to the driver's side door.

She waved at me as they pulled off and I could only find it in me to nod slowly as they disappeared down the street. Annoyed, I returned inside, locking the door as I made my way back to my bed. Aris was beside me in an instant, looking slightly bigger than before. He was growing incredibly fast and would probably be as high as my waist before the year was up.

Scratching behind his ear, I mumbled, "What the hell am I supposed to do all day?"

Aris cocked his head to the side, staring at me before hopping down and trotting out my room and across the hall to Ino's. He barked softly, scratching at the door anxiously. What had gotten into him all of a sudden?

"She's gone boy, she'll be home later," I assured him when the barking grew to be too much.

Unfortunately, he was having none of it. After a while, all the noise was starting to get to me and with a huff, I hopped up and propped open Ino's door. He ran in immediately, sniffing around before hopping up on her bed. He turned to me, head tilting to the side once more. Rolling my eyes, I sat at the foot of her bed and scratched at his head, "She's at school boy. She won't be back for a while."

I think it finally began to register, or as much as such a thing could register in a dog's mind, that she wasn't here. With a soft whine, he circled the foot of her bed and plopped down defeatedly.

I began to wonder if he was always like this when we left for class. He was left here alone for a few hours so it would be understandable for him to miss us. As of recently, he was taking a huge liking to Ino and wanted to be at her side more than he cared to be at my own. He was supposed to be a guard dog after all so I suppose that was the best place for him to be.

At least she had started warming up to him too. It made things that much easier on my end.

Kicking off my shoes, I leaned back against her sheets, finding them to be incredibly soft. They smelled like her, the faintest traces of lavender filling my senses. It wasn't long before exhaustion took over me and I found my mind darkening as sleep found me moments later.

* * *

Aris' frantic barking as he scrambled off the bed alerted me to Ino's return.

I could hear her playfully shush him as she made her way into her room. "Sakura?" she whispered, creeping over carefully. "Sorry," I mumbled groggily, already moving to push myself up, "He wanted to be in here and I just kind of knocked out myself."

"No...don't get up," she rushed out.

I didn't hesitate, collapsing back onto her bed already feeling like I could pass out once more. The bed dipped beside me as she crawled under her sheets. I rolled over to face her, watching the soft smile slip onto her lips, "Did you manage to sleep?"

"Yeah," I nodded slowly, yawn escaping my chest, "It did me some good, I suppose I should thank you for that."

She shook her head, licking her lips carefully as she gave me a light laugh that warmed my chest tremendously. "Don't thank me. It was my fault you didn't sleep in the first place. For what it's worth though...I missed you today," she said, the last bit barely reaching my ears. I bit the inside of my cheek, swallowing the lump in my throat as I tried to ignore the small spark in my chest at her confession.

She shifted closer at my silence, resting her head on my chest.

I threw my arm over her waist, thankful that she couldn't see the stinging red of a blush sliding up my neck. "How was class?" I asked, genuinely wanting to know if she fared alright without me there. "Boring. Sasuke met up with me around noon and we grabbed a bite and talked," she said, voice fading.

My fingers tightened at her waist at the mention of his name.

Immediately, I recalled Ino's admission of their conversation the other day. I didn't trust Sasuke in the slightest and I'm sure Ino was smart enough not to trust him either. Be it business or pleasure, whatever his motives were were definitely not in Ino's best interests. Despite her father's orders, I wouldn't allow any kind of deal to be made between them.

He was good looking, wealthy and highly intelligent. Surely he could manipulate someone else into his scheme.

But it was clear. He wanted Ino and he was determined to get her. Unfortunate for him, I was just as determined to make sure his plans failed.

A tiny squeak of a yawn pulled me back. "Sorry," she apologized, "Guess you weren't the only one who needed a nap." She moved over, assuring me I could leave if I wanted while she took a nap. I shook my head, watching her for a moment as she moved to press her back against me. She pulled my right hand that was hidden under the pillows to intertwine with her fingers while my left hand crept under her shirt to rest on the smooth skin of her stomach.

No further words were exchanged and it took her little to no time to fall asleep.

As we lie there together, my mind began to wander, wondering just how we'd ended up in this situation in the first place.

* * *

"Hey hey Princess!"

I rolled my eyes as Kiba rushed over, scooping up Ino in his arms as he spun her around. Her laugh was light but genuine all the same as she curled her arms around him. "It's good to see you too," she giggled, releasing him as he gently sat her on the ground.

"Haruno. You gotta work on the death stares. You'll wrinkle," a familiar voice sounded as a hand slammed onto my shoulder.

Shrugging it off, I mumbled, "What do you want Tayuya?"

Her laugh was smooth and her smile perfect as she nudged me. "You're always so hostile. What's up man?" Her enthusiasm was overwhelming and I wasn't in the mood to deal with it. I'm not sure what my problem was today. I didn't have any real reason to be so pissy but for some reason I just was. I had tried my best to make sure Ino wasn't on the receiving end of any of my temper but it seemed near uncontrollable today.

I ignored her question, watching Kiba like a hawk.

Thankfully, he wasn't nearly as bold as Sasuke. Or perhaps he just had better manners. He kept his hands to himself, playfully nudging her every now and again. At least she seemed comfortable around him enough. Though deep down, I wasn't so sure I liked that either.

Dismissing the irrational thoughts from my head, I turned to see Rin, Tenten, Shikamaru and Naruto strolling over to us along with Ayame, Temari, Choji and Sasuke. For some reason, Ayame said that she and Temari needed to speak with me and that she'd bring the others to help ease any suspicion. The venue for today was some other mall, this time indoors.

Immediately, Ayame strode over and engulfed me into a hug.

I returned it awkwardly, looking past her at Rin who purposely avoided my gaze. Taking my hand, she pulled me along, motioning the others to follow but to hang back as Kiba kept Ino occupied. Slowing to a reasonable pace, Ayame grinned and elbowed me playfully, "Thanks for meeting up. This is extremely important and I'm going to need your help."

"My help? With what?"

"Ino's party!"

"Could you be any louder," Temari hissed, snatching Ayame back by the arm. Ayame only grinned innocently, offering a sorry in return. "Right, it's a surprise!"

Slapping her hand over her mouth Temari snapped softly, "Then by all means sweetheart, shut up before you spoil it." I smirked inwardly, finding Temari's attitude to be far too entertaining. Shoving Ayame aside and ignoring her look of disbelief, Temari continued.

"What she was attempting to say, _quietly_ , was that there's gonna be two parts. The actual party but we want to loosen her up first so we'll get her out for a bit then thrown down at a spot. The girl's birthday is next weekend and she needs a good time more than anyone," Temari concluded with a sigh, tossing her head in Ino's direction.

Hands in my pocket, I glanced in Ino's direction as well.

She and Kiba wandered into one store, laughing and joking about something the rest of us couldn't hear. Smoothly, he slipped his hand towards hers, taking it with no complaints from Ino. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed her hand gingerly, laughing at her good naturedly when she blushed and looked away. Still, they never let go of each other's hands.

Behind me, Sasuke's curse was impossible to ignore and before he could ruin things he was stopped by Temari.

"Easy Uchiha, she's not your property and she's not your girl," Temari warned.

Shrugging her off, he made another move before Tayuya placed a small blade at his throat. "I don't think so man," she said, not intimidated in the least by Sasuke's furious glare. She only chuckled and shoved him back, "You're not getting near my boy. You got a problem, you can take it up with me."

"I don't have a problem hitting girls," he growled, stepping to her challengingly.

"Funny, I was gonna say the same thing to you," she tossed, cooly.

Some of the others laughed softly, finding the ordeal amusing. Naruto quickly rushed over, slipping his hand between the two of them. "Hey come on," he nervously rushed out, "there's no need for any of that."

"Get your boy Uzumaki, he doesn't seem to know his place," Tayuya encouraged with a smug look as she tugged the cap from her head. Pulling it inwards towards her stomach, she gave him a slight bow before tugging it back over her head. "This was fun, let's do it again sometime _Your Highness_ ," she called over her shoulder, giving me a wink as she passed me and trailed after Kiba and Ino.

My scowl deepened as I watched her go, making a move to follow before Ayame's hand kept me back. "Don't," she advised with a knowing look, "I swear you two get worked up far too easily. We have to finish working on this plan which is far more important than Sasuke's shit attempts at trying to hook up with Ino."

"Fuck off," he snarled.

"Both of you fucking quit," Temari ordered, drawing silence from everyone there. No one dared to say anything else.

Turning back to me, Temari sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Look, Kiba actually plays a big part in this plan so we'll need him. He's trying to convince Ino to go to this dope club where they do karaoke and let bands play and stuff. Kiba's got a pretty sick band and the dude has pipes too. Ino hasn't sang in years and she's talented as all hell. She needs to do something with that, something that will make her happy."

Urging us to keep walking, Temari continued, "So the word on the street, she's pretty fond of you." My eyes widened and before I could defend myself, she held up her hands defensively, "Hey, I don't care what's going on between the two of you as long as you're not using her or trying to hurt her. She's dealt with enough shitty people as is."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, relaxing when I spotted Ino still with Kiba, examining a particular dress hanging up.

"Your role, in all of this, is to make sure you get her where we tell you and when we tell you. She needs to remain oblivious about all of this. You'll also be on guard duty the night of the party not that it'll be too many people we don't know so it's better to know now," she finished, pausing to give me a look.

I nodded, figuring the task was simple enough to handle on my own.

"Good kid," she said, squeezing my shoulder, "Ayame will take care of the decorations and the venue. I don't trust Sasuke to do shit by himself so he'll be helping me secure invitations for those we deem decent enough to come. Choji over there will be in charge of refreshments. Food, drinks, both legal and not and anything else to help as far as keeping everyone as happy as possible so they don't ruin her night. I'll hit you up if I need you for anything else but that should be it. Also, make sure doesn't know about any of this, hmm? She should be able to enjoy herself for one night without his interference."

"I got it," I assured her, bumping my fist with hers when she her held her own out towards me.

Before we all dispersed completely, I pulled Temari aside. "About Ino," I started, nodding in her direction, "Is she really that good?" Shoving her hands in her pockets she gave me a nod, "Very much so. She's talented and I wish like hell she'd pursue it but she's too afraid of her damned father to act on it. This is just an attempt to steer her in the right direction."

"I see…"

"Who knows Haruno? Maybe you'll be able to help her with that too when the time comes," she tossed out, slipping past me and nodding for Tenten to follow.

I watched her go only to be drawn to the other end of the store when Ino called for me. I quickly strolled over, relaxing at the way she smiled at me. "Is everything okay?" she voiced with concern, shifting her bag on her shoulder. Looking over top her head, I locked eyes with Kiba who only smirked and gave me a wink.

"Uh...yeah. I'm fine," I assured her, tensing at the way she looked as if she didn't believe me.

She frowned and for some reason, I found myself reaching my hand to her head, ruffling her hair slightly before pulling away. "I promise, I'm fine Ino," I told her, small smile tugging at the corners of my lips. She looked away, blush creeping onto her cheeks as she muttered something under her breath and tugged Kiba along with her to some other part of the store.

Once again, Tayuya magically appeared beside me.

"She sure is something...isn't she?"

"She's off limits," I warned, shooting her a glare from the corners of my eye. Unfazed, she folded her arms behind her head and laughed, "Well yeah...no shit. Still, you're human too. I'm sure you've thought about it. You're always staring at her like you want to ravage her anyway. Can't say I blame you. She's a pretty -"

"Watch yourself," I growled out.

Scowling, she stared me down before rolling her eyes. "You can't protect her from everything Haruno. Still, doesn't hurt to think about it. After all, we'll be dogs all our lives while we're here, might as well catch a few bones, ya know?"

Before I could snap again, she slapped me on the back and grinned as she passed me, "Lighten up Haruno, I'm fucking with you. I'm not trying to steal her from you."

Suddenly, another presence stood beside me, this time Rin.

Hands behind her back, she watched Tayuya's retreating form. "What was that about?" I didn't respond, my eyes narrowing at Tayuya from a distance. The light drag of nails against my neck snapped me out of my daze as I caught Rin's eyes sharply.

My eyes travelled back over to Ino who surprisingly had glanced back at me as well. A frown spread across her lips and beside her, Tayuya looked just as smug, tossing me a wink for good measure.

"Sakura?"

Carefully removing Rin's fingers from my neck, I sighed tiredly, "Nothing. Don't worry about it." The lie was slow to fall from my lips and I think she knew that this was definitely something to worry about.

* * *

 ** _Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope to have another one for you soon as you all have been so patient with me. Thank you so much for all the love in the last chapter and I'm glad to be back. Read, review and know that Kat loves and values you all. See you in the next update!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys, here with another chapter. This is actually two parts but the first half was so long so I didn't want to force it all in one chapter. This one is already twelve pages and I'm expecting the second half to be around the same length. I promise, legitimately promise that the next one will be ready before tomorrow is over. I'm just hella tired and a 24+ page chapter is honestly overkill though I'm sure I've done like a 17 page one before.**_

 ** _I digress. Some important points to mention. One, there are song lyrics in the story and I just want to say that I don't own those songs in anyway. I will post the names of the songs in the end notes so if you want to listen to them you can. I recommend doing so as you read the lyrics as the voices of the artists are the voices I imagine for Ino and Kiba, assuming they could sing. xD So go on and enjoy this long ass chapter! (Also, for the text messages, {:} that symbol will signal the incoming text. Texts that Sakura herself is sending won't have anything beside it for the sake of simplicity.)_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of its characters or the song/copyrights to the songs mentioned in this chapter.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Thirteen_**

"Sakura," I heard Ino whine my name for the hundredth time tonight.

And for the hundredth time that night, I continued to ignore her.

I wasn't trying to ignore her on purpose but she was beginning to wear me thin. All the requests were starting to pile up and we hadn't even left the apartment yet.

She was nervous, as most girls would be before going on a "date."

However, my responsibilities did not include helping her pick the perfect outfit, styling her hair or any of the like. She could do that herself considering she seemed to have no problem dressing herself any other day. Of the thousands of clothes in her room, there had to be something she could wear that would do her justice, not that it was hard for her to pull off just about anything.

While she scrambled about in her room, I kept myself occupied with Aris in the living room.

Lying flat on my back, I lazily tugged one end of his rope toy while he attempted to snatch it from my fingers. His growls of frustration were amusing considering that despite his recent growth spurts, he still made such high pitched noises. I smirked when one particular tug sent him sliding back on the floor only for him to hop up and attempt round two.

My phone vibrated, signaling a text from Temari.

 _ **{:}Hey man, how's it going on your end? We got the place set up and Kiba should be just about ready at the club…**_

In the middle of me typing my response, Ino poked her head around the corner, water dripping from her hair signaling she had just finished showering. Aris took the opportunity to snatch the rope from my hand before carrying it off to who knows where. Sighing, I looked back to Ino who was shifting nervously behind the cover of the wall.

"I need your help…"

"No," I answered dryly, finally taking the time to respond to Temari's text.

 _ **It's a work in progress. She's not even dressed or anything yet.**_

 ** _{:}Of course not lmao. No worries dude, we specifically planned for this so you've still got at least two hours. Let me know when she's just about ready so I can hit up Kiba._**

Slipping my phone back into my pocket, I looked up to see Ino fixing me with the most desperate look I'd ever seen. "Please," she begged, tugging her lip with her teeth. It was a custom of hers that I was slowly beginning to hate considering it always seemed to make me lose my resolve whenever she asked me something.

"What is it Ino?" I asked, slowly beginning to hate myself for giving in so soon.

"Come here," she requested before disappearing behind the corner once more.

I didn't move right away. Choosing instead to stare coldly at the ceiling, silently hoping that it would just combust into flames and kill me now. The sound of Ino whining my name again finally coaxed me from the couch with a groan of frustration. Dragging myself to her room, a scowl broke onto my lips the second I walked in.

There were literally clothes _everywhere._

I turned to ask Ino why the hell she hadn't found anything in the midst of all these clothes, only to lose my breath in same second.

Ino stood in the center of her closet, frustration on her face as she clutched the towel around her body. It literally left nothing to the imagination and it took every ounce of strength I had to turn away and pretend to be interested in anything but her. A defeated sigh escaped her lips as she mumbled, "I don't know what to wear. I don't want to be too dressy but I don't want anything too casual. It is a club after all."

Swallowing nervously, I managed to squeeze out, "Go for something in the middle then Ino. Kiba doesn't seem like the type to care. He's obviously taken with you either way."

"You think so?"

Turning around, I just barely caught the small blush developing on her cheeks and took notice of the way the corners of her lips quirked into a silly little smile.

The whole scene had me rolling my eyes as I nodded and collapsed onto my back on top of her bed. "Clearly," I replied with a rather snarky tone. Unfortunately for me, Ino had caught on and before I knew it, she was moving around to stand in front of me.

"What's your problem?"

"I don't have one…"

"Clearly you do. You've been in a mood all day and I don't like it," she murmured softly. I ignored her comment but began wondering if I truly had been that transparent all day. Honestly, I felt a little aggravated but I didn't know why. Nothing had really happened to make me feel out of the ordinary, not that I was aware of anyway but perhaps I truly had been acting out.

Either way, I wouldn't feed into it. I needed her to get ready so we could leave and get the night over with already. In a dry voice, I mumbled, "Forgive me, _My Lady_. I'll try to be in a better mood tonight."  
My tone was sarcastic and void of any real emotion but I genuinely did mean it.

After all, it was her birthday.

Suddenly, I felt Ino slip between my legs as a soft hand pulled my own as she forced me to sit up. The concerned look she gave me made me wary but I didn't look away. I didn't need to confirm what she was already thinking. "Sakura, that's not what I meant. You don't have to do it for me but I don't like the fact that you've seemed so out of it today. If something's wrong, you can talk to me about it," she offered, brushing her thumb across my knuckles gently.

I drew back my hand, moving it to rub at my neck as I looked away, "It's nothing Ino, I'll help you look for something."

Rising from the bed, I moved to go stand in the middle of her unnecessarily large walk in closet to see what I could find. She didn't move from her spot and before I could ask her why, she spoke. "You can stay here tonight if you want, I'll be fine. Kiba will be with me so I shouldn't have to worry about being safe," she whispered.

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from saying how stupid the idea was.

But man, it was a pretty fucking stupid idea.

"Ino," I started, fingers running through my hair, "You remember when you asked me something similar the other day?" I slowly closed the gap between us until I was standing right in front of her. She chewed her bottom lip and tore her eyes away from me but I stole them back as I tugged her chin until she faced me. "Do you remember what you told me, Ino?"

"Yes."

"What did you say to me?"

"I said...that I wouldn't ask you to do something like that again," she answered, nervously looking into my eyes. With a sigh, I drew my hand from her chin, "So don't bring it up again. Come on, let's find you something to wear kiddo." I paused, noticing the slip up immediately in the name calling.

Like clockwork, a blush rushed onto her cheeks as she brushed past me to return to her closet.

I followed suit, standing on one side of the closet while Ino stood on the other. We searched in silence, aside from the occasional mutters from Ino every now and again. Despite it only being late September, temperatures were already beginning to drop significantly. She could always change at the actual party but for the sake of going to a simple karaoke bar/club thing, she should be fine with something simple.

I grabbed a random pair of dark colored jeans and a plaid maroon flannel shirt.

"Do you have a scarf and shoes near this color?" I asked, holding the shirt in front of her.

"I believe so."

She turned around, reaching for a box on the top shelf. Of course she couldn't reach it. With a roll of my eyes, I grabbed the box she was reaching for and handed it to her. Inside where a pair of small maroon colored boots which would pair weal. Moving to the back of her closet, she grabbed a rounded scarf of the same color. I nodded, gently pushing her out the closet.

"Put a tank top on underneath, leave the flannel open and I think it'll look fine. It's fall tis the season after all," I mumbled as I moved to return to the living room.

Her hand stopped me as she asked in a soft voice, "Stay."

"Ino...you're wasting time," I mumbled, looking helplessly at the door.

Knowing that she'd continue to stand here otherwise, I sat down on the bed and grumbled for her to hurry up. With a giddy smile, she rushed into the bathroom, taking the clothes with her. I lay there, listening to the noises of her fumbling around in the bathroom, hoping that the rest of the night would run smoothly.

I'm sure the whole karaoke bar would be fun to watch but I was getting an unsettling feeling about the actual party itself.

Who knew what would happen and the fact that they planned to invite people from the outside made things worse. I wanted Ino to have fun tonight, after all, it _was_ her birthday. However, I'd have to stick close at all times. Should something go wrong, I needed to be able to get her out of there in a split second.

The jingling of tags alerted me to Aris' presence as he eagerly trotted around the corner, ignoring me and moving to sit in front of Ino's bathroom door. His head tilted to the side, back and forth for a moment until he moved to scratch furiously at the door.

"I'm doing my hair and makeup! What do you need?" Ino shouted from the other side.

"It's not me," I grumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

Opening the door, Aris immediately wiggled his way in, earning a laugh from Ino. I wasn't able to see what she looked like completely, instead, only managing to catch a glimpse every now and again of her shirt. I could smell the light scent of heated hair, signalling that she was probably straightening it. Aris weaved in and out of her legs, whining when she didn't give him any direct attention.

Brats. Both of them.

I was able to close my eyes for at least thirty to forty-five minutes before I heard her walk out of the bathroom. "Okay," she breathed out nervously from behind me, "How do I look?" I sat up slowly, turning around partially to inspect her outfit.

And I swear the breath was knocked clean out my chest.

I knew it was supposed to be casual going out attire...but man.

The outfit looked nice on her. Really nice. Her hair was carefully curled near the ends and her makeup matched her outfit without being too overwhelming. Dark eye shadow, a soft red blush and maroon lipstick to match. She toyed with her hair nervously and swallowing nervously, I instructed her to drape it over her shoulder.

She did so and after another prolonged look, I had to tear my eyes away.

Fuck…

"So...is it okay?" she asked, genuinely curious as to what my response would me. "You look fine Ino," I rushed out, standing up quickly as I shoved my hands deep into my pockets. "Just okay?" She asked, and I could almost hear the disappointment in her voice. Fuck man. She looked drop dead gorgeous but I'd be damned if I told her that.

But I hated seeing her upset and that was far more important that my pride. Reluctantly, I managed to whisper, "You look great Ino. You always look great."

The sound of her boots crunching against the carpet signaled her approach as she closed the distance and pulled me into an abrupt hug.

"Thank you," she sighed contently into my chest.

"Ready to go?" I said, slowly detaching myself from her.

A giddy nod was her answer as she moved to grab a light jacket and her purse. I quickly shot Temari a text, letting her know that we were heading out. I waited for her all clear, confirming that Kiba was ready for us before I allowed her to slip out the door.

As I drove, she laced her fingers with mine, gushing about how excited she was and though I wanted to be happy for her, I couldn't help but feel my loathing for Kiba rise with each passing second.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Princess. Looking as heart stopping as always," Kiba greeted, smoothly slipping a kiss to her cheek before slipping her small bouquet of roses, a hand slipping around her waist shortly afterwards.

Her laugh was light yet honest as she quickly returned the hug, bringing the roses to her nose. "Thank you, these are beautiful," she beamed happily.

"Kinda dull compared to you though," he teased, grin widening when she blushed.

I rolled my eyes, choosing instead to take in the scenery of the venue. The place was pretty amazing. There were two floors, bars on both levels. Neon lights strobed throughout the place with a light fog slipping through. Booths and tables were filled with people eating and cheering for a group of girls signing their hearts out in front of a teleprompter with song lyrics racing across the screen.

It was live without being too overwhelming.

I had to say, it legitimately seemed like a pretty neat place for a first date.

Leave it to KIba to think of something like this. Even though there was a whole other plan in motion at the same, I'm sure Ino would enjoy herself nonetheless. A hand on my shoulder caused me to flinch, only to relax with a scowl when I realized it was Tayuya.

"Why so tense? It's a time for celebration man," she joked, slinging her arm around my shoulder.

I resisted the urge to shrug it off immediately, instead choosing to focus my attention on Kiba's attire for the night. His laid back attire made me glad I pushed Ino to lean more in the middle. It would seem he had the same idea, pulling off a slightly dressed up yet casual hipster look.

A white short sleeved button up shirt, skinny blue pants cuffed slightly with a pair of matching suede dress shoes was his choice for the night and I had to admit, the kid had style. A rather expensive watch hung on his left wrist and a matching chain from his neck. For once, it seemed, he had bothered to tame his rather unruly hair. The sides were trimmed a little lower with most of his hair resting on the top, curling ever so slightly.

Even from here, I could smell his cologne and noticed how good it smelled.

He was just the whole package, wasn't he…

Another look managed to reveal a large tattoo of what appeared to be a wolf on his left arm. Of course, he seemed just like Ino's type. After Temari's little tidbit about how he could sing, I was now just as curious to see if he truly was as perfect as he seemed. Turning to Tayuya, I asked softly, "Have you ever heard him sing? Is he any good?"

"Well, I do believe that's why we're here. Hmm," Tayuya responded with a grin.

Why did I even bother asking her? It was clear that her sole purpose in life was nothing if not to annoy me in any way possible. The sad part? That shit was actually working. All she had to do was look at me a certain way and I felt my blood boil. And she seemed far too amused by all of it for me to think that any of it was accidental.

I kept my mouth shut, doing my best to corral my steadily building irritation. After all, tonight was for Ino and she didn't need me to ruin it. I kept my hands deep in my pockets as we followed Kiba to a random table right in front and off to the left. It had a clear view of the stage where a band would perform and there were already a group of guys ready and waiting.

A text came through from Temari confirming that she was there with the others on the second floor. Apparently, Kiba would do a quick song with his band and then coax Ino up to do a song.

With a gentle smile, Kiba helped Ino into her seat, before pulling away to do his thing.

Approaching the stage, he gave himself a light introduction along with his boys and the song of choice before taking the guitar handed to him and moving to stand in front of the mic. The music picked up slowly as he flashed Ino a quick wink before allowing the first set of lyrics to pass his lips.

" _ **I can't speak another word**_

 _ **I think I'm 'bout to loose my nerve**_

 _ **Forward thinkin' gone**_

 _ **Movin' my head backward**_

 _ **It's been so long since I felt this**_

 _ **I blame it on your windin' hips**_

 _ **What I wouldn't do to taste the grooves of your lips"**_

Pause.

No fucking way.

" _ **Left foot, right foot, turn around**_

 _ **Keep that whole shit on the ground**_

 _ **What I wouldn't do to say, "call me home now"**_

 _ **Left foot, right foot, turn around**_

 _ **Keep that ocean underground**_

 _ **What I wouldn't do to feel your skin to mine now"**_

Of course...the kid could _actually_ fucking sing.

" _ **I just breathe it in, save my breath**_

 _ **Never know when I need it next**_

 _ **I'd lose it all, just to hear you call**_

 _ **Ain't it strange darlin', you'll never know"**_

Tayuya elbowed me, and nodded with a grin at Ino. I glanced over and sure enough, she was cheesing like a fucking idiot. Their eyes were locked and with a innocent smile, she bit her lip forcing a goofy ass grin from Kiba in return.

Fucking hell.

There was literally nothing this kid couldn't do.

"My boy has pipes and is completely set on stealin' your girl. What's your plan dude, you're losing points hella fast," Tayuya joked softly beside me. I sharply bit my tongue, finding the taste of my blood a pleasant distraction from wanting to cave in her face. I didn't need to hear that shit from her when I could witness Kiba practically eye fucking Ino right here.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat, running my fingers through my hair as I continued to listen to his song. "He's pretty good, isn't he?" Ino asked me, genuine excitement in her voice as she waited for my opinion.

I couldn't find it in me to sugarcoat my shitty mood and simply shrugged, "He's alright."

"Nah, she's just a hater," Tayuya chimed in, earning a soft giggle from Ino.

I scoffed, and after losing my last bit of patience, moved to the bar. I knew I wasn't old enough to drink but the bartender didn't bother to card. I'm sure I seemed old enough or perhaps the dude just didn't care but I wasted no time in asking for a double shot of tequila.

I took it without hesitation, enjoying the way it burned as it went down.

I turned around to see Ino fixing me with a frown before turning her attention to Kiba as the song came to a close. The crowd cheered eagerly and with a grin plastered on his cheeks, he took a bow before reclaiming the mic once more.

"Hey thanks guys, much appreciated. I do wanna shout out the birthday girl really quickly. Stand up Ino," he voiced with a smile, watching Ino nervously look around before standing up and giving a shy wave which earned her cheers and whistles.

He walked over, taking her hand as he pulled her along to the stage. She looked uneasy but followed his tugs nonetheless.

"Now, a fun fact about Miss Ino. She's got a helluva voice but doesn't use it ever. A real shame. So...I was thinking, we'd let her let loose and sing one for us. How's that sound?" He asked, earning even more cheers from the crowd.

My eyes narrowed, taking note of how fear literally jolted through her at the thought. Her eyes were frantic and pleading with Kiba's as she tried to back away but carefully, he coaxed her back. He was mumbling something to her and I'm sure of what it was but I could only assume it was something reassuring.

He handed her the mic but before she could panic, he turned her to face him.

He flashed her another smile before turning to face the crowd. "She's a little shy so I think we should make her feel welcome. Hype her up real quick for me!" And sure enough, the crowd erupted into cheers and applause all around. "We're going with her favorite remix to her favorite song so that should help loosen her up a bit. Just look at me the whole time Princess, you'll do fine," he finished, gesturing for them to cue the music as his fingers took to his guitar and he nodded at Ino.

I turned to take another shot, feeling my phone vibrate, I fished it out of my pocket.

It was Temari.

 _ **{:}You still need to drive her back homie. Tighten up and turn around.**_

I slipped the phone into my pocket without sending a response. I took my drink from the bartenders fingers pulling it to my lips before the lyrics whisping past Ino's lips had me dropping my drink and spilling it all over the bar.

" _ **Take a look at my bank account**_

 _ **It's emptier than our conversations**_

 _ **But I'm okay, yeah I'm okay**_

 _ **And take a look at this broken heart**_

 _ **It's all out of good vibrations**_

 _ **But it's beating, I don't need it"**_

Like some sort of cliched movie, I turned around, everything in slow motion. Despite her eyes displaying nothing but fear, her voice was strong and confident as she looked at Kiba. My heart pounded in my chest as the music picked up and Kiba's fingers slowly plucked at his guitar.

" _ **Now it's so pathetic how I can't ever get through to you, you**_

 _ **'Cause you're always somewhere else**_

 _ **Still wear that perfume you got me**_

 _ **'Cause I'm no longer thinking of you, you**_

 _ **Now it's time for someone else so**_

 _ **It's so pathetic how I got your initials tattooed, tattooed**_

 _ **But I'm okay, yeah I'm okay**_

 _ **Yeah, I got another letter added and now it spells something new, new**_

 _ **But I'm okay, yeah I'm okay"**_

I don't know which was more exhilarating to watch.

The sound of her voice and how everything about it was just so angelic and perfect for her. How it was literally the most heart wrenching voice I'd ever heard. Or if it was just watching her come alive as her nervousness faded away. How she was finally able to pull her eyes from Kiba's and face the crowd with a fire I'd never seen before.

In was in that moment.

In the span of a few seconds...that I realized.

I was fucking shook. Everything about her in that moment radiated strength, passion, emotion and pain in a way that I had never seen expressed.

And briefly, I wondered. How had I gone my entire life without hearing her sing before?

" _ **I took you off my Instagram and told my mom, now it's official**_

 _ **And I'm okay, really okay**_

 _ **And every time I hear our song I turn it up 'cause I don't miss you**_

 _ **And I'm okay, really okay"**_

In a split moment, her eyes searched the crowd and somehow I knew, they were looking for mines. And patiently, I waited until she found me. Her smile was radiant as more lyrics spilled past her lips and flowed through my ears in a way that left me breathless.

" _ **Now it's so pathetic how I can't ever get through to you, you**_

 _ **'Cause you're always somewhere else**_

 _ **Still wear that perfume you got me**_

 _ **'Cause I'm no longer thinking of you, you**_

 _ **Now it's time for someone else so**_

 _ **It's so pathetic how I got your initials tattooed, tattooed**_

 _ **But I'm okay, yeah I'm okay**_

 _ **Yeah, I got another letter added and now it spells something new, new**_

 _ **But I'm okay, yeah I'm okay"**_

The music continued to jump and a glance around found everyone out of their seats moving about with her voice. Eventually, the song faded and the second she lowered the mic, the whole place erupted into applause and cheers as she received ovation after ovation. She smiled, chest heaving as she bowed and turned to Kiba, returning the tight embrace he encased her in. "Give it up for my girl Ino one more time!" He shouted, only for the place to get louder than before.

Again, my pocket vibrated with another text from Temari.

 _ **{:}Pick your jaw up off the floor kid, you'll catch flies. Impressive, isn't she.**_

 _ **The word doesn't do her justice...**_

I shot the text back, looking up to see Temari leaning back in her seat with a drink in hand as she flashed me a smirk before throwing it back. The others were with her, Ayame and Sasuke along with Naruto, Tenten and Rin. They too were applauding her, Ayame being the most animated of the group as she whistled and jumped up and down excitedly.

The second I pulled my eyes away from the group upstairs, I was tackled into a hug by none other than Ino.

I was dazed, but quickly threw my arm around her shoulder as she clung to me desperately. She was shaking, trembling in my arms and for a second I thought she might cry. But instead, she pulled away and had the biggest smile on her face.

"Did I do okay?"

But despite what I thought, I couldn't bring myself do anything other than nod. Her expression slowly faded as I'm sure she expected something more but my ass was so shaken up that I couldn't even tell her how amazing she sounded.

Kiba and Tayuya strolled over, twin grins on their faces as they stopped just a few inches from us. "Now, time for part two Princess," Kiba informed her. Pulling out a small bandana, he tied it around her eyes gently.

"What's going on?" she laughed softly, lowering her hands when Kiba playfully swatted them away from the bandana.

"It's a surprise. Don't worry, you'll love it," he assured her, pressing his lips to her cheek before pulling away, "Sakura will see to it that you get there. See you in a bit."

I nodded, taking Ino's arm gently and pulling her along and outside to the car. Helping her in, I took to the wheel, sitting there for a moment to make sure I was good enough to drive. The effects hadn't hit me yet aside from a bit of warmth that was easily fixed by rolling down the window.

I followed behind Kiba's car, not wanting to use the GPS as to not give it away for Ino.

The drive wasn't long but it seemed like an eternity had passed before we got there. It took a while before I worked up myself mentally to deal with the rest of the night, knowing fully well, that it was going to be absolute hell.

* * *

 _ **Hope you all liked this chapter! It took me forever and I wanted to make sure it flowed nice. I apologize for any major errors as I'm super exhausted and honestly just wanted to get this out for you guys. Let me know your thoughts and I promise to see you tomorrow with that next chapter!**_

 _ **Songs Used:**_

 _ **-Just A Gent - You'll Never Know (feat. MOZA) (MOZA is the vocal idea I had for Kiba. MOZA is actually a duo I believe but for the sake of the story, we won't think too much about that lol.)  
-Manilla Killa - I'm Ok (feat. Shaylen) (Olmos Remix) (Shaylen is the vocal idea for Ino and I just wanted to use the remix for the sake of the story and I imagine it displays the rise in confidence better for Ino but the original is just as good!)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Okay, first things first, I sincerely apologize for the long wait. I was completely set on having that next chapter out for you guys after the last update but out of nowhere, I got incredibly sick. I've been working on it but I could only manage small pieces at a time so it took longer than expected. I also apologize if the chapter isn't that amazing considering most of it was written while I was sick so it's probably not that amazing. To somewhat compensate, this is the longest chapter I've written for any story, about 18 pages and well over 8,000 words. Sheesh. So I'll let you guys get to it and won't make you wait any longer!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Fourteen**_

Ayame had managed to score a small estate for Ino's party. Some rich kid used it for his fraternity's functions and was more than happy to rent it out for the night assuming we covered any potential damage costs as well as paying for cleanup. The second we arrived and removed the blindfold from Ino's eyes, she had practically freaked at the crowd of people joined around to surprise her. The genuine look of surprise on her face was priceless and I'm sure she'd never forget this night.

Afterwards, Ayame had practically snatched Ino upstairs to a random room to help her change and get ready. The second she opened that door, it took everything in me to tear my eyes away from Ino's dress for the night and then a little extra to keep my hands to myself as she looped her arm with mine, holding onto me tightly as I escorted her down the stairs.

A skintight long sleeve maroon dress hugged her curves perfectly and the low cut neckline left little to the imagination. Her makeup and hair had been touched up, completing the outfit, and leaving her looking even more breathtaking than before.

"Are you okay?"

I blinked slowly, glancing over to see Ino smiling nervously at me. I swallowed nervously, feeling that familiar pounding in my chest resurfacing as a sigh slipped past my lips. "Yeah, I'm alright. Don't worry about me, it's your night Ino," I told her with a small frown once we hit the final step. I moved to release her but she held my arm firmly.

I didn't argue, allowing her to do as she pleased.

Ayame motioned for us to follow her near the front of the estate, where Kiba was standing waiting for us. A mic hung in his right hand as he held out his left to take Ino's hand. I reluctantly handed her over, moving to stand against the wall as he pulled her to stand beside him. Pulling the mic to his lips, he began, "Hey hey, what's up everybody! You guys havin' a good time tonight?"

The sound of cheers and applause around the room was a pretty solid indication that people were enjoying themselves.

"Good stuff. Alright, so look, I just wanted to shout out this beautiful birthday girl on her nineteenth birthday! So I'd like to propose a toast for this celebration," he said, taking a break to take a glass of wine for himself and Ino. Next I know, one is being held in my face but I simply shook my head and kept my hands in my pocket.

Temari strolled over to stand beside me, taking a glass from the tray a young man had been carrying around, she all but shoved it into my hands.

"I need to make sure I'm good to watch her. Plus, I still have to drive us ho-"

"That didn't stop you from taking a shot at the club, did it?" She said, her words seeming more like a statement rather than a question. "Listen, tonight is about Ino. You won't be the only one taking care of her. You can afford a drink or two in your system, push come to shove, we stay here or I'll drive you both home. I don't plan on drinking much myself but she's not going to want us moping about all night, that goes for you too. Drink."

I sighed, mumbling a thanks as we turned to wait for Kiba to finish his speech.

"Here's to Ino! Tonight is all about you, live it up Princess!" Everyone cheered, holding their glasses in the air before taking a sip of their drinks. When I hesitated, a stern look from Temari was all I needed to get my shit together and take a drink. It was disgustingly sweet but I managed to mask my loathing for it with Temari watching long enough for me to finish it.

"Now, if the birthday girl has anything she would like to say, we'll do that and get the rest of this party started," Kiba said with a grin before downing his glass and handing the mic to Ino.

She didn't look the least bit nervous, perhaps still feeling a certain level of confidence after her performance earlier. "I just want to say thank you guys for being here and thanks to my idiot friends who put this all together. I appreciate it, honestly, and I hope you all have a great time," she said, voicing her thanks as the music returned and people cheered before returning to their respective corners of the estate.

"Alright, group huddle," Temari called, motioning for everyone within this little group of ours to come over. "We want everyone to enjoy themselves tonight and we think the best way for us to do that is to not have our guards hovering over us all night. You guys deserve some time too, so we're reducing your duties tonight. Just check in and around to make sure you person is good and other than that, feel free to do whatever the hell you want. There's plenty of rooms here for all of the heirs and respective guards who attended to stay the night in case you drink too much. Other than that, if you're good, feel free to drive home. If no one has any questions, you're all released to do as you please."

Slowly but surely, everyone started to disperse, save for Kiba, Ino and myself.

I was hesitant to let her go anywhere outside of arm's reach but like Temari said earlier, it was Ino's night. Whatever she wanted, I'd give it to her. She turned to Kiba, giving him a small smile as she told him that she'd catch up. With a stupid grin, he nodded and slipped off to who knows where, leaving the two of us alone.

"Sakura...are you sure you're alright?"

She looped her arm through my own, gently pulling me along as she spoke. "If you're not up to it, we can get you a room to sleep in." I shook my head, eyes scanning all over, narrowing when anyone got too close, "I'm fine. You heard Temari, you need to focus on enjoying yourself."

"Well, how do you expect me to do that when I know there's something wrong with you," she whispered near my ear, pulling away to reveal a small frown.

Slowly, I detached myself from her, stepping away to slip my hands in the pockets of my jacket. She looked hurt and the longer I stared at her, I felt my chest squeezing tighter and tighter. I spotted Kiba in the kitchen, and with a nod, I motioned him over. He wrapped his arm at her waist, giving her a smile that she nervously returned before giving me concerned look.

"Keep an eye on her for me," I told him, before turning on my heel and leaving them together.

* * *

Somehow, after lots of exploring, I found myself on the second floor balcony. It was large and spacious, and the cool breeze of the bristling fall air was welcomed. There were a few others out here, smoking, drinking, chatting but ultimately, it was pretty quiet. Everyone kept to themselves or within a small corner and it was perfect.

No one was around to bother me.

It was the perfect time to figure out what the hell my problem was.

I shouldn't have been pissy at Kiba. He liked Ino, a lot. Between him and Sasuke, if I had to pick, I'd definitely pick Kiba. However, I couldn't for the life of me pretend to like him. I couldn't pretend like I hadn't noticed the way she clung to him like she'd do for me.

The way he'd look at her like she was the best thing to ever happen to him wasn't the problem, it was the fact that she looked at him the same way too.

I wanted her happiness, I truly did but in spite of Ino's strengths, she was far too fragile. I didn't trust anyone but myself to know how to pick up the pieces in case she fell apart. Sure, Kiba was playing the smooth gentleman and Ino was taking it all in, but what was his real purpose for trying to pull her in? Sex? Power? Maybe he was just another monopolizing fuckboy who thought Ino was just another easy score to add to his books.

But Ino wasn't so naive, or at least that's what I'd like to believe.

But at the end of the day, did my opinion even matter? It wasn't my job to meddle in her private affairs. Who she spoke to, who she flirted around with, none of that was my business. So why…

Why did it bother me so damn much?

"Plan on sulking here all night?"

Out of nowhere, Rin appeared beside me. In her hand, a small brown bottle filled with what I presumed to be beer. She moved to lean against the rail beside me, pulling the bottle to her lips to take a sip before holding it out to me. Hesitantly, I reached for it, taking a quick sip, I handed it back to her. "Did Ayame send you to come find me?"

"Actually," she hummed softly, "I thought I'd come find you on my own. You've seemed pretty out of it so I wanted to make sure you were good is all."

I felt my eyes widen a fraction at her words. Her eyes were cast out into the forest that lurked behind the estate as her mind wandered. The sky was a dark blue, blending in with the outline of the tree tops. The light rustle of their leaves was hypnotizing and before I knew it, it had ensnared me too. With a sigh, I turned around, pressing my back against the railing as I asked, "Well...you found me."

"Mhmm, you don't seem too miserable. Still, I can't let you stay and sulk up here all night. Come with me," she said with an offer of her hand.

I eyed it warily, unsure as to what exactly she had up her sleeve but the longer I stared into her coaxing brown eyes, the less I found myself caring. Eventually, I gave in and allowed her to pull me from my brooding corner and into the light of the party as we traveled downstairs. The music had livened up and people were dancing and chatting away, completely at ease.

Rin's fingers kept tight around my own as she pulled me through crowds of people until we were standing in the large space of the kitchen.

"Rin...what are we doing?"

"You need to loosen up Sakura, what better way than to have a few drinks," she said enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes when she grabbed a few cups and managed to secure a bottle from a boy who had been distributing drinks. She took my hand again, pulling me every which way until we ended up downstairs.

I didn't even think the place would have a basement but sure enough, it did. To my surprise, a few of the others were already here. Naruto, Tenten, Shikamaru and a few others whom I did not quite recognize.

"Yooo! Sakura there you are! Where have you been?" Naruto excitedly asked, jumping up from his sitting position on the floor to pull me into a headlock. I quickly elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to topple forward, clutching his stomach in pain.

"You hit too hard...shit," he whined from the floor, causing me to roll my eyes as I stepped over him and claimed an empty spot on the floor.

"What are you guys doing down here?" I asked, taking note of the cozy aspect of the basement. A fireplace warmed up the space and with the lights dimmed, left a friendly glow. It was comforting and peaceful, I could see why they would want to hang here instead of upstairs in the middle of all the chaos. "Chilling, drinking," Shikamaru responded lazily, reaching over to bump fists with me, "Long time no see."

"Yeah, I'll say," I answered, genuinely happy to see Shikamaru. Despite his lazy attitude, he was good company but we hardly ever saw each other at school. Either way, it was good to see him. Suddenly, a plastic cup was placed in front of each of us, Naruto crawling over to claim his a moment later. Rin took her claimed bottle and began filling the cups carefully.

"What lame ass game do you plan on having us play tonight?" Tenten asked, eyeing her drink suspiciously as she swirled it around.

"Just because you're the first to be trashed when we play doesn't mean it's lame," Rin laughed softly, flashing Tenten a wink for good measure as she pulled out her phone. "This game has an app and basically, you put everyone's names in and it'll pic random people to do stuff or drink until you're absolutely fucked up. Since we can stay the night, might as well make the most of this night," she finished with a smile.

Shikamaru and Tenten looked less than impressed meanwhile, Naruto could hardly contain himself from all that bottled up excitement.

"You in or out?" Rin asked with a raised brow as the bottle hung over my cup.

"Out," I stated simply, "I don't plan on staying the night here."

She rolled her eyes, yet still kept the bottle over my cup. "Don't be a punk Sakura. Come on, for me?" I flinched at her tone, fists tightening as I narrowed my eyes at her. She sat there, sickeningly sweet smile on her lips as she waited for my answer. Eyeing the bottle sternly, figuring I could just stop when I felt like it, I mumbled, "Fine."

"Excellent! Let's start. I put everyone's names in so now all we have do is let the app do the work. First up, I get to send a naughty text to a person of my choice in Sakura's phone or she drinks five times!" The playful smirks on everyone's faces was unsettling. Neither of the two options sounded tempting but I had to pick something. My desire to stay sober got the best of me as I begrudgingly handed over my phone.

The genuine look of surprise on everyone's face forced a small smirk onto my own lips. I'm sure they figured I would wuss out but between the two, a text that I could easily dismiss as being a part of a game was better than being shitfaced in a foreign place.

Handing back my phone, Rin made sure to let me know not to read it or reply until after our game was finished. Shrugging, I agreed.

"Alright, what next?" Naruto asked, practically teetering on the edge.

"The last person to open a beer has to take two sips. I opened one when I went to grab Sakura a few minutes ago so I guess that's me," she said, quickly taking two sips of her drink, blanching at the taste before moving to the next task.

"So, if my phone is in my pocket, I have to take three sips or give out five. Well, I'm clearly holding it so therefore, I'm giving out five. Since there's five of us, I'll be nice and make everyone take one. I won't be so kind the next time," she laughed softly, and reluctantly, I took the first sip of my drink along with the rest of them.

The game went on like that for what felt like forever and despite my words earlier, I ended up drinking far more than I had intended. Slowly but surely, it would come back to bite me.

* * *

Eventually, we were all pretty far gone.

Shikamaru was passed out in some corner on one of the couches while Naruto and Tenten had gone upstairs to go mingle I suppose. Of course, that left me and Rin alone to explore the rather large basement. There were plenty of rooms to explore and eventually, we had stumbled upon a small room that resembled a theater.

I'd never physically been in one but had seen pictures and had heard of them. Large rooms where they played movies on a large screen with soft chairs to relax in.

Rin had taken it upon herself to fidget around and pop in a movie for us to watch. I had to admit, the alcohol was making me hella tired and I doubted I'd be able to keep my eyes open for longer than a few minutes at this point but after much pestering, I agreed to try and watch it with her nonetheless.

We claimed two seats, leaning them back slightly to get a better view.

Things were fine for a while. I was able to keep my eyes open long enough to watch the movie, finding it interesting enough to hold my attention. Randomly, Rin moved from her chair to leave but I caught her wrist before she could pass me. "Where are you going?"

Biting her lip, she mumbled, "I'm hungry."

"Stay," I mumbled back, eyes narrowing to make out her face in the pale light of the screen, "We'll grab something once the movie is over."

She shifted nervously, tugging her hand but my grip was firm. "Sakura," she whined, forcing me to swallow nervously. Finally, she stopped struggling only to walk back around and slip her legs across my own until she was settled in my lap. I dropped my hands, keeping them at my sides as she took my chin. "Come on, I'm hungry now. We can grab something and then come back down to watch the movie, okay?"

I shut my eyes, biting my tongue to keep myself quiet. She was close, uncomfortably close and yet, at the same time, I wanted to hold her. I wanted to drag her closer until there was no space left between us. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead, I kept my fists balled at my sides as she dipped her head to my neck, lips on my skin just seconds later.

A noise that I desperately tried to hold in slipped past my lips as she sucked at my neck. "Rin," I warned, in a low voice, my fingers unfurling to reach for her waist.

"Hmm?" She asked sweetly, tugging down the zipper to my jacket achingly slow.

I pulled away just long enough to capture her lips with my own. It was raw, fevered and filled with need. My hands gripped her waist, tugging her against me as I growled against her lips, "Move Rin." She watched me, eyes voicing her confusion before she understood what I meant. Her arms snaked around my neck as she slowly began moving her hips.

My grip was tight as I forced her to grind harder against me.

Her soft whimpering fueled me. My fingers slipped under her shirt , scratching at her skin, loving every moan and desperate call of my name. She dropped her head to rest in the crook of my neck, tugging at my ear with her teeth.

"Sakura...please," she asked, voice breaking with each grind of her hips.

Something snapped inside of me. Something deep down that I hadn't expected to surface. An urge to be in control washed over me as I ordered her to beg. A moan slipped past her lips as she whispered my name again, "Please Sakura…"

"Please what?"

A frustrated whine reached my ears as she clawed at my neck to pull me closer. Lips teasing her skin, completely clouded by desire, I bit her neck and growled, "Beg for me... _Ino_."

The silence that followed was crushing.

Neither of us moved for what felt like forever.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she pulled away from me. She struggled to catch her breath but her eyes reflected a loathing unlike any I'd ever seen. "What...did you call me?" She asked, voice soft but bubbling with rage under the surface. Slowly, I removed my hands from her waist, shutting my eyes as I tightened my jaw.

"Forget it...just move," I mumbled, shifted under her.

She shoved me back, snatching me by the collar of my jacket, "What kind of dick move is that? Were you thinking about Ino this entire time? I had my suspicions that something was going on between the two of you but I didn't think you were that stupid-"

"Get the hell off me," I snapped, shoving her harder than I intended.

She stumbled backwards and I couldn't find it in me to stay and see if she was okay. Shoving my hands in my pocket, I rushed out the room and rushed upstairs. The party was still in full effect as I pushed through, making my way to the kitchen to grab another drink. The same kid from before was still tending drinks, warily giving me a random one to wash down my frustration.

I didn't care what it was, I just needed to forget the stupid ass mistake I just made.

I couldn't believe I did something so reckless.

Why the hell had I called her name out the blue like that?

It wasn't like Ino was worried with me when she had Kiba literally at her heels. And yet, for some reason, she was stuck in my head. At some point, my mind shifted. It wasn't Rin that I had in my lap anymore. It was Ino. It was blonde hair trapped in my fingers as I tugged it, forcing my lips to her neck. The eyes that were hazed over with lust as she grinded against me weren't brown, but a sky blue.

Fuck.

I was losing it.

Dazed, I brought my cup to my lips, taking a long swig as I climbed to the second floor. Suddenly, the sound of a nearby argument caught my attention. I didn't think much of it until one of the voices, I recognized as Sasuke's.

"Where the hell is she, Inuzuka?"

Swaying slightly, I gripped the edge of the wall to catch myself, peeking around the corner. Sasuke and Kiba stood there, head to head. "She's busy," Kiba mumbled, not looking the least bit intimidated. In fact, if anything, he looked cocky, a smirk crossing his lips. It was then that I noticed his attire. He looked completely dressed down from before, wearing only a pair of shorts, leaving his upper body completely bare.

"Did you sleep with her?" Sasuke growled, voice deep as he snatched Kiba by his throat.

Looking around, I noticed Ino was in fact nowhere to be found. Heart sinking into my stomach, I frantically ran through all the possibilities in my head. No way...no way she'd let something like that happen. She wasn't nearly as easy to pull as one would think.

"Down boy," Kiba laughed, despite being held against the wall by his neck, "What happens between me and her isn't anyone's business. Not like you to be jealous Uchiha."

Clearly unamused, Sasuke's grip tightened around Kiba's neck until he winced from the pain. Where the hell was Tayuya and why wasn't she watching him.

It wasn't until I saw Sasuke launch the first punch that I decided to step in. I nearly tripped in the process but managed to shove Sasuke back far enough for him to drop Kiba. Grasping a nearby wall for leverage, he pulled himself up, shooting me a glare. Snarling through his teeth like some sort of animal, he snapped, "What the fuck do you want?"

Narrowing my eyes at him, I glanced behind me to see Kiba still struggling for breath on the floor. Scowling, I mumbled coldly, "Get your ass up and put some damn clothes on."

"Do you hear me talking to you?" Sasuke hissed, taking a challenging step towards me to which I gladly challenged back.

"I can assure you, my hearing is just fine," I stated cooly, "You need to back off."

We stood there, staring each other down for a while. Finally, Temari came strolling up the stairs, looking completely heated. "What the hell is the problem? You guys are loud as shit, I can hear you all the way down in the middle of all that chaos."

Tayuya was beside her, along with Ayame, Naruto and Tenten.

None of us said anything, everyone looking completely on edge.

"Someone damn well better answer me, or we're going to have a problem," Temari all but ordered.

"I've been looking for Ino all night, only to find out Kiba's been fucking around with her behind my back," Sasuke finally answered, practically shaking as he said it. Temari's eyes were on Kiba next who had finally picked himself off the floor, achingly rubbing his neck. A small chuckle came from Temari but her tone was far from comical, "First of all, Sasuke, she wasn't yours to begin with. And Kiba, I know damn well that better not be true."

"What kind of guard are you? You were supposed to be watching her," Sasuke snapped at me, shoving me back forcefully.

The alcohol still in my system left me from catching myself completely. Stumbling back, I was caught by Ayame who helped me back to my feet. Naruto quickly rushed over, holding up his hands between the two of us to keep us apart. Nervous laugh rumbling his chest, he joked, "Come on guys, isn't this a little rough for a party?" Regaining my footing, I moved Ayame aside, getting as close as possible to Sasuke before Naruto kept me back with a pleading look.

"Come on Sakura, don't do this," he begged, but I was through playing games with Sasuke.

"You know Uchiha," I spat, "You're just as bad as Kiba. The only difference being, he doesn't seem like the type to go sulking around because he isn't getting any. If you're that desperate, I'm sure there's plenty of airhead girls here to keep you company."

Whatever bit of patience he had left snapped as he shoved Naruto aside. I wasted no time, catching the punch he threw at me before aiming a well placed punch at his stomach. He doubled over in pain and I used that to throw him into a wall. For the second time that night, whether it be the liquor or adrenaline, I lost my composure.

The second he was on his back, I drove my fist against his cheek.

Over. And over. And over.

His face was bruised and covered in blood but I wasn't satisfied yet. Before I could strike him again, I felt a sharp pain in my side. I was immediately snatched from on top of Sasuke but the pain in my side caused me to stumble to the floor. Immediately, voices of concern sounded around me, but of all of them, the only one that mattered was Ino's.

I wasn't sure where she had come from but her cries of distress alerted me to the pain in my side once more.

Resting my hand there, I winced immediately and shocked to find my hand coated in blood. On the floor beside me, the blade I usually kept strapped to my thigh. I'd been so caught up in the rush that I didn't even notice him slip it off me.

That dirty bastard.

I tried to stand but the pain kept me rooted to the ground. "Sakura, don't try to move just yet," Ino pleaded, voice shaky. I caught her eyes, noting the nervous way they inspected my wound. I could faintly smell alcohol on her breath which was unsettling but I immediately relaxed seeing that she was still completely dressed.

"Where have you been?" I asked, the pain numbing me, making me feel weak.

Chewing her lip, she carefully pulled my arm around her neck, helping me to my feet. "I'll explain later," she assured me, "But now, we need to focus on getting you taken care of." I nodded, my eyes flickering over to Sasuke, only to see Temari snatch him up and slam him into the wall. "You idiot! Have you lost your goddamn mind! It's about time someone knocked your ass around but I didn't think you'd be the type to play dirty! Naruto! Get his ass out of my sight, now, before I kill him," Temari ordered.

Albeit clumsily, Naruto nodded, moving to help Sasuke who only shoved him away before stumbling down the stairs.

I watched Naruto rush after him, a sigh passing my lips. "And you," Temari said, moving to snatch me by my jacket, "Do you realize how stupid that was?" I couldn't find it in me to argue back with her. Ino on the other hand, seemed completely set on doing it for me. She shoved Temari aside and began pulling me along but I resisted.

"Sakura?" She asked, concern heavy in her voice.

I slipped my arm from around her neck, turning behind me to face Kiba. I walked over, minimizing the space between us. He held out his hand giving me a sheepish grin, "Thanks for your help back there. I really appreciate -" But before he could finish, I was driving my fist into his face next.

The chain of curses and such that followed didn't bother me any.

Ino was at my side in seconds, helping me down the steps.

I made my way for the front door but Ino held me back pulling me down the stairs. I followed her lead, allowing myself to be dragged down to the same basement I'd escaped from before. "We're supposed to be leaving, Ino. Why are we down here?" I asked, wincing as I was suddenly yanked into a random bathroom.

"Sit," she ordered, pressing on my shoulder to sit down on the toilet while she rummaged through the medicine cabinet. Finding some ointment, she grabbed that before scrambling through the cabinets beneath the sink. Surprisingly enough, she found a first aid kit. Grabbing a cloth, she wet it before ordering me to lift my shirt.

I did as I was told, flinching at the contact she made with my skin. I bit the inside of my cheek to stifle any pained groans, waiting until Ino pulled away before I relaxed.

"It doesn't look deep which is good but you'll need to be careful," she informed me and I swore I could make out the smallest bit of relief in her eyes. I allowed her to apply the ointment and dress the wound before she pulled me from the bathroom once more. Finally, we stumbled across a random unlocked bedroom, Ino shoving me inside before shutting the door behind us.

Once again, she ordered me to sit and again, I complied obediently.

Moving to stand before me, she snatched my chin, eyes furious. "What the hell Sakura? Have you lost your mind?" Pulling away, I rolled my eyes, avoiding her own. "Not yet...but I'm pretty close," I mumbled sarcastically, massaging my face tiredly. She was upset with me, I knew that but I honestly was just completely over tonight. Like I expected, everything about it was shit and after the stunt I pulled just now, I'd be lucky if I still had my job before the week was up.

"Sakura..this is serious, what's gotten into you? You've been acting out lately and it's not like you to lose your cool," Ino whispered, hand slipping to my face once more as she brushed my cheek.

Finally, I was able to meet her gaze. While her tone carried her concern for my wellbeing, her eyes held a small amount of annoyance, which was expected. I shook my head, tugging her hand from my face but holding onto it tightly between my own, "I"m sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your night Ino. I'll make it up to you, assuming this doesn't slip out and I end up losing my job...or _worse._ "

"Don't say that!" She hissed coldly, "I'm not going to let them do anything else to you. You've been through enough."

Her eyes fell to our locked hands, lips parting with words she wanted to say but couldn't. I whispered her name, pulling her to stand between my legs as I urged her to say what was on her mind. Sighing brokenly, she whispered between us, "I appreciate what you did to Sasuke, even though it was really messed up but he definitely deserved it. Did you have to hit Kiba too?"

I rolled my eyes, rubbing my neck as I admitted, "Guess I got caught up in the heat of the moment. Besides, he needs to be man enough to fight back if he's going to talk shit to someone like Sasuke."

"Mm. Are you sure that's the reason you hit him? You sure that's the only reason," she asked, brow raising in mild curiosity. I frowned at her question, watching as she impatiently crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you talking about Ino?"

It was her turn to roll her eyes as she pulled her phone out. She swiped through the screen before handing it to me.

Eyeing it suspiciously, I took it, looking between her and the phone, I asked, "What is this?"

"Read it…"

My eyes slipped to the screen, noticing that it was a text message. Reading over the message, my eyes went wide as several years were shaved off my life.

 _ **{:} Where are you Ino? I'm tired of the games. I want you...now**_

I already knew...this message came from me. Or rather...Rin. Of course. I didn't have many contacts in my phone to begin with but of all the fucking people she could've sent the text to, why did it have to be Ino?

"I didn't send it," I mumbled, shoving the phone back in her hands.

"It came from your phone so you'll have to forgive me if I don't buy that," she said, setting her phone on the stand beside the bed. "It was a part of a game Ino. It was a dare. Rin had to pick someone in my phone to send a dirty text to. I just didn't think she'd pick you. I should've punked out and drank instead," was my response.

I honestly didn't know what else to say.

Eventually, Ino moved to sit beside me. She let out a soft hum, resting her head on my shoulder. "I believe you." She said and immediately, I felt a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. "But," she began carefully, "I also believe you had other reasons for punching Kiba in the face. Care to explain, or should I take a guess?"

Her knowing tone made me nervous but unfortunately, there was nowhere for me to run. "I'm interested in hearing your thoughts," I mumbled, regretting it immediately.

"I think," she began in a teasing voice, "I think...that you're jealous."

I tried, very hard to keep a blank face but the smile that crossed her lips confirmed that she had me figured out. "It's the most logical explanation. You only get like this when he's around me and unfortunately for you, you're not very discreet," she laughed, dealing blow after blow to my ego.

"If you already knew then why bother asking," I asked, having nothing left to hide anymore.

"I simply wanted to see if you were brave enough to tell me the truth. I was wrong," she replied with a small frown. I mumbled another apology, flinching when she abruptly took my hands once more. "Wanna know a secret Sakura?" She asked, pulling her head from my shoulder to gauge my reaction.

Dumbly, I nodded.

"I might have been a little drunk before and while I'm sure you thought better of me, I was completely set on sleeping with Kiba." Her admission made me sick and I almost wanted to push her away but her grip on my hands was strong. She laughed softly and before I could ask what she found to be so funny, she was taking my chin and pulling me to face her.

"Ino…"

"But I didn't. He was persuasive as hell, but I didn't do it. Do you want to know why?" She hummed again, fingers slipping to my neck, scratching slow. I nodded again, shivering under her touch to which I'm sure she enjoyed.

"I didn't...because the second your text came through, even though looking back, it wasn't your text at all. Even still, the second I read it, it wasn't Kiba I was thinking about….it was you," she admitted, knocking the breath right out of my body. My head whirled around to lock eyes with her so fast, it wasn't even funny.

"Ino," I barely had time to call her name before she smoothly slid into my lap.

Her eyes were stern as she took my hands and guided them to her waist, making sure I was holding tight before her fingers returned to my neck. This couldn't be happening. No way, not in a million years. I shut my eyes tight, hoping to wake up from this torturous dream. "Open your eyes," she commanded, nails dragging across my neck painfully.

I did, and found myself lost in her eyes once more.

"The second I got that text, I told him that I couldn't do it. I left and I went to go find you but you were gone. So then I find Naruto and what does he tell me? That you're downstairs fooling around with some girl," she said, eyes narrowing coldly.

"Rin," I corrected.

"I don't recall asking for a name. It's not important," she countered. "What _is_ important, however, is that you remember who you get paid to take care of. I don't want you messing with her or anyone else for that matter," she finished.

I scoffed, hands squeezing at her waist. "Oh, but you can drag Kiba along all you want while I sit here like some obedient dog?" She laughed again, a little louder this time as she shifted in my lap. "So I _was_ right," she teased, "You're jealous of him."

"What are you trying to prove Ino? You're starting to piss me off," I growled near her ear. She held me tighter, lips teasing my ear as she whispered, "Good. That's what I was hoping for." I tried to tug back, to ask her what she meant but she kept me grounded as she tugged my ear gently. I growled her name low, earning only a hum in response.

She was toying with me.

I didn't have time for her games. I was tired of looking dumb out here tripping over her like some little kid. It wasn't that deep. People caught feelings out the blue all the time, especially when you had to live with someone and spend every waking moment together.

She was saying all the right words but she wouldn't be the first nor the last girl to try and sweet talk me only to leave me hanging.

"You're thinking too hard," she swiftly spoke into my ear, pulling my neck to one side while she placed stinging kisses down my throat. A strangled groan fought past my lips and I immediately felt her smirk against my skin. "I'm trying to help you Sakura," she said, finally pulling away. Her hands returned to mine, gripping them as she forced me to help her move against me. Her cheeks were flushed now but she still seemed aware of each move she made.

"How is this helping me? It sounds like you're just being a brat trying to get her way," I answered coldly.

"That's just it though. I simply wanted to show my appreciation for everything up until now." Her tone darkened, which made me nervous. Taking my chin, she smiled and continued, "Your whole life, Sakura, you've had to do what you were told. Always having to be submissive to someone else. You hated it, didn't you," she asked, licking her lips and drawing my attention immediately.

"As for me, I've always had to take charge. As a princess, being a leader is expected of me. Taking control and giving orders is something I'm good at. But...I've always wondered…," her voice trailed off as she reached down for my hand.

Swallowing nervously, throat drier than any desert, I asked, "Wondered what?"

Her smile was wicked as she brought my hand to her lips. She kissed each of my knuckles before bringing the tips of my fingers to her lips as she bit them gently. "I've wondered," she started, tongue shyly flickering over my thumb, "What it feels like to be submissive...to be owned by someone else." I was full on sweating at this point, completely dazed from everything that was happening.

What _was_ even happening?

Licking my lips, I asked, "Is that so?"

"Mhm," she smiled softly, "And I'm sure, you've wondered the opposite a few times yourself. Wanting to have something of your own to control? To be the one giving orders...having something...or _someone_ to submit to you completely? You've earned it, don't you think?"

I nodded, taking the initiative as I slipped my thumb across her lips, pressing it forward until it slipped into her mouth. I'm sure she could hear my heart racing the moment she gently sucked on my thumb, never once dropping our eye contact.

What the fuck.

This was far too real and happening far too fast. But damn, I'd be lying if I didn't find her behavior hotter than all hell. "What do you think, sounds like a good tradeoff? Why have any other girl when you could have princess of your own? I don't know about you but I like that idea. All you have to do Sakura, is be bold enough to take it."

She made it sound easy but I knew better.

Along with this would come a series of mistakes that I wasn't so sure would be worth it in the long run.

If anyone else found out, I was as good as dead. Hell, Rin already had a pin on me after my slip up from earlier. But I couldn't deny, that for all of the potential negatives, having Ino whenever I wanted was an opportunity greater than any I could imagine. Needless to say, I was at an impasse.

But of course, Ino was there to help me make a decision. She took my hand once more before guiding it to her throat. Lightly, I squeezed just enough, a curse slipping out when she parted her lips with a soft moan. It was clear by now that she had me where she wanted me and she already knew how to seal the deal.

With a soft whimper and bite of her lip, she begged, "Please, Sakura."

"Please _what_ Ino…" I groaned, squeezing her a little harder.

"Please...fuck me," she begged and before I knew it, I was crashing our lips together. In a flash, I had her beneath me on the bed. The abrupt action forced a pain to shoot through my side, a small hiss choking past my lips. Her eyes were wide, her hand shooting to my side but I captured her wrists and held them over her head.

I took the chance to lower my head to her neck, a combination of the pain and alcohol forcing my teeth into her skin. A small whimper of pain was her response, hands twitching beneath my grip. "Sakura," she whined, a moan slipping into the mix, "You're going to hurt the both of us if you're not careful." I pulled back just a few inches and sure enough, the skin was already looking a little discolored.

Admiring my handiwork, I smirked along her neck, kissing over the bruise before roughly sucking on the skin, "Good, that's what I'm hoping for."

Keeping one hand curled around her wrists, I slipped the other down her side, teasingly slow as I inched up her dress. Goosebumps littered her skin as the cool air rushed over her, continuing to hike up her dress, I teased in her ear, "Don't worry _Princess_ , you'll warm up soon enough."

And warm up she did.

I could only tease her so long before I became desperate to feel her around my fingers. To have her clawing at my back and begging me to make her cum. And in that moment, all that pent up frustration I had been feeling when the night began released when she did. From the moment my name rolled off her tongue in a strangled moan as she rode my fingers, I knew that I'd have to be careful. She was addicting, in every sense of the word and knowing that I had her to myself, only made it that much more dangerous.

* * *

"God," Ino whispered breathlessly, slipping back into her dress as she examined her neck in the mirror, "It's so sore."

I smirked, keeping my hands rooted in my pockets as I leaned against the wall beside the door. "I think it's a good look." Her laugh bubbled, warming my chest as she combed her hair over to disguise it, "I'm sure you do. I hadn't expected you to get so into it. I should've done this awhile ago." I blinked slowly, watching as she walked over to me.

"Do I look okay?" She asked, biting her lip.

Taking her chin, I pulled her to me, dipping my head to run my lips against hers briefly. "Perfect Ino. You always look perfect," I mumbled against her lips. Her blush was adorable, forcing a smile on my lips as she took my arm and pulled me along.

We made our way up the stairs, coming up to find a good chunk of people still here.

Did these kids not have homes to go to?

Ino continued to tug me around, her eyes flickering around for a moment. Finally, she released me and gave me a sheepish smile as she backed away, "Don't go anywhere. I just need to find Ayame really quick and give her something and we can go if you're good to drive?"

I nodded, waving her off, watching her disappear up the stairs.

I released a sigh, achingly rubbing my neck and wincing at the sharp pain I felt. Of course, she wouldn't have let me walk away without bruises of my own. I could feel small scars littering my neck and could only imagine how bad my back looked.

"What the hell," I groaned, turning around quickly to go find a bathroom, only to collide with another girl.

She fell to the floor and instantly, I felt terrible. "Shit, my bad," I mumbled, reaching down to pull her up. Her blonde hair obstructed her face from view but I could make out the small traces of a frown on her lips. "I'll say," she huffed, taking my hand nonetheless as I helped her to her feet.

Brushing her hair from her face, she offered me a small smile before her eyes went completely wide. Though my reaction was delayed, I found myself doing the same.

Green eyes, the same tone as my own brimmed with tears as her lips parted and she called my name, "Sakura...is that you?"

Dumbly, I nodded, frozen to that spot as I called her name in turn, "Rei...what are you doing -?" But the breath was knocked out of me as she threw her arms around my neck, causing me to stumble into a nearby wall. I wrapped my arms around her waist, still dazed as she sobbed against me.

What the hell was she doing here out of the city?

And at Ino's party of all places.

"I can't believe it," she whimpered into my neck and despite my confused state, I managed to rub her back gently. I whispered her name, still unsure as to whether or not this was a dream. Any doubts that I had were wiped away the second she pulled her head from the crook of my neck and smashed her lips to mine.

"Sakura?"

No.

No.

Please God, don't do this now.

But of course, I ripped away from Rei quick enough to see Ino heading back downstairs, looking hurt, confused and angry. Swallowing nervously, the only thing I could think to do was to quickly rush out an apology to Rei, asking for her phone as I scrambled to put my number in. I snatched Ino's wrist and tugged her outside the moment I finished, preparing myself for a long and complicated argument that would inevitably ruin any progress that I had made tonight.

Just my fucking luck.

* * *

 _ **And done. Sheesh. Long ass chapter. Hopefully you enjoy and please leave feedback. I feel like it's trash considering I was sick when I wrote it so let me know whether you all liked it. Love you guys and see you in the next chapter!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello friends. Welcome. Good to see ya. Lol okay, I don't know where I was going with that but I do know that I have another chapter for you all! It's not nearly as length as the last one (What a whopper that thing was btw), but it's definitely a good length I think. Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Fifteen**_

I should've known that trying to talk to Ino about this was going to be hands down the most difficult thing I've ever done.

The second we walked in our apartment, she was slamming her door in my face.

God, I couldn't catch a break for one damn second.

Just when things were starting to look good. Just when I was starting to think that there might some kind of plus to this whole situation, it was ruined just like that. Of all the people who had shown up that night, I wouldn't have expected that Rei would be amongst them. It was clear that we were both shocked to see each other so the hug was expected, but the kiss?

Hell, she hadn't even bothered to speak to me before I left and I didn't bother reaching out to her either.

It was just shit all around honestly but the more important matter at the moment was getting Ino to hear me out. Aris had woken up from a nap the second we walked in and had gone straight to Ino's room only to whine and scratch at her door before giving me a look.

I sighed, reaching for the door handle and wiggling it around futilely, "Ino, open the door."

No response.

"Ino, you need to hear me out. It's not what you think," I mumbled, pressing my back against the door as I slid to the floor. She scoffed and I could almost see the roll of her eyes and distasteful curl of her lips at my comment. "Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before. Fuck off Sakura," she hissed, still refusing to open the door.

I remained rooted to my spot, one knee propped up with the other leg tucked underneath it. My head rested against the door as my eyes slipped shut, ignoring Aris' constant scratching at her door.

I'd wait her out, all night if I had to.

She had every right to know after everything that went down between us tonight, anything that she wanted. I'd tell her the truth and I'd leave no details out if that's what she wanted because, let's face it, there's no way I'd be able to leave her alone after this. No way I could stand the cold shoulder back when we hated each other.

The rest of the world could hate me, I didn't give a damn, but Ino, she deserved at the very least, the truth.

But on the other hand, there was Rei.

Seeing her again, after all this time stirred up some feelings that were buried far beneath the surface. I had missed her. I had still...no...I _did_ still love her. She was my first everything and at one point, before I had been sure I was going to leave home, I was sure that she was going to be the one I spent the rest of my life with. I would've done anything for her.

Just like I would for Ino.

But I couldn't have them both.

And to be honest, I didn't deserve either of them.

"Ino," I literally pleaded, unsure of what else to say, "Please. I'll tell you whatever you want to know." Aris' constant scratching at the door was starting to annoy me, finally having enough, I snapped for him to stop. Immediately, he sunk to the floor, head resting on his paws as he began whining. Footsteps sounded from the other side of the door and I was up in an instant.

She pulled the door open just a crack, allowing Aris to slip in but before she could shut the door the rest of the way, I forced myself in.

"Get out," she all but snarled at me, eyes colder than I'd ever seen them.

"No," I told her calmly, shutting the door behind me.

"That was an order…"

"After tonight Ino, I think it's safe to say that I've earned the right to call the shots from now on," I countered smugly, grinning inwardly at the faintest trace of a blush on her cheeks. She made a move to slip out the door but I wouldn't let her walk away from me until she heard what I had to say. I snatched her wrists, firmly pressing her against the wall with a frown.

I might have still had a little bit of alcohol working its way out of my system but it wasn't enough to make me any weaker. Slowly but surely, Ino came to realize this as her struggling came to a standstill.

Her chest heaved as she fought to regain her breath but the look of pure hatred never left her face and that, was something I wasn't equipped for right now.

"Ino," I whispered softly, "Hear me out. I wouldn't lie to you. If you don't believe me or don't care after I've said what I needed to, I'll take whatever treatment you give me. Okay?"

She continued to glare me down, teeth clenched as she contemplated my offer. Finally, she averted her gaze from mine before mumbling a simple, "Fine." Nodding, I slowly lowered my hands, not wanting to keep her caged here.

Instead, I moved to claim the edge of her bed, eyeing Aris momentarily as he rolled around his back for a second before shooting my eyes back to Ino.

"The girl...her name is Reika," I began, rubbing my neck nervously as I gauged her reaction, "We have _history_."

"What _kind_ of history Sakura?" She growled low, still not moving from the door.

I sighed, looking at my hands as they hung between my lap before I answered. "She's my girlfriend." Her eyes narrowed a whole fraction more than before, if that was even possible. I could only imagine the thoughts running rampant in her mind as she labeled me all kinds of things. Some of which were probably warranted.

"You never mentioned a girlfriend, Sakura…"

"We never hooked up until tonight Ino. I didn't think it would ever be relevant," I mumbled softly. Surely, not once after I accepted the position, did I think I'd end up bedding Sector Iota's very own, Princess Ino Yamanaka. "We never broke up before I left, so I guess in technical terms, we're still a couple. To be honest, we hadn't spoken for nearly a month after we found out I'd gotten the job."

"Why?" She asked, arms pulling to fold over her chest.

I shook my head, a small break keeping me from saying anything before I answered. "I don't know. My only guess is that neither of us were willing to talk about the inevitable. We weren't sure if I would survive long enough to come back home, or if I would even be allowed back. She would avoid me and after a while, I guess I just stopped seeking her out. So I left and that was it. Maybe we both just assumed it was over and didn't feel the need to say it out loud."

Finally, Ino pushed off the door, moving to her bathroom to stand in front of the mirror. I watched her fingers slowly trace over the bruises on her neck before she finally whispered back to me, "But you kissed her...maybe it was never over to begin with."

"She kissed me Ino," I told her, rising to follow her to the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe as she inspected her skin.

"And you didn't stop her," she corrected, looking at me for only a second or two before returning to her reflection.

"I was in shock. I hadn't expected her to be there. She never even mentioned that she'd be going to school here. I knocked her over and helped her up but I didn't know it was her initially. We both just kind of stood there, shook then she hugged me. I hugged her back and then she kissed me," I concluded, watching as she lowered her hands to grip the sink.

I didn't know what else to say but that was the truth. I hadn't anticipated any of that happening and it was worse that it had to go down in front of Ino.

She sighed, eyes fluttering here and again until she finally faced me. Her lips were pulled then into a tight frown as she asked, "Why did you give her your number?" I bit the inside of my cheek to keep me from doing anything that might make me seem unbelievable. "Did you do it because you plan on fucking her on the weekends when you're done with the other two?"

"No," I bit out tightly, "I'm not like that."

"You're exactly like that, don't give me that bull. That night I called, you were with that girl from class and then you were with Rin before you went looking for me. It's not hard to see why, I've bet you made a lot of girls scream in your lifetime," she remarked, matching my stance as she leaned against the wall opposite of me.

Dropping my hands into my pockets, I contained the urge to tell her off as I answered, "Not nearly as many as you think. Just three and quite frankly, after tonight, one of them is no longer a factor."

"Oh? I'd hate to be her. Or perhaps I am her and I was just naive enough to think I was special for a moment."

"It's not you. You are special Ino." I said, slowly stepping towards her but she held up a finger, pressing it into my chest to keep me away. "Mmm," she hummed softly, "But I'm not, am I? How do I know? Because if I were truly special, after tonight, there wouldn't be another girl to worry about. You'd end whatever that was now and make it clear that I don't have any competition."

"Ino," I groaned in frustration, "We fucked because we were both drunk and I clearly had no self control or consideration for my life considering I'm dead if this gets out. A simple moment of weakness on my part doesn't define any new relationship between us. At the end of the day, I'm just property. We could fuck around for the rest of our years while I'm in your service but it'll never progress past that."

"So it was just a quick fuck? A trophy to boast about to your little friends, hmm? About how I practically threw myself at you like some shameless sl-"

"Don't you _fucking_ say it," I snapped, capturing her wrists once more and pinning them over her head. I had surprised us both it would seem. Ino's eyes nervously looked between her trapped wrists and my own apologetic gaze. I was trembling, teeth grinding together as I whispered again, "Don't...you're not like that. That's not what I thought."

"Sakura…"

"It meant more to me than you think Ino," I sighed, eyes examining the bruises along her neck. I carefully dropped my hands and released her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She watched me for a moment before looking away. "Some pain I mind less than others," she whispered, rubbing her neck and immediately, I found the skin on my back tingling. Subconsciously, my hand slipped to my shoulder before Ino tugged it away. Her fingers worked at unzipping my jacket before helping me out of my shirt.

I allowed her to turn me around, my back facing the mirror as she lightly traced over each developing scar.

"They're so red," she whispered, her nails gently scratching at the still sore skin earning a small hiss from me. She drew her hand back abruptly, mumbling an apology to which I declined. "I don't mind them. It's something I won't forget," I voiced while slowly pulling her towards me. She stood still in my arms, the two of us only capable of staring at each other in complete silence until she broke away first.

Creeping over to her door, she held it open, refusing to look me in the eye.

I understood immediately.

Picking up my shirt and jacket from the floor, I made my way over and gave her yet another failed apology. "If you need me tonight, just let me know," I offered, finally stepping out into the hall. Slowly, she reached up to place a soft kiss to my cheek before pulling away. With a shake of her head and a small smile on her lips, she whispered, "I won't. Good night, Sakura."

The door shut softly, the twist of her lock sounding a second later.

And it hurt, it hurt to know that once again, she was going to shut me out. That any progress I had made was tossed to the side, almost as if tonight had never happened.

Slipping back to my room, too lazy to drag myself into the shower, I collapsed onto my bed, ignoring the text that rolled in moments later from Rei as I drifted off for the night.

* * *

As expected, Ino and I hadn't been on good terms since the party.

We hardly talked, even in passing, unless she had orders for me. The vibe between us wasn't hostile but there was a strong lack of communication and the silence was ebbing away at my sanity bit by bit. Ino on the other hand, didn't seem the least bit bothered. Either that, or she was just doing a very good job at hiding it.

She began to immerse herself in her school work and when the time arose to hang out with the others, she wasted no time in cozying up to Kiba.

Initially, I thought she was trying to get a rise out of me but when they were together, she wouldn't even look my way. She looked genuinely happy with him and if rumors were correct, they were official now. And I'd be lying if I said it didn't thoroughly piss me off. But I was just the guard again. I didn't hold any significance in her life other than that of a guard dog and even me helping her sleep at night had come to a grand halt when she'd either have Ayame or Kiba over to help instead.

It was starting to get to me but I couldn't let her see how miserable all of it was making me.

Slowly, I began reaching out to Rei. We could only really hang out on the weekends which neither of us minded much. Bit by bit, I was beginning to feel less and less numb. Rei's presence helped me to remember all the moments I had missed since I left.

Eventually, I began thinking about Ino less and spent my time keeping up with Rei who proved to be just as entertaining as I remembered.

It was Saturday and we were through the early part of October. I had promised Rei we could spend the day together and the first stop on our list for the day was for breakfast. She'd make jokes here and there, blushing like some little girl when I mentioned how much I had missed her. Even now, her smile was wide as she held her fork out in front of my face.

"Pumpkin spice pancake? I'll pass," I snorted, tugging my face away with a smirk at her little huff of annoyance.

"Just a bite, I promise it's good," she whined, fluttering her lashes playfully. I shook my head, turning my head when she got too close, "I hate pumpkin Rei. It's such an awful taste." She rolled her eyes, a laugh passing her lips, "You hate everything Sak."

Finally, she bit her lip and gave me a soft whine, "Please...for me?"

I frowned, hating how she played dirty. Eyeing it warily, I sighed and leaned forward, allowing her to feed me like some helpless child. I wanted to gag almost immediately, the overall taste being far too overwhelming for my senses.

"Good?"

"It's awful," I sighed, resisted the urge to spit it out, "And you're a brat for making me eat the damn thing." Her response was yet another laugh as she reached over and took hold of my chin before placing a chaste kiss upon my lips, "Better?"

I turned away, mumbling a simple yes under my breath, hating how she had me figured out so easily. Years together did that to you I suppose. But I did love how easy and natural things remained between us. It was almost as if we hadn't been away from each other for months. We talked like normal and though me admitting my little mess up with Paige and Rin, she didn't seem to mind.

Her reasoning being that we never officially called things off and at least on my part, didn't think I'd see her again.

She blamed herself for not reaching out but after much persuading that we both fucked up and a special night of her own, she was content once more. I waited for her to finish her food before I paid and we slipped out the restaurant into the cool fall morning air. A simple shiver from Rei was enough for me to shrug off my jacket and throw it around her, allowing her to slip it on before I took her hand.

"I can't tell if you just genuinely keep forgetting to wear a jacket or if you're trying to make me sick," I sighed, small smile pulling as she eagerly tugged my arm to wrap around her shoulder. "Maybe a little bit of both," she giggled, locking our fingers together, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you if you get sick." I rolled my eyes at her comment, seeing as though she would be the primary cause of me getting sick in the first place.

As we walked down the small strip of old stores, I asked, "Why did you come here? You never told me."

I dropped my eyes to hers, gauging her reaction. She gave me a smile before casting her eyes forward, "It'll sound pretty pathetic." I shook my head , encouraging her to tell me anyway. Her smile faded, a miserable frown taking its place as she sighed, "Even though it was my fault we didn't speak, the moment I heard you were gone, it tore me apart. I wanted to see you off but I knew that would've made it worse. I fought with it for a while and my brother said it was a bad idea, but I couldn't help it. I...struck a deal with the council."

My blood ran cold and though I wanted to stop, her tugging on my arm kept me walking.

"Rei," I whispered, eyes wide, "Tell me you didn't. Please tell me you didn't…"

She hesitated for a moment, avoiding my furious gaze as she nodded, "I know, it was dumb but...I wanted to see you. I knew my chances were slim but I had to try. It took me a while to find you and then when I got word of Ino's party, I had a strong feeling I'd bump into you. I hadn't expected it in the literal sense though." Her small attempt at a joke didn't ease my anxiety any.

Voice low, I asked, "What deal did you make with them Rei?"

"I...asked if they would pay for me to go to school in exchange for a freedom contract. They agreed. By law, I'm bound to do whatever they ask until I finish school. They agreed to keep it minimal but if I want the opportunity to be covered completely, I had to sign over a lifetime contract to the sector. It's likely that I'll be working for Lord Inoichi and Lady Ino alongside you after I finish," she concluded, her fingers locking their grip around mine.

I was trembling and I knew she already felt bad about it but if I didn't feel like shit before, I definitely did now.  
I had to sink my teeth into my lip to keep me from saying something hurtful but it was honestly the most idiotic thing I had ever heard of. She literally signed away her soul to the devils themselves, just to be here with me. I would never, under any circumstances, deserve her. Her brother no doubt probably gave her hell over it but she did it anyway.

Swallowing nervously, I came to a stop, glueing my feet to the sidewalk.

Worried, she strode back to me, taking my hands as she brought them to her face. I dragged her close, wasting no time in crushing our lips together, waiting until I was practically out of breath to pull away. I reached up my thumb to brush away the tears from the corners of her eyes, pulling her against my chest as I sighed. "God Rei...I don't deserve something like that."

"I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think you did. You told me once that you were happiest with me, I thought this way, we could be happy together, all the time," she finished with a tearful smile. Damn this girl. From day one, I'd never been able to stand her tears. I pulled her in, rubbing her back and placing a gentle kiss to her head, "I'm sorry I keep putting you through all of this."

A soft giggle rumbled her chest as she squeezed me tighter, "I'm sure I've done my share of dragging you through hell too. Love makes you do crazy things, right?"

Love.

That word.

It wasn't one I threw around loosely. That's how people got their hearts broken. Investing so much into someone who in return, only loved the idea of you and not actually... _you._ There were few people in my life that I had genuinely loved. My late mother who had done nothing less than her very best to raise me despite her deteriorating health. Lina, who had taken me in and raised me like her own. The woman who had suffered for my sake when I fucked up with Ino the first time.

And Rei…

I loved her in every sense of the word. It was because she knew the real me. She knew my secrets, my fears and troubles. She knew what excited me, what brought a smile to my lips and she always did her best to make it happen. And as if I needed another reason, she'd signed away her life just to be here with me.

If that wasn't love, then I didn't know what love was.

"Yeah," I whispered, pressing another swift kiss to her temple before pulling away with a smile, "It sure does kiddo."

Her beaming smile was too much and I found my lips twitching to keep from matching hers. Eventually, we returned to our slow pace, my arm returning to rest on her shoulder, fingers reaching until ours were locked together. "What's the plan for the rest of the day? It's still early." I asked as my car came into view.

I got the door for her, settling in on my side next. In the middle of me adjusting myself, she reached over and tugged my ear between her teeth.

I tensed up immediately, swallowing nervously as I looked in her eyes. She looked every bit of devious and seductive as I remembered, none of which were a good thing right now. "My place or yours?" She hummed, nails scratching at my neck slowly. Despite myself, a strangled whine slipped past my lips as I shook my head, "We can't go back to my place. It's against regulations. Ino won't be there but-"

"Perfect," she teased, grabbing my hand and moving it to rest on her thigh, "I owe you for breakfast after all."

I debated my options, teeth grinding as I fought with myself. We'd hit our apartment sooner than we'd reach hers and if I was right, Ino should be out at a conference. When neither of us were there, no guards would be stationed there. It was almost too easy to get away with.

Any further hesitation was wiped away with Rei's pleading whimpers in my ear and in no time, I was tugging her up to my room and pinning her to my bed.

After the past few shitty weeks I'd had, it was about time I caught a break and I'd be damned if I didn't take it.

* * *

"Fuck...Sakura!"

Her screams were the fuel to my fire as I drove my fingers in and out of her. Everything from her sweat drenched skin, her hair spread messily over my pillows and her pleas for me not to stop was something I wanted to permanently etch into my mind.

I kept her pinned with each arch of her back, a smirk crossing my lips when she begged for me to sink my fingers deeper.

I whispered all kinds of sinful things in her ear, loving how she dragged me closer. Telling me how much she loved having my fingers inside of her, telling me how wet she was for me like I couldn't feel it for myself. I ran my lips down her throat, tasting her skin and leaving my marks wherever I chose.

Suddenly, vivid images of the night of Ino's party flashed through my head.

She told me I was in control that night. Yet, I could distinctly remember her telling me not to bite too rough and grip too hard. I remember her telling me that she didn't mind the bruises but the truth was, she only liked them when they were small enough to hide.

It made me sick.

I didn't want to hide, them. I wanted them big enough so everyone else knew to fuck off. With Ino, that was a luxury I didn't have.

But Reika?

She loved it all the same. Big or small, she'd take it in stride and show it off like some sort of trophy. I genuinely wouldn't try to hurt her on purpose but that girl struck something animalistic inside of me. She provoked it, wanting nothing more than to get a reaction out of me so she could feel my teeth sinking into her skin.

Even now, as she whimpered how close she was, she guided my head to her neck, keeping me there and allowing a string of curses to slip through her lips as I broke the skin. I could feel her tighten around me, pulling my aggressive teeth away from her neck to whisper in her ear. We were nearing the inevitable and I loved watched her unravel because of me.

"Baby...I'm gonna cum," she whimpered, practically on the verge of tears.

One curl of my fingers did the job as she writhed beneath me, screams fading as I pressed my lips to hers. Her body's fevered movements eventually died down as she came to, her arms weakly snaking around my neck as she caught her breath.

A grin slipped onto my lips at the tired smile she gave me. She was worn out and so was I. Collapsing onto the bed beside her, I allowed her to get up first. Unfortunately, I didn't know when Ino would be back and we couldn't afford to lay around like usual. While she showered, I grabbed my phone, scrolling through to see if there was anything worth looking into.

To my surprise, I had a text from Ino.

 _ **{:} Hey, are you free tonight? I wanna talk to you.**_

I blinked slow, unsure if I had truly read what I thought I did. Sure as day, Ino had asked if I was free to talk tonight. We had hardly spoken as is and out of nowhere, she wanted to talk. Lips pulling into a frown, I shook my head and sent my reply.

 _ **Nah, not tonight Ino.**_

Rei slipped out of the bathroom a moment later. She informed me that she was taking my clothes, not that I minded any. It took some strength to tear my eyes away from her bare body to return to Ino and I's conversation. A few seconds later, she replied again.

 _ **{:} I'm sorry, how silly of me. That was an order. Be at our place by 5:30.**_

Drawing in a sharp breath, I mumbled a curse and tossed my phone to the side. It was already half past three now. We wouldn't have time to do much else and Rei had a huge test on Monday so she'd need her study time tomorrow.

Begrudgingly, I waited for her to get ready before snatching my keys and guiding her back to my car. The drive to her place was just under thirty minutes and it was clear that neither of us were ready to leave yet. I walked her to her door, assuring her that I'd see her next weekend and make up for the early end to our day. Although a bit annoyed, she was understanding and offered me simple smile as she pulled away from our hug, reminding me to text her throughout the week to make time pass by faster.

As if I'd forget.

I took the long way back home, scowling when I noticed the guards stationed in front of our door. It would seem she was back which, unfortunately for me, meant we'd have to sit and talk sooner than I'd like.

I crept through the door, hoping that Ino would be in her room so I could have a few minutes to myself but instead, she sat at the dining room table, a small mug in her hands as she narrowed her eyes at something I couldn't see.

The second the door shut, her eyes were on me.

There was no expression on her face as she waited for me to draw closer before asking me to sit. I did so, sitting beside her, folding my arms and leaning forward to rest my head atop them. "How was the conference?" I asked through a long yawn. Her eyes returned to whatever papers she'd been looking at before I had arrived, spreading them further out onto the table.

"Fine. Lengthier than I would've liked," she responded, taking a sip of what smelled like hot chocolate from her mug, "How was your date with your girlfriend?"

Pause.

Nervously, I looked up to meet her gaze to see if I had heard her correctly. No way...she couldn't have known. Could she?

She didn't look at me, not once, instead taking her pen as she made notes on each of the sheets. With her lack of emotion or response, it would almost seem that she had never spoken in the first place. "Well?" She repeated, continuing to scribble down something I couldn't be bothered to read. I was still attempting to reboot my heart after the first time she asked.

"It...uh...it was nice," I dumbly responded.

Finally, she looked at me. A sigh parted her lips as she sat down her pen and leaned forward. "You probably didn't know this so I suppose I'll do you a favor. This place is bugged from the outside and portions of the inside. It can't hear audio but the visuals are pretty spectacular. Simply put, it was completely obvious that you brought your girlfriend here. The part you _are_ aware of, however, is that such actions are punishable by death for the both of you."

"Ino...I-"

"I don't need to hear it. As you know, my father isn't a merciful man more than once. I asked the guards to wipe the footage of you bringing her here and edit over it. I hear that girl went through great lengths to be here, I suggest you remind her next time that if she plans on continuing to see you, she doesn't suggest such stupid ideas. You wouldn't be stupid enough to bring any other girl here, don't let her cost you both of your lives, understand?" She finished, rising to her feet and gathering her things.

I could only sit there quietly and nod.

"Good," she said, "You've got enough strikes as is, for your sake, I recommend not striking out so soon. Have a good night, Sakura."

I waited for the door to her room to shut behind her before I dared to take a breath. I owed her for that, we both knew it. I didn't know what her price was but I'd pay it regardless. She was right. I needed to have a better reign over myself. If I didn't get it together soon, Rei might be the next to suffer because of me.

* * *

 _ **Whoop. Well that's that. I felt like Sakura needed a little bit of loving this chapter. She took some major L's last chapter so of course things aren't perfect for her this chapter but that's okay. Some day, she'll have a happy ending. Just not today lolol. I know it's early but is anyone else super hype for Halloween? I won't be doing anything but being in college watching everyone dress up is super fun! Anyway, hope you enjoyed and as always, leave me a review. It sustains my dark habits of mischief. *insert dark and maniacal laughter* :3**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Here we are. Back again lol. Another long, miserable chapter. Not nearly as long as the party chapter but longer than I'm used to writing. Either way, I've kept you all waiting long enough. Read and enjoy my pretties!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Sixteen**_

An hour.

A whole damn hour. That's how long I'd been sitting out here in the lobby of the ER. Even now, I couldn't stop the anxious tapping of my foot and couldn't resist digging my nails into my arms as waited for some sort of news. Any kind of news about Ino.

She seemed more irritable than usual this morning, occasionally complaining about chest pains here and there. And then, out of nowhere, she just feel to her knees, her breath short as she gripped at her chest. It was literally the most random thing in the world.

And I swear I had never been more terrified.

I had managed to rush her to the hospital and they had taken her immediately to figure out was wrong. Unfortunately, I had to stay out here. Bit by bit it was killing me and all I wanted to know was that she was alright. Sitting here on my own left me with plenty of time to think about this little period of silence between the two of us.

It was complete bullshit.

Of course that night had meant something to me.

It wasn't just the sex or how the level of power I had that night made me feel invincible. It was the intimacy I missed. I missed how close we were. I missed the way she curled into me when we slept, how she'd smile at me like I was her entire world. It was crazy how you could be so physically close to someone and yet feel like you were miles apart.

God, I fucking hated it.

I knew it would be complicated with my relationship with Rei still being in full swing but there was no way in hell that I'd be able to leave Ino alone. I'd do what needed to be done to make sure I had her back. But first things first. I needed this godforsaken hospital to release her so I could get her home and take care of her myself.

Finally, after what felt like years, the doors opened. It was Ino. She made her way over, looking absolutely miserable. I noticed her shivering slightly and wasted no time in ripping off my jacket before throwing it over her shoulders.

Her eyes weakly met mine in a silent thanks that I accepted gratefully. Turning to the doctor, I arched my brow, waiting for him to tell me what the hell was going on.

"You look like you're ready to hurt someone so I won't hold you up any longer. Simply put, Ino's chest pains and shortness of breath seem to be a result of pneumonia. It would appear that it's just truly beginning to start so it's good that you got her here when you did. I've had them fill a prescription of antibiotics that should help. They should be ready by the time you get to a pharmacy," he informed me, handing me his business card.

"And if they don't help," I asked, shoving the card into my back pocket.

"I'll fill another prescription for some stronger ones but the ones I gave her should be fine. Get her home so she can rest. I was going to provide her with a doctor's note but she informed me that you all are on Fall Break. Perfect timing I suppose, so if you have no further questions, you both are free to go," he finished, wishing for Ino to get well before he left us to leave.

I turned to Ino, noting the way she swayed slightly. I reached for her hand, frown on my lips as I pulled her outside to the car.

She managed to pass out almost immediately before I had even made it to the pharmacy. I was grateful for that much but I also wanted to get her home so she could rest properly. Reluctantly, I left her in the car, not wanting to wake her as I grabbed a few items that might help speed up the recovery process, along with her antibiotics.

Thankfully, she was still sleeping when I returned and I wasted no time in rushing us back to the house. I shook her gently, helping her out of the car.

Her slight swaying movements concerned me and before she could protest, I slipped one arm under hers and the other under her knees, carrying up the steps myself. A guard quickly got the door for us, allowing me to quickly maneuver to Ino's room before placing her on her bed. She curled up immediately, face twisted uncomfortably.

Reaching over, I felt the skin of her forehead and cheeks, concerned with how warm she was. Slipping out of the room, I made for the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water for her. Returning to her room, I gave her the antibiotics and water, making sure she was able to take them before moving to her bathroom and grabbing a small cloth. Running it under some cool water, I moved to sit beside her, dabbing her forehead lightly.

Slowly but surely, she began to relax, breath returning to normal as her eyes drooped heavily. Standing up, I murmured, "Go on and get some rest, I'll fix you something for when you wake up."

I had already turned to leave but a soft call of my name asking me to stay kept me rooted to the ground. Surely, I had heard wrong.

And yet, a careful glance over my shoulder only confirmed as she looked at me miserably. Biting the inside of my cheek, I mumbled, "You're warm enough as is. You don't need me bothering you and adding extra heat. I'll be right here when you wake up." But for Ino, it wasn't enough. She begged again, eyes struggling to stay open for as long as they could before she finally managed to pass out.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to. God knows I did.

But was my selfishness worth me potentially getting sick and possibly prolonging her bed ridden state?

The longer I stood there, locking eyes with her, I knew it was only a matter of time before I had my answer. I shut her door behind me, slipping off my shoes as I crawled into bed behind her. Immediately, she pressed back until she was right against me. Her hand reached back until it found my own, pulling it to slip under her shirt and rest on her stomach.

A relieved sigh parted her lips and almost immediately, I felt myself relax as well. In a hushed voice, just high enough for me to hear, she said, "I've missed you." My chest tightened, forcing me to bury my face deeper into her hair. "Sure didn't seem that way," I joked dryly, fingers squeezing at her waist.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's fine, Ino. I'm just fucking with-"

"It's not fine," she mumbled, rolling over to face me, "I shouldn't have done that to you. The whole cold shoulder and everything, you didn't deserve it." I shook my head, reaching up to brush her hair from her face, "You can make it up to me later, don't worry. But for now, you really need your rest." I pulled her closer, allowing her to bury her face into my shirt, mumbling something I couldn't quite make out.

I called her name softly, urging her to repeat herself.

"I said," she started with a small sigh, "I was just jealous. I try not to be that stereotypical spoiled rotten brat who thinks she can get whatever she wants. I really do try. But with you...it's hard. I don't want to have to share."

Blinking slowly, a small smirk slipped onto my lips. "I'm property of the Yamanaka family at the end of the day Ino, you're not technically obligated to share," I informed her jokingly. "Yeah but I'm also not trying to be a bitch. You love her, I know that." Her voice began breaking and immediately I tried to pull away to check for any tears but she refused to detach herself from me.

"I can't...compete with love Sakura. I can't willingly do something like that knowing she loves you and you love her too. But...I have feelings too. I just...I just don't know how to explain them yet," she finished, fingers squeezing the life out of my shirt.

My heart was racing in my chest as I held her.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Ino...had feelings for...me?

Swallowing nervously, I asked, "What about Kiba?"

"It sounds fucked up but...I'm not with him because I want to be. I just didn't want to be alone and I was nowhere near ready to tell you any of this. Of course, it's just my luck that I get sick and I can't stand the thought of sleeping alone again. Fuck him. If it's not you, I don't want anyone else here with me. I know it's not fair for me to ask that considering I've been shit to you this whole time. I'm trying to behave myself, I really am," she mumbled.

Fuck man.

How was I supposed to say no to any of that.

I wanted to say yes. To give her whatever she wanted. However, there was a part of me that didn't want to believe any of it. I was a kid, still very much naive. I made rookie mistakes so much that I'm sure if my life were a television show, they'd just think I was truly that clueless. And perhaps I was to a certain extent.

But, I had my reasons.

I think that deep down, I just wanted to believe the world wasn't out to get me. That someone out there truly had my best interests at heart. And perhaps they did. I was just so caught up in pleasing everyone else because it made me happy that I would allow myself to make decisions I wouldn't consciously do on my own.

Ino could've been toying with me. Yet, the words flowing from her lips sounded far too sincere, the tears staining my shirt felt way too real for me to do anything but believe her. And it was, without a doubt, an obvious mistake. But I was convinced, that for as long as we were to spend our days with one another, I'd make mistake after mistake for her.

"Please," she voiced when I didn't respond.

"Please what, Ino?," I asked, not quite sure of what she was asking for. Her fingers slipped up to my neck, scratching softly, "Tell me you forgive me even though I don't deserve it. Tell me you've missed me too so I can stop torturing myself like this."

I nodded, lips moving to her ear, "I do Ino. Now, will you please get some rest?"

She nodded, whispering a soft thank you. Hand returning to her waist, I lay there, listening to the steady sounds of her breathing as I thought to myself, " _Damn, I really am fucking stupid, aren't I."_ But one glance down at her peaceful face, arm thrown over my stomach as she curled against me only made feel like the happiest damn fool on the planet.

* * *

"No Ino, I'm not getting sick fooling around with you," I sighed, tugging my head away from her teasing lips.

She pulled away, frown heavy as she sat in my lap. "If you were going to get sick, you would have by now. Please? Just one," she whined, legs squeezing me tighter. We were back to normal. Both of us in a good mood. She was still a little sick but she was recovering nicely. Unfortunately for me, she had been almost insatiable with her desire for my attention.

I had missed her but I also wasn't about to sit here and get sick over her ass.

"Sakura," she whined, shifting in my lap as she leaned in to my neck, lips traveling along my throat, "Just one." A low growl slipped out as I gripped her lightly by the throat, eyes narrowing at the innocent look she gave me, biting her lip in the process. "Behave," I ordered, "I can't afford to get sick. How am I supposed to take care of you? Besides, we need to head out soon to catch your stupid boyfriends band."

"Ex-boyfriend," she corrected.

"Have you told him that?" I asked with a small roll of my eyes.

Grinning, she shrugged, "It's on my to-do list."

I couldn't help but smirk, rubbing my neck with a sigh. She was insufferable. Still, I was just glad that we were good again. For the most part, she tried to remain respectful of my relationship with Rei and I struggled to do the same with Kiba. But seriously, fuck that guy. Either way, we had mostly managed to behave ourselves but who knew how long that would last.

Completely set on getting what she wanted, Ino allowed a soft whine to slip past her lips. I wanted to, I really did, but I hated being sick with a fucking passion. Sure, she was mostly better but it still lingered in her system. While sleeping together hadn't seemed to risky in terms of getting me sick, a kiss was a whole other problem.

But of course, I could only resist her so much.

I pulled her down, brushing my lips against hers once and then again. Of course, she refused to pull away until she was practically out of breath. Smirking sweetly, she slipped off my lap and back into her room. I sighed, hoisting myself up as I called for Aris who came scurrying around the corner a second later. Fixing him in his harness and leash, I waited by the door for Ino.

She skipped out of her room a second later, scooping up Aris from the floor before heading down the steps. "Put him in the back Ino, I don't want him in the fr-," but before I could finish, she was casually waving at me from the front passenger seat with Aris in her lap.

Before the day was over, I was almost certain that the two of them would drive me crazy.

* * *

We sat outside on the patio, surrounded by the other people who had come to watch the band.

It was a little chilly out but not unbearably cold. Aris sat underneath my chair, head between my feet as he silently observed everything around us. I could tell it was killing him, having to sit still despite all the people around, but I was appreciative at how well behaved he was being.

Ino looked genuinely impressed by the band which I suppose was warranted. Their music was pretty good and I suppose shit bag Kiba had decent vocals.

Either way, I found my eyes lingering on Ino more than the band. I mean of course, it was my job to watch her, but at this point I was just full on staring. My mind began reeling back to the night of her party and how I had finally heard her sing. I had been so thrown away by her voice that it was almost laughable. I mean, I had expected her to be good, but _that_ good?

I had been annoyed, recalling the way her eyes would hold Kiba's when she sang, like she was relying on him to keep her grounded.

Had it all been an act then? Had she truly had a thing for him or was it all just a show? I suppose I would never truly know unless I asked. This wasn't the proper setting, however. Nor was it necessarily important. I'd take her confession the other night as the truth, simply believing that above all else, honesty was the most important factor between us.

I found my eyes slipping to her once more, only this time, she was watching me too.

A smile slipped her lips as she flashed me a quick wink before focusing her attention on the band once more. I sighed, pulling my eyes away. She was truly something else. The music faded as applause filled the space around us. Taking a rather dramatic bow, Kiba hopped off stage, making his way over to Ino. She rose to her feet instantly, laugh bubbling when he scooped her up before pulling her in for a kiss.

"You know what I find amusing?"

Tayuya returned from her trip inside, setting down food in front of us on the table. Nachos and fries were the choice meal of the day it would seem. Taking a fry, I lowered my hand, passing it off to Aris, "Would you believe me if I said I didn't care?"

She chuckled, elbowing me in the side playfully, "I would, but I'm gonna tell you anyway. What I find all too amusing, is that you can literally spend every waking moment with Ino, and it's still not enough for you." Arching my brow, I passed off another fry to Aris, capping it there considering I didn't want to start thinking this was the norm. "What the hell are you running your mouth about now?"

Shrugging, she leaned back, kicking up her heels to rest on the top of the table, "Could be nothing. However, it sure as hell looks like something. You're always staring her down like you two don't live in the same apartment. What's up with that? I mean I know we're supposed to watch them but you literally never take your eyes off her."

Why the hell was Tayuya so damn observant? Every little detail, she was on it.

I ignored her comment, choosing instead to scratch at Aris' head when he began eagerly sniffing around for something else to eat. I hadn't realized that I had been staring at her so much. That was something I needed to be careful of. Kiba, I'm sure, hadn't noticed. He was far too stuck on Ino to worry about what I was doing. There was no point in hiding it from Ino, not that I had a reason to.

We were past the point of being distant with each other and if anything, it only made her that much more eager to tease me when she caught me staring.

But Tayuya? And the others? I had to get a better grip. I was on thin ice as is and too many slip ups wouldn't end well for me.

"You fucking her?"

The question came out so smooth that you would've thought it was just casual everyday conversation. I did good, maintaining my composure though. "Of course not," I mumbled, "That's against regulations." Scoffing, she tugged her cap from her head, smoothing her hair down before tugging it on backwards once more.

"Well yeah, obviously," she shrugged before a smirk slipped onto her lips, "But, if you're careful and the feelings are mutual, I'd do it. I mean clearly, I'm not going to fuck Kiba but if it were me, and in your position? Forget about it. A girl like her could have you whipped without even trying. She'd have you one night, leave you hanging the next and you'd still be hooked on her."

Subtly, my eyes traveled over to Ino who was currently enveloped in a hug with Kiba. Our eyes met before mine slipped down to her lips as she tugged on it gently before flashing me an innocent smile.

"Or maybe, you know all about that," Tayuya added, our eyes meeting a second later.

And of course, on her lips, sat a knowing little smirk. Fuck her, seriously.

Grinding my teeth together, I had to restrain myself from saying anything that I shouldn't. I didn't need anyone else to know outside of me and Ino but if I kept slipping up and making such stupid mistakes, the whole world would know before the year was over. Suddenly, I felt a hand slap me on the back.

"Easy Haruno, believe it or not but I'm not going to expose your dirty secret," Tayuya began with a frown, "But what I will do, is advise you to be careful. You're not the only one making the same mistake but you didn't hear that from me. Play your cards right and you'll be just fine." Before I could ask her what she meant, she hopped up and ruffled my hair before walking off with Kiba.

Ino was beside me immediately, smile on her lips as she smoothed down my hair, "Looks like you two are getting along nicely." I slowly stood, motioning for her to follow suit. Aris was up instantly, eagerly tugging as we left the patio and made our way down the sidewalk. Carefully, Ino slipped her arm through mine, smile on her lips as she asked, "Alright, what's your problem?"

"I don't have one," I mumbled, a smirk of my own pulling.

"Still jealous?" She asked with a small hum, playfully bumping my hip. I rolled my eyes, already knowing that she was enjoying every minute of this. "Nah, not even. He can flirt and kiss you all he wants but at the end of the day, you and I both know who you really belong to." Her grip on my arm tightened, earning a look from me.

She refused to meet my gaze but the blush on her cheeks confirmed that she knew the truth as well. I couldn't help but laugh softly, chest warming when she followed suit, "Whatever Sakura."

We continued in a comfortable silence, making our way back to the car when all of a sudden, someone bumped into Ino, knocking her bag and phone to the ground. "The hell," Ino hissed, eyes narrowing at the boy who had stumbled to the ground. He quickly rushed out an apology, pausing when he locked eyes with Ino.

"F-forgive me! You're Lady Ino aren't you?" He asked, excitedly, reaching down to help Ino pick up her fallen items from the ground.

"I am," she responded dryly, rising to her feet as she readjusted her bag on her shoulders.

I watched the kid carefully. He had short blonde hair, darker than Ino's. His eyes were an intensely dark blue. His clothes weren't anything fancy and to be honest, he seemed like he had just crawled out of bed. I took firm notice in the way he watched Ino, how he eyed her carefully. He continued to mutter an apology in short, choppy outbursts.

Something was off with this kid.

And as if I hadn't been sure, he made a move to reach over and excitedly hug Ino only for Aris to began barking wildly. It was odd. Despite his medium stature, still not fully grown, the boy looked terrified of him. Aris tugged furiously, teeth baring as he made lunge after lunge at the boy.

"Aha," he laughed awkwardly, holding his hands up in defense as he took a step back, "Guess he doesn't like me. Forgive me, my lady. My name is Myron, I should've been paying more attention to where I was going. I didn't realize it was you and I just wanted to say that I admire you very much."

Ino gave me a look to which I returned simply with a nod. "Thanks," Ino finally responded, making a turn to leave when the mode made a move to grab her wrist.

Immediately, I snatched his wrist, twisting it just enough for him to back off. He narrowed his eyes at me, clutching his wrist painfully. Scoffing, I pulled Ino and Aris along, all but rushing back to the car. Ino gave me a look, doing her best to soothe Aris who was still hyper from before. I rushed us back home, urging to get upstairs.

I sent a quick text to Kakashi before taking the steps, two at a time. "Stay on alert tonight," I mumbled to one of the guards who nodded quickly as I passed. Ino was waiting for me, concern on her face as she asked me what was wrong. Holding up my finger to shush her, I went around, closing every curtain and set of blinds before I moved her to my room.

Shutting the door behind me, I waited for her to crawl into my bed before moving to sit beside her. Opening my drawer, I grabbed the file that I had gotten from Kakashi the other day. Pulling out the picture, I handed it to Ino, watching as a look of realization crossed her features. "Is that…?"

I nodded.

The boy from before was the same on from my file.

Myron Coy. The awkward, perverted, loner from Sector Upsilon. So far, we had managed to get by without running into him. And of course, out of nowhere, he just casually happens to bump into Ino. Aris must've since something off as well considering the second the kid went to grab Ino, he was on full on attack mode.

Now, we'd have to stay on guard. It was only a matter of time before he began making attempts to seek her out or whatever. Hopefully, things didn't get out of hand. I wasn't going to go out looking for a fight but if he wanted to try me, I was more than willing to give him one.

"Easy there killer, nothing major happened," she assured me with a smile, head resting on my shoulder, "You looked out for per usual."

Rolling my eyes, I collapsed back onto my bed, running my fingers through the mess that was my hair, "Aris did more work than I did. You should be thanking him." Slipping a leg over my waist, she moved to sit on top of me, smug little grin on her lips, "With what? A treat? He wouldn't even know what he's getting rewarded for, it happened so long ago."

"It happened a little over twenty minutes ago," I corrected.

"As if he can tell the difference," she countered smoothly, "As for you? You worked hard today. Putting up with that as well as watching Kiba tongue me down earlier. I imagine that can drain a person's patience. Maybe you deserve a treat of your own?" I closed my eyes, knowing fully well where she was going with this.

I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to...but...my feelings were all over the place. I mean, at the end of the day, I was still with Rei. And Ino was right, I did love Rei, a lot.

But...Tayuya's words had gotten to me too.

The feelings were in fact mutual, I had feelings for her and she had them for me too. I'd hardly call our first time together that night careful but I'm sure if we went about it correctly, we could manage. And the part about having me whipped? Of course she did. She always got what she wanted from me. But in situations like this? It would seem that I had more power than I realized.

Even now, as I lay on my back, arms folded behind my head as I watched Ino tug her shirt over her head. I fought to keep my hands to myself but Ino had other plans. Taking hold of my hands, she guided one to her throat, allowing me to curl my fingers there slowly. It was that night all over again. I fought to keep my grip light but Ino wasn't having any of it.

Leaning into my ear, she whispered, "Harder."

"Ino…"

"Don't make me beg," she breathed with a gentle tug on my ear, "You've been making me keep my hands to myself all day." I couldn't help but frown, pulling away as I mumbled, "You didn't seem to be concerned with me when you were mouth fucking Kiba." It was her turn to frown as she shifted in my lap slowly, "What was I supposed to do?"

"I thought you were going to break up with him?"

"Eventually...but-"

"Now," I mumbled, stilling the movement of her hips as I forced myself to sit up. "Sakura...I can't just break up with him for no reason," she argued, tearing her eyes away from me. "So make up one. I don't care how you get it done but you won't be getting anything from me until it's over between you two," I said cooly, fingers tightening around her throat slowly once more.

The small hitch in her breath and immediate flush of her cheeks forced a small smirk to tug at my lips. "You're playing dirty," she choked out lightly, "You don't hear me making demands for you to break up with your girlfriend." I shrugged, nails scratching her neck carefully, "You could always ask."

"Okay then. Break up with her," Ino ordered.

"Not gonna happen," I replied with a smirk, briefly running my lips across hers before pulling away.

Huffing when I pulled away, she grumbled, "Then what was the fucking point of me asking?" Again, I shrugged, offering her a loose smile as I admitted, "Just wanted you to know that you had the freedom to ask. However, the reason why you'll end up giving in anyway is because unlike me, you chose Kiba out of convenience. You chose him because you were lonely and too prideful to admit you wanted me in your bed every night. You're going to break up with him because when it's you and me, you're completely submissive."

I could see her trembling, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she shook her head. "Watch yourself Sakura," she hissed, "I still own you."

"Out there? Absolutely. But when we're like this? You absolved yourself of that right the night we fucked," I told her smugly. Something had snapped inside me and I'd hate to admit it but it was thanks to Tayuya. Her words, though definitely not appropriate, were in fact true. What was the point of torturing myself when we both wanted this and it was obvious that we'd want to be careful?

And that night? It still fucked with my mind every day since then.

She wanted me to take charge? To be selfish? Then by all means, I could do it and I'd do it without making rookie mistakes like I did any other time.

I could see the dilemma in her eyes, the way she struggled mentally to figure if she wanted this. But between the two of us, we both knew she did. My patience was wearing then and I needed an answer. "What's it going to be _Princess_?" I coaxed, switching our positions as I handed her her phone, "I need to know that I don't have to worry about you. I need to know that I'm the only one you're thinking about."

"Sakura…"

"The only one you're fucking," I continued, fingers unbuttoning her jeans as I helped her out of them, wasting no time in slipping my fingers between her legs.

A small whimper passed through her lips as she snatched her phone. "Call him Ino," I ordered, rubbing my fingers against her teasingly, loving the way she writhed and hissed. Her look was desperate but I was past the point of caring. Slipping off her panties, I encouraged her to continue, meanwhile occupying myself with kissing and biting my way down her body.

Shakily, she brought the phone to her ear, voice raspy when she answered the phone. I nipped the inside of her thigh, grinning when her fingers found their way to weave through my hair when she spoke.

"Say it…"

"Kiba," she voiced softly, "I need to t-talk to you." I could make out Kiba's tired voice on the other end of the phone and it only made me that much more eager to make her go through with it. I didn't care if it crushed him. Didn't care if he became a shriveled up mess, sniveling in a corner after this. It had only been a few weeks or so at best that they'd been together so he shouldn't have been so invested so soon.

Hell, but then that'd make me a hypocrite.

As if I fucking cared.

One small flick of my tongue and the grip on my hair tightened so much, you would've thought she was going to rip my hair out. I glanced up, smirk pulling upon seeing her face, completely flushed as she urged me to stop.

But that's not what she wanted.

With a nod, I urged her to keep going. The sooner she got it over with, the sooner she could moan my name and beg just like I knew she wanted to.

"It's about my dad. We talked today and I told him about our relationship," she lied through clenched teeth when I resumed my actions, "He doesn't want us together. He threatened to pull me out of school if I didn't agree to end it." I had to admit, she was quite the little actress. However, it was the shocked complaining from Kiba that ultimately brought me satisfaction.

Her voice was shaking as she tried to reason with him but I knew he wasn't the reason she was trembling.

I sunk my nails into her thighs, keeping her pinned when her thrusting hips became too erratic. I knew all of this was killing her but I didn't care. If anything, this was payback for her dragging me through hell with that whole cold shoulder bullshit. I was simply making up for lost time.

Tears stung her eyes as her back arched with each movement of my tongue.

"Hurry up sweetheart, the longer you drag this out, the worse it'll be for you," I teased, nipping gently, loving the way her body flinched in reaction. She was fighting me but she only had so much fight left in her. Pulling away, I slipped a finger inside of her, as far as I could reach, curling until she all but crushed her phone in her hand. Tossing it to the side, a loud curse filled the room.

"I hope you're fucking happy," she panted out, chest heaving as she brought the pillow to her lips, teeth sinking into it roughly as she fought down each moan and scream that threatened to escape.

And I'd let her.

After all, we still had to be careful.

Even still, I added another finger, rising to hover over her as I watched her struggle. And damn, did it feel good. But she could only hold on so long. I ordered her to look at me, biting down onto her shoulder when she disobeyed. Finally, she faced me, looking as breathtaking as the first time.

But unlike last time, when I had her riding my fingers until the very last second, I knew that this time? She was completely and utterly, in every sense of the word, mine.

* * *

 _ **And there we have it. Another chapter done as I try to redeem myself. Apparently, the last chapter fucked some people up, wont say names but they know who they are. Either way lol, I hope you all enjoyed. Leave a review and share your thoughts! (Also, a less important note. I posted a chapter for a new story called Fool's Gold. It won't be worked on for a while but I wanted to get the first chapter done and posted. Feel free to check on that and voice your opinions or not lol.) But anyways, love you kids and see you soon with another update!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sorry for the delay guys! We're at that wrapping up point of the semester so school has been cracking down on me. Either way, we're about to go on Thanksgiving break so I did my best to give you guys something to read as a little holiday gift. I apologize if it seems short but I hope you enjoy all the same!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Seventeen_**

Damn. This girl sure could pack a punch.

I held the heavy bag as steady as I could as Rin delivered blow after blow to it. Even still, every hit she delivered forced me to stumble back a bit. I couldn't help but believe she was visualizing the bag as my face as she proceeded to beat the shit out of it.

I owed her an apology. Big time.

From the very moment I slipped up and made that rookie mistake by calling her the wrong name, I knew I had completely destroyed any chance of rebuilding our friendship. She had purposefully avoided all my texts and calls. In training, she would weasel her way into getting either Tenten or Tayuya to be her partner when we had peer practice.

I had avoided asking Ayame to let me speak with her because the last thing I needed was someone else in my business. But now, to our dismay, Kakashi had assigned partners for training and had innocently set us up for destruction. Now, all I needed to do was wait for an opportunity for her to calm down before I even dared to speak her name.

We continued like this for several minutes until she had decided she'd had enough. Drenched in sweat, she turned around to snatch her towel and water bottle from the bench. She didn't so much as acknowledge me, no doubt heading to her room to freshen up.

The compelling urge to get this shit off my chest forced my feet in her direction as I followed her out of the gym and into the hall. It was after several series of turns that she realized I hadn't veered off to my own room yet.

Coming to a stop outside her room, she finally turned to face me, her eyes displaying a mixture of annoyance and exhaustion as she sighed, "What do you want, Haruno?"

Haruno? Yeah, she definitely hated my guts.

Leaning against the wall, I calmly answered, "I just want to talk." Her eyes narrowed as she shook her head, "I'm tired, we can do this later." I rolled my eyes, slipping my hands in my pocket as I challenged her, "You and I both know that you won't so much as spare me a glance if we don't do this now."

"Fine with me," she shrugged, twisting the doorknob, making her way inside. Smoothly, I slipped my foot between the door when she tried to close it on me.

I could only smirk at the look of pure irritation on her face as she ordered me to move. While I found her attitude to be amusing, I wasn't going to go testing her patience. After all, the whole point of this was for me to get back on her good side. Besides, I could see she definitely knew how to throw a punch and I wasn't trying to be on the receiving end of one of those.

She was fuming and I was running out of time the longer I fucked around. "Come on," I sighed, "Just hear me out and once I'm done you can tell me to fuck off for forever."

"I'd much rather tell you now and save both of us the time," she mumbled, staring me down before finally taking a step back and allowing me into her room.

I'd never been inside before. Granted all of the rooms were virtually the same but there was always a slight difference in either furniture style or arrangement. Shutting the door behind us, she motioned for me to sit on the loveseat near the window as she sat at the edge of her bed. The air was tense and uncomfortable but it was either now or never.

Drawing a deep breath, I held her eyes as I apologized, "I'm sorry."

"Great. Are we done here?"

"Rin," I sighed, achingly rubbing at my neck, "It was an honest mistake."

"Which part?" she asked, scoffing with a roll of her eyes, "The part when you called me another girl's name or the part when you had me in your lap moaning and begging?" If I were being completely honest? Both.

Rule number one was to never use names. I didn't think I had a list of them under my belt so I hadn't expected for that to happen. Even still, it was a mistake. But what went down with Rin? At the time, it didn't seem like a mistake. I had stopped fucking around with Paige, I was assuming my girlfriend and I were done and at the time, things between me and Ino was still strictly business.

So before, I was more than willing. I had nothing to lose and potentially something to gain.

Who knew? Had I not fucked up, Rin and I might have had something going on between the two of us. It'd be her I had in my bed, whispering for her to keep quiet while I fucked her lest someone here us. Dismissing the thoughts from my head, I answered finally, "I don't regret what we did. I just regret that I fucked up."

There was silence between the two of us once more. She tore her eyes away from me, chewing her lip as she rose from the bed and entered her bathroom.

She didn't shut the door and there was no further sound coming from the bathroom, prompting me to get up and see what she was doing. I found her, standing there as she gripped the sink, eyes downcast. I stepped into the doorway, leaning against the frame as I whispered her name.

"I don't regret it either but...but I wish I did," she finally admitted, her eyes rising to meet my own with tears brimming slowly.

I made a move to step closer but she quickly held up her hand to stop me, taking a moment to dry her eyes. My chest tightened, forcing me to avert my gaze anywhere but her. There was nothing worse than seeing someone hurt and knowing that you were the reason why.

"It's probably stupid but from the first day we met, I knew I'd like you. I wasn't sure in which way but I knew I would. I thought you were cute," she laughed brokenly, hurting me even more. "You were dark and mysterious which has always been my weakness. I hadn't expected you to give me the time of day but when you did, it made me happy."

She paused her story, stepping over to me as she took my chin and ordered, "Look at me."

And I did. I owed her that much.

She dropped her hand but not my gaze as she continued. "I always made the same mistake growing up. I'd let these thoughts cloud my judgement and I'd fuck around with someone only for it to backfire. You would've thought I'd learn my lesson by now."

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong," I corrected her with a tight frown.

She shook her head, torn smile on her lips. "You didn't make me like you Sakura. You were just being you. I just liked what I saw too much to consider the possibility that you were just going to wind up being another lesson for me. That night, all I wanted was for you to fuck me. To give me the illusion that I wasn't setting myself up again but I did," she finished with tug of her lips.

I didn't know what to say.

All I could do was whisper another apology. Another pathetic and useless apology.

"Rin," I began only for her to abruptly cut me off.

"How long?" She asked me, eyes watching me, daring me to lie. It wasn't rocket science and there was no need to play dumb. I knew what she was asking me. "Believe it or not, nothing was happening between us until the night after the party," I admitted quietly, "I wasn't sure why but she just kind of popped into my head. We ran into each other after I left. I fought Sasuke, punched Kiba in the face. Ino helped me get cleaned up. We were drunk and one thing led to another…"

"It didn't stop there though, did it?"

"No," I answered simply. She didn't need to know the details. How often me and Ino messed around was no one's business but our own. Rin nodded in understanding, attempting to leave but I gripped her arm, holding her in place.

"Rin…"

"You should be careful Sakura. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," she told me with a half smile, "Now if you don't mind, I really would like to clean up." We made our way back to the door, our conversation having come to an end. However, I wasn't leaving until I left with the answer I needed to hear.

"Are we okay?" I asked her.

She stared at me, lips twitching as she stared down at the floor. After moments of silence, she slipped her arms around my neck. My heart began racing, only to slow down once her lips touched my cheek before she pulled away.

With a gentle nod, she stepped back into her room, "We're okay."

Shutting the door softly, I sighed, running my fingers through my hair tiredly. I suppose that could've gone worse but in the grand scheme of things, I was satisfied. She didn't scream or yell or slap the living shit out of me, which would have all been justified.

Even still, I couldn't help but wonder if we were truly okay. I suppose only time would tell.

* * *

Dinner with Ino? A perfect evening.

Dinner with Ino and her father? A rather unpleasant evening.

Dinner with Ino, her father and Sasuke? The ultimate fucking test of my already thin patience. What had once started off as a simple evening, Ino and I lying around doing absolutely nothing, ended up with us meeting up with her father for dinner at some upscale restaurant. He had mentioned that a special guest would be joining us. I hadn't expected that guest to be Sasuke.

Much to my dismay, much time had passed and his bruises were nonexistent. Instead, he sat there, his pretty little face harboring a knowing smug look.

Thankfully, he was sitting with her father on the other side of the table. Ino's touch on my leg was gentle as she tried to keep me calm. The last thing we needed was for me to get riled up and make a scene. I'd do my best to sit still, for now.

"Ino, I'm sure you and the Young Lord Sasuke Uchiha have met," Lord Inoichi spoke, an innocent smile pulling onto his lips.

Biting her lip, she nodded, "We have. It's good to see you Lord Sasuke." He nodded, taking a sip of his drink as he flashed her a perfect smile, "You as well my lady. You're looking lovely as ever." I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes as the smallest scoff left my lips. Ino's hand squeezed me tighter, forcing me to bite my tongue.

Her soft thanks was clearly fake but he bought it all the same.

I managed to suppress my irritation long enough for Lord Inoichi to catch the table's attention with a clear of his throat. "Now. My darling daughter, I'm sure you're wondering why I called Lord Sasuke here to join us," he stated, folding his hands neatly on the table. She nodded slowly, shifting uncomfortably and through her tensing grip on my leg, I could feel the unease radiating off her in waves.

He looked at Ino, a genuine smile forming as he reached over to take her other hand in his. In a steady voice, he managed to shatter any chance of peace as he told her, "We're here to discuss the terms of your engagement. Lord Sasuke has asked your hand and I gave him my blessing. The two of you are to be married."

My eyes shot to Sasuke's immediately who was already staring at me, his brow arched as a smug little smirk rested on his lips.

I swallowed the curse that was dancing on the tip of my tongue to chance a glance at Ino. She was completely dumbfounded. Her lips parted and closed in a set of many attempts to say something, only to come up short every time. Shakily, she looked to Sasuke who flashed her a perfect smile in turn. Her hand completely dropped from my thigh, moving to clench her seat tightly.

You had to be fucking kidding me.

I didn't think her own father would be so damn selfish that he'd accept a marriage proposal that she had never even received on her behalf. But of course, his love for power and wealth were far more important that the love for his own daughter. "Well," he asked slowly, "Are you happy?"

Her eyes shakily met mine and I could see she was fighting back the urge to cry. I swallowed nervously, wanting nothing more than to get her out of here and knowing that I couldn't help only made me feel worse. "I…" she began softly, tugging her lip so roughly I thought she'd bleed, "That's wonderful news. C-could you excuse me?"

She didn't even wait for an answer as she rose from her seat and headed in the direction of the restroom.

I moved to follow suit but her father's hand paused me as he ordered me to sit. Forcing my tone to remain as calm as possible, I bit out tightly, "My lord, don't you think such matters require the agreement to be made by both parties?"

Leaning back in his seat, he took hold of his drink, swirling it around before gulping it down in one go. With a sigh, he gave me a stern look and replied, "She's too young to make such decisions for herself. Of course she would say no, I'm no fool, I know my daughter despite what you may think. However, I don't have another eighteen years to wait for a son to take over and Ino's stubbornness wouldn't serve me any better. Sasuke will make a fine husband and an even better leader to rule over Sector Iota."

"She doesn't love him," I hissed, losing the last bit of restraint I had.

His frown was deep as he leaned forward. I could smell the liquor on his breath along with the familiar scent of the cigars he was so accustomed to indulging in. "She doesn't need to love him. She just needs to marry him, have his children when the time comes and look happy for the press. You may think me cruel but I assure you, this is the way the world works in such a hierarchy. Her mother was the same way. Stubborn. She didn't love me either but she did what she had to do just as Ino will learn to do," he finished.

I couldn't believe this bullshit that I was hearing. I didn't bother masking the look of pure loathing on my face, wanting him to see just how much I hated his fucking guts.

It was Sasuke's turn to speak, clearing his throat in a similar way to catch my attention. "Sakura, I don't expect someone of your _upbringing_ , to understand," he began, already pissing me off with just that one line. "Lord Inoichi is right. This is how our world works. Love. Happiness. There's no room for such things. Our role is to rule. We are simply born, we live long enough to procreate, raise our children to become rulers and then we die. This way, we ensure the successful prosperity of our sectors."

"She's been through enough," I spat out coldly, redirecting my attention to Lord Inoichi, "As her father, I'd expect you to have some sympathy for her."

Smirk on his lips, he teased, "You care an awful lot for a royal guard. From our first meeting, I thought it was clear that the two of you weren't fond of each other. Things have changed since then. Is there something you wish to tell me?"

The tone in which he asked made me wary. Was he suspecting something or was this just a way to bait me into spilling it on my own?

Taking the safe route, I mumbled back, "My job is to protect your daughter from anything or _anyone_ , who would seek to harm her. Despite what you think, that includes physical, mental and emotional attacks as well, my lord." Sasuke scoffed, rolling his eyes as he challenged, "She's not a child. She'll be just fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have exams to prepare for."

Slipping from his seat, he rose and shook Lord Inoichi's hand firmly before tossing me a smug look as he left us alone.

Teeth clenching painfully, I looked up into Lord Inoichi's eyes once more. He sighed, motioning for the server to bring him another drink. His aura was serious once more as he sighed, "I love my daughter. Despite Sasuke's words, we're still human. My wife hated me and I hated her but we loved our daughter equally. I asked you before to ensure that she accepted an offer from him but you couldn't handle that. I suppose it's not entirely your fault however."

He took a sip of his drink, angling his wrist to check the time on his flashy watch. "You'll both come to see soon enough that I'm not the bad guy in all of this. And neither is Sasuke. She can hate the both of us all she wants but her safety is still my top priority. The Uchiha's are strong, he'll be able to keep her safe long after I'm gone."

"I can keep her safe," I rushed out, mentally berating myself for allowing that to slip out.

However, his broken smile threw me curveball. "I know you can," he answered in a quiet voice, "That's why I hired you. Still, when the time comes, you'll be put to the test. I can't say when that will be for even that is beyond my knowledge, I only need to know that I can entrust her to your care when I'm gone."

We sat, eyes locked as I tried to decipher his words, and he tried to study me. Even still, I knew my answer. With a nod, I agreed, "I swore an oath my lord. Until the day I die, I'll protect her."

And for the first time since I'd known him, he looked me in my eyes and told me, "Thank you."

* * *

I awoke to the sound of Aris barking incessantly, driving me mad.

Ino had decided to sleep alone tonight which I didn't approve of but agreed nonetheless. She had kept Aris with her, so to hear him bark and whine so loud, it left room for concern. Swinging my legs out from under my sheets, I swung open my door, wincing at the freezing cold floor.

Ino's door was open and one quick peek inside confirmed that she wasn't in her room. Switching to high alert, I returned to my room, grabbing my gun as I crept back around the corner slowly. I followed Aris' barking into the kitchen, looking around nervously to see if there was anyone else around.

I found him, scratching at the door to the balcony, halting just long enough to see me approaching. "What's your problem?" I asked, receiving another bark in response as he whined and scratched at the door. Looking around, I scowled upon realizing that I didn't see Ino anywhere.

Confused, I opened the door to the balcony, shutting it behind me to keep Aris from making even more of a ruckus outside.

I turned around, my body moving instinctively once I saw Ino sitting over the rail. In a split second, I was behind her, gripping her by the waist as I pulled her back.

"Have you lost your damn mind! What the hell were you thin-" but my words died in my throat as a single sob choked past her lips as she snatched me by the collar of my shirt. I felt my heart shatter just like that as she sobbed and screamed into my shirt.

"I can't do it...I fucking can't…"

A light flickered on on the balcony beside us as someone came out, urging us to keep quiet. I boldly told them to fuck off, hoisting Ino up as I brought her back inside. Aris was at my heels but I didn't need him in the way right now. I took us back to Ino's room, moving to her bathroom as I sat her on the counter.

I tried to pull away but she wouldn't let me go, soaking my shirt as she screamed curse after curse into my chest.

"Ino," I called softly, swallowing nervously as I rubbed her back, "Please. Look at me."

I managed pull away just enough to see her tear stained cheeks as a wave of tears continued to fall. Using both hands, I cupped her cheeks and immediately she clawed at my hands. "I can't do it Sakura...I fucking can't," she choked out again, "I can't keep doing this...I just can't."

For fucks sake.

I had seen a lot of heartbreaking shit in my lifetime but this? This took the fucking cake.

Her whole body was trembling and I couldn't help but be grateful that I had heard Aris and gotten up when I did. Otherwise, I might not have made it in time. Marrying a prick like Sasuke definitely wasn't the best case scenario but Ino had been through enough shit and being forced to do things that you'd think she could catch a fucking break.

I just...never her expected to be at that point. She always seemed so happy when it was the two of us but that only meant I was shit at picking up signs.

Fuck man. I didn't have any power to change things. How was I supposed to make her feel better?

I pulled her against me, allowing her to empty out everything she had bottled up. Ever scream, every sob, every curse that she produced, I sat there and listened to it all. Suddenly, a rather repugnant scent caught my senses, one that I recognized far too well. She'd been throwing up too it would seem. I couldn't find anything but I feared the worst. Leaning into her ear, I asked, "Did you take something, Ino?"

She nodded against me, her sobs fading into soft little hiccups as she clung to me. "My sleeping pills. I threw them back up before I could take too many. I got scared and chickened out. I didn't plan to jump at first. I just…" But I shushed her, resting my chin atop her head. She didn't need to say anymore. But it would seem that she still had more to say.

"I miss her Sakura...I miss her so much," she whimpered.

"Your mom," I stated, already knowing what she was referring to.

She nodded against me. "I didn't get to have her long but I still miss her. The way she'd hold me during storms. I miss the way she'd sing to me when I couldn't sleep. She always knew what to say when I was sad. She's been gone for years and I still feel just as miserable as the day it happened. Things are so fucked up now I...I just don't know if I can keep pretending like this. It makes me so fucking sick," she choked out, forcing me to press my lips to her cheek as I repeated over and over that it would be okay.

But I knew better.

I wasn't so naive to think that this would just blow over after some time. It wouldn't be okay. Not now, not ever.

But I had never hurt so badly for someone the way I was hurting for Ino right now. She needed more than I could give her right now and knowing that made me feel completely useless. "I'm sorry," she told me in this broken little voice, "You have your own problems and you shouldn't have to listen to me complain like this."

I shook my head, reaching my hand up to run my fingers through her hair, "Your problems are just as much mine as they are yours, Ino. You don't have to deal with this by yourself." Her grip on me tightened as she mumbled something inaudible into my shoulder. I asked her to repeat herself, unable to guess for myself what she might have said.

Nothing, and I mean nothing, could have prepared me for the words that she uttered just seconds later.

"I said...I think I'm falling in love with you."

My throat ran dry in an instant and I was grateful we were like this so that she couldn't see the complete look of shock on my face. "Ino," I whispered, voice raspy. She tightened her grip on my neck, whispering, "I know...crazy right? We've only known each other a short time and it's not fair to do this because I know you still love Reika. Still, you've given me a security and peace of a mind that I haven't been able to find in anyone else but my mom. I can't pretend that you're not the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Ino," I breathed out, "You almost…" I paused. Unable to bring myself to say the words out loud. She pulled away just enough to press our lips together. Tugging back, she smiled brokenly, "I know. I'm sorry. You deserve so much more than someone as unstable as me but god, I've never wanted to be so selfish. I know everything about it is wrong and it's not allowed but everyday it's like I care less and less. I can't help it. I hate Sasuke. I hate my dad. But you?"

She pulled away again, this time pressing our foreheads together as she shut her eyes, "I love you so much that it hurts. I don't have to hear it back I just need to know something. It's selfish of me but I just have to know. Will you stay with me? Not just for forever. Forever isn't long enough anymore."

Gripping her waist, I pulled her flush against me. She bit her lip, tears still stinging in the corners of her eyes. Reaching up my thumb, I wiped them away, dipping my head to capture her lips as I breathed into the kiss, "Always, Ino. I'm not going anywhere."

And for the first time in a while, there was nothing else involved. I placed her in bed and I held her tight. Long after her breaths grew steady as she clutched my shirt, I remained awake. I was too afraid. Afraid that this might be the last time I saw her. Tonight was a quick yet brutally painful reminder of how fragile this girl really was.

And knowing that only spelled trouble because as of tonight, I knew that I'd give her whatever she wanted. _Whatever_ she wanted.

* * *

 _ **Alrighty, there we go. A little depressing I know but things can't be happy all the time lol. Either way, I'm hoping to put out another chapter for you guys while I'm on break because the last two weeks of school are going to be demanding as hell. Hope you all enjoyed and remember to feed me a review on your thoughts and opinions on the direction of the story. Until next time! Kat love you all!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_***silently updates for the first time in months* I will leave you a nice long A/N at the end but I've wasted enough of your time. See you at the end! (Also, new text recognition. (!) is incoming texts and () is sent texts. You may commence reading.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Eighteen_**

The slight shifting of a body resting on my chest was the only thing that managed to pull my eyes away from my phone long enough to get a reaction. Just as quickly as the movement came, it ceased with a soft sigh and light snores.

Angling my head, I could just faintly make out the once again peaceful expression on Ino's face as she slept.

Reluctantly, I had allowed her to miss yet another day of class in order for her to sleep. She'd sleep at night but only for maybe an hour or so here and there. Some days, she'd manage to be okay enough to go to school. For days like today, she was fitful and clearly exhausted and I'd cave despite her half-assed protest to assure me she was fine.

Rather than staying locked up in her room all day, I managed to convince her to move out into the living room. No one came in during the day, usually, so it's not like there would be anyone to walk in on us. So this morning, I had simply pulled her from my bed, urging her to lie down on the couch. Of course, she only sat there, refusing to do so unless I was there.

So of course, with me being so helplessly wrapped around her fingers, I lie on my back, her moving between my legs to lie on top of me before fisting my shirt and shutting her eyes. Surprisingly, it didn't take her long to nod off and this small movement of hers was the first in the past two hours. She was actually resting for once and while that left me physically restrained, I was putting in some serious work on the phone.

 _ **(!) Yeah kid, no worries. Tenten and I will swing by with the work for today. How is she?**_

I had been texting Temari, informing her of today's repeating situation, pleading with her to get our assignments. Although she had begged me not to, I went against Ino's wishes to keep this quiet from her friends. At the very least, Temari and Ayame had a right to know, especially after that one incident a few nights back.

Just the thought of it had my grip on her waist tightening lest she slip through my fingers. Since then, and her little confession to me that night, I'd been almost more overprotective than before, if that was even possible.

I had to admit. I was afraid.

Keeping her from school wasn't best for her in the long run, and I knew that. However, with there being no current physical threats, I ultimate goal right now was to protect her from anything that could set her off mentally and emotionally. She had assured me that she wouldn't try to repeat any attempts like before and how me being around truly did help ease most of her anxiety.

But I was wary.

Had I truly been so good at easing her pain, she wouldn't have attempted in the first place. Or at least, that's what I was telling myself.

It was for that reason that I was enlisting the help of the only other people I trusted her with. Ayame and Temari. Though I was doing my best to not bother them too much, they were almost as desperate and anxious as I was. More often than not, they would offer to come over in shifts or suggest going out together, just to keep her mind of things, something I know Ino and I both appreciated.

 _ **() She's...managing. She's finally resting which is good but I haven't been able to get her eat anything in the past few hours.**_

I had finally managed to respond to Temari's text, my response subtly forcing a roll of my eyes. Trying to get Ino to eat the past few days had literally felt like pulling teeth. She wasn't flat out refusing to eat on purpose but every day she just seemed less and less accustomed to eating. She'd always say that her appetite wasn't very strong and that she'd eat later but unless I sat her down and forced her, she wouldn't eat.

Another incoming text from Temari.

 _ **(!) Yeah, we'll definitely swing by. I'll bring her something once we're done with class. Thanks for looking out for her kid. I know it's your job and all that shit but you've definitely been going above and beyond.**_

I scowled slightly at the message, a small blush fighting to crawl up my neck. There was no hiding it, not from Temari at least. She knew that there was something more there and one night when she and Ayame both came over, she pulled me outside to tell me that she was cool with it.

I'll admit, it was embarrassing as hell. As she so claimed, she knew something had happened the night of Ino's party and while we were clearly both drunk out of our minds when it happened, it was completely consensual. Temari simply played her role of big sister and assured me that although she liked me, she'd gladly beat the shit out of me herself if I fucked up. Not that I planned to. Not with Ino at least.

Moments later, my thoughts were on Rei. I thought about how easy and stress-free everything would have been if she was here from the beginning. I definitely wouldn't have fucked around with Paige, Rin would have been iffy but I'd like to think that Rei would have been more than enough reason to control my urges. But with Ino?

I had no choice but to spend so much time with her than it was almost impossible to imagine a scenario where I didn't end up catching feelings for her. Maybe it was just because I was so helplessly stuck on Ino, but even looking back to when this first started and she clearly hated my guts, I still saw it happening.

Maybe had things stayed that way, it would have at least been one-sided and it'd make it a little easier but I knew I'd fall for her all the same.

Conversation with Rei had been pretty dry the past few days and I'm sure she wasn't too happy with my behavior. She'd always ask to hang out after training on weekends but I'd always give her some bullshit excuse about how I had to stay later or they imposed an early curfew. All of that, just so I could get back to Ino and make sure she was okay

I knew it was fucked and that it wasn't fair to be stringing along either of them this way. Reika was the girlfriend. I owed her the truth and I owed her my time, especially since she had pretty much worked a deal with the devil just to be here with me.

And Ino? Sure, from the outside looking in. It was pretty easy to argue that I was giving her plenty of attention and she had no room to complain. But despite all the attention I gave her, she couldn't have what she really wanted. Which was me. By law, I couldn't date her. I already had a girlfriend with whom I'd clearly been rejecting. Ino was now to be engaged which only strained things further.

While she clearly wasn't happy about her engagement to Sasuke, she was more torn about the simple fact that she couldn't simply just ask me to break things off with Rei. It wasn't as simple as the stunt I made her pull with Kiba.

I didn't care if she broke his heart because I knew she didn't love him to begin with. For me, it was way more complicated. Rei and I had history and even now, I couldn't deny that I loved her.

The problem was that I knew, though I wouldn't admit it to Ino, that if she asked me to, I would end things with Rei just for her. It was foolish because it wouldn't help the situation at all. Rei didn't know of Ino and I's relationship and I doubted that she had reason to think that it was anything but work. If I ended it abruptly, I didn't have a good enough reason to give her.

While we'd have each other in secret, I'd never truly be able to call Ino mine and we both knew that. That was the only reason we had decided to simply stick with how things were. God, it was all so fucked up. I could never catch a break and it seemed that neither could Ino. What a perfect fucked up pair the two of us were.

Suddenly, my phone sprang to life again with another text, this time from Ayame.

 _ **(!) Hey. I just talked to Tem, how is she?**_

 _ **() Sleeping which is probably as okay as she's gonna be for a while.**_

 _ **(!) Please keep me posted, I appreciate you being there for her. What about you? You okay?**_

I blinked slowly, studying the message once more as I fought a frown. What kind of question was that? My confusion transferred back into my own reply to her as I sent a simple question mark in response.

 _ **(!) Well...clearly you've added more work for yourself by doing all of this for Ino. Not that we don't appreciate it but it's not something you had to do. I'm worried about Ino but it's easier knowing that she has you. But...I guess I'm just trying to figure out...who do you go to? There's clearly something going on with you too but you're too busy taking care of Ino to see that you're pretty burnt out yourself. When's the last time you slept a full night or told someone other than the own confines of your head what was bothering you?**_

I thought back briefly to the first time I hung out with the small group of friends I'd made amongst the other guards. That day how they'd all hung out in my room as we talked about the people we were sworn to protect. I recalled distinctly how Rin had mentioned how smart Ayame was.

While I wasn't sure of her academic prowess, I had to admit, she was highly observant and intuitive. She seemed to notice everything, even the little things that I had seemingly missed. And as much as I'd hate to admit it, she was right.

I mean, I didn't think my problems were big enough to really involve anyone else. My primary concern was to take care of Ino, that's all that mattered. If she was happy, then I'd be just fine.

Contemplating my response, I slowly began a message of my own.

 _ **() My problems aren't that important. Just some small stuff that's been going through my head. Looking out for Ino is my job but that's not just the physical. She has me to go to and knowing that I help pretty much pushes all of my problems to the back burner. I try to sleep when she does but light enough so that I'm there if she needs me. Everyone has their own problems to worry about, why should I add mine to their mix?**_

Of course, her witty reply came just a moment later.

 _ **(!) Well by your logic, shouldn't that be the case with Ino? I won't make you answer that because I know immediately that you'd say it's different. But really, it's all the same. Don't assume you're a burden to the people around you, we're here to help too. What I'm simply offering, is an unbiased opinion should you want to talk. Temari told me she's stopping by for a bit after class to bring Ino something to eat. Chances are you haven't eaten either so I'll stop by and bring you something as well. After that, I'll leave Ino to Temari and you and I can talk about what's eating you. Sound good?**_

 _ **() Fine…**_

 _ **(!) Haha, don't sound so excited. I promise it won't be so bad. I'll see you soon. Give my girl a kiss for me! ;)**_

Almost immediately, I was rolling my eyes.

I had to admit, the offer didn't seem so bad. Ayame was one of the first that I had met who hadn't given me a hard time. Initially, I was skeptical. She could've just been looking for a moment to get me to slip up and expose me for something but I knew now that she wasn't anything like that. Her loyalty to Ino was rivaled even my own. From that one little kiss we shared that night, I wasn't quite sure where things would go but our relationship seemed to not cross any major threshold.

She simply liked to tease me but was more grateful for my loyalty to Ino. I trusted her and she, in turn, trusted me which was saying a lot.

Another shift on top of me forced my mind back as my hand squeezed Ino's waist. She was moving a little more now which wasn't necessarily a good thing. I had hoped that she'd actually sleep in some more but it seemed that I'd be disappointed. Instead, she slowly sat up, resting on my hips as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Stop," I whispered, tugging her hands away from her face.

"My eyes hurt," she whined softly in return.

I waited, watching as she finally peeled her eyes open to watch me. Indeed they were a lighter shade of red, indicating some sort of irritation. "You're just tired," I mumbled back finally, "You need to sleep for longer than two hours if you expect to feel well rested anytime soon." She frowned back, eyes slowly slipping down as her hand reached for mine.

In that familiarly tired voice, she asked, "Who were you texting?"

"Does it matter," I answered dryly, watching as she moved my hand to rest on her cheek.

"Yes."

"Why? Jealous," I asked, a very dry attempt at a joke as I watched her eyes slip shut as she melted into my hand, her breathing soft as I lightly caressed her skin.

"Yes," she answered simply, no hint of playfulness in her voice. It was simply admission, one that had caught me off guard. With a sigh, unable to deny the small leap in my chest at her confession, I truthfully answered back, "Just Temari and Ayame. Temari is coming by after class to bring us the work we missed today, along with food because you need to eat. Ayame said she'll be over a little later as well to check in on you."

Her eyes finally reopened but instead looked off to the TV that was humming quietly instead of at me, "I'm fine with you here. I don't need them to baby me." Rolling my eyes, I corrected, "They're your best friends Ino. They're not trying to baby you. Just because I tell them you're fine doesn't mean shit honestly. They worry just like I do, they just want to make sure you're alright."

She was silent again and I didn't know what to make of it. She just seemed so out of it that I wasn't sure if it was intentional or if she was simply trying to appear that way to hide something. Her hands found my own once more, this time guiding them to her waist as she slid her own hand to my neck, scratching lightly.

Everything about her just looked so drained and empty. It hurt to see her so worn out like this. "Hey," I breathed out tiredly, moving a hand to pull her down. Brushing my lips against hers, I loved the way clung to me, deepening the kiss on her own terms until she was ready to pull away. "Ayame asked me to give that to you," I admitted, sitting up slightly.

To my surprise, the smallest trace of a smile crept onto her lips as she laughed softly, "She could've just given me one herself."

Now that was interesting. She seemed to notice her little slip-up but before she could scurry off, I grabbed her wrist, my arched brow a clear indicator of my curiosity.

"What?"

"Is there something I need to know," I asked, full-blown curiosity peeking. Biting her lip, she shook her head, "No."

"Ino...come on I'm curious," I almost pleaded. It had always been on the back of my mind after our first time together. I had almost been completely certain that Ino was head over heels for Kiba back then. Once I started getting closer to Ino, I figured that our relationship simply transcended the realm of dependency. That's all.

But reflecting on the night of her party, there was something entirely too familiar about it. Nothing about Ino that night screamed inexperienced. Meaning. I wasn't her first.

"Does it matter," she mocked me, distancing herself just to the opposite end of the couch as she collapsed onto her back.

She was clearly evading the question but I wasn't going to let something this good just fall by the wayside. I wanted answers and I had enough control over Ino to get them. Taking my newfound freedom, I crawled over top of her, watching as her eyes flickered with that suggestive spark along with a bit of nervousness.

Now wasn't the time for her to be shy.

Slipping my hand under her shirt, I allowed my fingers to dance over her smooth skin. "You gonna make me beg," I teased, my thumb teasing the hem of her bra. Smile pulling carefully, she laughed, "It would be a nice change of pace. I'm tired of begging all the t-" Making haste of my work, I forced my hand underneath the offending material, reveling in the curt gasp that ghosted past her lips. "You were saying," I whispered in her ear, her hands instinctively moving to wrap around my neck.

"You're being awfully persis...tent. Are you jealous," she asked, her speech skipping part way as a result of my teasing hands.

"No," I answered truthfully, "I'm curious. Come on Ino, we've done enough behind closed doors that this shouldn't be a nervous topic. You were far from shy the first night and your little comment leads me to believe that there's a reason."

Silence followed, her brow furrowed as she pushed me off of her. "God you're annoying," she breathed out, raking her fingers through her hair. Staring me down, shifting nervously she nodded, "Fine. I'll tell you but only under one condition."

"Which is?" I asked, leaning back against the opposite end of the couch.

Drawing in a breath, she mumbled something I couldn't quite hear. Before I could ask her to repeat herself, she replied coolly, "I can ask you any question, _anything_ at all and you have to answer truthfully. No half-assed answers. Deal?" Despite everything in my body telling me not to agree to her terms, I did so anyway with a nod, my curiosity far out shadowing any rational thought.

Nodding in turn, she dragged her hand across her neck, a tired groan following suit.

"Okay," she began nervously, "My dad was extremely strict, even more so than he is now. Meaning, that I wasn't allowed to hang out with any boys my age growing up. Needless to say, I was only allowed to hang out with Ayame and Temari growing up. Ayame hung out more because she simply lived closer. We were best friends and we literally grew up together."

I nodded, urging her to continue as I ignored the vibrating of my phone beside me.

"Well, it was my sixteenth birthday. There was a huge party or whatever and at the end of the night, I asked my father if Ayame could stay the night since he had a business trip the next morning. He agreed and she hung out. I didn't know that she had apparently smuggled some of her dad's liquor so we just kind of took some shots and joked about nonsense. It was the first time I ever drank before so needless to say, it hit hard," Ino admitted with a small flush of her cheeks.

We hadn't even gotten to the real information and she was already so anxious. Her eyes met mine for a moment before they darted away frantically, feigning interest in the TV once more.

"We were just laying there...talking. I mentioned how I hadn't even kissed a boy, let alone hung out with one. She laughed, saying that they weren't all that great but she said she'd offer to help me, _practice_. So, she just kind of kissed me, showing me what to do and how to take control," her voice trailed off and her blush was in full force now.

"It was just that one night but afterward, I couldn't stop thinking about it. So she visited again and we'd practice again. She stayed over again one night, she snuck more liquor over and we practiced again. I don't know what happened but I just...I got really into it. So...she went a little further and I didn't stop her. Funny thing is, nothing was awkward after that. We both woke up the next morning and just kind of laughed it off," she continued with a reminiscent sigh.

"And?"

"And...it continued on for a while. At some point, my dad started introducing me to a few of the princes, if you could call them that. Things with me and Ayame just kind of died down but we were still really close. Nothing had happened between us like that in years," she finished, finally returning her eyes to me.

I found her story, interesting for a lack of a better term.

In a way, it made sense. Ayame was definitely more of a dominant and flirty personality so I could easily see in slipping into their own friendship. Of course, she taught Ino everything knows but I had a feeling that Ino had a little wild side of her own that prompted her to act as viciously as she did during our first time.

It all made sense now, in a funny kind of way.

"Can we please stop talking about it now," Ino pleaded, crawling back over to sit in my lap once more, "Can I ask my question now?"

Reluctantly, I nodded. I watched her face twist painfully as if she were battling with whether or not to ask her question. With a sharp intake of breath, she whispered just high enough for me to make out her words, "If...If I asked you to choose me over Rei...do you think you could?"

The question hit me so hard that for a moment, I wasn't even sure I had heard it in the first place. And yet, the way she avoided my eyes was a clear indication. She had put me on the spot and I had agreed to the terms of a question that I was in no clear position to answer. I could only sit there, stomach churning at the thought of having to choose, hoping that Ino would spare me her mercy.

"Ino…"

"It won't change anything," she whispered nervously, "I...just wanted to know." I could feel my heart thudding erratically at the thought. Was that even a decision I was capable of? Could I really choose one over the other?"

On one hand, there was Reika. Technically speaking, still my girlfriend. She had been with me through the highs and lows of going through the academy. She was my first everything. However, once I told her I accepted the offer, she had practically vanished. Each time I'd tried to talk about it with her, she'd brush me off or would avoid me altogether. After some point, I just said fuck it and I left without saying a word.

On the other hand, obviously, there was Ino. Initially, she had been a spoiled rotten good for nothing brat. She was ill-tempered, arrogant and had easily been my least favorite person. After that first nightmare, she'd pretty much dropped the whole act. She was quiet and reserved but began opening up to me more and more. She craved my attention and I hers. And a few nights back, she even went as far as confessing her true feelings that I returned but never voiced back.

They were so different and yet, so alike in so many ways. But then again, there had been something eating away at me for a while. Something that made me restless and fearful.

That something was a cruel realization that I had already picked between the two of them before and each time, my answer had been the same.

And it would always be the same.

So as Ino shifted out of my lap, assuring me that she didn't need an answer, I called out to her. As she paused, I tore my gaze away and simply muttered the answer I had known long before. That night that she had scared me more than I ever thought possible, that same night, I had promised her that I would never leave. And more importantly, I promised myself that I'd give her whatever she wanted.

Carefully, I finally admitted, "Yeah Ino...I would."

* * *

"You guys are so annoying, honestly," came Ino's apathetic response as Ayame engulfed her into a tight hug.

I awkwardly stood to the side, giving a nod of greeting as Temari, Rin and Tenten slowly trickled in. Sitting a few large bags on the table, Temari rolled her eyes and tugged Ayame away, "Stop trying to be a little brat and we wouldn't have to come over here and bug you so much."

"Sakura is taking care of me."

"Oh, I'm sure she is," was Temari's amused response, earning a blush from Ino and a rather annoyed look from me.

Waving off my death glare Temari fixed Ino with a stern look, "You. Sit. Eat. Now." With an overly dramatic huff, Ino sat down at the kitchen table as Temari slid a small container of food in front of her. "I got you one of those overly complicated burrito bowls from that one place you never stop talking about so I better see you finish all of it," Temari warned, sitting across from her as she spread the rest of the food out amongst the table. It seemed that they had gone to quite a few places and I couldn't help but scowl at Ayame who flashed me a wink and shoved a small bag into my hands. Of course, she just had to go out of the way to get me something else.

I moved to sit with Tenten and Rin in the living room but a familiar grip on my hand pulled me to the balcony instead, "Ah ah ah, we already discussed the plans for tonight."

With a groan, I allowed myself to be dragged outside, a hand forcing me down into one of the chairs. Ayame didn't seem the least bit phased by my attitude, setting down her own bag of food as she brought the straw resting in her milkshake between her lips. "Alright," she finally began, "Let's talk. Tell me what's on Sakura Haruno's mind."

I choose to dig through my bag of food, pulling out the container of fries as I nibbled on one quietly. A laugh danced from her throat as she answered, "You know, the longer you drag this out, the longer we have to stay. I'm not leaving until you start telling me something. So I'll ask again. What's going on?"

With a sigh, I decided to flip the conversation as I admitted, "Well, I managed to find out from Ino earlier today, where she learned those bedroom tactics."

I had thought that I would throw her for a loop. That she'd be embarrassed and she'd brush it off. Instead, her lips smirked around her straw as her eyes glistened over with a mischievous tint. "Impressed?" Came her smooth reply. Of course, she was near impossible to disrupt. She was almost gifted it seemed in the art of manipulation.

My frown seemed to amuse her all the same as she laughed softly, "Don't let her fool you, she showed me a thing or two as well. I'll admit though, I hadn't expected you to be her first choice after me. I was almost certain that she'd be fucking around with Sasuke by now, hell, even Kiba."

"You almost sound jealous," I sneered, taking another fry to chew on.

"Can you blame me," she chuckled, "You were the one that got away after all. I thought what we did was just for fun. I was sure I'd be able to make my way into your bed one lonely night. Little did I know, I trained Ino to steal you right from under my nose." Her tone was teasing and yet her words seemed far too genuine.

I could only blink, studying her cool gaze to look for anything that might give her away.

Seeming to catch on, she smiled back, "I'm not as deviant as I might seem, Sakura. I'm not hopping in anyone and everyone's bed and if anything, I'm really glad that Ino has you. However, we're not here to talk about Ino and we're definitely not here to talk about me. What else happened?"

I caught the swift change in her tone, her confident smile trading for a look of sheer concentration. She was serious, she wanted to know what was going on. Sighing, knowing that I was officially trapped, I mumbled, "I'm fucking stuck. I can't concentrate on anything that doesn't involve Ino. I try to compartmentalize but we've done so much I feel like I'm practically entitled to make her problems my problem. I've got a girlfriend that I'm most certainly neglecting because I'm so stuck on someone that I know I can't have. To make things worse...I told Ino that if I had to choose between them, I'd pick her."

There was no judgment in her eyes. No pity, no loathing. No sly smirk tugged at her lips. Her face was a blank canvas, just waiting for the right expression to decorate it.

Setting down her drink, she sighed, leaning back in her chair as she slipped her fingers through her hair. Casting her eyes out to the steadily setting sun in the distance, she frowned, deeply. Parting her lips, she carefully asked, "From the moment you've taken this job, think back. Everything from that first moment they told you won, until this exact moment. Do you regret anything?"

I thought for a moment, recalling every little thing that somehow seemed so determine my life up until now. After mulling it over for a little bit, I answered, "No, I don't think so."

Still averting her gaze, she nodded, "That's good. That means that every decision you've made up until now, you made using your best judgment. That also means the decision that you're struggling with the most was meant for something. To teach you a lesson."

"To teach me that I need to avoid women altogether because they seem to be the root of my problem?"

She smiled again, finally turning back to face me, "That's one lesson, although there'd be many ladies left with a broken heart as a result. However, that's not _the_ lesson. You'll have to figure that out on your own. Moving on, let's address Ino."

Countering smartly, I asked, "I thought you said this wasn't about Ino?"

Shaking her head, she resumed her milkshake, "It's not. Ino is simply the root of your problems, this is still about you. Why is she the center of her focus? What made you fall for her?" I arched a brow at her question, curious as to where she found all of this information but simply attributed it to the fact that she was in fact, too smart for her own good.

"I used to hate her. Utterly. I believe in giving people the benefit of the doubt but she made things so difficult. That one girl tripped her after class and later that night she had the nightmare so-"

"Pause right there. Now, twice in one day, you attempted to comfort her. Why?" Ayame quickly interrupted, eyes glowing as the sun faded completely. "Because...she was upset," I answered simply, unsure of the point of her question.

"You said you hated her. Why try to comfort someone whom you clearly hated and they, in turn, hated you. Why bother? Wouldn't it be more satisfying to simply let karma do the work and watch them suffer?"

Eyeing my food, suddenly losing my appetite, I sighed, "I hated her but that was still my job to protect her. Plus, no matter how awful a person is, doesn't mean they deserve to be treated like crap." A knowing hum vibrated between us before she answered again, "Protecting someone and comforting them isn't the same thing so to speak."

"A thesaurus would likely argue your statement."

"I suppose it's a good thing they can't talk then," she said with a genuine laugh, earning a small unexpected chuckle from me as well. "But seriously. It's your job to protect her, that simply means that you have to be ready to fight for her with your life. It's not your job to make sure she eats, to make sure she's getting enough rest, to make sure she's happy."

"I…"

"You say that you can't stop thinking about anything that doesn't concern her. You're overwhelmed with trying to make sure she's taken care of in every sense of the word. You're stressed but you're going out of your way and purposely doing these things. Why do you think that is?" She asked, leaning as she dug into my bag and pulled out the foil-wrapped burger in its depths, handing it to me. "I want you to answer my questions but Ino isn't the only one skipping out on meals. Eat."

I could tell what she was doing. It was less about me eating and more about giving me the time to think about her words.

She was right, unfortunately so.

Even Lord Inoichi himself had mentioned to me before where the extent of my duties lie. I was to protect her from physical harm and whatever else _he_ deemed necessary, such as trying to seal business proposals between Ino and Sasuke. Her happiness wasn't what I was paid to consider and yet, it was singlehandedly the only thing that mattered most to me right now.

I allowed her to skip class, run off after curfew when she wanted to go look at the stars at night, keep me away from my girlfriend with a simple beg and call of my name, just so she could be happy. None of those things were what I was enlisted to do and yet it was the core foundation of everything we were.

I allowed myself to stress about Ino and pile her problems right on top of my own because I wanted to. I risked my life, fooling around with a girl that I'd never be able to have, all because…

"I love her," I finally whispered out, tiredly rubbing at my face.  
When I finally met her eyes, they were warm. The shone brightly, those light brown orbs giving a distinct glow. "You're holding onto two girls that I can tell you love very much," her soft voice began, "And despite Ino's question, you realize that it's not as simple as having one or the other. When you really think about it, can you honestly have either of them to yourself?"

"No," I breathed out.

"And why is that? It's because your contract is for life. You'll be required to serve the Yamanaka family until its head officially dismisses you. Rei can't follow you everywhere. Unless you get out, there's going to be a point where you're going to have to say goodbye for good."

I did everything I could to keep my voice steady, asking slowly, "And Ino?"

Her expression was grim. Taking my hand in her own, she sighed, "You could be with her forever. It's clear that both she and her father are fond of you so unless you get yourself killed, you likely won't be replaced. However, after she graduates, your interactions will be drastically limited. You'll be watching from the sidelines as she gets married, has kids and starts taking her work more seriously. I know how much Ino adores you but she won't be able to give you all the attention you have now. Are you going to be able to accept that? The bigger question isn't 'do you love her?' anymore Sakura, it's 'how much?' "

A slight knock on the door from the inside broke the small pause in our conversation. Neither of us moved. I sat their, eyes cast at Ayame's hands resting atop my trembling fists.

"I suppose Temari is done with her lecture. Come on," she said, pulling me to my feet. Before I knew it, her arms were encircled around my neck and mine in turn, wrapped around her waist. Leaning into my ear, she whispered, "I already know how much you care about her. I see it in your eyes everytime you look at her. That's why, I think that in spite of all of this, I want to root for you two. However, I'm not you. Despite all of this, I think you're going to make the right decision. It's going to be hard but it'll be for the best. Remember that." The door opened as she pulled away, patting my shoulder as she slipped back inside.

I followed after her, the sudden surge of light burning my eyes. I kept silent, only nodding to signal my thanks and acknowledgment of their departure.

I only stood in the middle of the floor as Ino locked the door behind them, creeping back over to me as she rested her hand on my cheek. "Hey...what's wrong?" I couldn't take her concerned voice. Couldn't stomach the thought of having her worry so much. Instead, I pulled her in tight, my head dipping low to rest on her shoulder as I whispered what was sure to be my biggest mistake and perhaps, my only regret.

"Sakura…"

"Ask me again."

"Who do you choose?"

And it took every ounce of strength for me to utter one word, "Neither."

Needless to say, that set the tone for everything over the course of the next few days.

* * *

 _ **Now, first and foremost, I am sorry. I had a very hard last semester and I felt like it was transcending into my writing. It wasn't good and there was something that seemed very off. For a brief period, I moved to Wattpad, trying my hand at my own stories.**_

 _ **I enjoyed it but I would publish a story with a few chapters then remove it. Why? I honestly don't know. I started reading through my stories here again and started thinking about where it all began. I fought with the idea of coming back for many reasons which I will not bore you with. The fact that it took me until the very end of this school semester (classes literally ended yesterday lol), shows just how hard to think about it.**_

 _ **I reread this story last and there was something about it that I just absolutely loved. Maybe because it was the first story idea that I had where I was truly proud of nearly every chapter. Maybe it was something else, who knew. So, yesterday, I decided I'd come back. I want to finish at least one story for you guys and I'd like it to be this one. Out of the dust, Kat reappears to continue this story!**_

 _ **I made it fairly long to compensate for the long hiatus (November 2017 was last update lol) so hopefully, it is to your liking. I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter and the fact that I finished it in such a short time. Pray for Kat's motivation lol I swear I never typed so fast in one go.**_

 _ **Lastly, the ending. I know exactly what I did and I know EXACTLY how you're feeling. When I tell you that the very last part of this chapter was the hardest decision I have ever made, I mean it. Not just in writing, ever. I promised you I flipped coins, used randomizers to pick, everything! I feel like that for the sake of what I have planned, it made the most sense. Now, do NOT worry. This is going to play a large part in the following chapters and the potential sequel. This needed to happen but I promise all is not lost! Stay with me as I return to operate this wonderful emotional rollercoaster! Kat has missed you all!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**I didnt forget about you all. I have been writing this chapter for a while but trying to prepare for summer classes along with my vacation, I've had to write this in short increments. I'm actually posting this at work from our iPad lol. I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors and I'll tweak them later once I'm off. Hope you enjoy this chapter and may your Memorial Day weekend be filled with good vibes.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Nineteen**_

The creak of my door had been expected for a while now.

The sound didn't so much as force a blink from my eyes nor did it prompt me to look at the figure who had silently slipped in behind it. I already knew it was Rin. Her appearance had been anticipated after I had been abruptly kicked from today's training.

The last time Rin and I had been sparring partners, she had nearly taken me out in her bout of rage against me, not that it wasn't warranted. I had been on the receiving end of her brutal attacks and it definitely made for an intense training. This time, however, she had to deal with my unfocused state and half-assed punches that ultimately led to Kakashi dismissing me from training early.

Before I had slipped out, Rin had given me a look that I knew all too well.

So of course, like the obedient dog I was, I had left my door unlocked for her to find me after training. And of course, just like her predictable self, she had showed. I hadn't yet decided if I was glad she had showed or if I was annoyed at the fact that I was now trapped with the expectation that I voice my feelings.

Such a miserable dead end.

A dip in my bed came shortly after the sound of my door locking. Gentle fingers slipped over my bare shoulder and tugged lightly. "Look at me," she coaxed in that concerned voice of hers. Reluctantly, I did. I rolled over onto my back, my tired green eyes meeting her skeptical brown ones.

They were studying me closely, searching and waiting for the slightest hint of an answer. But I knew better. I had been trained for years on how to hide my emotions. Although it was meant primarily for protecting myself against enemies, my emotions didn't seem to recognize friend nor foe. So instead, I stared back, face blank and eyes uncaring as I waited to see what she would do.

I suppose I should have known better.

From the first day we had met, Rin had always been full of surprises. I had expected many things from her in retaliation. I expected her to ask me what was wrong. I foresaw her using what was already so predictable about me to gauge that Ino was somehow the source of my moodiness as of late. Hell, I even expected her to clown me about how her grandmother could throw punches harder than I did today.

But what I hadn't expected? A hug.

Our position made it awkward but she was insistent. Her left arm had managed to snake its way around my neck and her chin rested lightly on my shoulder. I didn't move initially, trying instead to process why she'd do such a thing. After a moment, I realized that there was no point in trying to figure her out without giving myself an unnecessary headache in the process. Instead, I followed her shifts and tugs, trying to get a feel for what she wanted me to do.

Eventually, I found myself with my head on her stomach as she gently raked her fingers through my hair. She didn't speak further and despite the constant buzzing of her phone, she neglected each hum to focus her attention on me. A privilege I did not deserve.

Before I knew it, the seconds seemed to drift into minutes and only lengthened from there. I was getting drowsy and I fought with the desire to rub at my burning eyes. Before I could allow sleep to claim me, I sighed, "What is the point of this, Rin? Just ask what you're gonna ask and go."

She didn't budge and not a single word parted her lips.

I sighed. She wasn't going to ask me. Instead, she'd make me admit to what was going through my head all on my own just so she didn't seem pushy or invasive. She was a clever one, I'd give her that.

"I've officially managed to fuck up more than I imagined was humanly possible. I broke things off with my girlfriend of several years and pretty much told Ino that she wasn't worth it either," came my poignant confession.

Again, no answer other than the light weaving of her fingers through the messy strands of my my hair. She had no intentions of speaking and while I had initially found it annoying, I was beginning to understand her logic. More often than not we listened to reply and not to understand. She was doing the latter.

Oddly enough, it would seem she didn't have to speak. In my head, I began to figure out each and every question that she would have for myself. "Reika...she took it as expected. There was the initial shock, then the demand for answers. After all that we've been through, she deserved the truth from me. For Ino's safety, I didn't give her a name but I told her I had been messing around. She screamed and she hit me, all of which I deserved."

I knew her next question, even though she never voiced it. Truth is, I had been struggling with looking for an answer myself. "It didn't bother me when I ended it though. I was calm and if anything, I felt almost relieved. I still love her and a part of me thinks that I always will but...I wasn't in love with her. I wanted to make her happy and I liked hanging with her but those feelings just weren't there like they used to be."

Finally, a contribution to the conversation. "And for Ino?"

My face twisted, sour with guilt and plenty of self-loathing.

"She," I began, stomach tossing just thinking about it, "She didn't say anything." A miserable laugh fought past my lips as I recalled how she had simply pulled away from me, avoiding my gaze with a silent nod and slipped away to her bedroom.

"She won't talk to me outside of the minimum amount of conversation required. It...hurts. I knew it would but I didn't expect it to hurt so much," I admitted as my voice trailed away along with my thoughts. In my heart, I wanted to fix it. To tell her that I didn't mean it and that it was just some juvenile mistake. In my mind, I questioned on every end, if it was even meant to patched up in the first place.

I believed everything happened for a reason and that, just maybe, all of this was meant to teach me a lesson.

Maybe all of this: the initial mistreatment, Ino's break in defense, our slow building friendship and mutual understanding that eventually turned into this deep intense desire for one another, only for it to come crashing down like this. Maybe it was all just to teach me a lesson. To make me realize that no matter how hard I tried, I was just meant to be alone.

It was easier that way. Sure, you didn't have anyone to depend on but at the same time, you spared yourself all the heartbreak, the backstabbing and the useless emotions that came with it.

"You're quiet," Rin said, effectively slicing through my train of thought, "What are you thinking?"

I sat up, rubbing my strained eyes as I met her relaxed gaze. I didn't speak on it, knowing that the resulting conversation wouldn't end well. But I had wondered. What would it have been like if I had just kept messing around with Rin? Would I have been in this same dilemma? Were my fading feelings for Reika only brought up because of my growing ones for Ino? Or did the girl not matter?

Perhaps I was just some sort of starved dog that liked to torture myself with women, dangling them in front of me only to kick them to curb the next minute. Paige had been a good example though I wasn't so brutal. Neither of us had planned on making anything out of it but the one-night stand routine wasn't as bad as it seemed. We were on the same page and neither of us left with bruised feelings.

Rin on the other hand. I think I could have seen myself with her. She was undeniably pretty with a keen mind and nurturing soul. She was feisty and gentle all in the same movement and had I not fucked up that night, I was almost certain that I'd be inciting some sort of quiet relationship with her that neither of us would have minded.

"Nothing," I finally answered, the lie unveiled perfectly though I couldn't bring myself to care.

She nodded, swinging her legs from my bed in one fluid sweep then rising to her feet in the next. In that same swift movement, she was at the door and I was staring after her with a light frown. "Where are you going?" I finally asked when I realized that she was only seconds from leaving.

"I'm going out. You should come too; you look like you need it," came her answer. My nervous shifts must have been more visible than I intended because she was soon walking back over to slip her hand into mine and pull me to my feet, "It's just me, don't worry. I'm not feeling too big on company myself but I suppose I can make an exception."

It didn't take any further persuasion for me to snatch up my keys and follow her down. I didn't know where exactly she was taking me and honestly, I didn't care.

I needed a moment to get away and she was providing me with just that. Who was I to argue? The buildings all passed by in swift streams of black with twinges of red and blue neon lights. The daylight had faded and the nightlife around the city was blossoming.

"Come on then."

Odd. I hadn't noticed that the car had stopped moving. I followed Rin down the sidewalk as people passed us by. Some couples held hands, laughing and lightly bumping one another. I couldn't stand to watch. Instead, my eyes followed Rin's back as she confidently strode into what appeared to be some sort of large arcade.

"Where are we?"

"Does it matter?"

I frowned, not amused by her reply though I knew her intentions were not to taunt me or to earn a laugh but rather it was genuine question. My silence was her answer. No, I suppose it wasn't important. From the inside, the place was definitely bigger than I had anticipated. There were two levels, the first being a large central bar with illuminated shelves and liquor that seemed to go on forever. There was an open area filled with tables and booths alike, clearly serving as some sort of restaurant. On the other side, there stood what looked like some sort of store with toys, candy and other various prizes. TVs covered most of the walls on the lower floor, ceasing until reaching the edges of two curved staircases.

Upstairs looked even better, or at least from what I could see here. A large arcade with illuminated screens, flashing buttons and everything from basketball to small theater rides. Sure I hadn't wanted much company and being surrounded by too many people made me anxious but with my eyes wandering every which way, I found myself caring less and less.

"You like it? I thought you would," came Rin's voice from beside me as she lightly gripped my arm and pulled me to the large desk in the middle of the floor.

I watched as her lips turned into a small smile as a boy, perhaps our age, grinned widely and flagged her down from behind the desk. "Rin! Hey! I was wondering when you'd come back," was the boys eager greeting. His hair was dark and eyes an interesting blue. I wondered when they'd met but chose to brush it aside when we were alone once more.

"Hey Eli. Long time no see. Work has kept me busy so I haven't gotten a chance to stop by like I want. Finally had enough free time so I brought along a friend this time. Eli, this Sakura; Sakura this is Eli," she introduced casually. I nodded in turn, forcing Rin to roll her eyes in amusement. "Not much of a talker? That's alright no biggie. So what can I get for you ladies?"

"I'll reload my car, go ahead and put $50 it and we'll need to get one for Sakura and you can just go ahead and load the same onto hers," she answered. I began to intervene, saying that I could pay for myself but a warning look had every single word dying down in my throat.

I'd definitely bring it up later.

"Big spender," Eli joked as he handed Rin our cards, "Say, how long you gonna be here? If you're not busy, we can grab drinks afterwards." My eyes immediately flickered over to Rin who was slightly flushed, her lips parting slightly as she tried to think of a polite way to turn him down.

With a sigh, I took hold of her hand and pulled her along, "Another time lover boy. She's busy tonight." I could hear her yell back an apology before squeezing my hand back and giving me a playful nudge. "Could you feel my distress?"

"I'm surprised no one else did," I mumbled, earning a laugh that warmed my chest. "Well, thanks. He's always trying to get me to hang out with him. He's way more persistent when it's just me," she admitted as we climbed our way up the stairs to the vast expanse of game covered flooring.

"You come here by yourself?" I asked, frown creeping at the newfound information.

She nodded, seemingly unfazed by my question, "Mhm. I came once with Shikamaru and Tenten but after that I just started going alone." Her eyes wandered about, falling on one game in particular. It was a large screen with a rectangular handle in the middle. The objective seemed to be to stack the blocks on top without it tipping over.

However, I was less interested in the game and more interested in the fact that she was coming here alone. "I would've gone if you asked me," I admitted, her eyes not once leaving the screen as she carefully moved the handle from left to right. A scoff. "Well, you weren't the most friendly when we first met. Then there was that moment where I hated your guts for like a solid week or so. And then, you were so hooked on Ino that as soon as training was over, you'd dip out to head back and hang out with her."

"Jealous?" I half teased.

She frowned, her brow furrowing as she turned to me. "No. I'm simply stating facts. I didn't ask because I knew that between the two of us, you would have lingered by Ino's side in your place all day as opposed to coming out with me. Me asking wouldn't have changed a thing."

I grew quiet.

She was right, there was no denying that. A part of me felt guilty just admitting it to myself. I mean, I had two days off during the week and I would still rather have hung out with Ino. The only times I actually stayed a whole weekend was if Ino was busy with her meetings and whatnot in which I'd use that time to hang out with Rei or simply sleep.

Rin had been great company, even from the beginning and it was solely my fault for ruining that. "I'm sorry," I whispered, earning a tired sigh from Rin as she stepped away from the game.

"I didn't bring you here to make you feel more like shit Sakura, I brought you along so you could enjoy yourself for one night," she said, eyes rolling amongst each game to find another that caught her attention. We came to one that I recognized all too well. Basketball.

Despite not having any official team, there were plenty of pick up games that the kids liked to join in during our free time. Only the rich kids had the time to practice and go pro but the rest of us just kind of used it for leisure. I was silent as I watched Rin scan her card, the lights on the screen flashing as a few basketballs released from their cage.

She began shooting, missing at least every other basket.

Despite myself, I smirked and a small chuckled rumbled my chest. She was worse than I expected, especially since a job like this required so much coordination and precision. She caught my laughter, shooting me a glare as time ran out. "Oh, find that funny?"

"You're awful," I admitted with a shrug.

A hand shoved my back, forcing me forward. No words needed to be exchanged as she stood there, annoyance blanketing her face. Always up for a challenge, I swiped my card, taking the first ball into my hands and sending it through effortlessly. A grumble of disbelief only deepened my smirk as I made basket after basket, my hands moving swiftly and before I knew it, I had beaten the high score.

People had clapped around me, whispering about how good I was but my eyes were locked onto Rin as she bit the inside of her cheek. "Come her," I beckoned with a wave of my hand.

"So you can embarrass me ag-"

"Just come here," I breathed, swiping my card again. Moving her in front of me, I stood right behind her and lightly gripped her hands. We grabbed a ball and brought it towards us. "Keep your eyes dead ahead, don't focus too much on where your hands are. Your goal is the net, not the ball."

I could feel her tense as my lips ghosted near her ear, earning an inward grin from me but I'd ignore it for now.

"Don't throw it, aim it. Shoot it and flick with your wrist. You get more control that way," I whispered. She nodded, and with my hands guiding hers, she made a perfect shot. Time was running out considering the amount of time I wasted just showing her how to shoot but neither of seemed to mind. She brought another towards her, eyes dead ahead. "Do you want my help?" I asked smoothly.

She shook her head and I dropped my hands from hers to rest on her waist. With a light squeeze, I ushered her to go on.

Another perfect shot.

Time had run out and even with just the two shots, I could tell she was happy with the progress. Slowly I pulled my hand away, trying to get a glimpse of her expression but instead she smoothly slipped past me, urging me to follow her downstairs.

We weren't old enough to drink but that didn't seem to stop us tonight. I couldn't deny the small twinge of rage that built within me as Rin slipped a sultry smile towards the bartender who had been eye-fucking her the moment she walked over. What made it worse? She made me sit at a random booth alone in the corner so I didn't throw off her game.

Every little bat of her eyeslashes and bite of her lip as she flirted away was rubbing me the wrong way. Not that I had a right to be bothered by it. After all, we were just friends.

Before I could mope about for too long, a grinning Rin made her way back over with two drinks in hand. Sliding one over to me, she smiled softly. Taking a sip of her dark and dangerous looking drink, she teased, "You've gotta get better at masking your emotions, Haruno. I figured you could use a free drink."

"Don't call me that," I hissed lowly, "And besides, we have more money than we need, a couple of drinks isn't going to break bank. Anyways, from the way that guy was staring you down, I doubt he heard a word you said. He would've given you whatever you wanted."

She hummed, her fingers circling the rim of her glass, "Not much different from you, huh?"

Was the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Something on your mind," I mumbled, not finding her comment the least bit amusing. She rolled her eyes, lips wrapping around her straw as she answered, "Settle down kid. Clearly you have no problem telling me no, I wasn't talking about you. Ino, on the other hand, has you wrapped around her finger. Even when she's not here, you can't stop thinking about her."

"I thought you said you brought me here to distract me."

"I did…"

"Okay. So lets…," I paused, massaging my head as I took a sip of my own drink, "Let's talk about something else. I'm tired of everyone analyzing me and trying to get into my head. Let's talk about someone else for a change. Let's talk about you."

"Me?" She frowned, seemingly genuinely surprised. "Why?"

"Why not? It'll be a breath of fresh air," I smirked, fishing my phone from my pocket. A sudden idea rushed through my mind as I pulled up a site on my phone. It was something Ino had suggested for us one night. We took turns answering random questions and it helped us learn more about each other. This time, it was just Rin.

I was tired of being under the microscope and wanted to talk about what was going on in someone's life other than my own.

"This," I said while gesturing to my phone, "Is a list of random questions. I'll pick a random number and you have to answer. If you don't answer, then you have to drink." The amused look on her face was unexpected. With a careful glance over her shoulder, she signaled to someone. That someone later turning out to be the bartender.

More drinks came our way soon after and before I could comment, Rin beat me to it. "I'll play, but only on one condition. At any point, I have the right to ask you to answer the same question. If I sense you're lying, or you don't answer, you have to drink." Smirk on my lips, I agreed to her terms. "One of us still has to drive home. We shouldn't drink too much."

With a deviant smile, she lifted her glass to her lips and slipped, "Then I advise you not to lose. First question."

"First question. What's your favorite part of today so far?"

Leaning back, she smiled as her fingers weaved through her hair. "Honestly? Right now is pretty fun. You're not a total dud to hang out with."

I scoff and roll my eyes, moving onto the next question. "What do you think people think of you?"

Finally, a different reaction. Her lips pulled but she didn't frown or scowl. Her eyes drifted away to watch the hustle and bustle of bodies around us. Shaking her head, she admitted, "Truthfully, I'm not sure. I'd say I'm decently liked. I don't think I've given anyone a reason to hate me. I don't really know. People lie all the time to your face so there's no telling what they really think of you, ya know?"

Interesting. I figured for sure that Rin was a person who was just near impossible to dislike. Even after my fuckup from before, though it was my fault, I didn't have any ill feelings towards her. Her perspective was a bit more pessimistic than I had expected but it was honest so I could respect that much.

"What are some of your favorite books?"

"I don't exactly read for fun," she chuckled, her fingers interlacing underneath her chin. I nodded.

Outside of the books we had to read back in the academy, it wasn't likely that I'd pick up a book just for the sake of reading. I had nothing against it and back when I did have a free moment, Lena would give me some of her books to read every now and again. Some less interesting than others but there were a few good ones.

Continuing, I asked, "Do you believe in the afterlife?"

Her shock came just as fluid as mine. It was a pretty deep question and her reaction only made me desire an answer that much more. "Well," she began, her hand rubbing at her neck, "No...I suppose I don't." That came as a surprise. Brow arched, I asked, "Why?"

"Is a why a part of the question?"

"No...but humor me anyway."

She brought a glass to her lips, and to my surprise, downed it all before pushing it to the edge of the table. I didn't think she would answer and wanting to stick to the rules, I didn't think to press her on it any further. However, she parted her lips and spilled her theory carefully as if speaking it too loud would bring forth some sort of wrath.

"I grew up in a pretty religious family. So for a while, I bought all of it. As I got older, I started to see less and less evidence of these ideals that my parents tried to force down my throat. What proof do we have that an afterlife exists? It sounds incredibly morbid, I know, but I don't believe in it. Once we die, that's just it. This isn't meant to be a slam at religion, it's just my view. An unpopular view but mine all the same," she finished, face void of anything other than pure honesty.

She asked me in turn as I knew she would.

Pondering over the question a bit longer, I sighed, "I'd like to think that it exists to some degree. I don't disagree with your logical thinking considering the lack of tangible evidence. I just...I don't know. Maybe because life was so shitty growing up that I'd like to think that there's gotta be some sort of silver lining at the end. Otherwise, what are we doing any of this for?"

"Never pegged you as the poetic type," Rin joked lightly, "But it's a valid point you make. I respect that. Moving on."

"Who's your best friend?"

"I don't have one," she admitted far too quickly for my liking. "Drink," I ordered cooly. She shook her head, drinking again, this time just half her glass. "I didn't lie to you but all this interrogating is making me parched. I don't have a best friend. There are some people who are close enough to claim the title but it's not one I'd use lightly."

"Who?"

"Does it matter?"

I frowned and she flashed me a playful wink before urging me to go on to the next question. I'm not sure if this was going the way I had intended. I was ending up with less answers and more questions. She was mysterious, though not intentionally. Maybe that's why I enjoyed her company. She wasn't as predictable as Naruto or Shikamaru. Tenten was close but she never seemed to linger in one place long enough for me to truly get to know her.

"What do you like least about yourself?"

She drank. Funny. I figured she would accept the question, tossing in some joke somewhere. Instead, she downed the other half of her drink, a light pink flush crossing her cheeks. It wasn't a blush. The alcohol was beginning to take its toll. Understandable considering I don't think either of us had eaten today. To make things fair, I took a drink as well.

Her eyes met mine and a weak smile pulled that reflected a silent gratitude. I wanted to press but I knew better. "Do you have any siblings?"

She nodded. "Four as a matter of fact. Three brothers. Two younger ones. Then I have an older brother and sister. You?"

"An only kid." I shrugged.

"Lucky you," she laughed softly.

My eyes looked down to the questions once more, picking a random number yet again and finding that question. It nearly brought a blush to my cheeks and Rin must've caught on. She urged me to ask and though hesitant, I pressed, "Have you ever fantasized about a friend?"

She was already making a move to down another drink but I lightly pried it from her fingers. Her eyes were narrowed but not in anger but instead, in a silent plead for relief. I should have skipped the question altogether but her shifty reaction was gearing me onward.

"Sakura…"

"Tell me."

"I'm going to need that drink first. I'm not nearly drunk enough," she quipped. Reluctantly, I handed her back her drink, watching as she downed it and rubbed at her face. It was redder now and not completely from the alcohol. She was embarrassed and it was exciting seeing her so flustered. She was usually so calm so for her to be bent out of shape over one little question was too much of a deal to pass up. Bringing my own glass that I had been babysitting to my lips, I took the initiative and guessed.

"I don't want to play anymore. I give up," she huffed, rising from her seat with a slight sway. Despite her protest, I had wrapped my arm around her and guided her to the car, choosing to drive us back. It was an interesting drive to say the least.

And that was truly, saying the least.

* * *

I did my best to keep my hands to myself that night. Afterall, I had already brushed her off once, she wouldn't willingly want to put herself through that torture again.

To say it was hard was an understatement.

The drive back had been quiet initially. She hadn't spoken to me and it had begun to rub me the wrong way. I had gripped her leg in an attempt to get her attention but the abrupt contact of my hand to her bare thigh must've triggered something. She shifted and a small noise gave way that was almost too low to hear in the first place.

I didn't move my hand the entire ride.

I had to make sure she made it back to her room safely, so of course I walked with her the rest of the way. She assured me she was fine but I was adamant about staying. We were both fighting it, I could tell. She was just as worn down as I was but I think we both knew that it wouldn't solve anything. No matter how bad I wanted to, sleeping with her wouldn't fix my problems.

The very second my head was clear, I would be moping about in my own thoughts yet again.

Needles to say, it took every ounce of control I had that night. She allowed me her bed though mine was just down the hall. We lie side by side, my arm curled at her waist as her back pressed against my chest. I didn't dare move until she was fast asleep and even then, I couldn't bring myself to do anything other than tug the sheets over us and bury my nose against her neck.

That following morning wasn't awkward in the least and we both managed to laugh about how we should've eaten beforehand.

We even made plans to grab breakfast before we headed back home. I had wanted to go alone but Naruto managed to get wind of our conversation and invited the others along too. It wasn't so bad what with the many jokes we had managed to throw at each other. We disbanded afterwards, each of us trailing off to head home.

I climbed the steps to our apartment, fishing my keys from my pocket and opening the door. Aris was there to eagerly greet, tail thumbing excitedly.

Tossing my stuff in my room, I looked across the hall, surprised to find Ino's door open. As if reading my mind, Aris trotted past me to the balcony. The door was slightly ajar but through the raised blinds, I could see Ino's figure lounging about in one of the chairs. I didn't think she'd want to speak to me, having been given the silent treatment for the past few days.

Still, my desperateness far outmatched my ego, forcing me to join her outside. I took the seat beside her, a small table separating us. In front of us was a rectangular table, covered in notes, books and a cup of coffee.

Ino didn't speak, though I didn't mind this time. Her eyes were sharp and focused as she furiously typed away on her laptop. She'd pause for only a second to ask me about training, only to resume her typing once more. Her tone, though not the friendliest, was far from rude. She was genuinely asking but whether it was her work or me that had her irritated, I couldn't be sure.

"It was alright. Same old same old," I answered, leaving out the part about how I had gotten kicked out from training, "How was your weekend?"

"Pretty much like this," she mumbled, taking a moment to run her fingers through her hair with a sigh, "This paper for biology is kicking my ass."

Paper? I didn't know there was one due?

"Relax, you still have time. It's our final paper but with the free time I had this weekend, I figured it wouldn't hurt to start," she answered dryly, a hand rubbing tiredly at her eyes. I frowned. As if the overwhelming scent of coffee hadn't been enough of an indicator, her tired red eyes gave away the obvious signs of exhaustion.

"You need to take it easy," I warned, reaching over to close her laptop.

"You don't need to worry about me," she sighed, collecting her papers and such as she rose to her feet. Placing her things neatly on the kitchen table, I followed her eyes and managed to stop her before she could reach the coffee maker. "Sakura…"

"Instead of drowning yourself in coffee, wouldn't it just be easier to go to sleep," I asked, brow arched as I continued to move side to side, effectively keeping her from her precious coffee. She shook her head, clearly annoyed but made no move to argue. Instead, she simply placed her empty mug in the sink and made a move to go to her room.

Despite her mood, I couldn't help but joke, "Not going to invite me?"

She paused. Her fingers twitched at her side before curling into a light fist. She would face me and in her eyes, I could see a clear warning to fuck off. And I wouldn't lie, it hurt more than it should. But along with that look, I saw frustration and anger. I saw exhaustion and regret. Her eyes no longer held that warmth I had knowingly begun to long for.

"Do what you want Sakura. I don't care."

In other words, fuck off. She didn't want me there and I couldn't say I blamed her. After all, I was the one who was at fault here. I had told her that I couldn't choose between either her or Rei but it was easily the biggest lie I had ever told. It was obvious from the beginning, wasn't it?

Of course I had chosen Ino a long time ago. I wasn't getting all bent out of shape wondering if Rei missed me or not. Not to say I didn't care but I had dealt with her silence and cold shoulder a lot longer than I had dealt with Ino's. I didn't consider it payback but in the moments leading up to my departure, she hadn't reached out to me once and began to purposely distance herself from me.

But Ino?

When I was younger, she had been my whole dream. All I wanted was to be chosen to fight for her. I'd dream about making her smile, hearing her laugh and as I got older, I began to want so much more. For a brief moment, I had a taste of that. I would hold her from night till noon. I'd watch her smile and laugh when I would complain about anything, just because she thought it was cute when I was annoyed. I'd kiss her, make love to her and wipe away her tears.

Now, I was being kept at arm's length and it was making me restless.

And I knew it was only a matter of time before she pushed me away altogether. The thought alone was crippling and it was that very thought that had me sulking after her and slinking off to her room.

She was already in bed, eyes closed as she lie on her back, arms folded neatly behind her head. I shooed Aris away, shutting Ino's door behind me. Kicking off my shoes, I crawled into bed beside her. She was still, giving no visible indication that I had even entered the room, but she knew I was there. "Ino," I started softly.

"I can't sleep if you're talking Sakura."

"You and I both know you don't plan on sleeping. Just talk to me instead," I suggested, hand reaching out to brush her hair from her face but she shrugged away. "We don't have anything to talk about," she curtly replied, eyelids finally peeling back to reveal the familiar blue eyes I'd started to fall in love with. God this was killing me.

"Ino please," I begged, wincing myself at how desperate I sounded.

Reluctantly, she faced me. Once again I saw that strained look in her eye. Trembling, I brought my hand to her chin. She didn't pull away but she made it clear that she wasn't in the mood to hear anything that I would say. Swallowing, I asked the only question that mattered to me right now.

"Do you hate me?"

She didn't answer but to my surprise, her hand nervously reached up to scratch at my scalp. She shook her head and a wave of relief flooded through me. Thank God. I think I could just manage to scrape by with her anger and frustration but I don't think I could live with myself if she hated me. "I missed you," I rushed out, relaxing beneath her skilled nails.

No answer.

She sighed, drawing back her hand slowly and rolling over.

Yeah, if I wasn't sure before, I was certain now that I had completely fucked up. A simple apology wouldn't be able to fix this one. Honestly, what was I supposed to do? I had been honest with her. Okay so maybe my initial agreement was premature and I should have waited until I was certain. Reflecting on Ayame and I's conversation, I began to mull over if this was the outcome she had expected.

If anything, it seemed that she was pushing me to continue pursuing things with Ino despite all of the potential negatives.

It was something I was sure I wanted too but I was no fool. I hadn't gotten to share any of this with Ino considering each of our interactions had been pretty much like this. But I needed her to listen. To understand why I chose the way I did. Something was telling me that it wouldn't be enough but it didn't hurt to try.

"Ino, can we talk. Please?" I asked, lightly tugging her until she sat on my waist.

I needed her to look me in the eyes while I said all of this. I needed her to understand where I was coming from. I propped myself with one arm, using my other hand to lightly pull on her neck. I watched as she nervously hesitated before allowing my lips to touch hers for a moment. It wasn't nearly as long as I would've liked but I would take what I could get from her. "I need you to listen to me, okay? Just hear me out," I asked, lying on my back as I gripped her hips to keep her steady. She didn't say anything but lightly nodded her head in a sort of agreement.

"You need to know that the decision I made, I didn't make it because I don't value what's going on between us." Her lips curled into a light sneer but I kept her still and focused her eyes on me. "I'm serious Ino. If I truly didn't care about you, I would've just left things as they were. Do you understand?"

"No, I don't. And I don't c-"

I cut her off.

"Listen. I'm a piece of shit so this is likely the only time I'll be able to say this to your face without dying of embarrassment...but...I love you Ino. I really fucking do." I took her genuine surprise, with the widening of her eyes as a sign for me to continue. "I know the other night...it wasn't the answer you wanted and if I'm being honest, it wasn't the answer I wanted either."

Her voice was shy and there was a slight tremble, "What did you want?"

"I wanted the one thing in the world that I knew I couldn't have. I wanted you...Ino." Her eyes shut and her fingers clutched the fabric of my shirt. "Don't lie to me," she breathed, grip getting tighter by the second, "I'm tired of people lying to me Sakura. Of all the people who I thought were capable of it, I didn't expect one of them to be you."

"I'm not lying to you. I just...I knew it wouldn't have been fair to either of us for me to pretend that it would all workout in the end. Whether either of us likes it or not, your father has already planned your marriage to Prince Asshole. There's no way I'm going to be able to stand by and watch the two of you together without losing my mind. That's pure torture," I sighed, moving my hands up to rub at my eyes.

This was more than I cared to admit to her but she deserved this much. It made sense to me but I could only imagine how it must've sounded to Ino.

"So why didn't you just say that Sakura? Why not just tell me that was the problem instead of trying to shut me out altogether?"

"What difference would it have made?"

"We're supposed to be in this together Sakura. You don't get to make all of these decisions about the two of us by yourself. It's not like I want to marry Sasuke. Besides, you'll be able to live with us if you want. As for Sasuke, if he takes over my father's company, he'll be just as busy meaning at the very least, he'll only be there at night," she assured me, fingers returning to their light caress against my scalp.

Brow arching, I pressed, "What are you getting at Ino?"

Her eyes rolled. Perhaps her words had been obvious and I just hadn't caught their intent. "What I'm getting at, Sakura, is that all of the fun doesn't have to end here. It won't be ideal, I know, but at least we'll still be able to be together. We don't have to let this divide us. I just need to know if that's what you truly want. And if not, then you can walk out of here and we'll just pretend none of this happened."

I suppose it could be worse. I'd have to share Ino but at least I knew now that their marriage would only be in title. I'd still have most of her to myself.

"Well?"

I sighed. "I suppose that's better than the cold shoulder I've been getting. At least I get to steal Sasuke Uchiha's soon to be wife to my bed every morning."

Her laugh was musical and genuine. I never thought I could miss a sound so much. She leaned down first and I met her halfway. It was passionate yet slow and each second seemed too short until she pulled away. "That's the spirit."

Unable to contain my grin, I brought my hand to her cheek and whispered, "I've missed you."

"I know." She teased with a wink, sliding off me and leaving me to wonder how it was ever possible for me not to be wrapped around her fingers.

Love sure is strange.

* * *

 _ **Hope this chapter is too your liking. I had something important that was going to happen but I think I'll do another chapter or two before I toss you all into any chaos. Sorry also if this chapter feels off. I'm kind of out of sync with it considering I only skimmed over it when I posted the last update but I need to read it through completely. I'll try to squeeze out another chapter if I can before I go on my trip. Kat loves you and see you soon!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_***silently updates* This is chapter one of two for my apology package. I will not hold you up with details. All will be explained in the end Author's note for chapter 21. Read and enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Twenty_**

Ino was a constant source of anxiety for me, even when she wasn't trying to be.

Too often I'd have to lecture her about not walking away when I had my back turned when we were out. More times than I could count, I would have to nag her about trying to keep a low profile and not accepting every request for a photo. Her answer? " _As if you'd let anything happen to me."_

I mean, she wasn't wrong. I'd die for her and not just because it was my job.

Even still, I wasn't perfect and more than I cared to admit, I had taken into consideration what would happen if, one of these days, I couldn't get to her in time. What if I wasn't fast enough or what if I wasn't strong enough? Not only would I probably get killed in the process but even if I didn't, there's no way I'd be able to live with myself after the fact.

I didn't need to think about that. For now, I would take her advice to have a little more faith in myself and my abilities.

However, Ino was already testing my patience with her carelessness today.

It was Fall Break. A brief reprieve from all of the hustle and bustle of college life for a solid week. No class. No studying. Just a week of some much needed peace. But of course. Ino had almost begged me to take her to the mall today. An early Monday afternoon. Of all the other things that we could have done that didn't even require leaving the house, she chose to go the mall. What was worse? She wouldn't tell me why.

So of course, because I am nothing short of completely whipped when it comes to her, I am in fact at the mall, albeit against my will. To make matters slightly worse, it would seem that virtually every other student had the same idea which wouldn't have been a problem, that is, if Ino didn't happen to walk right into the midst of a crowd the very second my back had turned.

Now, here I was trying to contain the small panic attack that was threatening to show its face at any minute as I scanned for that familiar figure.

She seemed nowhere and yet everywhere at the same time. In every direction, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes would pass by but it was never her. Every blonde was too bright and every blue was too dark. Everything about her stood out and yet I couldn't seem to single her out amongst each body that moved beside me.

Before I could succumb to my own twisted imagination, a warm hand clutched my own before carefully slipping our hands inside my pocket. Beaming up at me with a completely innocent smile was the very girl I had been searching for. Though the contact we were making in public should have made me far more anxious, I couldn't just ignore the fact that she had just popped up out of nowhere like this was all okay.

"Where the hell did you go," I asked, not bothering to attempt to mask my tone.

"Bathroom. I thought you heard me," she answered back, not phased the least by my tone. Her eyes glistened as she spot things that caught her attention. Regarding my silence with interest, she finally locked eyes with me but my frown did not produce the desired reaction. She laughed instead, bumping me lightly and squeezing my hand in turn.

"Ino…"

"What," she managed through bits of laughter, "Why are you looking at me like that?

She literally didn't have the slightest clue. I figured that maybe she was just having a go at me, after all, she often made it a point to get under my skin from time to time. But no. Her amusement was genuine with no intent of embarrassment on my end simply because I was getting so worked up over her going to the bathroom.

It sounded so petty that way, which it wasn't.

"I didn't hear you say anything, Ino. I thought something had happened to you," I mumbled, realizing that I probably made the situation seem worse than it was.

Almost immediately her face changed. She knew I was prone to worry and like I mentioned, she oftentimes did things that worried me without meaning to. This was one of those times. In a meek voice, she apologized, stating that it was a split second thing to answer a phone call from Kiba which, needless to say, made me frown even harder.

I didn't continue to give her hell for it, just mentally berating myself for getting distracted in the first place.

They must have been one and the same because she's apologizing again and I'm unintentionally giving her dry answers in retaliation. "You know. I'll admit that watching you get worked up when I'm out of your line of sight for less than five minutes is kinda cute. If I didn't adore you, I'd probably say that's the sole behavior of developing stalkers," she breathed, grin splitting her lips when I fixed her with a confused raise of my brow.

It was then that I became more aware of her hand in my pocket with our fingers locked together. We were pressed essentially shoulder to shoulder and the cool weather called for warmer and bulkier attire. To anyone else, it probably didn't look the least bit suspicious but to me, I was suddenly overly aware of every pair of eyes that lingered too long on us.

"Easy," she whispered, "We're fine. I'm safe. It's break. Relax a little, okay?"

Like magic, I eased up. A small wave ran through my body. It would begin at my feet and release a small tide with every breath until it was no more. Were we so attuned to each other that she was able to ease any stress I felt with a few words. A gift she no doubt knew she possessed and took great pride in. I suppose that could be a good or bad thing depending on your outlook on the situation. I, of course, was grateful.

Managing to relax a bit, I asked the question that had been sitting atop the tip of my tongue the moment she asked me to take her to this godforsaken place.

"Why are we here?"

Chewing her lip, she nudged me to move around the corner of what looked like a maintenance room. Eyeing the end of the hall warily, I asked her what was going on, only to feel lips on mine in a fevered and desperate kiss that damn near took the breath out my lungs. I swiftly steadied myself to switch our positions as I eagerly returned the surprise.

And just as swiftly, she dropped the bomb, "There's a party this weekend…"

I snatched away just as swiftly.

No. No. God no. Not another party.

Now don't get me wrong, quite a few good things happened the night of my first and last party with Ino. Memories would be treasured and others would forever leave me in a deep state of contemplation. However, that night was the one that officially thrust me into this pit of chaos that I, for some reason, can't seem to stop digging myself deeper into. There are things that I had wished never happened and things that I had wished I had decided differently.

Ultimately, the pros did little to match the obvious con that was me simply not wanting to go to another damn party.

Ino being the clever little deviant that she was when it came to me, knew exactly what buttons to push and steps to take to get me to go along with her plans. That was, afterall, how she managed to get me out here in the first damn place. However, going to the mall looked a lot more favorable than going to a party so she's going to have her work cut out for her.

"Oh come on! The last one was fun, _right_?"

"That particular quarter of the night, while completely enjoyable on its own scale, does not make up for the remaining shitty seventy-five percent of the night." An amused scoff at my comment did minimal work for my ego. "It's Halloween themed which means it'll be ten times more fun. And on top of that, it's not a whole party dedicated to me which means we can be as low profile as you want which I know is a huge part of your mysterious loner kid starter pack bullshit. One more won't hurt Sakura."

"I got stabbed at your party by your shitty future husband Ino, forgive me if I'm not all sunshine and rainbows about another party," I groaned, making a move to head back down the hall and escape but Ino was still quick, jumping in front of me with a deep scowl.

"To be fair, you partially instigated that little fight. Besides, if anyone asks about it you can always say you got jumped by some gangbangers and survived to tell the tale. Girls will be all over you."

"Shut up."

"Although I'd be pretty jealous. You know I don't like to share. Unless I get to pick the girl. Maybe Ayame would want to join in considering she-"

"Ino. _Why_ the fuck are we here?" I snapped, losing all patience.

"Gosh, you're so hostile today. So, we are here, primarily, to find a gift. One of the heiresses, Naomi, her birthday is on Halloween so I wanted to get her something," Ino admitted, pulling me along back into the chaos before tugging me into a random store.

Naomi? Had she ever mentioned anyone with that name? If she had, I sure as hell didn't remember her. She must not have been so important, otherwise I surely would have remembered her.

"No you haven't met her before. You will this weekend. Don't worry she's nice and she's basically like Ayame and Temari in the same body," she finally said, taking note of my wariness with ease. "Great." I mumbled with the most muted form of sarcasm that I could muster. "Be nice, I talked you up to her so she's expecting you to be nothing short of an angel," she teased, eyes focused on a particular pair of shoes.

"I've never disappointed before. There's a first time for everything I suppose."

"Just as long as you don't disappoint in _other_ areas, I'll take it."

She didn't even need to look at me but the suggestive curve of her lips gave me a clear understanding of just what those _other_ areas were. She needn't worry about that. The bedroom or any other place for that matter that involved me and Ino on our own would never allow me to disappoint, that much I did now.

Well, it would seem that she won this fight and without exerting much effort. Reflecting on it a little, I came to realize that I never really had a choice to begin with. I still had to accompany Ino anywhere that she went, unless a dire situation deemed it otherwise. My only chance of getting out of going was to convince Ino not to go altogether, which seemed unlikely at this point.

"So what do I have to do? I assume you've got some role for me in all this." My tone was tired and defeated but Ino seemed to take no direct pleasure in my misery. "For being such a good sport and bringing me out here today, I thought it would be nice to allow you to pick out my outfit for the party. It's only fitting considering you'll be the one taking it off."

She said it in such a casual way. Like the very words were harmless nothings between two children. Taking my silence as an answer, she grinned and leaned in. "I'm sure you've got ideas brewing in your head about what you want to see me in. No need to be shy. After all, you'll be at my side all night just to make sure no one tries to touch what's yours. I know how you hate sharing." I swallowed that last bit of moisture in my mouth, taking hold of her arm with a grip akin to that of a stern mother and her child.

"Cut it out. It's not funny," I tried to warn, but I know it didn't sound nearly as threatening as I had hoped.

Shamelessly, she slipped her fingers under my several layers of shirts and jackets and dragged her nails down my abdomen. "I'm not playing games, Sakura. I'm simply making you an offer with complete freedom. Since you refuse to use any of the money that Daddy is giving you to make some entertainment for yourself, I'll give you a little push in the right direction." She pulled away too soon, returning to sift through boxes of the same shoe, presumably to find the right size, upon doing so, pulling me along to the checkout line with her.

"And what if, per say, I can't seem to dig deep enough into my filthy subconscious to think of anything?"

"While that creates more work on my end, I'm pretty sure that my imagination is big enough for the both of us," she answered a little too swiftly for my liking.

She was too good at this. She used all the right words and gave me all the right looks to persuade me. Like it or not, I was going to this party. At least the night wouldn't be so bad with my treat at the end. Unintentionally, my mind began wandering to a place that it shouldn't while I was out in public with her. Images played through my mind, each more tortuous than the last. My eyes fell to her figure, already familiar with every party of her.

God, I felt disgusted at myself.

I wasn't that much of an animal. I can assure you that fucking around with Ino wasn't on my mind every hour of everyday. To be honest, my mind was often on other aspects of our relationship. Thinking about her and Sasuke, about her father, wondering about what if things had been different somehow. Even Ino wasn't so much a deviant that she craved me so badly.

However, I could easily attribute that each time I had slept with her, was primarily her doing in some way. She knew I was wrapped around her finger in every sense of the word and knew that if she so much as bit her lip and glanced at me a certain way, I wouldn't be able to think about anything else but her.

She knew the game and she played it well.

"Come on," she intervened with a laugh, "I'll stop giving you a hard time. Let's grab something to eat and we'll look around some more." I didn't speak, choosing instead to silently follow behind her while keeping my thoughts to myself.

We walked for a few minutes or maybe it was longer. I wasn't keeping time. The food court appeared, surprisingly one of the few spots around here that wasn't already filled with people. Ino asked me what I was hungry for but I didn't have much of an appetite anymore. However, she wasn't going to let me leave here without consuming something so I pointed at a burger spot to our left with only a few people in line. Off we went and we waited in line, ordering our unhealthy meal in a comfortable silence before picking a random free table to sit at.

We picked at our food and a second later, Ino's phone rings again. I studied her for a moment to see who it was but she spared me the struggle and simply whispered that it was Temari.

I assured her that she didn't need to leave to answer Temari and simply settled on lowering my head to rest on my folded arms, suddenly, very lacking in appetite and energy. Out of nowhere, things began to slip and my mind unraveled to escape into somewhere that I didn't particularly want to it to be.

* * *

 _It was raining again. It never seemed to stop raining these days._

 _Training had kept me late and with the absence of daylight with the approaching fall nights, I knew I had to get home soon. My mother always worried when I was out after dark despite me telling her that I could take care of myself._

 _It was hard to see what with the rains pouring, leaving every street with a murky gray depth that hid everything from sight. But this was my home. I had been walking these same streets for years and a storm wouldn't take away my memory along with my vision. So I pushed on, turning when I knew to turn until the familiar orange glow in the window had appeared._

 _I quickly shut the door behind me, shedding my jacket and boots at the door, not wanting to track water all over the floor. My damp hair was another matter but a lone towel hanging on the back of one of the dining chairs would have to do for now. Grasping it firmly with both hands, I shimmied it across my head, fully aware of how awkward my hair would look afterwards._

 _In that moment, I became aware of something else. It was quiet and dangerously so._

 _"Mom," I called for her into the empty hall._

 _Nothing._

 _Maybe she had gone out or simply went to a neighbors house for something. It wasn't uncommon but she would usually leave a note for me. There was no note, not one that I had seen anyway. I called her again only to be greeting with the echo of my own voice. Fingers slipping to my thigh, I gripped the holster of the knife I always kept on me and pushed through, deeper into our home._

 _I was cautious of corners, easing around them before pushing into my room first. It was empty and just as I had left it a few hours ago when I had left. The restroom was empty too, leaving only my mother's room. I wasn't quite sure what I expected to find when I opened that door. A deeper and darker part of me had expected to see her mangled and lifeless body on the ground, covered in blood as her eyes hung open with an ghostly emptiness in them._

 _Instead, I was met with a eerily cold room. My mother's body lay in the bed and in the dark, it was hard to see if she was awake or not. When she was feeling particularly ill, it was hard for her to speak and she often felt warm. Her remedy was to basically freeze herself in her room, something I always argued against. Relaxing only a bit, I moved inside, shutting her window as I used the towel around my neck to wipe away the rain that had begun to pool in the windowsill._

 _I whispered her name, sitting on the other side of her bed. I reached for her face, fingers skimming her skin which was cold to the touch._

 _It took awhile but I felt her stir beneath my fingers, a shaky hand reaching out to rest on my own. Reaching behind me, I turned on the lamp beside her bed, and when I turned once more, I was met with a sickening sight. Blood hung in each corner of her mouth and her skin was void of color. Her lips were cracked and even though she was facing me, I could tell that she couldn't see through her cloudy eyes._

 _"Sakura," her voice cracked near the end of my name and I could only grip her hand tighter as I assured her that I was here._

 _She seemed to relax at this but it did little to soothe me. She was unwell and we didn't have an ounce of medicine in the house for her. There was Lina. She wasn't far and if I was quick I could reach her and she would come to our aid._

 _"I can tell what you're thinking. It's okay sweetheart, I already called and someone will be here soon. I...I need you to be the last one I see, okay?" Her voice was too sweet and too optimistic. She spoke as if her life wasn't about to end in a matter of moments. Swallowing and fighting back any tears, I could only whisper back a weak 'okay'._

 _A cough racked through her body and I began looking for her glass of water she always kept nearby but she waved it off._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _That's what she said to me. I knew I should be upset but for that brief moment, all I felt was burning rage. 'Sorry.' What the hell did she have to be sorry for? She didn't choose this life. She didn't choose to struggle each and everyday to take care of us. She didn't choose to-_

 _"I'm sorry that I couldn't give you the kind of life you deserve. You've always been such a sweet and smart girl. I'm sorry that I won't get to see you go on to win the tournament but you win for me anyway, okay? You keep going and make a better life for yourself. One I wasn't able to give you," her voice trailed off and tears burned in her eyes._

 _What did normal people do in these situations? They would cry or scream. They would urge their mother to keep fighting and that it was all going to be okay._

 _But I knew better. I always knew._

 _There a part of me that never expected my mother to make it long enough to see me win the tournament. Each year that she trudged on brought a bittersweet feeling. I was proud of her for fighting but knowing that she was suffering more and more each year for me made me feel like the worst kind of person. But I knew she didn't think that way. She was a mother and blindly loving her child allowed her a certain optimism and understanding that I would likely never know._

 _I myself had never wanted any children of my own, knowing fully well that I couldn't provide for them. Even if I did win, what kind of life would that be?_

 _I brushed those thoughts away for now. They wouldn't help me here. She was going to die and there was nothing I could do. Even if we did have medicine, it wouldn't be able to help. It would only prolong the inevitable. I could see in her eyes how tired she was. She didn't want to leave me alone but she had been fighting so long already. I could see that she was ready to go. I wanted to be selfish, to demand that she stay but I didn't have the right to make such demands._

 _"Lina…" her voice was straining now. She didn't have much time left. "Lina will look after you. I shouldn't have to say this to you but you be good to her. You've got your father's bullheadedness so try your best to not be so stubborn. After you win, make sure you take care of her. As a request from me. Can you do that?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"That's my girl. I love you so much...so so much," her voice was trailing off again and I quickly brushed away my own tears, ceasing my trembling lips with a bite. I managed to choke out the same to her, tightening my grip on her hand._

 _The front door opened and footsteps passed through along with it._

 _Her eyes were closed now and wanting to have the moment to myself, I leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead and told her it was okay. I told her I'd be okay and that she didn't have to fight anymore. And with my words, she took her leave. Her hand fell from mine and she passed with a smile on her face. A doctor stood in the doorway along with Lina._

 _They both looked at me, sympathy evident on their faces._

 _Sliding off the bed, I pushed through them, ignoring their voices urging me to come back. I shrugged on my jacket and boots and pushed through that door. I ran and ran until my lungs burning with a desperation that even I could not push through. I don't recall where I ended up after that, only that as I sat there alone and empty inside, that for the first time, I began having doubts. What did it matter anymore? The sole reason I had to train everyday was now gone. My family was all gone. I didn't have anyone. Why bother at all?_

 _And for the first and last time, I attempted and failed to end my own life._

* * *

"Oh come on, I wasn't on the phone long enough for you to fall asleep."

It was Ino, a playful glint in her tone. Slowly pulling up my head, I could only blink as my eyes adjusted to the light. In a second, perhaps less, I watched the grin on her face drop as panic took its place. Confused, I turned to see what was behind me only to spot nothing and no one of particular importance. When I turned to her again, her hand was on my cheek, wiping away tears that I didn't know were there.

"Hey...what's wrong?"

Her tone had changed so quickly in such a short time. It was so soft and filled with a budding sense of concern. I didn't realize I had been crying and of all the people that I never wanted to witness it, Ino was at the top of my list. I pulled away, furiously rubbing at my eyes until that sting faded.

"I'm sorry. We don't have to go to the party and we don't have to stay here." I wanted to laugh. She'd done nothing wrong and yet she was convinced that she had to stop her plans just to make me feel better. It wasn't her job to take care of me, I was supposed to take care of the both of us. "Hey, come on. We can just go home and watch a few movies together or something, okay?"

I stood, tossing away the food that I didn't manage to eat. My mind was reeling far too much for me to be concerned about being wasteful. Shaking my head, I took hold of her this time, pulling her with me as we stepped back into the crowds. "We can stay. I'm alright. Let's finish up here first." I couldn't stand to look at her but I could feel her burning stare.

I didn't want her to look at me like that. I hated being handled like a child. Something fragile and unable to take care of itself.

I knew that's not what she was thinking and that she was simply worried about me as was her right. I just...wished she didn't. She didn't buy my story and I could see how she began warily looking around for the exit. I didn't want to go yet. This was good, to be out here with her. She was the only constant thing that kept me grounded and getting out was good.

I laced our fingers together and slid them into my pocket. Instinctively, she tightened her grip and gave me a small smile, guiding me along to the next store.  
She did her best to distract me, opting away from her flirtatious jokes to lighthearted comments and easy smiles. We passed a store, filled with games and consoles and related merchandise. With much coaxing from Ino, I decided to go in and check things out. As a kid, I had always wanted a game system of my own but I knew better than to ask my mother.

I mentioned to Ino that Naruto had just had a birthday and had picked up the newest system for himself. Since then, he'd been raving about a game that just released a few days ago. I figured I could pick it up as a late gift for him.

Grabbing the game from the shelf, Ino caught hold of me again. "You should get something for yourself too. You deserve it," she encouraged. I was reluctant to buy a system for myself. Sure, I had the money for it and it would be a good way to pass the time. I suppose my mother had instilled a deep sense of financial awareness that made me hesitant to spend money on anything that I didn't need.

But I suppose it didn't hurt to treat yourself every now and then.

I agreed, much to Ino's delight.

She refused to let go of my hand which, yet again, made me wary. There were too many people around and virtually everyone seemed to know who she was. But she didn't care. She kept a firm grip on my hand as we strolled through the store, using her free hand to pick out an additional controller for herself when she mentioned that she'd like to learn to play too.

I picked up Naruto's game as well as one for myself and even allowed Ino to pick out any for herself that would peak her interest. We didn't stay long before we ended up at a few other stores. Informing Ino that I refused to pick out her outfit, she proceeded to pick out various items and fabrics but utterly kept them hidden from my view. If she was going to pick, then it was going to be a surprise. Not that I minded.

Departing from one final store, we pushed through the crowds until finally, I could taste the fresh air once more.

I had never been one for crowds and being outside in the open again significantly reduced the anxiousness I'd been feeling. Ino even made a comment about me looking particularly happier to which I even responded with a genuine smile. We stood for a bit, trying to remember where we parked when a boy around our age or a little older who looked a lot like Ino all but ran over to us. He didn't seem aware of my presence until I tugged Ino protectively behind me and glared him down.

"Shit," he breathed out, "Sorry." Whether he was talking to Ino or me, I wasn't sure.

His scraggly blond hair reached his shoulders and his facial hair was light and kempt. Holding out his hand to me, he said, "I'm Myron." I didn't return the gesture, only asking him what he wanted. He didn't seem to take offense to my lack of manners and simply answered, "I recognized Lady Ino. I'm a huge fan of yours and was hoping for a picture, if it isn't too much to ask?"

I was already thinking of a polite way to tell him to fuck off but Ino intervened first, "Of course. I don't mind."

She offered him a sweet smile and handed me her bags, as if I wasn't carrying enough already, before lightly draping her arm over his shoulder. Eagerly, Myron shoved his phone into my already struggling hands before curling his arm around her lower back and gripping her waist. I snapped the picture quickly, not caring in the slightest about the quality.

He turned to thank her with a hug and I wasted no time in shoving his phone into his chest when his hands began to creep to low.

Our eyes met for a moment and brewing in our equal-eyed glares, was a clear amount of contempt that Ino ended up having to dissolve. Even as she stepped between us, I continued to stare him down with scorn and a bit of curiosity. He looked vaguely familiar but I knew we'd never met. But his face and the name. There was something about him that was rubbing me the wrong way. Ino was polite in our exit, giving him an apologetic smile before snatching me by the arm and making our way to the car. "Your manners need some serious work." I'm sure she meant it to sound more serious but the sly smile on her lips was taunting.

"He was going to grab you Ino. Some random prick who just met you. Let's not talk about manners," I brushed off, grateful to get the excessive weight off my arms when I spotted the car.

She scoffed, smiling sweetly with an unnecessary flutter of her lashes as she waited for me to get the door for her. "Just admit it," she started once I finally joined her inside, "You just don't want anyone else touching me." I smirked and pulled forward and out of the lot. I didn't need to answer because she and I both knew. She was mine. There was no need to be jealous of something that's yours and I knew Ino didn't have eyes for anyone else.

She leaned over and stole a kiss at each light, smug little grin on her face the whole ride home. "I'll take it that you're feeling a little better now," she asked once we finally made it back, bags in hand as we passed through the front door.

Aris greeted us excitedly, nearly knocking me over in the process. He was even bigger now, practically full grown at this point. I'd need to look into getting him trained with more guard commands for Ino.

Grabbing some files from my desk, I moved to sit upon the couch in the living room. "I'm better," I nodded, eyes locked on the papers in front of me. Arms slid over my shoulders as mischievous lips brushed my neck. I sighed, eyes never leaving the files in my hand, "You know...I'm starting to think that you only want me for one thing." Her laugh bought me time as she pulled away, "Can you blame me? Anyways, work can wait." I knew what she was driving at and any other day, I would have given in without so much as a second thought. However, something compelled me to look through these files. There was something there, something important.

"How about you set up the game? We can check it out together," I suggested. While not her initial intentions, she seemed to enjoy the idea and eagerly grabbed the box. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, she began piecing everything together. Having bought myself even more time, I pulled the coffee table a little closer. Spreading everything out, I nearly gave up before a single document caught my eyes.

A picture. It was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. His name, was Myron. Myron Coy.

With a frown, I began looking over the records, the information suddenly being recalled into my memory. This boy. He was the one who had had all of these stalking charges. A supremacist of sorts whose primary goal was to create a strict line of blonde haired, blue-eyed children and potentially start some sort of race revolution. It was madness and he had already been labeled as unstable by multiple professionals.

My wariness around him was not due to a lack of manners, but rather, a subconscious reminder that was telling me he was dangerous.

The anxiousness that had been temporarily suppressed was now creeping its way back up through my throat. He knew Ino was here and he would likely be doing his best to keep tabs on her. I swallowed the urge to tell her, not wanting to cause her any unnecessary anxiety. For now, I would simply keep this to myself and do my best to keep vigilant of anyone who attempted to get too close.

"Hey," Ino called over, patting the empty space on the floor beside her with a smile, "I got it."

She didn't need to know. For now, I'd simply play like everything was fine. Nodding, I joined her on the floor, "Alright, well what do you want to play first."

She chose the game she had picked out and though I was enjoying myself, this nagging voice in the back of my head kept telling me that something bad was going to happen. Soon.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter coming up right now!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Super long apology chapter. Part two of my apology package. I'll let you read and I'll explain my absence at the end. Enjoy!**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Twenty One_**

Here it was, Friday night. The night of the party.

The week leading up to tonight had been relatively uneventful, what with break and all and Ino and I had plenty of other things to keep us occupied. I spent most of the week playing a few of the games I picked up, which proved to be more satisfying than I expected. Ino kept busy with constructing her costume, keeping me company and homework.

Finally, we could actually get out of the apartment for a bit and socialize. An odd craving for me but it would do me some good.

I stood outside Ino's door, tossing a severely punctured tennis ball down the hall in an unenthusiastic game of fetch with Aris. He stood just a bit over my knee, basically full grown at this point. Over the course of the week, I opted for teaching him more commands that could prove useful. He caught on quick, making things that much easier for me and that much safer for Ino.

Speaking of whom, I was currently still waiting on. I thought to ask her if she was close to being done but I didn't want to incite anymore frustration on her end which would only result in her taking more time.

However, I did, in fact, hope she was okay. From the moment she woke up this morning, there was something off about her. She was more passive and anxious. Ever so often I would catch her glancing at me and when I would acknowledge her, she would simply smile and turn away as if nothing happened.

Maybe she was just having a bit of pre-party jitters about her costume or something. I'd brush it off for now, rising to my feet with a huff, kicking the ball away to leave Aris to his own devices. Instead, he gave a single quizzical sniff at the ball before sitting curtly outside Ino's door.

Raising my fist to tap at the door, I paused at the sound of the rattling door knob and was greeted with a surprised looking Ino just a second later.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to take so long," she softly apologized.

Waving it off, I took note of her cascading golden curls and her makeup that sat elegantly upon her face. I caught a brief whiff of her perfume that she bought after I mentioned how much I enjoyed it.

"You look good," I awkwardly commented.

She gave me that same soft smile that I'd been getting all day, and whispered a thanks, lightly pressing her lips to my cheek as she shut her door behind her. A bag thrown over her shoulders and long dark jacket covering her body, she gave me a reassuring nod and scratched at Aris' head before passing through the front door.

Temari assured me that I could bring him but I didn't want him getting into anything. He was trained well enough though and not overly aggressive aside from when we were practicing together.

Crouching down, I held his muzzle in my hand and stared into his curious brown eyes. "What do you say boy? Wanna go to a party?" Immediately, he darted past me and I could only shake my head in amusement. Grabbing a few of his things, I locked up behind us and proceeded to lug everything in the car before getting the door for Ino and Aris.

Ino was silent for the duration of the drive which was at least forty-five minutes. I made do with the radio, it providing just the right amount of background noise for the trip. After an otherwise seamless drive, we were here. I found a random spot in the grass that wasn't covered between a parked car and a tree, wanting to hurry inside before it got too cold.

Before I could move, Ino's fingers are curled around my wrist, keeping me in place. I eyed her warily, "What's wrong? She turned the dial on the radio down a bit, never releasing me. Finally, she spoke, her voice unusually soft.

"I want to talk to you about something but... I don't want you to get upset with me," she sighed, her head resting against the back of her seat with her eyes never leaving my own.

"Go ahead."

Her face twisted uncomfortably before she spoke. Whatever it was was bothering her tremendously and I too began to feel a little uneasy. What could it be that was so nerve wracking that she thought would upset me so much that she felt the need to warn me?

"It's about what happened at the mall the other day. When...you were crying…"

Oh. I'm sure my face reflected my awkwardness at her question initially before switching to a more somber expression. I had nearly forgotten about that but now it brought back a wave of uneasiness. I pulled my hand away, not intentionally but I could tell it had hurt Ino a bit all the same.

"What about it Ino?"

She shifted in her seat and occupied herself with her hands. A exasperated sigh slipped from her lips. "Did you want to talk about it?" I immediately shook my head, opening my door before prying hers open. I held out my hand but she just stared at it disapprovingly.

"Ino."

"It's just...I've never seen you cry before and I was worried. I tried to brush it off but I couldn't stop thinking about it," she voiced with considerable concern.

"You worry too much," I replied tiredly, looking past her at Aris who was pacing in the backseat anxiously.

The frown that crossed her lips was a clear indicator that she did not care for my answer. It was the wrong thing to say, I realized this well after saying it. I shouldn't shame her for actually caring about how I feel, no matter how foreign the concept still seemed to be.

I worried about her too and I would never let her just walk away without getting down to the source of whatever was troubling her. She was doing the same for me, not out of obligation but simply a genuine care regarding my wellbeing.

But honestly, it shouldn't have bothered her so much. I was fine and I'd always be fine. The miserable look she was giving me, however, was honestly making me feel like the shittiest person in the world. She had a right to know. We'd shared enough of our troubles on countless nights before. Why should this one be any different?

I dropped to my knees, slowly coaxing her fingers together with mine. "I had a flashback of the night my mom died," I answered quick and simple, hoping to soften the blow that came with reliving it again.

Her grip on me tightened providing me with neither comfort or stability. Even still, I didn't pull away. She needed this more than me.

"I was more confused than I was upset. I'd been on edge all day and I couldn't figure out why. Then, I realized that it was the anniversary of the day she died. I haven't thought about her much since I started working for your family," I sucked a breath through my teeth, "And maybe that was her way of reminding me that I'm the world's shittiest daughter."

Her fingers moved from my own to grasp at my cheeks, pulling me until my face was buried into the crook of her neck.

"No," she said in a shaky breath, "That's not true. She loves and misses you and maybe she just thought you could use a reminder."

"That she's dead," I unintentionally spat coldly.

She didn't release me and I immediately slipped my fingers against the small of her back and pulled her close, shutting my eyes tight. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just," I pulled away and couldn't fight the scowl from my face quick enough, "How often have you thought about your mom since she's been gone."

She flinched, looking sour and hurt by my words. Her eyes dropped to her hands again, looking for answers or some sort of reasoning, only to come up empty.

"I…"

"Hey now, that's not what I meant. It was an honest question that I was just using to follow up with my next one. Do you think she holds it against you when you don't think about her as much as you used to?"

She shook her head.

"Why?"

She took my hand and brought it to her cheek, nuzzling against it as I lightly dragged my thumb against her chilling skin. "Because...because now I have you to think about. I used to spend all my days moping around, hurt, confused, and angry at the world. After we met, I started to think about you. First about how much I hated you, then about how sorry I was, then about other things and then about how in love with you I was. I was happy and I'd like to believe that's all she ever wanted. That's all any good mother wants for their child is for them to be happy. Right?"

I was silent. Somewhere locked between shock and admiration. My stomach sunk even further and twisted in a sort of masochistic churn of pleasure and pain. I hadn't considered looking at it that way.

Ino had become my whole focus from the very moment I got here and I never considered that my mother was happy at the fact that I was, well, happy. Perhaps she was just reminding me not to forget about her too. Not that I could completely. Either way, her answer had more than breached my usually pessimistic soul and a newfound enthusiasm coursed through me.

I rose a bit so I was level with her, gripping the edge of her seat tightly as I leaned forward and caught a well returned kiss. "Yeah, I'd like to think so too," I said with an upwards curl of my lips.

Any traces of frustration washed away and she eagerly hopped from the car with a beaming smile.

"Better?"

"Much better," she grinned, opening the door for Aris who was entirely too relieved to be free from the backseat.

Finally, we made our way inside, pushing through the frat boys chugging beers on the front steps and the girls grinding about on the first level of the spacious lake house. Ino maneuvered upstairs and I followed suit doing my best to keep a rein on Aris who was quickly becoming famous.

A rather huge wooden set of double doors took up a large portion of the wall at the end of the hall. Tapping musically, Ino rocked cheerfully on her heels before shoving me inside the room first and shutting the door behind her.

There was smoke everywhere making it particularly challenging to see anyone or anything. A muted red light blanketed the room through most of its darkness and you could just make out the particles dancing around us. I dropped my bag as well as Ino's on a soft looking couch and descended further into the room.

It was bigger than it looked but I wasn't surprised. The further we pushed in, voices began to distinguish themselves and I realized that there were a few that I didn't quite recognize.

Ino made it through first and that obnoxious squealing that girls often did upon seeing their friends after extended periods of time gave me half a mind to turn around. Aris pushed in after and instantly regained his popularity. _Surely going to grab a drink first wouldn't hurt, right?_

"Where's Sakura?" An entirely too familiar and entirely too eager voice whined.

 _Damn._

Reluctantly, I made my way through the beaded curtains into what looked like a sort of tricked out fort. The source of light and fog were spotted immediately, as was a large cooler filled with ice and drinks. The light from two bathrooms shone from the left and right and two king sized beds sat in the center with random bean bag chairs littered around in front of a TV and other various places.

A body came barreling towards me before leaping into my arms and throwing its own around my neck. I barely caught her in time and it took way more effort to regain my footing.

"The love of my life, you've finally come for me," Ayame sighed longingly against my neck. I rolled my eyes and patted her back with an amused smile. She released her hold on my neck but locked onto my arm as I walked through to knock fists with Temari who was engaged in a heated conversation on her phone.

"I thought I was the love of your life. Wow, okay," Ino mockingly complained.

"I'd like to think of you more as a friends with benefits. _Really_ great benefits might I add," she tossed with a mischievous wink.

Rolling her eyes, Ino entered one of the bathrooms and immediately erupted into an excited squeal. Ino stumbled back onto the bed with a laugh as another girl that I didn't recognize sat upon her waist with her arms tight around her neck.

"You're here! Thank God," the girl sighed, and grinned widely.

"Of course! As if I'd miss your birthday. I got you a gift too, it's over there," she pointed in my direction and the girl's eyes landed on me. Of course like all of Ino's friends, she was undeniably attractive. Her skin was warm colored like honey and her hair fell in neat and effortless looking curls. Her eyes were even greener than mine, if that was possible.

"Oh?" The girl said, eyes studying me carefully, "And does this stunning gift of yours have a name?"

I swallowed down my nerves, relaxing at the sound of Ino's laughter. "Her name is Sakura and she is not your gift. Had I known she was what you wanted, I would've put a bow on her first." Ino gave another laugh. "She's off the market but your gift is over in that bag," she finished, jutting her thumb to where I dropped our things.

The girl strode over to me and unsure of what to do, I clumsily held out my hand. Instead, I was greeted with an enthused hug and laugh, "No need to be so formal! I'm Naomi, better known as the birthday girl!"

I tried to relax but her state of attire was making me shifty. I reached up and lightly patted her mostly uncovered back before dropping my hands to my side and whispering _Happy Birthday._ Naomi, clearly amused broke out into laughter again, "Jeez Ino, that must be some powerful shit you've got between your legs. Poor Sakura here hardly wants to look at me let alone touch me."

Ino choked on whatever drink she had taken from the cooler and the back of my neck was burning hotter than I ever imagined possible.

"Wow...hella inappropriate," Ayame chortled.

"Please stop," Ino groaned, handing her drink to me, "She's fragile and I need her in good condition tonight so please be gentle."

Suggestive noises echoed around me and my desire to leave the room was stronger than before. "Lay off it you two," Temari lectured before nodding at Ino then turning to me, "You, go get dressed. You, go grab a stronger drink, you're gonna need it tonight. And Reag, you hurry up too."

The suggestion of a stronger drink didn't sound all that bad but my attention was suddenly drawn to a figure slipping out from the other bathroom. Her hair was an icy silver, short and shaved in some parts, long in others and her eyes a deep and calculating blue. She mumbled a silent ' _fuck off'_ to Temari who just scoffed and returned to her phone.

The girl and I locked eyes for no longer than a few seconds, an odd feeling shifting about inside me followed before she looked away first and retreated to the bathroom.

I patted my thigh and Aris followed along as I passed through the beads and the large wooden door, coming to rest in the hallway. It wasn't hard to find my way back downstairs and the roaring of the party made me hesitant but I pushed on further into the crowd, ducking and dodging and doing my best to keep Aris in my line of sight.

I made it to the kitchen, grabbing a cup of some odd looking punch that was ' _guaranteed to knock me on my ass'_.

I took a sip and frowned, finding it entirely too sweet for my taste but deciding to stick with it for now. Finding the back door, I slipped out and was immediately grateful for the splash of fresh air.

The yard was huge and opened up to a midnight lake. Several fires glowed around the grounds with bodies huddled around them for warmth. A wide plain screen sat spread in front of the lake with a light projecting what appeared to be some sort of gruesome film onto its surface. There were more coolers and tables with different games set up with some music playing closer to the house. It looked like the entertainment was spread equally both inside and outside.

Bringing my cup to my lips again, I walked through with no particular destination in mind, Aris was weaving in and out of groups of people nose to the ground.

After a second, he held his nose to the air before taking off eagerly. That wasn't like him and with a narrowed eye, I followed his war path with my eyes. A smirk crept upon my lips upon seeing Rin who was currently entertaining some guy who didn't bother masking his intentions it would seem as he leaned into her ear.

Upon reaching her, Aris began a wild onslaught of aggressive barks and howls, protectively stancing between Rin and the unnamed boy.

Frantic, she carefully pulled at his collar, mumbling an apology only for the boy to take off back towards the house. Amusedly, I approached Rin and joked, "Your friend left in a hurry, I didn't even catch his name."

"Real cute, Haruno."

Holding up my hands defensively, I shrugged, "I didn't send him over. He saw you and took off on his own." She frowned and stood, reluctantly throwing her arms over my shoulder. I returned the embrace, allowing my arm to wind around her waist as I mumbled, "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

She smiled against my neck, pulling away just enough, "I don't remember. Maybe you should remind me."

My fingers twitched at her waist and she smiled and kissed my cheek, "Careful, _Haruno_. Last I checked, you were a taken woman. I'd hate to get in the way of that."

Stepping from my arms, she motioned me over to sit at one of the empty blankets in front of the projector. I rolled my eyes at her comment, returning cooly, "Could've fooled me." This didn't sit well with her, as expected but I had only meant it as a joke. A poor one clearly.

"Something you wanna say?"

I shook my head. "It was a joke. You're not a homewrecker, I know that," I quickly defended, leaning back on my elbows. She busied herself with Aris who was more than grateful to have her attention. She looked like she wanted to say something but whatever it was died in her throat.

"Who was the guy?" I found myself asking, not particularly interested but wanting to change the conversation to something other than me.

"Dylan. He was a nice kid," she mumbled, though the cause of her irritation seemed lost to me.

"From the way he was whispering in your ear, I'm sure he would've been real _nice_ ," I couldn't help but toss out. Another strike apparently because she said nothing further and rose to her feet. I followed her, much to her displeasure I'm sure, but she didn't protest me doing so.

Immediately, she made a beeline for the kitchen and grabbed one drink from the cooler, a beer from the looks of it. She slipped behind the makeshift bar, her lips teasing something in the ear of one of the boys who only smirked and slipped her a special mix of something dark.

She paid me no attention and slipped down the hall and again I followed her with Aris trotting behind me.

We came upon a room, a comfortable looking lounge of sorts with a television, soft couches and a warm fireplace. No one was in it which was quite surprising but remnants of people's belongings were strewn about.

"Nice place you've got here," I said, attempting yet another joke.

She sat slowly, her brow arching at my comment. She took a sip of her dark colored mystery drink, her head leaning against the head of the sofa. "Have a seat, put your feet up," she answered finally.

Great, so at least I hadn't fucked up with my comment earlier.

I took a seat beside her, propping my legs up on the table. I brought my own cup to my lips as I questioned her about her own. She held her cup out to me before giving me a bored look, "Take a sip."

Reluctantly, I took the cup from her hands and hovered it a bit under my nose before taking a sip. I winced and coughed, practically shoving the cup back into her awaiting fingers.

"Rule number one of drinking, Haruno. Never smell your drink before you drink it," she said casually, taking a long swig like it was nothing.

In between my coughs as I quickly chased with my own sweet drink, I mumbled, "Quit calling me that and it tastes like straight liquor."

She said nothing else, switching on the TV. I wasn't accustomed to her silent treatment, finding it just as unbearable as Ino's. Instantly, my mind returned to the boy and I asked, "You don't have to linger her with me if you'd rather go hunt down that guy again. I'm sure he'd still be down for your company."

"Among other things I'm sure. I'll keep you company until Ino's done first. After that I'll see if I can't find something to keep me occupied," she said, her eyes shutting once more and I suddenly felt more aware of how lonely the room seemed.

Perhaps it was just my imagination but I couldn't help but feel like she was trying to same something else. I wanted to speak on it but I couldn't seem to find the right words.

A text came through. It was Ino.

 _ **Come find me when you're done. I'll be waiting by the stairs 3**_

Rin downed the rest of her drink and sat her empty cup on the table. "That didn't take long, huh," she commented, taking up her beer next as she moved but I caught her wrist and tugged her back.

"What's gotten into you? How did I fuck up in such a short time," I questioned with a frown.

She tugged her hand but I refused to let her go. "Talk to me, seriously Rin. I can't take the subtle punches because I literally don't understand why I'm under fire. What did I do? Just say it."

Her eyes seemed a little unfocused but I couldn't tell if it was on purpose. "Let go," she warned half-heartedly.

I took her chin and she snatched away from me as if fire itself had touched her skin. "Don't," she whispered, "Stop doing things like that. You need to go. A girl doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Not until we deal with this first," I countered firmly.

She looked at my hand that was locked around her wrist and I watched the way they glazed over slowly. She turned her head away and took in a deep breath. "Why do you keep torturing me like this? Do you get a kick out of watching me trip over you like and idiot?"

"I don't…"

"I know you love her, Sakura. I'm happy for you, I really am. You go out of your way to keep every guy away from me but you hang off of Ino's arm like a leech. Why are you concerned with who I spend my time with? Why does what I do and who I do it with matter to you," she breathed shakily, her fists clenching tightly.

"You hold me and look at me one way and it's killing me because I've already been made a fool of once. So I'll say this," she bit her lip and slowly pried my fingers from her wrist, "Either you let me fool around with whoever I want and stop intervening, or you make a move yourself. I told you I'm not out to sabotage what you and Ino have going on but you're wearing me thin Sakura."

I couldn't think of anything to say in time and she was long gone before I moved again. Aris eyed me curiously from the couch but it almost seemed as if he was judging me too.

I'd hate to admit it but Rin was right. Though often not my intentions, I did take a strong disliking to anyone that tried for her attention. It wasn't simply me being overprotective but in a deeper part of myself, I knew that it was mostly out of jealousy.

I liked teasing her and getting her riled up. I liked how she could go from shy one minute to playful the next.

Not once had the thought occurred as to what effects it was having on her. I'd already messed up once and it wasn't fair to subject her to that a second time.

Sunken, I called Aris along and followed the hall back to the main floor. Dancing was still very much in motion and having to push through sweaty bodies again wasn't my idea of a good time. I thought to text Ino but I felt soft hands covering my eyes as a familiar voice urged me back down the hall and into an empty bathroom.

A door shut behind us before Ino whispered for me to open my eyes. And immediately I forgot everything that had troubled me for the past few minutes when I laid my eyes upon her.

Her hair shaped her face in golden waves as a elegant crown of gold sat upon her head. A white cropped shirt hung from her shoulders, exposing her smooth skin. A sheer drape hung over her shoulder and a long white skirt covered her bottom, a slit cutting up the side revealing her entire right leg.

She sat on the sink, a devilish smile on her lips. "Take it all in," she purred, "What do you think?"

Her hands sat, palms up as she waited for me to take them. I did and she pulled me in close, resting my hands on her uncovered waist. Her skin was warm to the touch and felt perfect beneath my roaming fingers.

I was almost scared to touch her any further, fearing that I might disturb her radiating beauty.

Her smile was coaxing and warm as she brought one of my hands to her red stained lips. Wasting no time, she flicked her tongue against my thumb, nipping it here and there until it rested in her mouth.

I tugged it free, moving my entire hand to her throat. "This brings back memories, huh," she laughed, her breath hitching when I squeezed.

I dropped my hands to her waist again and moved between her legs which instinctively curled around my hips. My lips found her neck and her voice found my name as she rocked her hips against me. "How am I supposed to let you go out like that?" I sighed, pulling away before I got too carried away.

Flushed, her arms wrapped around my neck and she laughed again. "I'll need you to keep an extra careful eye on me then. There might be some competition for my affections tonight."

I helped her down, following her tugs for several hungry kisses before we returned to the general masses. Aris walked carefully at her side, doing his best to keep her corralled between myself and him. While I did want him to be on guard, I was suddenly finding this all a bit overwhelming for him.

Perhaps he could've kept Rin company but I doubt she wanted anything further to do with me for the rest of the night.

Suddenly, a blessing in disguise came to my aid. Naruto bounded over to me, greeting Ino with a bow before swinging his arm over my shoulder. He explained how he had been trying to pick up a girl of his own tonight and that Aris could be his wingman. He assured me that he'd keep an eye on him and I hesitantly agreed.

I could keep a good eye on Ino on my own for the time being. With Aris gone, Ino had my full attention and insisted that we danced first.

Of course, I was against it for multiple reasons. One being the fact that I couldn't dance if my life depended on it. The second being that I wasn't sure of being in the public eye with Ino would be such a good idea. She asked to get a drink and I accompanied her. We split the drink, her suggesting that I needed to loosen up some more.

The taste was almost similar to the drink I had shared with Rin, though definitely not as potent.

Her hands tugged me along to the floor and she assured me that it was far too dark and crowded for us to stand out. The music was fast and I wasn't quite sure as to what to do but of course Ino guided me the rest of the way.

She placed my hands on her hips, turning around to press back against me. She started slow yet still on beat as she swayed her hips against my front. Slowly I caught onto her movements and moved in sync with her hips.

The music picked up and she went fast, slowing and moving harder when the tempo lost volume. Her hand slipped up to pull on my neck and I latched onto her neck with no remorse. The subtle breaks in her breath egged me on until I heard that first eager moan escape her red lips.

My hands were itching to feel her. One of my hands dipped lower than intended when toying with the hem of her skirt and I thought to pull it back but Ino stopped me. Nose pressing against her neck, I watched as she bit her lip, staining her teeth with her lipstick.

I gently moved my hands further south until I found what I had been aiming for as she continued to move against me shamelessly.

My name fell from her lips like a prayer as she slowly began to fall off beat, her focus on something other than the music. I pulled my hand away, much to her distress but I turned her to face me and lowered my lips to her ear, "Not yet."

She understood but this didn't alleviate her desire any. She looked at me with those sinful blue eyes, full of all kinds of promises as she toyed with my belt, her eyes never once leaving mine. She was amusing to watch when she was like this and it only did wonders for my ego. A call of my name broke my attention from her for a short while.

She whined my name, and scratched lightly at my stomach, earning my attention until yet again I heard my name being called in the distance.

"Ino, I thought that was you," a voice that shone above all others and immediately put a sour taste in my mouth sounded from over my shoulder.

There stood Sasuke in all his arrogant and obnoxious glory. He was dressed in all black, the top few buttons of his sleek shirt were undone revealing his clearly toned chest. A distinctive gold chain hung round his neck and something sat holstered on his waist though I couldn't tell if it were real or not. He radiated old school mobster vibes but with a minimalistic charm that only Sasuke Uchiha could pull off.

"Haruno," he greeted with a nod but his eyes never left Ino, "I'll be borrowing my future wife for a bit if you don't mind. She'll be safe with me. I'm sure you'll find someone else to keep company tonight."

One warning look from Ino was enough to get me to bite my tongue. She gave Sasuke a weak smile before turning to me, "You should enjoy yourself. I'll be in the room when you're ready to go, okay?" Grinding my teeth together, I bowed slightly, "As you wish."

Watching Sasuke drag her off while she gave him false smiles and danced against him set my blood to a boil.

I knew she didn't want his company but it didn't make it any easier seeing them together. It hurt more than I cared to admit because despite her assurance that we could still have each other after the two of them got married, it didn't make her mine really. I'd have to share her with that prick and watch as she eventually had his kids and started a family together.

I heard my name called yet again and sharply turned around. Finally, I saw the owner of the voice. It was Ayame.

Before I could ask her what she wanted, her hand took hold of mine and she pulled me through the kitchen and out the back door. "I need your help," she finally said, her words slightly slurred.

"With what?"

"Rin," she breathed with a slight sway. I caught her smoothly around the waist and held her against me for support. "I can't find her and I need to give her something."

Of course my mind began reeling with possibilities as to where she could have gone. I'd look for her for sure to make sure she was alright. Ayame fished something from the bag crossing her body. Something wrapped in a paper towel and was warm to the touch, soon sat in my hand. "She was going to pay me for it but since you're here, I'll take her payment from you."

Her slurring words forced me to frown as I shifted around for my wallet, "How much is it?"

Ayame shook her head and pulled me in to place a quick kiss on my lips. I swallowed nervously as she erupted into laughter. Her body seemed to grow heavier with each second and before I could figure out what to do with her, Temari came around the corner looking none too amused.

"Give her here," she huffed in annoyance.

"Mmm. There you are Tem, I've missed youuu," she hummed sweetly. Temari only rolled her eyes and in one fluid motion, swung Ayame over her shoulder, earning her a whimsical laugh from the clearly intoxicated girl.

Assuring me she didn't need any help, Temari carried Ayame off and I was alone again with a new mission. I started of course with the lounge Rin had shown me earlier. She wasn't there, not that I had really expected her to be. However, it would've been nice to not have to go through every room in a foreign house looking for her.

I knocked on door after door, some locked, some not. I walked in on two rather _intimate_ acts but otherwise turned up empty handed.

I hadn't been worried initially considering it was a big place but after searching for near twenty minutes, I was uneasy. Abruptly, I was met with the urge to slap myself for not thinking to text or call her. I called first but received no answer, choosing next to text her.

My eyes flickered back over to the kitchen. Several bodies crowded around the bar none of them being Rin. However, I did spot the boy who she had been with before looking particularly troubled. He leaned against the bar, eyes darting around nervously. Another boy tapped his shoulder and slid him a drink rather discreetly as the boy, whose name I recalled to be Dylan, slinked away.

The whole exchange was odd but I didn't dwell on it too much. I continued my search outside.

Something brushed against my leg and glancing down, I noticed an unaccompanied Aris looking at me eagerly. I scowled, looking around for Naruto who had no doubt found some girl to full around with and left Aris to roam wildly. I sighed, scratching at Aris' head as we searched through the backyard.

Nothing. She was literally nowhere to be found.

I glanced at my phone and upon seeing no reply, began to feel a deeper feeling of unrest. I pushed through the mass of dancers in the front and into the front yard where we had parked. And finally, before I decided to enlist the help of someone else, I saw her.

She sat on the trunk of an unfamiliar car, her back towards me. I thought to call her but spotted something else of importance. Dylan. He was with her and looking way more at ease. That cup he acquired earlier passed from his hand to hers a little too eagerly.

He encouraged her to drink, and as she brought the cup to her lips, I watched something in his eyes change. Something dark.

Almost immediately, my nervousness returned and I signaled for Aris to move in at the boy. Aris kept the boy at bay who had now scrambled to the hood of another car. Rin turned around quickly, looking both shocked and annoyed by my arrival. I stormed over to the two of them, earning a hostile glare from Rin.

"What the hell did I tell you earlier-"

I ignored her words and knocked the cup from her hands, its contents saturating the dry earth. Yet another curse fell from her lips and I ignored that one too. Turning my attention to the boy, I snatched him down from the car, ignoring his protests for me to call of Aris who was snarling and snapping at his heels.

"What the fuck was in that drink," I hissed and I could suddenly hear Rin's voice grow quiet in confusion.

Dylan whined and assured me that he didn't know what I was talking about. I tightened my grip as he struggled for breath and I asked again.

He relented and admitted that it was drugged but claims he didn't know what exactly was in it. My teeth were tight together now and my hand was shaking, wanting nothing more than to snap the kid in half. Rin's hand rested on my arm, pulling it away gently. She gave me a look once I released the boy and the next minute, she's driving her fist against his face. Thought it wasn't me doing it, it gave me tremendous satisfaction.

The boy lie sniveling in a lump on the cold ground and I gently took hold of Rin and guided her back to the lounge, shutting the two of us alone inside.

Her back was to me as she paced, clearly looking for something to say. Grabbing her shoulders, I coaxed her to face me and took her chin in my hand. "I'm sorry," she blurted out immediately but I shook my head and examined her further..

"How are you feeling?" I searched her eyes and felt her skin, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Thankfully, I didn't see anything off.

"Lucky," she breathed quietly. "If you hadn't shown up...he was gonna-"

I shook my head again, allowed her to embrace me tight as she took several deep breaths. "I wouldn't let anything like that happen. I was going to keep looking for you and let Aris scare of any guys I saw that were in my way," I attempted at a joke. Her chest rumbled with a soft laugh.

I pulled away first to dig in my jacket pocket, fishing out the small paper towel wrapped object and handing it to her. "From Ayame." She unwrapped it slowly and her lips turned into a half smile.

Eyeing it awkwardly, I was surprised to see a single brownie sitting in the paper towel. That was it? Rin seemed to notice my disappointment and offered me half with a grateful smile.

I took it and cautiously bit into it before finishing the rest. It was pretty good but I didn't see the reason as to why it was so important that she get it. I sat down on the couch, rubbing my eyes that were burning and heavy from my drink I had since finished.

"I'm sorry," Rin voiced again, claiming the empty space to my right.

She looked genuinely distraught, her eyes cast down to look at her twisting fingers and her brow furrowed in contemplation. A sigh. "No, I deserved it. You were right about what you said earlier. If anything, I should be apologizing to you. So...sorry."

"It's okay," she assured me.

I couldn't see her anymore. My eyes were too heavy to stay open and the muted tv along with our soft breaths were the only noises I heard. The silence must've been too much for her because she's shifting again. My eyes remain closed but I feel for her hand and pull her to rest her head on my shoulder.

This seems to calm her just enough but her words still needed to escape. "Can I tell you something?"

I nodded.

"It's...about the other weekend when we went out. To the arcade. We played that game before we left. The one with all the questions."

"Did you want to play that again," I asked tiredly.

She shook her head against me and was silent for a moment longer. "I wanted to answer that question. There was one I didn't answer. I know it seems like forever ago but it's only fair since you just saved me big time," she whispered and her voice tickled against my neck.

A different sensation was beginning to creep over me. Through my hooded eyes and slumped body, a fog began settling in me that I couldn't place. I didn't remember what the last question was and soon, it became challenging to think farther than a few minutes ago.

"What was it?"

A pause. "You asked me...if...I ever fantasized about a friend."

Pieces weren't connecting and I could only ask who, unknowingly dipping myself into my own trap. My eyes shot open at the feel of something pressing against my throat. With no warning, she began softly sucking at my neck, nipping gently at first and more roughly as it followed.

My voice sat in my throat and I couldn't seem to say anything other than her name.

"I think that I might have gotten a dose of whatever was in that drink," she breathed darkly. Her voice chilled me and when she pulled away, I felt even colder.

With no protest from me, she crawled into my lap, pressing our foreheads together. We sat like that for a while, neither of us moving. Whether we were looking for the willpower to pull away or simply trying to see who would make the first move, we didn't know.

Sense and reasoning had left my body and I couldn't bring myself to tear away from her. So I indulged her first. Brushing my lips against hers once, then twice and another. I found my voice again and ordered her to remove her shirt. There was nothing shy about it.

She shrugged off her jacket and gripped the bottom of her shirt, tugging it over her head. My fingers explored her skin, leaving nothing untouched.

She arched into my touch and her hips soon began to move of their own free will. I took control of her hips, moving them as fast or as slow as I wanted, loving the twisted look of unsatisfied desire burning in her eyes.

Our movements were fast but by no means sloppy. I wasn't quite sure when I ended up with her pinned beneath me or when my fingers made their initial assault but I remember that first moan of sheer pleasure that drove me to keep going. I remembered the way her fingers pried my own shirt over my head and her nails sunk into my back, undoubtedly leaving bruises.

God, I loved it. That fog was new to me but already I found it bringing me great satisfaction.

She pulled me in close, telling me all the unspeakable things she had ever dreamt about me. And I made it my very goal in that moment to make each and every one of those fantasies happen. By the time she was flinching away from my merciless fingers while she found her release, I could be certain that I was to be at the forefront of all her fantasies from now on.

It was a while before me moved and redressed. Her head rested on my chest as we wantonly settled in the midst of our medicated euphoria.

I found my phone after much struggle, looking at the screen, surprised to see so many missed messages. An hour and a half perhaps two had passed from the moment I left Ino to now.

Ino. I swallowed the tightness in my throat. Several of the messages were from her. At once, the disgusting feeling of guilt crushed the pleasant fog of my mind and I was suddenly very much aware of the mistake I had just made.

I called for Rin but she had fallen victim to sleep it would seem. Carefully, I disentangled myself from her hold, thankfully, without waking her. I ordered Aris to keep an eye on her as I rushed into the hall, attempting to get a call through to Ino.

No answer.

I call again and receive the same response of nothing.

I text her but as the minutes roll by, I get nothing again. Frantic, I rush down the hall, aggressively pushing through the crowd to look for that golden hair and goddess costume. Nothing again.

A text comes in. It's from Ino but I can't make our her illegible message. I call and immediately it goes to voicemail. I push outside because I need the air to clear the last of that stubborn fog and I call for her. No one pays me much attention and I weave through more bodies until I come to the woods.

This was a time where I could really use Aris but I needed him to keep watch over Rin until she recovered.

Finally, I heard voices just a little ways off into the woods arguing. I didn't recognize the guys voice but Ino's was instantly familiar. I rush towards the arguing, and spot Ino looking particularly disheveled and frightened with an arm wrapped around her neck.

Her eyes land on me and before I can rush to her aid, she's screaming for me to stop. Her tone and not the words themselves are what compelled me to stop. I had never heard her sound so terrified.

Holding her is a boy, long messy blond hair and blue eyes met my focus but not so much as the gun pointed directly at me while another one pointed at Ino.

Instinctively, I drew my own weapon, pointing it firmly at the boy. Myron. The one from the reports.

"Well well, look who decided to show up. I have to say, you aren't exactly the best bodyguard I've seen. I mean, leaving such a beautiful thing alone by herself. Something could happen to her," he joked, brushing his nose against her cheek.

My fingers tensed but I knew better than to take the shot. I order for him to let her go but he only laughed at me instead.

"No, I don't think so. I think I'll keep her a little while longer. There's a project that only she can help with," his voice dripped with lechery.

Ino whimpered and struggled against him but to no avail. Tears burning in the corners of her eyes only made me that much more angry. I wanted to put several bullets in him and watch him die slowly. I didn't have the luxury to think these things, instead needing to figure out how I was going to get Ino away from him.

I didn't have an opening and the gun near Ino's head shot my anxiety up with no mercy. This was going to end badly. Very badly in one way or another.

Ino pleaded for me and it dug at my heart in such a cruel way. He ordered me to lower my weapon, threatening very lewdly to blow her brains out. Ino pleaded me against it but I had few options. Lowering my gun to the ground, I held up my hands, reluctantly dropping to my knees. He walked over, kicking my gun away from me.

Pressing the gun to my temple, he forced Ino to watch, promising her that he'd slaughter me quickly.

In the midst of his laughter, I heard something crunch behind him. I looked subtly towards the dense woods where Rin and Aris sat in wait.

I nodded towards her and she tossed a rock opposite from her to gain his attention. With a sharp whistle, Aris came darting through the brush at full speed, latching onto Myron's leg.

I bolted forward next, and in the chaos of gunshots, screams, pain and pools of blood, I remembered nothing else of that moment.

* * *

 ** _Okay, so let me start off by saying this. I am so so sorry that I kept you all waiting! Like deeply sorry. I promised regular updates after chapter nineteen but so much has happened. I went on my trip to Los Angeles which was super fun and I can't wait to go back. I was doing summer school which kicked my you know what._**

 ** _I was working max hours every week on top of that and got burnt out. I have had several passings in the family, dealing with my anxiety and changed my major in college for the third and last time. I switched to English because I realized that what I'm really passionate about is being a writer. Who knew? Pfft._**

 ** _I've been working out and eating healthier with my keto diet. Thanks to whom, I've lost over 30 lbs. Whoop! I've also been trying to write my own stories and have one currently in progress on Wattpad. If you all want, let me know and I'll pass along some info for that if you want to check it out. There's tons more crazy and unfortunate circumstances that have taken place but I won't go into all the little details._**

 ** _Overall, I have missed all of my amazing fans and I've missed working on this story. I had chapter twenty written for a while but I felt like you guys deserved better than that. After beating myself to give you something worthy of your continued support, I give you these two chapters in hopes of you accepting my sincerest apologies. I love you all so much and I'm so grateful for your help in inspiring me to write more and pursue this passion. I am hopefully back this time for good and still plan on finishing this story up for you all. Kat has missed you! Let's get back on this crazy journey together!_**

 ** _(Next chapter is already in the works. Lol I know how we feel about cliffies! I also apologize for any grammatical errors but I just had to get these chapterd out to my babies!)_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**It's heree. Sorry it's so short but I think where it ends is good enough. I just really wanted to get another up for you all. It's almost break so hopefully I'll have some more chapters coming soon!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Two**_

Someone was holding me, I didn't know who it was but if I had to guess, I'd have to say it was Rin.

I wanted to push her away but she didn't deserve that kind of treatment from me. After all, none of what happened tonight was her fault. It was mine. In every aspect, my actions solely influenced the route of chaos that the night took and now I was having to answer for them in the most painful way possible.

But it wasn't through my own physical pain that I had to suffer. No, that would have been far too easy.

I had refused to allow them to move me into a room to treat my wound. In the midst of the scuffle, I'd taken a bullet straight through the arm. I was still bleeding, a lot, I could feel it. However, it wasn't the loss of blood that had me feeling faint.

No, I had to pay for my transgressions with Ino's blood. It was seeing her collapse into my arms, bouts of red pouring from her body, slipping through her fingers as well as mine. I'd never seen her so frightened and as she held onto me, she kept whispering how she didn't want to die.

I told her she wouldn't but what did I know? Hell, I had no right trying to console her in the first place.

It still didn't feel real. Not even the pain in my own arm, dull as it was, seemed like a part of this reality. Instead, it existed in a world of its own.

"She'll be okay, I did what I could for her here," the nurse said to Rin who thanked her generously as she continued squeezing my hand.

I had nearly forgotten the others who were here as well. None of them seemed to say anything. Even Sasuke, who I had almost been certain would have jumped at the first opportunity to criticize me, sat quiet and contemplative. Temari and Ayame returned from outside, their expressions looking terribly grim as they stood in front of me.

"Ino's dad is on his way."

I didn't say anything to Temari's statement. After all, what was there to say?

Ayame took hold of my chin, her eyes red and hazy. Of course she'd been crying. She'd known Ino far longer than I had and the two of them were incredibly close, perhaps even closer than we were.

"She's gonna be alright. She's a fighter," she said. And yet, from the tone of her voice, it would seem that she needed the assurance more than I did. I could only nod, looking over at Temari who looked terribly unsettled.

"He's going to have me killed. Isn't he?"

The others looked toward Temari, uneasiness in all of their gazes. She shook her head and sighed, "I don't know man. I honestly don't fucking know." It was real and it was very much her personality to answer that way. I know they all didn't want anything to happen to me, though Sasuke's motives were questionable.

But we knew what a grave situation I was in. They didn't have the authority to voice against my punishment and the only one who could wasn't even guaranteed to pull through. If she died, I'd die, one way or another.

"We need to talk," Temari said finally and though I didn't want to, I knew I had to go.

Ignoring the pitiful looks that Rin and Ayame were giving me, I followed Temari outside. It was still early in the morning with a few rays of light tiptoeing above the peaks and around the limbs of trees.

Temari offered me a cigarette. I had never been much accustomed to them, having tried them but a few times. Thinking better of it, I declined. It wouldn't make the pain stop, it would only dull until the final ember died out and I'd be whisked right back into that world of hurt.

My declining of her offer didn't bother her any and she simply shrugged and lit one for herself beneath her cupped hands.

"You want to tell me, or do I have to ask?"

Silence was my preferred response but I knew it wouldn't get me out of this. With no much else to lose other than any shred of respect Temari had for me, I admitted, "I fucked up. Literally."

"I'm guessing with the girl who hasn't left your side since we got here." Always the observant type. "How'd it happen?"

How did it happen exactly? My mind was cloudy whenever I tried to picture when exactly we ended up fooling around. Cloudy. That's how I had felt in the moment. Like it wasn't me, at least not completely anyways. Then, like pieces of a puzzle, the whole thing revealed itself to me.

Rin had offered me a piece of the special snack that Ayame had made more her. "Rin had this brownie she got from Ayame. It tasted fine but then aftewards, I just felt weird. Something in it mixed with the alcohol I guess had me out of it."

Temari gave a thoughtful hum, tapping the ashes from her cigarette onto the concrete. "While I'm sure not her intentions, she definitely didn't help you any. Edibles are strong enough on their own so mixing them with alcohol doesn't always make a pretty combo."

I didn't say anything. I could only wonder that had I not taken any of the treat, would I have still had a right mind to say no? Or perhaps it was simply a matter of built up sexual tension that forced me to give in.

It hadn't been love, that was certain. Ino was the only one I had eyes for at the end of the day but it would seem that I wasn't as faithful to her as I'd like to think.

"Are you going to tell her?"

Funny, the thought had never crossed my mind until she mentioned it. Of course Ino would be fine, she had to be. She had too much going for her, too much to live for for it all to end here.

When she woke up, assuming her father didn't kill me first, what would I say to her? Temari studied me, taking another tug from her cigarette before tucking it between her fingers as smoke trailed through her nostrils. "I'm not trying to put you in a position for her to hate you, I'm not Sasuke. I'm just saying that at the very least, she has a right to know where you were."

"I know," I sighed, "I know that. I can live with the fact that I fucked up. It wouldn't be the first time. Hell, if she tells her father to have me killed, I can stomach that too. But the part that I just don't think I could handle is for her to let me live knowing that she hates me. That's the real torture."

Crushing the cigarette beneath her feet, she clutched my shoulder and held it tight. She said nothing further, nor did I but we kept a silent walk inside to rejoin the others.

A doctor called Ino's name, his scrubs decorated in her blood as he approached us, making me feel weak all over again.

We all crowded round him, and I stood front and center with uncertainty in my eyes. He tugged the mask from his face and gave us a tired nod and a half smile. "Her condition is stable, she's going to pull through. The bullet narrowly missed her heart by about an inch or so. We managed to remove it and it doesn't look like anything else is messed up. She'll make a full and quick recovery."

For a moment, we all just stood there, processing the information as we all looked to one another. Sasuke was Sasuke but showed genuine relief upon hearing the news. Tenten and Naruto who hadn't said much of anything looked relieved as well. Ayame erupted into tears and Temari pulled her close allowing her to soak her in her tears.

I was stunned, and it wasn't until Rin swung her arms around me next that I had truly processed his words. "She's going to be okay," Rin said again and that time, it finally made it real. I returned her embrace, still unable to find my voice.

Ino was okay. She was going to feel better and back to her normal self soon. I could cry but I'm sure I had exhausted them all on the ride over here.

"She's resting now and it might be a few hours before she wakes up. I'd advise you all to do the same." We thanked him and he nodded and left us with another smile.

"He's right. We all could use a shower and some rest and food. Her father will be here in a bit and he should have that time alone with her." Temari said it to the group but her eyes were directed at me. She was saying that it was best if we weren't here when her father showed up. He'd make a scene no doubt and if Ino managed to wake up before, she could perhaps better talk him into sparing my life without me there.

Reluctantly, I agreed. We all went back to the lake house which had since then been cleaned by the remaining heirs and heiresses who had stayed behind.

They too were relieved to hear of Ino's condition and had prepped breakfast for us upon our return. I had wanted to be alone but Temari wouldn't let me off the hook so easily. Instead, we all sat around in the lounge in front of the TV, making jokes about some of our best times with Ino.

I had nothing to contribute. Or rather, I simply wasn't in the mood.

Ino was all I could think about and even dealing with her father seemed less and less intimidating with each second I was away from her. Even the plate of food that now sat cold and untouched in my lap had not coaxed me out of my depression.

It was my fault she was in the hospital in the first place, I knew that. To not be able to see her at all was an even greater torment. I deserved that too. But I needed to see her, desperately.

While the others were locked away in their jokes in a menial attempt to feel better, I took up my plate, discarding the contents in the trash. My thought were too sour to contest against feeling guilty over wasting a little food.

I had retreated to the escape that the outdoors provided but my solitude lasted only a minute or more.

"You need to eat."

My fists tightened of their own accord. I didn't want her here. It wasn't her fault, I had already established and accepted full responsibility for everything. Still, though unintentionally or not, she had some sort of hold over my emotions.

And that was dangerous.

Ino already had the rest of me wrapped around her finger but Rin was dangerous in her own ways. She was stern with me and a realist but she could care too much about me and it was already known that there was some sort of attractive their.

Her presence was messy and I couldn't afford to have my mind any more clouded than it already was.

"Later," was my only reply.

"Not later. Now."

She reached for my hand and I took a step back. Another reach and another distance grew between. Through tightly pressed teeth, I managed a warning for her to stop. Thankfully enough, my tone did the job and she didn't reach anymore.

"Look I get it, okay," she said soft and I could tell she was hurt, "I fucked up. "

"No," I disarmed swiftly, "It was me. Just me."

"Sakura-"

I silenced her again with a sharp look. "I can't place you at fault here, as easy as it would be, I just can't." My words drew shock from the both of us and for a while, I contemplated if having this conversation was worth the effort. It wasn't for her, it was for me.

They were the lies I had to tell to make myself feel at peace, it had nothing to do with sparing her feelings.

Exhaustion pierced every essence of my body like pins. Each one penetrating all over until the dull aches left me void of energy.

I rubbed at my eyes to push it away the best I could. "Listen to me. Don't...don't talk and just listen. "Something is going to happen and it's going to be bad. I might die for this shit and-"

"Don't say that! You don't-"

"Dammit, just listen!"

I was shaking. Shaking with a mix of so many emotions at once that I could no longer distinguish one from the other. She was quiet yet again and I pushed on with my little speech.

"I might die because _I_ made a choice last night. Do you understand? _I_ made that choice. I'm in deep shit already and I've accepted that. I _cannot_ mention your name. I don't need you stressing about something happening to you too. I've seen a glimpse of what Ino's father is capable of when it comes to her. I don't know what will happen but please...please don't make this any harder for me. I'm a fucking mess alright, I can't afford to worry about you too."

I was winded and the confused sensations were still nesting in every pore of my skin. She didn't speak for a little while.

I suppose she was still struggling to decide if she would speak at all but the universe never granted me an answer. My phone rang the very next minute and I knew long before looking at it who was on the other end. The phone was at my ear in seconds.

"Sir." I answered, doing the best to hide the slight tremble in my voice.

" _You need to get here. Immediately. Ino is awake and we have matters to discuss. Don't keep me waiting. Understand?"_

I swallowed, "Yes sir."

The line clicked and it was just Rin and me. Clutching my phone in my hand, I drew in a breath and muttered, "I gotta go." Though it was the opposite of what I wanted, she threw her arms around me.

My arms hung limp at my sides. I couldn't return her embrace. I had to go. She understood enough and let me go.

Forcing my hands in my pockets, I turned away and found my car with little trouble. I was halfway up the road when Temari called. I didn't answer. Naruto and Ayame called next. I declined their conversation too.

The hospital stood before me, looking just as eerie as it had been when we first arrived. I checked in and though the trip to her room was relatively quick, my steps felt slow and anchored.

My fist rested on the door for an eternity until I found the strength to lift it and tap once.

The door opened and I was greeted by Lord Inoichi who had sharply ordered me in and the guards out. His hand was at my shoulder and his clutch was crushing but I knew better than to open my mouth in protest.

"Sakura."

The way he called my name made my heart sink and my stomach shrivel into nothing. Perhaps I should've eaten.

"Sir."

"Tell me what you see."

My eyes had been shut and it was only from his squeezing hand that I dared open them. Ache wasn't the word. No, this pain was far greater than any ache. Seeing Ino lying there, her eyes reflecting various kinds of pain felt like a repetitive stab in my chest. Her eyes looked frantic upon seeing me and she struggled to sit up. The effort caused a whimper of pain and my eyes looked away for just a second before they shut all together.

No, I wouldn't get out of it so easy.

His nails sunk into my neck until my own his of discomfort had reached his ears satisfaction. He practically yelled next, "Don't you dare look away! Tell me what you see!"

"Ino," I whined when the pain hot to be too great, "I see Ino."

"Where is she?"

"She's in the hospital!" The blood was racing down my neck and despite myself, the pain forced my eyes shut again.

Ino pleaded weakly on my behalf, a luxury I did not deserve. Her prayers fell upon her father's ears like oil atop water. My bandaged arm suffered next under his ruthlessness and the pain from before cut through me on top of his twisting of my limb.

I fell to my knees and I could feel the wound bleed again. My body was on fire and I could only hiss over and over again because I knew Ino was already crying for me. I could hear her voice shake as she continued to beg for my undeserved mercy.

"Now when I let you up, you better tell me exactly why my daughter is lying in a hospital bed right now or I'll be damned sure that you end up in one. Do you understand?" He gave my arm one final twist for good measure.

I nodded and heaved out a yes.

"You'll stand and look my daughter in the eye and tell her why you failed to do your job." I stood shakily, sweat coating my forehead from the pain as I clutched my arm.

Already, my heart was beginning to crumble solely by the look in her eyes. She was just as nervous about hearing my answer as I was about saying it.

"Ino…"

I paused and quickly caught my mistake.

"Lady Ino. I beg sincerely for your forgiveness. It is my fault entirely that I allowed myself to be distracted. I took you to this party against your will and your father's wishes-"

"That's not tr-"

"Silence, Ino." She didn't intervene further and sunk her teeth into her bottom lip to stifle any sound.

I continued, feeling worse with each word. "It was my fault. I was under the influence of drinks and other substances and in doing so became careless regarding your safety." Lord Inoichi eyed me cooly with a look that suggested he knew I was leaving something out.

"What else?"

Through some hidden source of power, I managed to hold Ino's gaze. "In the midst of my disoriented state...I...I was messing around with a girl at the party. In doing so, I was distracted from my duties and was not aware when you had contacted me for my help. I'm sorry."

"Sakura...is this all true?"

I nodded. "Yes My Lady, it's all true."

Her delicate fingers choked the fabric of her sheets as tears filled her eyes and I watched helplessly as every ounce of trust, love and comfort that we had, shattered into irreplaceable pieces.

Lord Inoichi, despite his hardened years of being a businessman showed such emotion for his daughter. He wasn't father of the year, that was certain but he did care deeply for her.

His hand lightly fell upon her shoulder as he brought her temple to his lips and placed a kiss. His fingers brushed at her hair as he lowered himself to the ground so that he was level with her. Taking hold of her chin, he asked, "She has failed at her duties to protect you. My only daughter, my only child. You are all I have left and due to her incompetence, you nearly lost your life. What would you have me do to fix this?"

Ino was silent. So much hurt reflected in her eyes and it crushed me further to know that I continuously caused her so much pain.

She squeezed her father's hand and bit her lip. "I don't want her killed."

"Ino she-"

"No Daddy," she sucked in through her teeth, "Promise me."

Though I'm sure it would have brought him no greater pleasure, he reluctantly agreed. "Your heart is too forgiving my daughter but if that's what you wish, so be it. She will be punished accordingly under my jurisdiction."

Ino said nothing further, she only nodded.

Lord Inoichi went to the door and summoned his two guards. He stood before me as the two of them stood behind me. "You're lucky my daughter has her mother's heart because if it were me, I'd have you killed on the spot. As of today, you are suspended from your duties as my daughter's guard. You will finish out the remaining month of the semester at the tower where you will remain. Your pay will be suspended and under no circumstances are you to interact with my daughter. Understand?"

I nodded, my entire world crashing around me at once. "Yes Sir."

One of the guards brought me to my knees and shoved me to the floor resting his foot on my back. Lord Inoichi stepped around, his ringed fingers clutching my wounded arm.

"Daddy, don't," Ino pleaded frantically and I was momentarily grateful that had cared enough to say anything.

He ignored her pleas again. "You've crossed me too many times and I'm not my daughter. You won't get away from me without punishment."

I swallowed, clutching my eyes tightly as my arm snapped from its socket and a blinding white pain shot through me as I resisted the urge to scream bloody murder. I was dragged up by jacket collar and snatched from Ino's room. I managed an apologetic look to give her, knowing that it would be a while before I saw her again.

It hurt and the sicker but more logical side of me would've much preferred death than this torture.

* * *

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed! I plan to do like maybe 10-15+ more chapters for this story before the end. My plan is to potentially do a sequel. Thoughts! Let me know! See you in the next chapter, love your faces!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Long time no see friends! Hope you're all well and your new year is off to a great start! Here's another chapter to help make that possible!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Three**_

"Is that everything?"

I hadn't expected Ino to be right behind me, let alone speak to me. I did well to mask my shock, shutting what used to be my room door for what I presumed to be the last time. My left arm hung limply in its sling and I awkwardly used my right hand to reach into the opposite pocket. Finding my key, I dropped it into her awaiting palm and nodded, "That's everything."

A single guard stood at the end of the hall near the front door, his brown eyes never once faltering from my every move.

I approached the door, partially to leave and partially to ask him what his problem was but Ino's soft voice beat me to it. "Could you give us a moment alone?"

Again his eyes never wavered from my own. Shaking his head, he argued, "With all due respect my lady, I have strict orders from your father to see to it that you are not to be alone with _her_." I frowned at his tone upon mentioning me but again, Ino intervened before I could voice my discontent.

She stepped between the guard and myself and with a simple sharpening of her tone, she ordered, " _Get...out_."

It wasn't directed at me but even I recoiled at the level of malice in her words. I'd never heard her sound so fierce, so cold. In that moment, she looked so much like her father and I was reminded that she was never just some girl to begin with. She was raised to give orders and exact her power and even though she'd come to grow softer with me over the past few months, she was still her father's daughter.

With a reluctant nod, he bowed, "As you wish, my lady," and turned to leave though not without fixing me with yet another condemning glare.

Ino locked the door behind him, holding onto the doorknob for almost a minute before remembering herself. She glanced at me solemnly over her shoulder, jutting her head softly towards the living room, "Wait for me there."

Confused, I agreed and trudged down the hall, sitting down slowly. I looked over the space we had shared together for the past few months with a heavy heart. Everything seemed to bring up memories that stung the more I thought about them. Even the very couch I sat upon brought up fresh thoughts of Ino and I lying here while she was sick. She'd been pestering me over and over for a kiss though I was hellbent on not getting sick.

In the end, I'd given in.

I always gave in for her.

Soft footsteps crept around the corner as Ino returned. This was the first I'd truly looked at her today and she looked awful. I knew well ahead that I wasn't going to be able to sleep last night and it seemed that I wasn't the only one. Her eyes were puffy and red though whether it was tears or a lack of sleep, I couldn't be certain.

Cutting through the small space between the couch I was on and the loveseat to my right, she handed me an envelope.

I flipped the paper over, noticing my name written neatly in none other than Ino's own handwriting. I scowled, watching her as she moved to sit on the single armchair across from me. "What is it?"

"Open it."

She said it so curtly that I began to grow uneasy at the thought of its contents. Still, I pushed these thoughts away, wrestling with my own curiosity as I tore lightly at the closed envelope. Time seemed to move slower and slower until finally, I managed to get it open.

Confusion embraced my features as I pulled two small strips of paper from the envelope first, examining them further, I began to feel uneasy. "Plane tickets...and they're one way. I don't understand, are you taking a trip or something."

She shook her head, her arms hugging her body lightly. She looked sick and her behavior was steadily becoming far more interesting than these tickets. I started to rise when she looked like she was on the r verge of throwing up but she gave me a look and forced me to sit.

"Read the letter."

I looked inside and sure enough, a neatly folded length of white paper was inside. Unfolding it carefully, I was met with more of Ino's neatly miniscule handwriting. My eyes began to trail over it but Ino interrupted me before I could get too far.

"Out loud."

She was standing now, moving to the balcony to stare out the window. Her cryptic behavior made me nervous and I was beginning to wish I'd taken the opportunity to leave when I had the chance. But whatever this was, she had a point to make and she wasn't going to let me leave until I figured it out.

With a sigh, I began.

" _ **Sakura,**_

 _ **Let me start off by saying that you are incredibly hard to shop for. I've been trying to think of what to get you for Christmas and I'm honestly stuck. I didn't bother asking you because you'll either say that you don't want me to get you anything *rolls eyes* or you'll make some smooth comment about how I'm all you need. Now don't get me wrong, as flattering and true as that may be, I can't help but feel like you deserve more.**_

 _ **This is going to get extremely cheesy so I apologize in advance but honestly, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me…"**_

I paused, looking up from the note slowly to study her reaction. Her face was twisted and painful and in an even softer voice than before, she whispered, "Keep going. Don't stop until you've read it all."

Swallowing down my nerves, I kept going.

" _ **Had I known I was going to fall for you the way I did, I would've been a lot nicer to you before. Perhaps us hating each other's guts was exactly what we needed in some sort of weird fucked up way. All I know is that I've never been as happy with anyone or anything since my mom died the way I have been with you.**_

 _ **You're quiet and even though you act like such a hardass, you're shy which is incredibly cute. Even though we've done so much already, you still try and hide when you look at me and think I don't notice. Our friends - and yes they're our friends - say that you're wrapped around my finger but I'm almost certain it's the other way around. You see, there isn't a single thing I'm not willing to give up for you, which is why I got you this.**_

 _ **You should've seen me pacing around my room like some sort of idiot trying to figure out if I was really going to do this or not. I would be giving up so much but after I bought them, it felt right. For once, I felt like I was making the right decision. You saw how upset I was after my father mentioned the engagement to Sasuke. You and I talked about it and you were willing to make it work for me. Even if you had to share, you were going to stick with me and just you being willing to do that was far more than I deserved.**_

 _ **So I did it. After pacing around and crying and pulling my fucking hair out, I did it. I bought these tickets for us. You. Me. We both deserve so much more than this, especially you. Maybe I'm being selfish by giving it all up but if it means I can be with you completely, I'd say it's worth it. My father can still have more kids, maybe a son that'll give him what he wants. As for his money, he can keep it. The titles, the business, all of it. He can keep it.**_

 _ **If you haven't figured it out yet, what I'm saying is...I...Ino Yamanaka am incredibly in love with you Sakura Haruno. To prove it, I'm willing to give up everything just so it can be you and me. We'll leave after Christmas and start over somewhere new where we don't have to hide from each other or anyone else anymore. And maybe...someday, you'll ask me to marry you. And...I'll think about it. ;) I'm done now but I just wanted to say thank you so much for all that you do. I love you so much and Merry Christmas.**_

 _ **Yours Forever,**_

 _ **Ino"**_

For a moment, I just sat there.

I didn't notice any of it. My trembling fingers, my heart thudding painfully in my chest. None of it was real until I looked at her. Hand covering her mouth, her eyes were shut tight but tears were racing down her cheek.

The tickets sat in my lap almost teasingly. Our names each printed on one. I looked between them, the tickets, the note, Ino and at last, what was left of my heart shattered into nothing.

I fucked up.

I had completely fucked up and ruined everything.

"Why?" Ino whispered finally through quivering lips and pouring tears. Seeing her like this hurt me in a way that was indescribable. I'd caused her to hurt before, but not like this. These weren't tears of anger of frustration, this was complete and in every sense of the word, utter heartbreak.

Ino was ready to give up everything to be with me and I had crushed all of that in one night.

"Why?" She asked again, "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing," I quickly corrected, "You didn't do this. I fucked this up. I did, by myself."

"And was it worth it?"

I flinched and looked away. She strode over to me and I braced myself for the slap that I knew would follow but it never came. She ordered me to look at her and I did. It was torture to see her like this and even more so to know that I was the cause of it all.

"Was any of it worth it?"

"No."

"I tried you know," she began, a broken smile twisting her lips and tears continued to slide down the rounds of her cheeks, "I kept trying after anyone else would've given up. I kept making excuses for you every time you hurt me because I'm pathetic and can't stand the thought of not waking up to you every morning and seeing you every night before I close my eyes."

I looked away again and she snatched my chin.

"Do you understand that because of this, I can't see you again! Do you know how much that fucking hurts? Damn you Sakura!"

She tore away from me and collapsed to her knees. I was down beside her in an instant, softly calling her name.

I was stuck. No simple matter of apology could fix this. There was no way to fix this but I had to try something. I reached for her but she shoved my hand away again. Reaching again, I took hold of her shoulder before she shoved me in mine. It forced a dull pain through my injured arm but that pain paled in comparison to the scene before me.

"I can't be alone again...I just can't…"

Using my good arm, I forced her to me, absorbing hit after hit as she beat against my shoulders and sobbed into my neck. I'd deal with the brunt of all her blows just as long as I could hold her. As selfish as it was knowing I was the cause for her pain, I couldn't stomach seeing her cry any longer.

We sat for a while, her sobs continuing even after she'd given up punching me. She didn't return my embrace but allowed me to hold her which was more than I deserved. Wet patches stained my shirt but I didn't mind.

Bit by bit, her body was released from its tremors and she drew in a breath to catch herself. Without pulling away, she asked, "I want you to tell me the truth about that night. Don't lie to me, do you understand?"

"I understand."

I rubbed at her back slowly and she shifted but didn't pull away. Taking in a sigh, I did my best to recount just how I had managed to fuck up that night. "To explain it, I'll have to go back a little further. To the night of your party."

She nodded and I went on.

"By then, I was already taken with you. I didn't plan for anything to happen between us that night but by then...I already knew that I wanted you. I told you about the game were playing and how Rin sent you that text from my phone. Well...before I found you, she and I were messing around." She tensed under my touch but said nothing.

"Nothing ended up happening believe it or not because I couldn't stop thinking about you and I called her by your name. It shocked the hell out of the both of us but at the moment, I just knew I had to find you. It didn't matter what happened but I needed to see you. You know the rest about that night."

Ino pulled her head from my shoulder to look at me. My expression was hard but genuine. I wouldn't lie to her, that much was a given.

Carefully, I maneuvered my back against the sofa as I sat on the floor against it. Ino moved from my lap but kept close and sat beside me. Her head moved to rest on my shoulder again and I rested my head on hers before I continued.

"We met up at the party again. We just kind of flock to each other because she was the first person I connected with when you and I were at each other's throats. We would hang out on the weekends and I think after a while, it just turned into this sort of weird tension. All of this was while we were still at it but then you and I started getting close. I never actually expected anything to happen between you and me."

"But it did," Ino interrupted softly.

"Yeah...yeah it did."

I took hold of her hand, squeezing it lightly as my thumb swept over her knuckles. "After your party, she started to hate my guts which I deserved. Back then, it didn't matter because then you and I had been together and I knew I was going to be hooked. She kicked my ass at training and I apologized and we moved on. She knew how I felt about you and kept our secret."

"But?"

"But," I breathed in deeply, "When we met up at the party the other night. We kind of got into it. I had Aris chase away a guy who was talking to her earlier that night. She complained about how I kept interfering in her love life but how I was all head over heels for you."

"She was jealous. Did you give her a reason to be?"

I paused, shifting slightly under her question. "Don't lie to me Sakura."

"I...I hadn't tried to, honestly. She said I'd look at her one way and then treat her differently. I...I was attracted to her but I didn't love her. After you and I split up when Sasuke showed up, I was in a pissy mood but I didn't go looking for her for that reason. I just needed a distraction until you were ready. I ran into Ayame who gave me something for Rin which turned out to be some sort of edible. I found her and she shared with me and me being a lightweight, the combination of the two left me spacey. It just happened and right after I left and went to find you."

"And that's it. That's exactly what happened."

I nodded, "I swear."

With a sigh, she lifted her head from my shoulder and I immediately missed the extra weight. She was done and I couldn't say I blamed her any. She'd been through enough as it is and it seemed like I was only good at making matters worse for her.

I attempted to move from my position, wincing from the throbbing of my arm. Though I didn't deserve it, Ino was at my side, carefully pulling me to my feet.

"You should go. My father will be here soon and he'll expect you to be long gone by then. The locks are getting changed and I've got a new phone so you won't be able to contact me."

We were at the door now and an uncomfortable feeling settled in my stomach knowing that I wouldn't see her for a long time, if ever again. I couldn't just leave things like this. I couldn't leave without knowing.

"Ino," I caught her before she could open the door, "I know I fucked up. I get that and I accept full responsibility for everything. I know that I deserve all of this but I need to know. I have no right to ask this but I need you to tell me. Do you still love me, even after all of this?"

Shaking her head, she sucked her teeth and gave a bitter laugh. Tears threatened to spill all over again but she fought hard this time to fight it. Unlocking the door and twisting it open, she waited for me to step outside and left me feeling completely shattered when she whispered, "I don't know."

* * *

The sudden movement of my sliding door behind me didn't come as much of a surprise. I had been ignoring everyone for the past two weeks now and I figured that would be the end of it. Leave it to Ayame and her mischievously crafty ways to find a way in after everyone else had tried to no avail.

She had even texted me earlier to tell me that she was going to come by but I didn't think she'd actually be capable of getting in.

I should've known better.

Since I'd known her, she always had this inexplicable ability to acquire things that she wasn't supposed to have. I could chalk it up to her loft connections considering she was in fact royalty or rather, she just seduced her way to whatever she wanted, a talent she no doubt knew she possessed.

Nonetheless, she'd found her way in and I would now have to deal with whatever torturous conversation she was going to put me through.

To my surprise, she only moved closer and when I began to catch on, I helped her up to sit beside me on the ledge, our feet dangling lifelessly. She dug around in her pocket for a moment before pulling out a long cylindrical piece of rolled up paper. I watched curiously as she lit one end and pulled it to her lips, taking a slow drag of it before handing it to me. Taking it cautiously, I was soon to mimic her actions before she held out her hand and mumbled, "Hand 'em over."

Reluctantly, I fished the half empty pack of cigarettes out of my pocket and handed them too her. Opening the pack, she inspected it with a frown before chucking it clean over the balcony, it landing somewhere unknown to either of us.

I gave her a look which she completely disregarded with a frown, "She doesn't like smoking, you know that. I get you're in a shitty mood but if you're going to smoke, at least try that. It's all the same to her but at least this one won't kill you."

It was my turn to take a hit and almost immediately, I began coughing as the smoke sat in the back of my throat. Frustrated, I shoved the rolled paper back into her hands and she laughed before patting my back and easing me through my coughs.

"Easy, it's pretty strong."

"Now you tell me," I managed between my slowly subsiding coughs.

She pulled her fingers from my back and brought the paper to her lips once more. She took a longer pull this time around before handing it back to me. "I've already had half of one tonight. You can finish it off if you like it and I can bring you more."

Looking and the smoke trail wisping between my fingers, I thought back to her earlier comments and sighed before taking another pull, taking extra care this time. "You don't have to avoid using her name like I'm sort of time bomb. I'm not that low yet."

"Could've fooled me."

Frowning, I handed the blunt back to her, a familiar word I'd heard once before. "Why are you here?" I asked finally, rubbing my eyes as a hazy cloud settled behind them. She didn't answer right away, a violent flaring of her phone cutting her words before they could begin.

Amused, she typed back a quick reply on her phone before tucking it away in her pocket. "You and I are going out."

"No, we're not."

She hummed and spun around too quickly for my liking considering we were several hundred feet in the air. Gently landing on her feet, she retreated back into my room. When minutes passed and she didn't return, I took that as a subtle hint to follow.

Sitting on my bed was a large duffel bag filled with clothes. I was even more confused when my shower began to run. Twisting the knob, I frowned when I realized it was locked. What the hell was she doing?

Slumping into the small armchair in the corner, I busied myself with whatever mindless show was playing on tv until I finally heard the shower stop.

The door opened and clad in one of my towels was Ayame, looking completely refreshed. Unfortunately, I'd seen enough of her to be modest about it now. "You should go ahead and shower and get dressed," she quipped, completely dropping the towel. I was polite enough to look away though I knew she wouldn't mind either way.

"I already told you, I'm not-"

" _You_ and I are going out. This isn't up for discussion," she ordered, "We both need a break and I have a strong desire to get blacked out drunk tonight."

"Don't you have friends for that?"

She feigned a gasp, "Are we not friends?"

Nervously, I turned around grateful to see she had put on some sort of clothing, even though it still left little to the imagination. "Sure," I rolled my eyes. I had fully intended to collapse back into my bed but she caught my wrist and shoved me into the bathroom before I could do so.

"I swear I'll take everything off and leave it off if you don't shower and get dressed," she pressed and after a minute of my pointless glaring, I relented when I realized I had lost.

I made quick work of my shower, my stomach twisting at the thought of going out and being social after two weeks of avoiding everyone. Hell, I hardly went to class considering there were only a few short weeks in the semester remaining anyway.

Coming out of the bathroom, I got dressed in clothes Ayame laid out for me because God forbid I wear something uncool. Fishing a bottle out of her bag and two small glasses, she handed me one with an eager smile. "Drink," she said.

Downing my shot, I reveled in the burning sensation that tickled my throat, watching Ayame as she tidied up her makeup and other frivolous things before snatching up my keys and tossing them to me.

"Do I have to go," I asked, that haze setting deeper behind my eyes, stirring in with the alcohol that was settling into my system.

"Yes, you do," she winked and took me by the hand and pulled me out of my room.

We made it down to my car, and I took off feeling particularly paranoid about my driving under the influence. I was surprisingly calm it would seem as Ayame made no comment on my driving, seeming to enjoy my slight speed as the wind tossed her hair about.

I had no idea where we were going but I suppose it didn't matter. In a sort of twisted way, I was glad to be out of my room. I forgot how good the cool wind felt when I drove and how the night lights seemed to make the city come alive. It was refreshing and though Ayame was definitely pushy most times, she was good company despite everything that happened.

My hand gripped the wheel tight as we slowed at a red light. Swallowing, I turned down the radio just a bit to catch her attention. Her eyes were buried in her phone and she seemed not to notice very much.

"Can I ask you a question?"

She hummed and smiled but otherwise kept her eyes glued to her phone. Annoyed, I reached over and locked the screen, earning me her full, yet confused attention. "What's wrong?"

I sighed, scowling and stepping on the gas when some loser behind me honked his horn. "Why?" I asked simply.

"You're going to need to add some more words to that if you expect an answer," she joked but continued to regard me curiously. Not that she didn't always find me curious, it seemed.

"Why," I began again, "Why are you doing all of this? Shouldn't you be pissed at me and hanging out with Ino?"

She laughed at me. It wasn't a scoff or a sneer or one of those half-assed laughs when you found something unfunny but laughed anyway. She laughed genuinely and looked at me with such genuine happiness instead of that amused or flirtatious look she was always giving me.

"You're kidding?"

I didn't answer.

Reaching over, she took my hand, an action that both bothered me yet assured me in one swift motion. "Sakura," she began softly, locking her fingers around mine tightly, "Believe it or not, we're friends. I don't tease you and hang out with you because you work for my best friend's family. I know that night was rocky and after Rin confided in me, I honestly feel like I played some fault in what happened. Ino is dealing with a lot and I've been there for her everyday since you moved out. I know you love her and that you wouldn't hurt her intentionally so because of that, I have to make sure you're good too."

"And your idea of that is dragging me out against my will?"

"Precisely."

My eyes rolled again but a warm smile was there too. From the beginning, Ayame had been kind to me and I honestly felt like she was the one to thank for Ino and I getting close in the first place. Before I knew it, a small chuckle rumbled my chest and her angelic laugh followed suit. "There ya go," she teased, nodding for me to turn into a nearby parking lot.

The place didn't really look familiar, nor did it stand out really. It was a darkly colored brick building with broken neon lines flashing.

"What is this place?"

"A drug den."

I scoffed at her joke and followed her to the building. To my surprise, a line wrapped around the sidewalk with people eagerly waiting to get in. Grimacing at the thought of having to wait, Ayame took hold of my hand and pulled me to the front of the line. Several frustrated patrons complained but she ignored them all, approaching the bouncer with an easy smile.

"Well well well, look who it is," the heavy muscled man returned with a burning smile, engulfing Ayame in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you too Brody. I'm hella late, I know but I had to force my date out of her hole," she joked, elbowing me playfully.

I nodded awkwardly at the man now known to be Brody who only laughed and lightly punched my shoulder. "No worries. Head on in, the crew is inside."

Kissing his cheek she pulled me along, "Thanks Brody, you're a doll." He waved us off as we pushed on ahead. There were two sets of steps, one leading up and the other leading down into a dark alley. Of course we took the sketchier looking of the two. We pushed through a door and immediately, loud music shook my ears.

It was dark and small until we veered around the corner only for my eyes to be met with such a remarkable scene.

A spacious dancefloor with illuminated grids of blue and purple covered the floor in front of a DJ booth. Several open rooms of the first level gave way to dining areas, smoking areas and the like. Up top, from what I could see was a grand arcade and at least a hundred tv's.

"Like what you see?" Ayame inquired of my shocked expression, "Welcome to The Underground. The largest club in Iota."

"I'll say," I remarked, still looking any and everywhere to gain a grasp of things.

"Come on, let's get you a drink," she quipped in excitement, pulling me along through dancing bodies and up a small incline to a bar hidden behind the DJ booth.

We both had two shots and the drinks alone seemed to ignite the buzz from before that had begun to fade. Even still, I saw the guy at the end of the bar flashing a coy smile Ayame's way to which she eagerly returned. Quickly ordering us two more shots, we downed them quickly before the boy could get to us.

"Now," she began, giving me a steady look, "We're going to split for just a bit and then we'll link up again. Go on and look around and see if there's something that catches your eye."

The mysterious boy slipped up behind Ayame, sliding his arms around her waist. "Mm, and I already found something that caught me eye," he slipped into her ear, catching the last of our conversation. I blanched at his pitiful pickup line, giving Ayame a nervous gaze which she only dismissed with a smile.

"Relax, I'll behave myself. Come find me in an hour," she slipped before following the boy's tugs out onto the dance floor.

While being alone in unfamiliar territory wasn't my idea of a great time, I figured what with how large the place was, it wouldn't be too hard to find something that would keep me occupied. Glancing at the dance floor immediately created a feeling of disconnect. Dancing wasn't my thing, not unless I was with Ino. Even then, I still sucked.

My mouth now bitter with the thought, I slipped my hands into my pockets and climbed the stairs to the arcade looking area. It reminded me of the one I went to with Rin though this one was significantly larger.

Speaking of Rin, where was she?

I thought to text her but decided against it, figuring I'd just ask Ayame later on. Buying a game pass, I walked around a bit looking for something to play. It seemed that the place was even larger than I thought. I stumbled upon a room with fog seeping out of a large entrance. Confused, I looked around to see what it was, reading the sign that said Lazer Tower.

"It's a laser tag arena," a voice answered from behind me.

Turning around, I was met with the smiling gaze and bright eyes of a girl. Her hair was long and darker than midnight with green eyes that rivaled my own. I moved off to the side upon seeing a developing line of people that I had unintentionally held up.

Turning back my attention to the fogging door, I frowned. This time the girl laughed and tapped my shoulder, "You still look confused. Me and my friends are gonna play. You should join."

"I've never played before," I answered with a hesitant tone.

Her arm lightly brushed mine as she passed me, "Come on. I'll show ya. You need at least six people per team and our other friend bailed so we could use an extra person." Reluctantly, I followed the girl inside. She was accompanied by two guys who were easily twin brothers and two other girls. They all gave me easygoing smiles that put me somewhat at ease.

We passed into the door into a dark room with a screen and racks of oddly shaped vests. I watched as everyone else put theirs on before fumbling with my own. "Here," the girl offered and helped me adjust it properly. Dangling from the side of the vest was a plastic gun covered in obnoxious lights.

My reactions must've amused her because she slipped another playful laugh. "Okay, hella quick briefing. The goal of the game is for your team to get the highest points as well as individually. You take your gun and you want to shoot your opponents on a target on their vest. Hitting them right in the center of their large target on the stomach and back gets you pretty good points as well as the smaller less easy targets on their shoulders and sides. Once they're hit, there will be a cooldown period where they can't shoot so you can stake them out or move on. Our vests will light up in a bit so you'll see what your team color is. Easy enough, yeah?"

I hadn't noticed before, her unusual accent but it was charming yet elegant. I nodded to confirm I understood, taking the tablet the game operator passed around and typed in my name.

"Sakura huh? That's a lovely name."

"Thanks," I swallowed, quickly shoving the tablet into her hands.

Taking it, she typed in her name and I couldn't help but glance at the screen. "Jade?"

She grinned and nodded, "Mhm. For obvious reasons. My parents weren't the most creative but it gets the job done."

I nodded as we passed through another door and waited for the game to start. The buzzer began and the room illuminated in various neon lights as everyone scrambled about. Jade snatched my wrists and pulled me behind a large stone wall. Even in the dark her eyes glowed as she laughed. "Cover me, okay?" She giggled and took off.

Following her, I began aiming and taking out every alternating color that passed by. After a while, my heart began to race and a smile worked onto my lips as we jokingly rolled to the ground and hid behind another wall while others shot from above.

My eyes grew hazy again and my body felt hot. "God, I need another drink."

My body was hot before but her hand on my thigh shot my temperature up several degrees easily. "Tell you what. You get us out of here love and I'll buy you as many drinks as you want. Yeah?" Swallowing, I nodded and she carefully removed her innocent hand.

It took me no time at all to clear the arena and help the team win. After all, it wasn't like it was too far off from my actual job. Shooting a gun at moving targets was a specialty of mine. However, it took me even less time to rush down the stairs and back to the bar. Jade was on my heels and at my side a few seconds later.

"Easy there, don't think you'll shake me off so quickly."

I quickly stammered and try to assure her that I hadn't tried to get rid of her but she only laughed and dismissed it altogether as a harmless joke. She ordered a rum and coke, a drink I hadn't considered together but after offering me a taste of hers, decided quickly how much I enjoyed it. So we sipped and we joked a bit. She told me how she was from out of the country and was visiting family here for the holidays.

We didn't get too far into talking about me but that was fine and she didn't seem to mind me wanting my privacy just a bit. I bought her a few drinks as thanks and things were fine for a bit until her hand rested on my thigh once more. I flinched a bit under her touch which didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded and tried to think of a polite way to excuse myself but she took hold of my hand to keep me still. "Sakura," she whispered in that exotic voice of hers, "Am I making you nervous?" I never really got a chance to answer as she pressed into my side and tested her lips against my neck.

My eyes went berserk, glancing around nervously as her teeth grazed my skin. Though I was trying my hard not to give her the satisfaction, my tone betrayed me as a less than convincing groan for her to stop parted my lips. She laughed again and I knew that she was only gaining confidence.

"You could show me around some, yeah? Maybe your place," she purred near my ear with her hands wandering mischievously about.

Having had enough, I caught her hand and pulled away just enough. All joking had subsided as I ordered her plainly, "Stop."

She didn't seem hurt or annoyed, just genuinely concerned. It wasn't her fault. She didn't know but I had to nip this thing now before I made things worse.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No," I rushed when her eyes grew shaky, "No. It's not you. You're gorgeous and you're cool but...I...I'm seeing someone. Things with us are a little crazy but I'm still hopeful. I just don't want to do anything to ruin that."

She looked absolutely mortified and turned red all over. "Oh my goodness. Sakura, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable and-"

I relaxed and offered her a genuine smile. "Easy, it's alright. You didn't know. You're great company and if things were different, I would have gladly taken you up on that offer to show you around."

She bit her lip and flushed a little at this. Before she could open her mouth again, someone called for her and we looked to see her group flagging her down. Fidgeting with her fingers, she looked to me with a sheepish smile, "Would it be forward of me to ask for your number? I promise I won't hit on you again or anything like that but...I really enjoyed talking to you. Feel free to say no-"

I chuckled a bit and took her phone from her shy fingers. "It's alright. I don't mind."

She gushed excitedly and sent me a quick text so I could have her number and with a nervous smile and wave, she was off. I debated searching for Ayame but before I could get the chance, she was tackling me into a hug. I struggled to keep us both upright for a bit.

She clearly had more than her share of drinks and I could only roll my eyes as she nuzzled my cheek. "I've missed youuu…"

Scoffing, I easily scooped her up over my shoulder and carried her out, despite her drunken protests. I'm sure I had no business driving either but I could manage a lot better than she could. I managed to get us back to the tower in one piece and though I knew I'd regret it , decided to bring her back to my room. Of course she annoyed me for at least a solid hour as I struggled to get her undressed and cleaned up before wrestling her down into my bed.

Though I knew she was otherwise harmless, I refused to share my bed with her and instead, claimed the small couch by the window.

It took her another half hour to fall asleep and another of the same for me to begin to feel weary.

My phone, however, interrupted that peace with a text. Drowsy, my eyes struggled to make out the message that had come in from an unknown number.

 _ **I heard what you did tonight. Thank you.**_

Confused, I looked over to Ayame who seemed to be well into her own sleep. Thinking nothing of it, I shut my eyes and tried to catch up on the first ounce of sleep I'd managed since that night.

* * *

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned for more and Happy New Year!**_


End file.
